


Quédate a mi lado

by clumsykitty



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Halbarry - Freeform, Homosexuality, Jondami, M/M, Romance, Slash, SuperBat, Violence, alternative universe, jaydick, no powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 82,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: La Familia Wayne se muda a Metrópolis luego de una tragedia buscando un nuevo comienzo entre nuevos rostros y nuevos problemas a enfrentar. La Familia Kent está dispuesta a ayudar. AU.





	1. El mundo de cabeza

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia no hay superpoderes ni villanos de otras dimensiones, es solamente el mundo ordinario con personas ordinarias viviendo cosas extraordinarias. Tiene alto rating por los contenidos que más adelante se verán.
> 
> Thanks.

**QUÉDATE A MI LADO.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC, AU

_Parejas_ : Superbat, JayDick, JonDami, HalBarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : Pues los personajes son de DC, yo solo escribo mi mundo de fantasía.

_Advertencias_ : Mucho angst con algo de clichés porque es una historia un poco tierna. No hay poderes ni supervillanos con poderes, pero sí gente mala.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**El mundo de cabeza.**

 

 

Damian tomó aire, de hombros caídos mirando por la ventana las hojas de aquel árbol de maple caer sobre el jardín de pasto seco junto a la dirección a la que había sido enviado. Sus ojos verdes todavía poseían ese tinte de rabia de hace un par de horas en la pelea por la cual ahora estaba siendo castigado, con otro más de resignación, cansancio debido a la situación. Odiaba Metrópolis con toda su alma, odiaba ese piso en el que ahora vivían, con el ruidoso sonido de una ciudad norteamericana con sus ruidosas personas. Odiaba que hubieran tenido que mudarse hasta un nuevo continente porque ya no pudieron vivir más allá en Sussex. Mamá había muerto, papá no pudo sobrellevarlo bien, el terapeuta dijo que era mejor cambiar de aires porque todo empeoraría para la familia así que vendieron su hermosa casa de tres pisos victoriana con jardines adelante y atrás con una valla de árboles alrededor, las propiedades de mamá como las de los abuelos Wayne para comprar ese estúpido piso en un edificio elegante de la zona más exclusiva de Metrópolis.

Claro que su hermano mayor, Richard -o Dick como le decía de cariño al soquete- estuvo encantado con la idea porque era quien más había lidiado con la depresión de papá o la muerte de mamá con su funeral. Damian realmente no culpaba a nadie de todo lo sucedido, era solamente el dolor que no podía expresar por tantos cambios tan bruscos cuando un par de años antes todo había sido tan hermoso como un cuento de hadas. Ahora no tenía amigos, no tenía sus calles donde pasearse en bicicleta o el parque a donde ir a jugar, no tenía sus reuniones del club de esgrima ni tampoco de artes marciales o las de piano para tocar… a mamá. Maldito cáncer que mataba no solo cuerpos sino también familias. El chico dejó escapar un bufido más parecido a un suspiro adolorido antes de tallarse de mala gana su ojo izquierdo por una lágrima traicionera que sintió. Le dolía su labio inferior partido como su pómulo derecho amoratado igual que su orgullo.

Idiotas americanos.

Su uniforme iba a necesitar unas buenas costuras de Alfred, su mayordomo, quien se rehusó a dejarlos cuando papá se deshizo de la servidumbre. Alfred había criado a papá y se aferró a criar a los pequeños Wayne hasta que no tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo. Y el piso era grande como para que ellos tres pudieran solos con los deberes de limpieza y cocina. El nuevo trabajo de papá en la firma de abogados le demandaba mucho de su tiempo. Damian fue inscrito a un colegio privado, Dick se había metido a la universidad pública de Metrópolis en un inesperado giro de eventos cuando siempre había sido un chico de escuelas privadas. Pero estaba loco por experimentar lo que era el ambiente americano con sus escuelas horribles que no tenían ni papel de baño. Así era el tonto de su hermano mayor, nada se le podía hacer más que protegerlo de su propia ingenuidad.

—Wayne, puedes pasar —anunció la secretaria.

Bajó de la silla donde había estado sentado todo ese tiempo, escuchando la puerta del director abrirse y salir por ella aquel mocoso imposible con el que había peleado. Un rufián cualquiera que había osado burlarse de su sangre noble como de su acento inglés. Le dedicó una mirada antes de meterse a la oficina del director y escuchar una vez más el regaño de una hora aproximadamente sobre lo que un señorito como él debía y no hacer con sus compañeros. Tuvo un castigo administrativo, esperando ya con su mochila junto a uno de los prefectos en la entrada principal a que llegara Alfred por él cuando avisaron a su casa. Para su sorpresa, no fue Alfred sino Dick quien lo recogió, oyendo la versión del director sobre su pelea en el salón de clases como las multas y castigos que tenía por reincidir en semejante comportamiento. Su hermano mayor se quedó serio, asintiendo a las instrucciones antes de tirar de él por el hombro para meterlo en su auto, uno de esos modelos americanos viejos en color negro que tenía un ave azul sobre la parte delantera.

—¿Otra pelea?

Damian solo se encogió de hombros mirando a la calle, sentado detrás al ser todavía un niño, abrazando su mochila y chaqueta. Las decoraciones de Halloween estaban siendo reemplazadas lentamente por las Navideñas aun cuando todavía no era diciembre. Así eran en Metrópolis, adelantándose como si alguien los persiguiera. Sintió la mirada de Dick sobre él, girando su rostro para verle por el espejo retrovisor donde se percató que tenía un enorme puchero más insinuado por lo inflamado de su labio partido, cabellos descompuestos como su corbata del uniforme y el cuello de la camisa que mostraba un par de gotas de sangre, no suyas, por supuesto.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que esto está siendo muy difícil para ti. Lo es para todos.

—Tú te las has arreglado muy bien, hasta parece que eres un americano.

Dick negó apenas. —Damian…

—No me gusta esta ciudad.

—Es… agitada y excéntrica, pero es linda en otras cosas. Yo creo que ayudará a papá, ¿no te parece?

—Pudimos quedarnos en otra ciudad.

—… sabes que eso no hubiera funcionado. Mamá…

—¡Ya sé! —siseó Damian, cerrando sus ojos— No quiero hablar más.

—Okay, como tú digas, campeón.

Viajaron el resto del camino en silencio, subiendo igual por el elevador hasta su piso donde los recibió Alfred a quien Damian abrazó con fuerza con un refunfuño. El mayordomo le sonrió con sus arrugas en sus ojos y mejillas que se acentuaron con el gesto.

—Vamos, Señorito Damian, un baño caliente hará maravillas y luego veremos esas heridas de guerra. Su mochila, por favor.

El chico obedeció, caminando desganado a su recámara quitándose el uniforme mientras Dick y Alfred le observaron entrar a su habitación.

—Otra pelea —suspiró Dick— La tercera de este mes, papá no estará nada feliz.

—Los cambios son duros cuando vienen acompañados de dolor, lo importante es no dejar de avanzar. Distancia y tiempo siempre hacen que las heridas comiencen a cerrar.

—¿Qué haríamos sin ti, Alfred?

—Sacarse los ojos mutuamente, Señorito Richard. ¿Todo bien en la universidad?

—No me quejo, tiene sus momentos. ¿Algún mensaje de papá?

—Llegará tarde, hay una junta por un nuevo caso que ha llegado a la firma. Me ha pedido que no le esperemos a cenar.

—Mejor, no le digas sobre la pelea, Alfred. Él… necesita sentir que todo está funcionando.

—Y también necesita saber lo que sienten sus hijos al respecto.

Dick sonrió con tristeza, apretando sus labios. —A veces la veo, cuando escucho chicas reír cerca de mí, o ese cabello castaño oscuro en otras mujeres en el transporte… a veces quisiera que el tiempo diera marcha atrás, que volviera a cuando estábamos todos juntos.

Alfred abrazó al joven por sus hombros que apretó con fuerza sin dejar de mirarle.

—Fuerza, Señorito Richard. Nadie dice que no deban extrañarle, pero ella no querría ver a su familia caer y dejarse llevar por el pasado cuando siempre fue mujer del futuro. Anda, seguro también tiene pendientes, los llamaré cuando la cena esté lista.

—Gracias, Alfred.

—No hay de qué, yo también le hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla. Ahora, tarea y luego cena.

—Señor, sí, señor.


	2. I

**I.**

“ _La amistad duplica las alegrías y divide las angustias por la mitad._ ”

Sir Francis Bacon.

* * *

 

 

 

—… porque le dije que, si estaba siguiendo a esa tipa por su IG, entonces lo nuestro era una vil mentira y yo no quiero ser la burla de todos mis contactos.

—¿Lo cortaste?

—Por supuesto.

Dick arqueó una ceja al escuchar una de tantas charlas por el pasillo de la universidad que se daban con las chicas y también los chicos. En su anterior universidad los temas que se hablaban en los pasillos eran más bien los horarios de los pubs y las competencias internas de deportes, más que lo que cada quien hacía en sus redes sociales. Sin duda las costumbres tenían ciertas diferencias, lo cual lo llenaba de curiosidad, aunque a veces tenía su nostalgia por ese ambiente que había dejado atrás en total apoyo a su padre. Avanzó, dejando atrás al par de muchachas quienes le dedicaron una mirada poco recatada antes de entrar a su salón, empujando la puerta y entrando a esa aula similar a una sala de cine. Le gustaba estar atrás para ver a todos, de todas maneras, las hileras no eran tantas. Saludó a un par de compañeros, todavía no hacía amigos como tales, pero sin duda aventajaba a Damian en ser más sociable que su hermano menor.

—Hey, Wayne, ¿ya supiste?

—¿Qué?

—Hay chico nuevo en la universidad.

—Creo que hay chicos nuevos como cada tercer día, ¿no?

Víctor Stone, uno de sus nuevos amigos, se carcajeó al escuchar su broma, haciéndole espacio para que tomara asiento a su lado.

—Pues dicen que este es particularmente… peligroso.

—¿Y eso?

—Lo trasladaron de otro estado, me parece, no sé. He escuchado rumores de que tiene cargos por robo y uso ilegal de armas, hasta de posesión de drogas.

—¿Qué no eso es común en esta universidad?

Su amigo bufó casi ahogándose con el jugo que estaba comenzando a beber, teniendo que limpiarse sus labios con una manga de su sudadera.

—No seas idiota, Wayne, pues sí pero no así. En fin, de momento es la sensación porque ya no había aparecido un chico “malo”. Ya sabes que a las nenas les encantan los malosos.

—Y no entiendo por qué.

—También les gustan los extranjeros.

Dick rodó sus ojos, sacando su libreta. —Sí, como sea.

—¿No le hablaste a la pelirroja?

—Se llama Corine y ya somos amigos en Facebook.

—Whoa, tranquilo león que vas muy aprisa.

—Soy capaz de detectar el sarcasmo, ¿sabes?

—Hey, mira, que joda, nos toca el maloso en esta clase.

Víctor le codeó para que mirara a la puerta, un muchacho entraba justamente en esos instantes. Cabellos cortos oscuros con un mechón blanco en la frente, chamarra de cuero con pantalón negro y botas tipo militar. No llevaba cuaderno ni mochila ni nada que dijera que tenía las más mínimas intenciones de tomar apuntes de la clase que iba a comenzar pues el profesor entró detrás de aquel joven, haciendo que el resto tomara su lugar aprisa, entre charlas o risitas. El nuevo subió los escalones alfombrados mirando a ambos lados del pasillo como haciendo un balance hacia cual lado debía meterse. Varias chicas le sonrieron tratando de llamar su atención, pero las ignoró, terminando hasta atrás donde ellos estaban y tomando el lado contrario, una fila vacía donde se dejó caer, subiendo sus pies sobre el asiento frente a él con toda desfachatez. Dick y Víctor solamente intercambiaron una mirada divertida, más preocupados por escuchar las palabras del profesor y tomar apuntes porque tenía una tendencia a borrar como escribía.

Una que otra vez, Dick miró de reojo al recién llegado a la universidad. El muchacho tenía una pequeña cicatriz que dividía su ceja, con facciones duras como su mirada. Las manos enguantadas no ocultaban del todo las cicatrices propias de una piel que ya había probado la dureza de las peleas callejeras, con un cuerpo atlético y una buena altura, por supuesto que lo hacía un imán de todas las estudiantes que anhelaban conquistar un bravucón como él. Se notaba que aquel engreído lo sabía, a veces mirando a una que otra jovencita, pero sin mayores gestos que esos. Dick solamente suspiró, al menos sería nada más en esa clase donde lo vería. No era muy bueno conviviendo con esa clase de gente y con Damian ya eran suficientes problemas para su padre. Dedicó su atención al frente, perdiéndose entre esquemas, nombres y fechas hasta que sonó la alarma que finalizó la clase, todos saliendo apurados para ir al siguiente salón.

—Ustedes —llamó aquel nuevo.

—¿Uh, nosotros? —Víctor se hizo el inocente, mirando alrededor.

—Sí, idiotas —el joven se les acercó con pasos pesados— ¿Dónde es el campo de fútbol?

—Ah… —Dick miró a su amigo, quien era parte del equipo— Bueno…

—¿Vas a estar ahí? ¿Quieres ser parte de?

—No tengo de otra, la universidad me trajo para eso —replicó el nuevo con un tono que hizo a Dick entrecerrar sus ojos— Soy el nuevo ofensa estrella.

—Sobre mi cadáver —murmuró sin querer Stone, siendo el mariscal de campo.

—¿Qué dijiste, perra?

—Hey —Dick se interpuso, mirando a uno y otro— Yo no sé de dónde vienes ni que te hayan dicho, pero al menos tienes que ser más cordial con quien será tu jefe por muy estrella que seas.

—No necesito a un inglés diciéndome qué hacer.

—Te gustan los problemas, ¿no?

—Y a ti huir de ellos, ¿no?

Tomando aire, Dick contó hasta diez, aflojando sus puños para tomar su mochila y llamar a Víctor, dejando atrás al otro.

—Sal de este edificio y cruza todo el patio hasta que veas una muralla de ladrillos rojos, detrás está el campo —le dijo al idiota aquél— De nada.

—Qué tipo más odioso —gruñó Víctor— Pero lo haré sufrir si es que va a estar en el equipo. ¡Oye! Como si necesitáramos de alguien así.

—La temporada pasada no fue mala, ¿o sí?

—…

—Okay, lo fue. No te preocupes, si no funciona regresará por donde vino.

—Al carajo.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, sin más bravucones haciéndose los interesantes. Dick tuvo su sesión de gimnasia en el club al cual recién se había inscrito, todos fueron amables con él. Sentía un ligero rechazo porque era obvio que entraba cual desconocido a una hermandad que solían ser muy cerradas, lo había vivido en Inglaterra así que no se le hizo extraño revivirlo ahí en Metrópolis. Luego de la presentación y el entrenamiento, fue a las duchas, saliendo de los baños hacia el campo de fútbol americano con la intención de encontrarse con Víctor, pero encontró a lo lejos a Damian buscándole. Alarmado porque era tarde para su hermanito, corrió apenas le divisó, llamándole a la distancia para que le encontrara a medio pasillo entre arcos, arrodillándose frente al niño al verlo agitado, con sus ojos rojizos.

—¡Damian! ¿Qué pasó?

—¡No quiero ir a la escuela!

—Ssshh, calma —Dick le abrazó, cepillando sus cabellos— ¿Peleaste de nuevo?

—No.

—Bien, dime con calma qué sucedió.

Damian desvió su mirada húmeda, un puchero asomándose de nuevo en sus labios.

—Me dijeron que mamá murió porque yo soy malo.

—¡Hey! Sabes que eso no es verdad —gruñó Dick, entrando en modo protector— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Tontos.

—Quiero el nombre de los tontos, Damian.

—No importa… —el niño sorbió su nariz— Ya no quiero ir a la escuela.

—Tú sabes que —Dick negó, levantándose y cargando a Damian en brazos, su hermano menor de inmediato le abrazó por el cuello— De acuerdo, vamos a hablarlo en casa, ¿está bien? ¿Por qué no llamaste a Alfred?

Damian negó, escondiéndose en su cuello, el joven suspiró con fuerza, tomando su mochila y maleta que echó en su otro hombro. Sintió una mirada y se volvió, notando aquel engreído pandillero bueno para nada observándoles al entrar a los baños. Le dio la espalda, caminando ya para salir de la universidad, preocupado más en consolar a Damian que en aquel idiota sin futuro.

—¿Quieres una hamburguesa?

—… bueno.

—¿Con una malteada? ¿Chocolate con chispas?

—Sí.

—Tranquilo, Dami, todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien.

Fueron a uno de esos locales que Dick ya había ubicado en Metrópolis como recomendación de Víctor para comer una de las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad. Era un establecimiento ya de años, por lo que sus muebles eran de antaño, dándole un aire nostálgico que se combinaba con música de varias décadas que una enorme rocola tocaba. Comieron su hamburguesa, mientras Dick enviaba un mensaje a Alfred para que no se preocupara por ellos. No se dijeron nada, realmente no necesitaban aquello, siempre habían tenido esa clase de dinámica para los malos ratos. Comer o jugar videojuegos en silencio hasta que ambos se sintieran mejor, en este caso Damian. El niño terminó su malteada, mirando el vaso con una estampa de una figura de anime sonriente y las letras coloridas del local. Torció su boca, meciendo apenas sus pies que no tocaban el suelo, sentados en un sillón en forma de U con una mesa redonda entre ellos.

—No fue un castigo, ¿verdad? ¿Lo de mamá?

—Claro que no, Damian. Su enfermedad nada tuvo que ver contigo o con alguno de nosotros.

—Una niña… dijo que el cáncer era una forma de Dios para castigar a las familias que tenían anormales entre ellos.

Dick frunció su ceño, muy serio. —Eso es una estupidez.

—¿Soy un niño malo, Dick?

—No, nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás. Aunque pelees cuando no debes, o no quieras ir a la escuela. Y te llenes de bigotes de chocolate —con una risa, limpió con una servilleta la boca de Damian de esa espuma.

—¿Crees que exista un dios que castigue a la gente enfermándola?

—Pues si existe es el dios más jodido de la historia.

—Has dicho una palabrota.

—Uy.

Ambos rieron, más alegres. Dick le dio una moneda a Damian para que fuera a poner una melodía en la rocola. Su hermanito arqueó una ceja, pero bajó de un salto para ir al aparato, parándose de puntitas para leer la selección que había y elegir una canción de todo el repertorio.

—The Beatles siempre es una opción —dijo una voz detrás del niño.

—¡Papá!

Bruce Wayne le sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos con una mirada tranquila, señalando de vuelta hacia la rocola para que eligiera. Damian se mordió un labio y presionó un botón al ver un título que se le hizo conocido. _Hey, Jude,_ se dejó escuchar en el establecimiento. Bruce le ofreció una mano a su hijo, quien la tomó para ir de vuelta a su mesa donde les esperó Dick con una expresión de sorpresa, boquiabierto de que su padre les hubiera ido a buscar ahí. Magia de Alfred seguramente, se dijo mientras hacía espacio para Bruce, quien se quitó su saco que puso junto con el abrigo y el portafolio a un lado, mirando sus bandejas casi vacías.

—¿Ya terminaron?

—Yo tengo espacio para otra —asintió Dick mirando a Damian.

—¡Yo también!

Llamaron a la mesera que trajo tres órdenes nuevas con una canasta de papas fritas a la francesa. Ellos comieron igualmente en silencio, aunque la curiosidad de Dick fue mayor.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Claro. Alfred me dijo que estaban aquí y quise acompañarlos. Las comidas de Metrópolis son curiosas.

—Saben buenas —comentó Damian, mordiendo su segunda hamburguesa— Qué bueno estás aquí.

—Lamento haberles dejado mucho tiempo solos.

—Entendemos —Dick levantó una mano— Hay demasiado trabajo, todo es nuevo para todos.

—¿Sin problemas?

Dick y Damian se miraron, negando al mismo tiempo. —Ninguno —respondieron a coro.

—Temo que estas jornadas de trabajo seguirán, hay una reunión en un periódico… he olvidado el nombre de momento. Una cena de gala.

—¿La firma quiere ganarse a la prensa?

—Siempre es buena táctica, Dick. ¿Cómo va la universidad?

—A la perfección, aun me cuesta la forma de trabajo, pero nada que deba preocuparte.

—¿Damian?

El niño apretó los dedos de sus pies, encogiéndose de hombros. —Aburrido.

—¿Tan aburrido que tienes moretones en la cara y un labio partido?

—Fue mi culpa —atajó Dick— Lo llevé con Víctor a que le enseñara a jugar y se cayó. Lo siento.

—Oh, vaya.

—El fútbol americano se parece al rubgy, papá, solo que lloran más.

—¿Te parece, hijo? —Bruce le miró, no muy convencido de aquel pretexto— Por suerte tú eres un espadachín.

—De los mejores.

—No podía ser de otra manera.

—¿Cuándo será la cena de gala? —preguntó Dick.

—Este fin de semana. No estaré mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

Bruce negó apenas, sin mirar al mayor de sus hijos. —No creo que tenga tantos ánimos para una velada tan larga. Además, me parece que Alfred preparará _strudel_ de manzana.

—¡Oh, razón de más para no quedarse!

—¿Vas a comerte tus papas?

—Adelante, Damian.

—Bueno entonces… —Dick chasqueó su lengua— Tal vez podamos esperarte a que regreses, cenemos ese delicioso postre y veamos una película para criticarla.

—Suena a un plan —asintió Bruce.

Dick sonrió, sus ojos volviendo a Damian quien también estaba sorprendido. Aquello era una actividad familiar que habían hecho desde que tenían memoria, al menos una vez al mes se reunían un fin de semana para una maratón de películas que discutían entre postres y comidas que su madre preparaba con ayuda de Alfred. Hábito únicamente interrumpido cuando ella se internó en el hospital, y luego falleció. El tema no había salido a colación desde entonces, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a mencionarlo hasta ese momento y Dick se había jurado que su padre diría que no. Pero ahí estaba aceptando, retomando algo que siempre habían adorado porque terminaban riendo y contando chistes sobre las películas o de ellos mismos. Damian sonrió discreto, conteniendo sus lágrimas al mirar su hamburguesa que atacó gustoso igual que su hermano mayor. Todo estaría mejor, no igual que antes, pero lentamente estaban recuperándose. Terminaron de comer, volviendo a casa en el auto de Bruce y siendo recibidos por Alfred. Damian iría más tarde, cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo, a la recámara de Dick para despertarlo. El joven murmuró cosas en sueños antes de abrir sus ojos y ver a su hermanito sacudiéndole ansioso.

—¿Dami?

—Dick, Dick…

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que papá… ya está mejor?

Dick se sentó, despeinado y bostezando. —Es probable.

—Si está mejor… ¿podremos volver?

—Dami —Dick suspiró, acomodando ese pijama de dragones de ojos saltones— No vamos a volver, eso no… es demasiado para él.

—Oh…

—Lo siento, campeón. No te engañaré.

—Bueno…

—Hey, Metrópolis no es tan mala, ¿o sí?

—Tiene buenas hamburguesas.

—Y malteadas.

—Gracias… por no decirle la verdad.

—Tranquilo —Dick pellizcó su mejilla— Pero no más peleas, ¿okay? Si los demás son idiotas, tú no lo seas.

—Okay.

—Ahora, a tu cama, mañana hay clases.

—¿Dick?

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Tú estás bien?

Dick le miró largo, sonriéndole después con un fuerte abrazo, besando sus cabellos.

—Ahora sí, anda, a dormir. No quiero oír mañana a primera hora las quejas de Alfred porque no te levantas.

Esperó hasta que su hermanito se hubiera marchado para dejarse caer sobre la cama con un largo suspiro y una media sonrisa en tanto sus ojos recorrían el techo liso de su recámara. No todo era tan malo, podría resistir otro poco más, las cosas estaban mejorando. Poco a poco se quedó dormido hasta que sonó la alarma en la mañana para ir a la universidad. Ese día tocaba que Víctor pasara por él, así que se alistó pronto, dejando un sándwich para Damian con una notita como acostumbraba, otro para su padre y un par más que se llevó, dando uno a Víctor quien le relató lo del nuevo del equipo mientras iban camino a las clases.

—¿Sabes qué me enoja?

—¿Qué?

—Lo bueno que es, jodidamente bueno, estúpidamente bueno para ser un ofensivo. Temo que romperá uno que otro hueso. Es rápido, veloz, fuerte, no tiene miedo a los golpes. Oh, esto te encantará, su casco tiene un petirrojo.

—Bromeas.

—No. Maldita sea el bastardo delincuente.

—¿Entonces lo aceptarán?

—Tú sabes que necesitamos alguien así en la ofensiva, con eso nuestros números van a cambiar, pero el estúpido Jason Todd es una mierda bien hecha.

—Una cosa por la otra.

—Qué diablos, sí.

—¿Jason Todd?

—Tiene nombre el mojón. Oye, ¿qué pasó ayer?

—Nada —Dick negó, comiendo su sándwich— Damian fue a buscarme, por eso ya no fui al campo.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, mejor, gracias por preguntar.

—¿Vendrás a la fiesta?

—¿Este fin de semana? Imposible. Tenemos una cena familiar.

—Vamos, Wayne…

—De verdad que no puedo, es la primera vez que estaremos juntos desde… —el joven se quedó callado unos segundos— Desde que mamá murió.

Víctor le observó y luego asintió, palmeando un hombro de su amigo.

—Está bien, te comprendo. Pero un día tendrás que estar en las fiestas, Wayne, o van a comenzar a decir que no quieres estar con chicas.

—Idiota.

—De verdad que lamento por lo que están pasando. Te cubro este fin.

—Gracias, V.

—Eso sí, vas a ayudarme con lo del portal de la universidad.

—¡Chantaje! ¿Sabes que pueden arrestarnos por estar hackeando la red interna de la universidad solo porque quieres saber dónde vive un maestro?

—No seas gallina, Dick.

—Oh, mira, ¡me está saliendo una cresta!

Los dos se carcajearon, llegando al estacionamiento de la universidad donde vieron una camioneta con el logotipo del periódico más reconocido de Metrópolis: el Daily Planet. Víctor silbó, estacionándose no lejos de donde la camioneta, terminando el sándwich que su amigo le había convidado. Dick también observó curioso aquel vehículo, tomándole una foto con su celular.

—¿Qué será?

—Seguro otra entrevista al rector para dar a conocer los logros del año.

—Estaremos en el Daily Planet.

—Claro, imagina el titular: “Víctor Stone y Richard Wayne, los mejores alumnos de la Universidad Pública de Metrópolis, dan un entrevista exclusiva.”

—Y la foto, en nuestro mejor ángulo.

—Las chicas morirán por nosotros al ser tan populares, tendrás solicitudes de amistad que reventarán tu perfil.

Dick rió, negando al tomar su mochila. —Vamos, señor celebridad.

—Hey, es una posibilidad.

—Tú eres un mariscal, puedes estar más cerca de la cámara y un micrófono que yo.

—Nunca digas nunca.

—Pero es que no he dicho nunca. He dicho es más probable.

—Qué difícil eres, Wayne.

—Anda, o la profesora querrá azotarnos la puerta en la cara.

—La universidad me oprime.


	3. II

**II.**

 

_“Sombra perdida entre las sombras, ¿cómo recuperarte, rehacerte, vida?”_

Jaime Sabines.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lo suyo con Talia había sido amor de adolescentes, a primera vista como en los mejores clichés de películas románticas. Conociéndose en la escuela elemental y luego siendo novios de adolescentes hasta que decidieron casarse desobedeciendo los deseos los padres de ambos para darse tiempo, de conocer el mundo antes de tener un compromiso tan serio. Sin el apoyo, iniciaron su vida en pareja prácticamente sin nada más que su cariño y un papel que decía que eran matrimonio. Luego nació Richard, decidieron que debían hacer algo más que simples trabajos de medio tiempo, se esforzaron como nunca, un equipo imparable para cuidar de su primogénito mientras Bruce estudiaba o Talia se preparaba para entrar al MI5. Vinieron tiempos mejores para ellos, una situación económica más desahogada y tiempo para estar con su inquieto hijo. Talia tuvo un segundo embarazo, un aborto espontáneo que la llevó al hospital.

Su padre, al enterarse de la noticia fue que volvió a dirigirle la palabra, conociendo a su primer nieto. Eso motivó a los abuelos Wayne a hacer lo mismo. Vieron que su amor no había claudicado con el tiempo ni las adversidades, así que ahora tenían a los cuatro padres ayudándoles mientras su esposa se recuperaba. Después vino Damian, cuando ya tenían una hermosa casa en la zona residencial de Sussex con Bruce trabajando para la Cámara de los Lores y ella como agente de campo en el MI5. Todo iba bastante bien hasta la mañana en que Talia dejó caer una taza de té con leche durante un desayuno familiar. Era una mujer de excelentes reflejos con ceros descuidos, Bruce no lo pasó desapercibido. Un mes después le diagnosticaron el cáncer y vino la caída hasta que vivió días enteros en el hospital acompañándola en sus últimos días, entre convulsiones, vómitos, gritos de agonía, un cuerpo comiéndose a sí mismo y al final una muerte con palabras débiles.

 

_No dejes que me vean así, que mis hijos no me vean así_.

 

Como fue su deseo, Talia Wayne fue incinerada sin que sus hijos nunca la hubieran visto como terminó en esa cama de hospital, sin cabello, labios sangrando de resecos como su piel con llagas pegadas a los huesos que ya fue, con monitores a su lado y el aroma de la muerte sustituyendo ese de rosas que siempre tuvo. Fue demasiado para él, por más que trató de mantenerse ecuánime por sus hijos las pesadillas comenzaron luego del funeral. Simplemente no podía vivir tranquilo, todo le recordaba a su esposa, habían pasado tanto juntos que prácticamente no había sitio en Inglaterra que no le trajera alguna memoria de Talia, su cabello, su sonrisa, esas bromas pesadas o su forma de pelear sin temor a nada, menos por su familia que siempre adoró. El terapista le dijo que era mejor dejar todo atrás, comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar lejano. Ya el padre de Talia se había adelantado a su hija, sus propios padres le apoyaron en la idea de la mudanza.

Metrópolis no había sido la primera elección de Bruce, pero la oferta de trabajo en la firma en la que ahora había ingresado fue la mejor. Tenía que pensar no solo en los gastos del viaje y la casa, también en sus dos hijos que estaban haciendo lo mejor por no molestarle y eso le dolía tanto, verlos resistir, pretender estar a gusto con el giro brusco en sus vidas únicamente porque ya no querían verlo sufrir más. Y él haciendo lo mismo, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no quebrarse ante ellos, porque ya habían llorado demasiado con la enfermedad de su madre, con el funeral, la noticia de que dejarían su vida para ir a una ciudad completamente diferente sin que su opinión hubiera tenido mucho peso en la decisión, callando porque era su padre y lo amaban más que sus amigos, sus escuelas o las cosas que tenían en su vida personal. Bruce le preguntó a Dick antes de subir al avión si estaban seguros, no queriendo arrastrarlos a un infierno por egoísmo puro. Su hijo mayor le dijo que estaba genial, aunque sus ojos estuvieran tristes.

Tal vez quien estaba pasándolo peor era Damian, al ser tan pequeño no había podido acoplarse del todo a la nueva vida en Metrópolis, acostumbrado más a ser un jovencito inglés con ciertas costumbres que un niño citadino americano. En el colegio le habían dicho que era natural sus peleas por lo reciente de la muerte de su madre, vigilando que esos golpes e insultos no fueran a pasar a mayores. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba su orgulloso hijo levantándose cada mañana con los ojos hinchados de llorar para ir al colegio diciendo que todo estaba perfecto en su vida. Bruce extrañó tanto en esos momentos las palabras siempre acertadas de Talia para ellos, no sabía exactamente qué decirle a Damian, como levantar el ánimo de Dick. Sin Alfred, definitivamente aquello ya se hubiera convertido en un manicomio, agradeció ese gesto de lealtad de su mayordomo, amigo, tutor e incluso segundo padre.

—El auto ha llegado, Amo Bruce.

Se miró en el espejo, tomando aire mientras terminaba de acomodarse el saco de su esmoquin. Ya tenía meses que no se había vuelto a poner uno, desde que el tratamiento de Talia comenzara y las salidas a las cenas se detuvieran por completo. Una vez arreglado bajo la inspección celosa de Alfred, bajó del piso hacia el auto de la firma que le recogería para ir a la fiesta a ese periódico, el Daily Planet, que había organizado para mejorar las relaciones públicas. La intención era que tanto los abogados de la firma como los periodistas se conocieran entre sí para futuras alianzas en los casos que fuesen apareciendo. Bruce miró su reloj. No estaría mucho tiempo como lo había prometido a sus hijos, sus ánimos para una fiesta no eran muchos ni tampoco su humor. Las pesadillas continuaban, mermadas por sus medicamentos, la tristeza había disminuido, el dolor no era persistente, más bien brotaba de vez en cuando.

—Bienvenido al Daily Planet, ¿me permite su invitación?

De manera no oficial cada quien tendría un acompañante del periódico, a Bruce le habían asignado una periodista impactante tanto de belleza como de carácter llamada Lois Lane, quien iba vestida en un ajustado traje rojo brillante con sus cabellos recogidos en alto, sonriente y buena anfitriona al mostrarle las instalaciones del periódico apenas entró al piso donde era la fiesta, subiendo hasta el techo donde estaba el buffet junto con las bebidas. Su charla fue trivial, notando que ella estaba buscando sacarle más información a cerca de la firma y de sus clientes, cosa que le fue imposible con él. En eso ya tenía experiencia habiendo trabajado con la cámara de Lores, eso no menguó el buen ánimo de la mujer, quien le ofreció una copa de champagne con que celebrar cuando llegó la hora del brindis que su jefe hizo acompañado del dueño del periódico.

—¿Será que esta noche le vea sonreír, Señor Bruce?

—Disculpe mis modales, Señorita Lane, he tenido mucho trabajo.

—Parece que abogados y periodistas nunca descansan, ¿eh?

—Quien dijera que tenemos cosas en común.

—He sabido por buenas fuentes que usted es uno de los abogados estrella de la firma.

—Soy recién llegado, dudo que haya hecho fama en tan poco tiempo.

—Además de serio, sencillo. Eso me gusta —sonrió -Lois, luego mirando a un punto, rodando sus ojos— ¿Me permite unos minutos, Señor Wayne?

—El tiempo es suyo.

Curioso, le vio alejarse de él para ir a una mesa donde un tímido y algo torpe periodista lidiaba con el mantel atorado de una esquina con su mancuernilla del puño izquierdo. Bruce arqueó una ceja, tomando apenas de su copa y observando al hombre en cuestión al que Lois Lane fue a rescatar como una hermana mayor podría sacar de apuros a su hermanito. Usaba unos lentes que eran algo pasados de moda, el traje a leguas se notaba rentado y esos modales le dijeron a Bruce del origen muy seguramente provinciano del periodista en cuestión. Dejó aquella escena para buscar un espacio no tan atiborrado de gente, bajando del techo hacia el piso inferior que tenía amplios balcones, saliendo por uno para mirar la vista nocturna de Metrópolis, buscando la zona residencial del centro y su edificio donde estarían ahora sus hijos preparándose para la noche de películas. ¿Hacía cuánto que no se reunían así? Demasiado tiempo para su gusto, algo que no podía permitir ya, tal como decía la doctora Thompson, necesitaba volver a hacer las cosas que solía hacer con Talia, pero sin ella.

—¿Hermosa vista, no es así?

—Señor Luthor —Bruce se volvió para mirar al millonario hombre con cabeza calva.

—Oh, veo que Glenn ha hecho muy bien su trabajo.

—Imposible no conocer a uno de los mayores benefactores de Metrópolis.

—Gracias, Señor Wayne. ¿Qué le ha parecido la vida en América? Sin duda un abogado que ha estado en el Parlamento y tenido contacto con gente de peso político debe hallar esta ciudad algo… común, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Tiene su interés.

—Glenn me ha recomendado mucho su trabajo, espero podamos llevarnos bien ahora que la firma se encargará de la representación legal de Luthor Corp.

—No dude en que haré bien mi labor, Señor Luthor.

—Por favor, dígame Lex. ¿Puedo llamarle Bruce?

Éste asintió, ofreciendo su mano para estrechar que fue bien recibida con un apretón fuerte.

—Luthor.

—Pronto tendré mi propia fiesta, espero verte ahí, no te preocupes, es algo más… informal y familiar. Así que espero conocer a tus dos hermosos hijos.

Bruce le miró fijamente, asintiendo lentamente después.

—Sin ningún problema.

—Bueno, debo irme, aún no termino de saludar a todos y tengo un avión esperándome a Singapur. Estaremos en contacto, Bruce.

—Buen viaje, Luthor.

No era ajeno a la reputación de Alexander Luthor, el CEO de Luthor Corp., un hombre que a la cara pública parecía un empresario filántropo interesado en promover las artes como la tecnología de punta, mientras que por otro lado se rumoraba que era un tiburón dentro del mercado negro, controlando pandillas de Metrópolis encargadas de tumbar a su competencia con métodos bastante cuestionables. Algo que no se había podido comprobar. Bruce se giró para mirar de nuevo la ciudad con su copa que terminó, paseándola entre sus dedos. Que Luthor hubiera mencionado a sus hijos decía lo mucho que ya le había investigado, tendría que estar muy atento para que no usara nada de su vida familiar en su contra.

—¿Señor Wayne?

Se giró con el ceño fruncido al escuchar una voz desconocida, encontrando ahora a ese torpe periodista caminando hacia él con un sonrisa bonachona.

—¿Le conozco?

—Oh… lo siento —el hombre le tendió una mano— Clark Kent, periodista del Daily Planet. Un gusto conocer a otro miembro de la firma con impecable reputación.

Bruce miró la mano del periodista como si fuese veneno, estirando luego la suya para apenas estrecharla, mirándole serio, esperando a que dijera a qué había ido a verle.

—Am… bueno… ¡ah, sí! Lois me pidió que lo disculpara, necesitaba hablar con el Señor Luthor. Espero que no le moleste que yo la sustituya, desafortunadamente a mi no me van los vestidos rojos ajustados —bromeó Clark, tosiendo un poco al ver que Bruce no se inmutó— Sí, en fin… ¿me pareció escuchar su nombre como parte del grupo de abogados que representará a Luthor Corp.?

—No creí que prestara tanta atención estando ocupado tratando de no romper ese mantel.

—Oh, oh… —Clark se sonrojó, riendo nervioso— No estoy muy acostumbrado a este tipo de fiestas de gala tan elegantes.

_Ya lo había notado_. —¿Cuál es su campo de periodismo, Señor Kent? Me parece que no le vi nombrado entre los periodistas que cubren cosas tan aburridas como representaciones legales.

—Je, je, bien, me dedico más a los deportes y celebridades.

—Mmm.

Clark sonrió algo forzado, notándose incómodo a la falta de temas para charlar a lo que Bruce para nada contribuyó, mirando su reloj algo aburrido. Ya había saludo a todos, conocido el periódico y por supuesto intercambiado palabras con Lex Luthor. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

—Si me disculpa, Señor Kent, me retiro.

—¿Tan pronto? E-Es decir, bueno…

—Linda fiesta. Felicidades al Daily Planet por ser tan buenos anfitriones.

Bruce le dio su copa como si fuese un mesero que pudiera recogerla, acomodando la solapas de su esmoquin al tomar el elevador y bajar, pidiendo un taxi que le llevó de vuelta a casa. Quitarse esas elegantes ropas nunca le había parecido tan relajante como en el momento de entrar por la puerta y recibir un inesperado abrazo de Damian al ver que realmente volvía temprano de la fiesta. Alfred le ayudó a cambiarse mientras Dick corría para tener todo listo. Sus dos hijos ya estaban en pijama, así que se les unió en el vestir, caminando a la sala a donde el televisor esperaba ya encendido, la mesita de centro llena de palomitas, golosinas, malteadas de chocolate y ese _strudel_ en rebanadas listo para ser degustado que Alfred había preparado para ellos. Bruce tomó asiento en el largo sofá, Dick se sentó a un lado y Damian del otro, tirando de la gruesa cobija para los tres, con el control en mano para elegir la película que destrozarían.

—¿Kick-Ass? —preguntó Bruce con una ceja arqueada.

—Oh, vamos, Damian.

—¡Quiero ésa!

—Bueno, no hay que gritar por eso.

—Pero luego veremos Mundo Jurásico —comentó Dick, arrellanándose en el sofá contra su padre.

—Esa película es tan mala que pasaremos toda la madrugada contando los errores.

—Damian…

—Papá, sabes que es verdad.

—Ya lo veremos.

—Quiero mi postre —pidió Dick estirando una mano y mirando a Damian quien rodó sus ojos, pero repartió las rebanadas de _strudel_ entre los tres.

La verdad fue que sus dos hijos se quedaron profundamente dormidos cuando tocó el turno a la película de dinosaurios clonados que Bruce miró a solas, pasando un brazo por los hombros de cada uno de ellos, abrazándoles cariñoso con una mano cepillando sus cabellos. Al sentir a Damian profundamente dormido, le llevó a su habitación, regresando para despertar a Dick quien medio abrió los ojos, bostezando y negándose a moverse. Su padre solo suspiró, cobijándole de vuelta, apagando todo para ir a su propia recámara. Tal vez debido a la fiesta o todo lo que había sucedido en la semana fue que volvió a soñar esa escena, con Talia ambos recostados en el jardín trasero entre las rosas que ella cuidaba, inmediatamente ella gritando, transformándose en un cuerpo decadente, pálido, con llagas y convulsionando de dolor. Sus manos huesudas aferrándose dolorosamente a su brazo y pecho, implorando porque terminara con su agonía. Bruce abrió sus ojos, levantándose de golpe con sudor frío empapando su frente.

—Respira, vamos, papá, respira.

Respingó al sentir una mano de Dick en su hombro, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, mirando alrededor y jadeando al respirar de nuevo, alterado.

—Calma, estás bien.

—¿D-Dick?

—Estabas gritando.

—… ¿Damian?

Dick negó. —No te escuchó. Alfred ya trae agua y tu medicamento.

—Lo siento —Bruce respiró pausado, recordando su ejercicio de relajamiento, pasando una mano por sus cabellos que sintió húmedos— Lo siento.

—No pasa nada.

—Ve a dormir, estaré bien.

—¿Papá?

—Dime.

—¿No quieres hablar… sobre tus pesadillas? Es decir, creo que puedo escucharte, quizá no tengo experiencia o…

—El padre aquí soy yo.

—Lo sé, solo digo, puede ayudarte, ¿no crees? Estás cargando con muchas cosas tú solo.

—Como tú.

—Oh… touché —Dick rió apenas, apretando una sonrisa— Se suponía no debías notarlo.

—Eres mi hijo, siempre lo voy a notar.

—Amo Bruce —Alfred entró en esos momentos, teniendo un vaso con agua y una cápsula a Bruce, quien la tomó enseguida— ¿Desea algo más, señor?

—No, Alfred, descansa y…

—Si dice algo que comience con disculpa me enfadaré.

—De acuerdo, no diré nada.

—Buenas noches casi días, Señor. Señorito Richard.

—Yo me quedo con él, Alfred.

—Entonces lo dejo en las mejores manos. Me retiro.

Dick le sonrió al mayordomo, sentándose sobre sus rodillas a un lado de su padre esperando a que terminara el agua para dejar el vaso junto al taburete de la cama.

—¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás? Vamos, papá.

Bruce se lo pensó en serio, pero la mirada determinada de su hijo no dio mucho espacio a una negativa.

—Es… sobre ella. Los últimos días fueron… no muy buenos.

—¿Horripilantes?

—Ella me pidió que ustedes no le vieran, que no supieran de eso. Quería que la recordaran como antes.

—Esa es mamá —musitó Dick— ¿Fue tan malo?

—Las drogas ya no hacían efecto. Era una caída en picada sin que hubiera más que hacer.

—¿Cómo pudiste resistirlo, papá?

—No lo hice.

—Siempre ponen muy romántico en las películas cuando una pareja… se va. Que tonto ¿no?

—De poner como son las cosas, nadie iría a ver esa película, Dick.

—Quien sabe. Siempre están los locos. Nunca me dijiste cuales fueron sus últimas palabras.

Bruce suspiró. —Como dijiste, no es como en las películas que están coherentes dando ánimos a los que nos quedamos. Llamaba a su madre, ya sabes que ella los abandonó cuando Talia la descubrió con otro hombre, estaba pidiéndole perdón por eso.

—Oh, cielos.

—Murmuró tu nombre, el de Damian. No eran frases completas.

—¿Realmente sufrió mucho, verdad?

—Cuando… cuando al fin murió me dolió mucho, y al mismo tiempo estaba tan aliviado. Eso me hizo sentir horrible.

—¿Por qué?

—Que estuviera agradecido de que ya no sufría más, que se hubiera terminado —Bruce hizo una pausa— Me sentía un monstruo, Dick. Yo… había hablado con los doctores.

—¿Sí?

—Pedí… cielos, les pregunté si había manera de… —negó, tallándose el rostro— Fue un momento de debilidad.

—Papá, no —Dick, alcanzó sus manos— ¿Querías que ella dejara de sufrir? ¿Eso? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Es decir, seamos realistas, ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos querría ver a su pareja agonizar por meses sin hacer nada al respecto? ¿Qué clase de amor permite que no busques consolar ese dolor? Mamá iba a morir, tú no querías que lo hiciera como lo hizo solamente porque hay unos idiotas por ahí diciendo que está mal dar un final digno a quien has amado toda tu vida. No los veo aquí ayudándote con todo el trauma que eso te dejó, por cierto.

Bruce bufó, mirándole con ojos húmedos y despeinando sus cabellos.

—Eres un chico demasiado maduro. Me duele pensar que todo esto te obligó a serlo.

—Vamos, papá, deja de cargar culpas, ¿quieres? Pareces burrito.

—Más respeto.

—Lo digo en serio. No me pesó cuidar de Damian ni estar al pendiente de lo demás. Tú estabas ahí peleándote con los médicos y el cáncer de mamá. De batallas a batallas, la tuya fue peor. Así que no digas que has hecho mal porque no es cierto, yo la verdad no creo que tuviera la fortaleza que tú tuviste para algo así.

—Yo más bien espero que nunca tengas que pasar por eso.

—Bueno, pero estás distrayéndome. No quisieron ayudarte, tuviste que ver a mamá en algo que nadie debería pasar y es completamente sano el que hubieras decidido dejar Inglaterra para venir aquí a Metrópolis. Ahora solo déjanos a Damian y a mí ayudarte, ¿quieres?

—Está bien —Bruce apretó una sonrisa— Gracias por escuchar.

—Siempre lo haré, papá, no lo olvides. No estás solo.

—Ustedes tampoco. Ahora, a descansar.

—Okay, okay, buenos días.

Bruce rodó sus ojos, recostándose hasta que su hijo fue a su recámara. Cerró sus ojos con un largo suspiro, entrelazando sus manos sobre su pecho, sintiéndose más tranquilo que antes gracias a las palabras de Dick. Debía continuar. Sin Talia, sin pesadillas. No dejar de luchar, aun necesitaba ver que sus hijos encontraran su camino, valerse por sí mismos. Verlos felices. Lentamente, fue quedándose dormido hasta que Damian fuese a despertarle para un desayuno familiar. Todo volvería a ser como antes.


	4. III

**III.**

“ _El verdadero amigo es aquél que está a tu lado cuando preferiría estar en otra parte_.”

Len Wein.

* * *

 

 

 

Damian rodó sus ojos al escuchar la despedida dramática de Dick a sus espaldas mientras subía el autobús que los llevaría a su pequeña excursión de fin de semana por parte de la escuela. No tenía muchas ganas, pero la promesa de caminar por el bosque y las supuestas competencias que tendrían con otras escuelas que igualmente irían levantaron su ánimo que ya comenzaba a tener una subida luego de pasar unos días descansando con su padre. Parecía que volverían a la rutina y eso le alegró en su interior. La semana que pasó les avisaron de la salida, teniendo a esos tres adultos que eran su familia moviéndose como locos para tener todo listo, más Dick quien no dejaba de hacerle bromas sobre ser mordido por una ardilla o que se le subiría una serpiente mientras estuviera durmiendo, cosa que hizo que Damian lo acusara con Bruce porque estaba molestándolo.

El viaje fue tranquilo con una película y una charla del director mientras llegaban a las zona de campamentos, donde estaban ya otras escuelas instalándose. Siendo ellos un colegio privado tenían ciertos privilegios como una mejor ubicación, manos para ayudarles con todos los alumnos presumiendo sus equipos nuevos. Damian ya sabía de tiendas de campañas y todo lo demás porque ya lo había hecho anteriormente con su madre Talia, otras veces con su padre. No necesitó de ningún adulto para arreglárselas, terminando antes que los demás. Se cambió a su uniforme de explorador que la escuela les había dado y al no tener más pendientes aprovechó para dar una vuelta por la zona y conocer el lugar. Salir de Metrópolis era toda una experiencia, conocer un bosque americano bien valía la pena el paseo. Miró los otros campamentos, algunos como el suyo, de colegios privados junto a unos más sencillos de escuelas públicas.

—Hey, um, hola, ¿estás perdido?

Se giró con una ceja arqueada para ver a un muchachito de su edad con un rostro de tonto y ojos bien abiertos, azules y brillantes como su sonrisa, cargando unos leños para fogata. Tenía un uniforme algo gastado.

—No.

—Oh… creí que lo estabas. ¡Ah! Soy Jonathan Kent, pero mis amigos me dicen Jon —el niño se le acercó con una mano extendida— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Damian Wayne —respondió entre dientes, saludando al otro a quien miró de arriba abajo.

—Me gusta tu uniforme, se ve muy nuevo. Yo he gastado mucho el mío, papá y yo salimos mucho de campamento o a pescar. ¿Sabes pescar?

—Sí —mintió.

—¡Genial! Entonces podemos pescar juntos, bueno si quieres. Oye, ¿por qué no vienes a nuestro campamento? Te mostraré algo muy bonito que encontré.

Damian tomó aire a punto de decir que no, más la promesa de ver algo interesante en aquella zona picó su curiosidad, además que aun no quería volver a su campamento a escuchar niños tontos quejarse de que les dolían las manos. Asintió muy solemne a Jon quien sonrió con un brinquito, tomando su mano sin preguntar para jalarle hacia su campamento. Recibió algunas miradas furtivas porque se notaba a leguas que no era de ahí, mismas que atacó con una gesto de desprecio mientras su recién adquirido guía dejaba los leños para llevarle a la parte trasera del campamento donde tocaban con el bosque, entre unas rocas que debieron trepar para caer en un hueco interior. Jon se inclinó para descubrir entre hojas secas y ramas una madriguera con unos conejitos bien escondidos que mordían raíces frescas.

—¿Qué tal? Los encontré recién llegamos, buscando piedras para la fogata.

—¿Cómo pudiste dar con ellos si están bien escondidos? —Damian parpadeó sorprendido, poniéndose en cuclillas como Jon para ver a los animalitos.

—Tengo oído para eso, papá me ha enseñado. ¿Tú sales mucho de campamento, Dami?

—Es… olvídalo, no, no mucho. Acabo de llegar a Metrópolis.

—¿En serio? —Jon abrió sus ojos boquiabierto— Por eso tienes un acento chistoso.

—¡No es chistoso! Es como habla la gente decente.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Como digas, me gusta cómo suena tu voz.

—Hm.

—¿De dónde vienes, Dami?

—Sussex, Inglaterra.

—Wow, yo no conozco Inglaterra. ¿Es donde vive una reina viejita, no?

—Su Majestad, la Reina Isabel II. Bueno… sí es algo mayor. ¿Tú de dónde eres?

—De Metrópolis, aunque en realidad nací en Kansas, pero nos mudamos cuando mamá murió.

Eso hizo que Damian mirara fijamente a Jon, quedándose serio.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Oh, no, no. Eso pasó cuando yo era bebé. Fue un accidente. Pero como papá estaba solito la tía Lois le ofreció trabajo acá en la ciudad. No te preocupes, Dami. Gracias de todos modos. ¿Ustedes por qué se mudaron?

—Bueno —Damian miró los conejitos con sus manos haciéndose puños— Mamá también murió… hace siete meses.

Jon levantó ambas cejas. —Ay, lo siento. No debí preguntar, ¿verdad?

—No sabías, no te preocupes. ¿Dónde está la mamá de estos conejitos?

—Pues no ha aparecido, ojalá no se haya perdido… o esté en problemas.

—Ellos la necesitan.

—¡Sí! Les he traído comida, pero pues no es igual. Yo no soy una coneja… ¡Dami! ¿Y si vamos a buscarla y la rescatamos?

—¿Quién te crees…? —Damian calló, mirando los conejitos y luego a Jon— Pero tendrá que ser luego que terminemos las actividades.

—¡Claro! ¿Te veo aquí mismo?

—De acuerdo.

—¡Wow! ¡Tendremos una aventura! Salvando a mamá coneja.

Damian volvió a su campamento, pensando en la suerte de aquella coneja que esperaba estuviera viva para que regresara con sus hijos. Luego de esos tediosos ritos de inauguración, unas dinámicas tontas y su comida del día, fue de regreso hacia el campamento de Jon directo a donde las rocas sin pasar por las tiendas. Jon ya le esperaba ansioso, ambos habían pensado prácticamente igual trayendo sogas, algunas herramientas como sus lámparas con sus gorros para irse de exploradores al bosque que sabían no tendría peligros porque estaba libre de amenazas al ser una zona escolar. Hicieron un mapa de la posible ruta que podría haber elegido mamá coneja para ir a buscar comida, dejando algo de hojas y frutas a los conejitos a los que les prometieron traer a su madre de vuelta.

—Papá siempre me ha dicho que los conejos buscan sitios donde puedan esconderse.

—¿Tu padre criaba conejos?

—En Kansas, sí, en el rancho de la abuela. En Metrópolis no.

—Obvio, tonto.

Jon rió. —Suenas tan gracioso cuando te enojas.

—Sigue buscando rastros.

Él no tenía mucha idea más allá de lo que había leído sobre hábitos de animales del bosque, Jon le llevó bosque adentro, caminando por un largo trecho buscando en recovecos, huecos de árboles, troncos, algunas formaciones rocosas, hoyos del musgo. Damian fue el primero en ver una trampilla en donde se movía frenética una coneja de blanco pelaje. Estaba atrapada en una jaula de palos bien amarrados que ella ya había mordido, dejando las marcas de sus dientes en los nudos.

—¡JON!

Luego de revisar bien la trampilla, cortaron los amarres para llevarse la jaula hasta donde estaba su madriguera cuando Jon confirmó que era una coneja y que probablemente ya había tenido crías. Sintiéndose todos unos héroes, regresaron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando sacaron a la coneja de la jaula, ésta corrió de inmediato donde sus pequeños hijos a los que olfateó y comenzó a limpiar, todos ellos pegándose a su cuerpo. Los dos niños se miraron, asintiendo y chocando sus palmas en gesto de victoria bastante contentos, dejándolos solos, tapando aquel hueco para que ya nadie les molestara, destruyendo la jaula que echaron en la fogata.

—Está prohibida la caza en bosques de campamento —se quejó Jon.

—Siempre hay idiotas que no saben de razones.

—Uy, eso es cierto. ¡Lo logramos!

—Sí —Damian torció una sonrisa— Eres bueno explorando el bosque.

—Por papá.

—Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no?

—Bueno, tampoco tanto, él tiene mucho trabajo, ¿sabes?

—También el mío.

—¿Sí?

Damian se encogió de hombros. —Pero cuando está conmigo todo está bien.

—Yo también siento lo mismo —Jon se rascó su nuca— Bueno… creo que debemos regresar.

—Es hora —Damian sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón— Toma.

—¿Qué es?

—Chocolate.

—Qué bonita envoltura.

—Es de los que trajimos de Europa, papá lo compró en Bélgica.

—Wow, tu papá viaja mucho. ¿Es un príncipe de Inglaterra?

—¡No, tonto! Pero sí tengo sangre noble por parte de la familia de mi mamá.

—Wow, wow. Gracias por el chocolate —Jon sonrió, estampando un beso en la mejilla de Damian quien se quedó de una pieza— ¡Te veré mañana en las competencias!

El chico regresó sintiendo que pisaba flojo, con una mano en su mejilla donde había recibido aquel beso por parte del atolondrado de Jon a quien maldijo todo el resto de la noche. Las competencias interescolares comenzaron temprano por la mañana y para nada le extrañó ver a Jon cerca, queriendo ganarle. Damian no se lo permitió, igual no era tan explorador como él, pero definitivamente tampoco era un debilucho. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba riendo mientras corrían metidos en un saco llenándose de lodo al ir saltando charcos hechos a propósito durante la carrera, o rodando cuesta abajo tras un pequeño cerdito que tenía una banda que les daría el derecho a imponer un castigo a los perdedores. En la noche no tuvo problemas con sentarse al lado de Jon para escuchar una serie de relatos de terror que a todos les puso los pelos de punta, casi sin querer dormirse solos en sus tiendas de campaña.

—Si quieres yo te acompaño para que no tengas miedo.

—¡Yo no tengo miedo!

—Bueno, entonces me voy.

—No dije que podías irte.

—Oh…

Damian tuvo el mejor sueño de su vida, salvando conejos, saltando montañas en costales de papa o venciendo monstruos que tenían cara de mechudos de limpieza junto a Jon. El fin de semana pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, sin ánimos de que terminara. Mientras todos recogían ya sus cosas para volver, fue al campamento de su ahora amigo, al que le dio su tarjeta con su dirección, su número de teléfono y correo para que estuvieran en contacto. Jon a cambio le dio un perrito tallado en un palo de madera que hizo para él. Damian no lo soltó ni cuando ya fue de regreso en el auto con Alfred y su padre a un lado con Dick en el otro quien además le miró sospechoso. Su burda escultura tallada tuvo un lugar privilegiado en su cabecera, junto al retrato de Talia y una fotografía reciente de todos ellos, Alfred, Bruce, Dick y él en el parque de Metrópolis.

—¿Damian?

—¿Sí, padre?

Bruce entró a su recámara luego de darse un buen baño y quedar en pijama, con sus medallas ganadas y unos tesoros del bosque que había recolectado con Jon, todo esparcido en la cama para saber cómo guardarlo. Su padre se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando todo eso, levantando su rostro hacia él.

—Damian, ¿realmente te gusta estar aquí, en Metrópolis?

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Quisiera saber. Nunca hice esto antes, simplemente te arranqué de tu escuela, tus amigos…

—Está bien —Damian se encogió de hombros— Aun hablo con ellos. Y tampoco es que tuviera tantos amigos.

—No respondiste a la pregunta.

Damian le miró, torciendo una sonrisa. —Me gusta Metrópolis. ¿Te gusta a ti?

—Tal vez. Estoy orgulloso de que hayas ganado tantas cosas.

—Fue fácil, muchos tienen miedo a lastimarse y se acobardan. Yo no.

—Eres un niño muy fuerte —Bruce le despeinó.

—Claro. Como tú.

—Damian, si alguna vez… no te sientes a gusto aquí o algo malo sucede, quiero que me lo digas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, papá.

—Guarda todo y a dormir, tienes clases mañana.

—Okaaay.

—Buenas noches, hijo —Bruce se levantó para darle un beso en sus cabellos, abrazándole después.

Damian se dejó hacer, medio gruñendo y sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Cuando su padre le dejó solo, guardó sus tesoros del bosque en una caja previamente elegida y luego fue acomodando sus medallas en un pizarrón de su recámara donde colgaba varias cosas. Respingó al escuchar su teléfono celular sonar, corriendo a su cama para ver un mensaje de Jon que le hizo sonreír ampliamente, anotándolo en sus contactos con un nuevo mensaje de vuelta, bastante entretenido con eso hasta que Dick entró para asegurarse de que estuviera durmiendo, encontrándolo más bien debajo de la sábana charlando con su nuevo amigo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¡DICK! ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, ME ASUSTASTE! 

—Es tarde, jovencito, se supone que debería estar durmiendo, no hablando por teléfono con… —Dick le arrebató el teléfono— Oh… ¿Jon?

—¡DAME ESO O TE ACUSO CON PADRE!

—A la cama, ahora. Mañana puedes seguir hablando… ¿hola, Jon? Soy el guapo hermano mayor de Damian, tienen que ir a la cama ambos ahora porque son niños pequeños y los niños pequeños deben dormir temprano o se quedan enanos. Buenas nocheeees.

—¡Dick!

Éste rió, tendiéndole el teléfono para que se despidiera y abriendo las cobijas con una mano indicando que debía meterse ya. Damian refunfuñó con las mejillas rojas, terminando su llamada antes de acomodarse para dormir murmurando sobre hermanos entrometidos en conversaciones ajenas. Dick negó entre risas, acomodándole su almohada.

—Ya, deja de parar el pico como pato.

—Tonto.

—¿Se puede saber con qué amiguito hablabas?

—Se llama Jonathan. Jon.

—Ohh, diminutivos.

—¡Dick!

—¿Lo conociste en el campamento?

—Sí.

—Es decir, que es de otra escuela.

—Sí.

—Vaya, Damian Wayne entablando amistades fuera de su círculo, que interesante.

—Deja de ser tan idiota. No es nada.

Dick se carcajeó, callando al ver el puchero de Damian y sus brazos cruzados.

—Okay, no diré nada. Me alegro, aunque siento celos de esa nueva amistad, siento que seré reemplazado y terminaré olvidado en un rincón.

—Ahora estás exagerando.

—¿Y es de Metrópolis el tal Jon o viene de Marte?

—… vive en la ciudad.

—Que interesante. Pero ya es muy tarde para ti, a dormir.

—¿Sabes? Creí que me aburriría mucho en el campamento… no quería ir en realidad, pero ustedes dos andaban emocionados y…

—Y tuvimos razón en que fueras. Mira nada más, hablando a horas impropias con un desconocido.

—¡Dick!

—Buenas noches, Dami.

—Jon también me dice así.

—¡El colmo! ¡Me roban a mi niño!

—A veces eres tan retrasado. Buenas noches, hermano.

—Duerme bien, campeón.

Tendría una agradable sorpresa al día siguiente porque el tarado de Jon fue a verle a su escuela, y si bien no pudieron hablar mucho porque tenía clases de piano, quedaron de salir un día luego de las clases, a donde las hamburguesas con la enorme rocola. Dick y Alfred solamente intercambiaban miradas cada que llegaba hablando de las tonterías que Jon hacía hasta que su mayordomo le hizo la propuesta de invitarlo un día al piso para comer. Damian se quedó sorprendido, porque nunca había llevado a ningún amigo a casa, pero lo hizo porque Jon era graciosamente tonto y hacía bromas muy raras. Fue un viernes que aparecieron juntos, su amigo completamente boquiabierto porque ni en sueños había pisado aquella zona de lujo ni tampoco estado en un edificio así, menos conocer a un mayordomo como Alfred a quien de inmediato adoró cuando le ofreció un pedazo de pastel de chocolate con malteada de fresa.

—¿Entonces tu papá es abogado?

—Muy bueno, apenas si ha perdido un par de casos.

—Wow. ¿Y tu hermano?

—Está en la universidad, es gimnasta y está de voluntario en un comedor.

—Todos hacen muchas cosas en tu familia.

—Así somos los Wayne. ¿Qué hacen los Kent?

—Pues… papá escribe mucho, siempre mucho. Sus artículos para el periódico lo mantienen muy ocupado, por eso a veces me deja con tía Lois cuando debe ir a hacer una entrevista a otro estado. Tiene una cámara vieja pero que saca fotos muy buenas. Y una grabadora.

—Ya se inventaron los teléfonos inteligentes. Deberías decirle.

—Es de la vieja escuela, dice él. Yo no hago mucho, creo.

—Bueno, es que te faltan neuronas para ello.

—¡Hey! Sí lo entendí.

—Qué sorpresa.

—La película está lista, Señoritos.

—Gracias, Alfred.

—¡Gracias Señor Pennyworth! Wow, nadie me había dicho señorito antes.

—Solamente los caballeros pueden ser llamados así.

—¿Entonces ya soy un caballero?

—No tientes tu suerte, Jon.

—¡Vamos a ver película!

A cambio por tal invitación, Jon hizo lo mismo con Damian, llevándolo ahora a su casa, un departamento en la zona conurbada de Metrópolis a donde nunca había pisado, tan diferente de donde solía andar. Jon estaba feliz de tener a Damian en aquel apretado departamento lleno de libros por doquier con periódicos de varias partes del mundo pegados en una pared, fotografías colgando de un lazo, algunas cajas vacías por allá. Nada que ver con el orden y limpieza que Alfred solía tener en su casa, y a pesar de todo, era curioso el ambiente familiar que se sentía. Estaban ambos sentados frente a la pequeña barra de la cocina comiendo la pizza que habían pedido con muchas papas y sodas mientras Damian le explicaba a Jon cómo funcionaba su tableta para jugar cuando escucharon esas campanillas de la puerta sonar.

—¿Jon?

—¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ! ¡TENEMOS VISITA! ¡MIRA A QUIEN TRAJE!

—Oh, Jon, me hubieras dicho para limpiar…

—Bah, ¡ven, Damian! —rió Jon, estirando su mano a su amigo quien bajó para ser presentado en aquel pequeño y corto pasillo de la entrada— Papá, te presento a Damian Wayne. Dami, él es mi papá, Clark Kent.

Damian arqueó una ceja, extendiendo caballeroso una mano hacia el alto hombre tan parecido a Jon con sus cabellos peinados cual niño bueno, sus lentes pasados de moda con una camisa a cuadros y unos jeans, cargando una maleta de la que colgaba una credencial del Daily Planet. El padre de Jon miró a su hijo de forma curiosa antes de sonreír de nuevo, tomando la mano ofrecida con sus ojos clavándose en el niño a quien pareció revisar de pies a cabeza, notando ese uniforme de escuela privada.

—¿Damian Wayne?

—Sí, señor, un gusto conocerlo.

—El gusto es mío… ¿ya comieron? Me temo que no dejé algo en el refrigerador, Jon no me avisó que tendríamos un invitado.

—¡Pedimos pizza!

—Que autosuficiente hijo tengo —Clark despeinó los cabellos de Jon quien le abrazó con fuerza, riendo y separándose para verle.

— Te dejamos unas rebanadas.

—Ah, gracias. Iré a dejar mis cosas y lavarme, ustedes sigan comiendo, es algo tarde.

—Gracias, Señor Kent.

—Oh, dime Clark, Damian.

Jon sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas, volviendo a sus asientos para retomar el asunto de la tableta y el juego descargado, llenando sus bocas con papas y pizza. Clark miró desde su recámara al nuevo amigo de su hijo quien parecía encantado con el niño. Damian Wayne. Aquella mirada adusta con esos ojos azules tan penetrantes eran marca registrada de los Wayne, así que había muy poca probabilidad de equivocarse y que el padre de ese muchachito no fuese Bruce Wayne, el temible abogado terror ya de la fiscalía de Metrópolis. Les observó, ambos tan a gusto entre sí, uno siempre regañando al otro que se hacía el loco con sus risas claras e inocentes. Una curiosa manera del destino de poner a los Wayne en el camino de los Kent, fue lo que pensó Clark, cambiándose a una playera del equipo de fútbol de la universidad de Metrópolis a donde había estudiado, volviendo con ellos para comer pero sin interrumpirles al notarlos más que concentrados en vencer unos cerditos ojones que devoraban todo lo que veían.

¿Sería que Bruce Wayne lo asesinaría de saber que su hijo estaba en su modesto departamento? Porque un artículo estaba por salir en el Daily Planet, sugiriendo de manera poco discreta que el flamante abogado era muy amigo del empresario Lex Luthor, cuya reputación tan dual ahora se enlazaba a la clase política inglesa. Los siguientes días iban a ser de lo más interesantes.


	5. IV

**IV.**

“ _El que confía sus secretos a otro hombre se hace esclavo de él_.”

Baltasar Gracián.

* * *

 

 

 

—¡Titanes al ataque!

—¡Titanes!

Dick tomó aire, caminando por el pasillo que llevaba al gimnasio de la universidad. Era día de competencias para formar parte del equipo oficial de los Titanes de Metrópolis, él probaría suerte para saber si podían incluirle. Sonrió al mirar a Víctor salir de otro pasillo, acompañándole con dos nuevos amigos.

—Hey, Inglaterra, ¿nervioso?

—Un poco, Rachel, gracias -saludó a la chica que solía vestir gótico o dark cualquiera que fuese la idea siempre estaba de negro como su humor.

—Lo peor que puede pasarte es hacer el ridículo, así que tranquilo.

—Ok.

—Oh, Rachel, no lo asustes.

—Me alegra que alguien esté de mi parte —se dirigió ahora a Gar Logan, que tenía bien ganado el mote de Chico Bestia porque siempre andaba encaramándose en cuanto mueble o superficie pudiera sino era que andaba haciendo maromas mientras caminaba.

—Siempre con los amigos.

—Vamos, Wayne, lo harás bien, tranquilo. ¿No olvidaste nada?

—Según yo, no.

—¡Ya quiero verte haciendo tus rutinas! —sonrió Gar, comiendo una golosina.

—Para eso tengo que llegar al gimnasio.

Rieron, entrando ya por esas amplias puertas del gimnasio, Dick se despidió de momento para ir a los vestidores donde estaban ya todos los demás estudiantes preparándose y calentando para el evento mientras porristas amenizaban la espera. En general, no tendría problemas para hacer una buena puntuación, ya era parte del club, salvo un par de compañeros que definitivamente habían nacido odiándolo. Víctor, Rachel y Gar tomaron asiento en las gradas, esperando por el inicio que fue anunciado por el director, presentando algunos patrocinadores. No podía faltar entre los nombres el de Luthor Corp. La ceremonia dio inicio y Gar silbó a Dick cuando salió en su uniforme de gimnasta desfilando en hilera junto con los demás mientras sus nombres eran puestos en la lista de la pantalla entre aplausos. Sus ojos captaron la figura de Alfred en las gradas más bajas, haciéndole sonreír, sabía que su padre no podía estar por un juicio y había mandado a Alfred.

—“¡BIENVENIDOS AL TORNEO INTERNO DE GIMNASIA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE METRÓPOLIS!”

Los alaridos mitad en broma mitad en serio llenaron el gimnasio, mientras los grupos de hombres y mujeres se preparaban. Dick tomó aire, concentrándose. Quería dar al menos la batalla para no dejar en mal el apellido Wayne, Alfred iba a grabarlo con toda seguridad para que Bruce pudiera verle después, ya lo conocía. Así que debía esforzarse porque Damian lo criticaría si fallaba o estaba desconcentrado. Sonrió a los aullidos de Gar o los gritos de Víctor a lo lejos cuando subió a su primer aparato, una rutina sólida, sin titubeos o graves errores para quitarse los nervios. Conforme fue haciendo sus rotaciones en los aparatos su confianza fue creciendo con los ánimos de los entrenadores y el director que se paseaba por los pasillos. Sintió una mirada sobre él, cuando estaba por subir a los aros. Al girar su rostro se topó entre el público con los ojos penetrantes de Jason Todd quien le sonrió al notar que le observaba.

Dick frunció su ceño, ya subiendo los escalones para ir al aparato cuando le llamaron, olvidando de momento aquel estudiante problemático que aparentemente se había dado cita en el gimnasio. Los aros eran su aparato preferido donde siempre tenía excelentes puntuaciones. Animado como estaba por su pequeña porra integrada por esos tres chiflados, se atrevió a una salida con giros mortales más complicadas que aterrizó sin problemas, recibiendo una ovación en su nombre junto con otra más cuando vio su alta calificación. Estaba colándose lentamente entre los mejores, su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción, no perdiendo la concentración ahora que casi terminaba su rotación, saludando a un par de chicas gimnastas que le felicitaron. Una vez que todo concluyó, solo quedó esperar por los últimos en presentarse y ver quienes al final integraban el equipo oficial.

—¡VAMOS, INGLATERRA!

Rió al escuchar a Rachel porque su nombre apareció en la lista del equipo oficial, subiendo al estrado para recibir su medalla como su nombramiento con un ramo de flores y un peluche de la mascota de la universidad. Quien sabe de dónde Gar sacó unas serpentinas que lanzó con un pequeño estallido, asustando a los que estaban sentados a un lado sin nada que lamentar, Víctor haciendo rechiflas y Rachel aplaudiendo discreta con una sonrisa torcida. Se giró a Alfred, quien le hizo una discreta reverencia. No se pudo contener, bajando luego para ir con él a abrazarle, emocionado. El mayordomo palmeó su espalda, felicitándole y prometiéndole hacer su postre preferido para cuando volviera de la fiesta que harían para celebrar. De nuevo sintió esa mirada, viendo de reojo que Jason bajaba por entre las personas en lugar de esperar a hacerlo en el pasillo, perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre que pronto los rodeó.

—Que se divierta, Señorito Richard.

—Gracias, Alfred.

—Una vez más, felicidades. Su padre estará muy orgulloso.

Alfred se retiró como él a los vestidores, darse una rápida ducha con sus compañeros hablando de como serían ya un equipo tal cual y luego a los casilleros para vestirse. Ahí se topó con uno de sus rivales que nunca lo había querido en el club, un tal Troy que caminó a él para empujarle enfadado si bien también había quedado dentro del equipo oficial, no tuvo tan buena puntuación como Dick, quien le empujó de vuelta no dispuesto a que le intimidara.

—Tranquilízate.

—Un extranjero engreído como tú no merece estar en un equipo que es para los locales.

—Pues ahora soy un local y mejor que tú, por cierto.

—Te crees muy gracioso, ¿eh?

—Deberías celebrar en lugar de enojarte, Troy.

—Tú no me digas qué hacer, inglés.

Como era de esperarse, todos los demás fueron retirándose para no ser parte de la querella, dejándolo a solas con Troy quien ya sabía podía tener una reacción violenta si era provocado de más. Dick rodó sus ojos, terminando de guardar sus cosas en su maleta que echó sobre un hombro. El otro joven le jaló por su chamarra, casi azotándole contra su casillero.

—¡No hemos terminado!

—Yo creo que sí —dijo otra voz.

Ambos se giraron para ver a Jason ahí, cruzado de brazos con su mentón en alto. Troy bufó al no reconocerlo, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, pero cayó de bruces por un revés de Jason quien lo pateó apenas para hacerlo caer por completo.

—Hay que ser muy idiota para pelear luego de una competencia, o un gran perdedor.

—Esta no es tu pelea —comentó Dick, arqueando una ceja.

—Pues la hago mía si quiero.

—… mmm bueno, ¿gracias?

—¿Ves? Todo es mejor si eres amable con los demás —replicó Jason pateando de nuevo a Troy quien solo jadeó— Te veré en la fiesta.

—Claro que no.

Dick se dio media vuelta, frunciendo su ceño. Algo peor que un abusador era un engreído problemático que no deseaba en su vida menos ahora que había conseguido algo tan importante. Víctor ya iba camino a encontrarle al ver que se tardaba, llevándole a su auto donde Rachel y Gar esperaban para ir a la casa donde sería la fiesta del equipo. Una enorme casa que pronto se llenó de estudiantes universitarios ansiosos por bailar, comer y otras cosas menos públicas. Víctor codeó a Dick cuando vio entrar a Corine, empujándole para que fuese con ella. A regañadientes lo hizo, arreglándose sus cabellos con su mejor sonrisa al saludarla una vez que Corine le reconoció entre toda la turba moviéndose de un lado para otro.

—No pensé que Starfire vendría —bromeó con su sobrenombre en redes.

—Tenía que felicitar al nuevo equipo de gimnasia. Lo hiciste increíble, Dick.

—No fue nada.

—Oh, la modestia varonil.

—Am… ¿quieres bailar?

—Quiero —rió Corine.

—¿Bailamos?

Gar hizo caras igual que Víctor levantó un vaso de plástico lleno de refresco en su nombre, bailando con la chica hasta que ambos tuvieron sed y hambre. Dick le presentó su pequeño grupo de nuevos amigos, quienes se comportaron para las miradas que le habían dado mientras había estado bailando con Corine. Se disculpó unos momentos para ir al baño, perdiéndose un poco al no saber dónde estaba ni entender cuando le decían entre el ruido de la música y los gritos de alegría que brotaban en los pasillos de la casa. Cuando al fin lo encontró, respiró aliviado de encontrarlo vacío, sin embargo, tuvo una gran sorpresa cuando al salir en la puerta chocó con Jason quien le empujó de vuelta dentro, cerrando con llave. Dick gruñó, mirándole de arriba abajo buscando quitarlo de su camino para irse de ahí pero aquel rebelde le sujetó por sus muñecas.

—No tan rápido.

—¡Suéltame de una buena vez!

—Siempre tan educado como niño inglés.

—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?

—Es lo que te pregunto.

—¿Qué?

Jason se abalanzó contra él, cargándole por sus caderas para estamparlo contra la pared y robarle un beso de lo más lascivo y posesivo que Dick hubiese recibido en su vida. Sus piernas patearon al aire, rozándose con las caderas de Jason mientras que sus manos primero le quisieron empujar, perdiendo fuerza luego cuando el otro muchacho se restregó contra él, haciendo que gimiera en queja. Una lengua invadió su boca, con manos que recorrieron su cuerpo de una manera que Dick sintió su piel erizarse y sus piernas aferrarse ahora a las caderas de Jason quien se movió de nuevo contra él, sin ánimo alguno de soltar sus labios a los que se prendió con fuerza hasta que ambos terminaron jadeando, mirándose en silencio antes de que Dick reaccionara de vuelta, empujándolo al fin y saliendo casi corriendo del baño.

—Hey, Inglaterra, ¿caíste en el agujero de Alicia o qué?

Casi brincó al escuchar la voz de Rachel al dar vuelta en el pasillo, tragando saliva y terminando de acomodarse sus ropas descompuestas por las manos de Jason.

—Lo siento.

—Estabas orinando, aunque mi tía Petunia se tarda menos que tú. ¿O los caballeros ingleses se toman su tiempo para sacudírsela?

—Rachel…

—Anda, repartirán pastel y quiero.

—¿Víctor te mando a buscarme?

—No, yo lo hice porque primero le darán al equipo de gimnasia, busco tu influencia para ser beneficiada con una enorme rebanada.

—Bueno, creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto —sonrió Dick.

—¿Estás bien, Inglaterra? Pareciera que tuviste una batalla por el universo en ese baño.

—Perfecto, no pasa nada. Anda, vamos por tu rebanada de pastel.

—Excelente.

Agradeció que todos estuvieran bailando, distraídos y que el ambiente no hiciera notorio el temblor en su cuerpo que el enfrentamiento con Jason le había dejado. Era algo que todavía, o, mejor dicho, mantenía sepultado en lo profundo de su ser y que aquel idiota se las había arreglado para descubrirlo sin que aún tuviera idea de cómo lo había logrado. Prefirió concentrarse en seguir bailando con todos ellos juntos incluyendo a Corine de quien ya no se despegó, manteniendo su vista en ella o en sus amigos para no cometer alguna indiscreción. Aunque hubiera querido estar más tiempo, la competencia había drenado sus energías, ya era de madrugada cuando dimitió en la fiesta y le pidió un aventón a Víctor para volver a casa. Como buen grupo de amigos, los demás le acompañaron, decidiendo ya irse con él. Luego de las necesarias despedidas, se marcharon, emocionados de ver donde vivía Dick quien solo negó sonriendo.

—Gracias por traerme.

—Tenemos que cuidar al nuevo miembro del equipo de gimnasia.

—¿Los veré pasado mañana?

—Cuenta con ello —sonrió Víctor— Descansa, Dick. Y felicidades, merecías ese lugar.

—Gracias, Vi, nos vemos entonces.

—No caigas en agujeros de conejo, Inglaterra.

—También te quiero, Rachel.

—¡Felicidades! Y buenas noches.

—Hasta luego, Gar.

—Estaremos en contacto —Corine le guiñó un ojo.

—Tenlo por seguro, linda. Que sueñes conmigo.

—¡UUUHHHHH! —aulló Gar.

Dick entró al edificio, con un suspiro, riendo todavía ante las ocurrencias de Gar mientras el elevador subía a su piso y entraba en silencio. Todo estaba ya a oscuras, encontrando una nota que tenía la letra de Damian felicitándolo igual que unas palabras de Bruce. Sonriendo al ver ese detalle en su puerta le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja, tumbándose en la cama sin querer pensar en nada. Ya estaba casi durmiendo cuando salió del baño en pijama, metiéndose bajo las cobijas para dormir a pierna suelta porque ese nuevo día era libre para él por la competencia. Unos sueños intranquilos que se combinaron entre la gimnasia y un muchacho con mechón blanco en la frente que se interponía con sus ejercicios. Dick no despertó hasta que un peso cayó sobre su espalda, haciendo que se quejara, girándose para atrapar a Damian antes de que se escabullera, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que el niño le amenazó con acusarlo con su padre si no se detenía.

—Flojo, ya ha amanecido.

—Me han dado este día.

—Alfred me mostró el video, lo hiciste bien.

—¿Sólo bien?

Damian sonrió a medias. —Okay, tal vez un poco mejor. Pero ya debes levantarte, Alfred te hizo un super desayuno y padre está esperándote.

—¿No se ha ido?

—Quiso estar contigo.

—Bien, me levantaré… pero antes…

—¡AAAAHHH JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NOOOOOOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO! ¡COSQUIJIJIJILLAJAJAJAS NOJOJOJOJOJO!

Desayunó con su familia entre felicitaciones, bromas y abrazos que pusieron una eterna sonrisa en su rostro. Damian ya había editado un video de sus rutinas como solía hacerlo con sus competencias allá en Sussex, dándole el disco para que lo viera antes de irse a la escuela. Tumbado en el sofá con la laptop en sus piernas y un pastelito que Alfred le había hecho, se quedó viendo su video. Sus ojos notaron entre el público enfocado atrás a Jason, dándose cuenta de que siempre había estado siguiendo sus rotaciones, mirándole de una manera que hizo a Dick gruñir, quitando el video primero para luego cerrar la laptop.

—¿Sucede algo, Señorito Richard?

—No… no, Alfred. Todo está bien.

—El Amo Bruce ha ordenado que hoy se coma lo que usted quiera.

—¿Y si es hamburguesas con papas y pizza?

—Me alegrará mucho no cocinar.

—Aw, Alfred. Dicho está, yo las pediré, me siento algo inútil sin hacer mucho aquí.

—Fue una competencia dura ayer.

—Sí, interesante. Hay buenos gimnastas aquí en Metrópolis, no digo que no era posible, solo que tienen buen nivel.

—Parece que Metrópolis tiene muchas sorpresas.

—Y que lo digas, Alfred.

Recogió a Damian en el colegio, ambos no perdiendo tiempo en ir a casa cuando el pequeño supo que habría hamburguesas y pizza de comida. Bruce no tardó en llegar, cosa que sorprendió a Dick porque sabía que estaba muy ocupado con los nuevos casos que ahora la firma le había dado además de las representaciones. Se llevó una genuina sorpresa al recibir de manos de su padre una colección de boletos de metro antiguos que sabía le gustaban. Hacía tiempo que no recibía un obsequio así de Bruce, un signo sin duda de que estaban mejorando las cosas. Con una nueva felicitación seguida de un abrazo grupal, comieron entre bromas y risas en una tarde familiar que le dejó un agradable sabor de boca. Su padre tenía que regresar, Damian tenía tareas que vigiló hiciera en el comedor con Alfred ayudándoles.

—Iremos a comprar cosas para mi taller —dijo Damian cuando terminaron— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

—Creo que pasaré, campeón.

—Bueno.

—Puedes traerme alguna golosina.

—Se supone que no comas tanto así.

—Se supone que tengo un metabolismo acelerado.

—Hm, está bien.

—Cuida bien de Alfred.

—Lo haré.

Una vez a solas, revisó de nuevo sus rutinas, distrayéndose por ver ese entrometido de Jason en los videos, haciendo que gruñera para sí mismo. Negó, tallándose su rostro al recordar más vívidamente ese beso en el baño. ¿Por qué no le pateó el trasero como se lo merecía? ¿Y por qué casi le corresponde el gesto? A ambas preguntas tenía igualmente dos respuestas que ni siquiera quiso pensar, buscando su celular para enviar unos mensajes a Corine, prefiriendo distraerse con ella hasta que su mente se olvidara de aquellas manos recorriendo posesivas su cuerpo, apretando su trasero con un… Dick gruñó con fuerza, sacudiendo su cabeza, esperando por la respuesta de la chica que tardó un poco. Luego de una pequeña charla le invitó a salir el fin de semana, contándole de su hazaña a Víctor quien le felicitó haciéndole burla después. El teléfono de la casa sonó, extrañándole porque siempre era para su padre y sabiendo que estaba en la firma pareció raro que alguien le llamara. Se levantó de su cama, casi corriendo para responder.

—Residencia Wayne.

— _Hola, lindo._

Dick abrió sus ojos de par en par, mirando el auricular como si fuese una pieza extraterrestre, tragando un poco de saliva antes de volver a pegarlo a su oreja.

—¿Qué… quién infiernos te dio este número? Es privado, ¿sabes?

— _No tanto cuando eres hijo del famoso abogado Wayne._

—¿Qué quieres?

— _Vamos, no es manera de saludar a alguien con quien te has besado en un baño de casa ajena_.

—Cállate, eso fue forzado.

— _Tus gemidos me dijeron lo contrario._

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Todd? —Dick rechinó sus dientes, sintiendo su rostro hervir.

— _Vaya, vaya, ahora te indignas. Bien, quiero que nos veamos_.

—¿Estás loco?

— _No, en el puerto este de la ciudad, donde hay un bazar. Seguro has oído de él._

—¿Cuándo?

— _El fin de semana._

—No puedo.

— _O bien puedo comenzar a contar en la universidad cómo es que nos besamos en la fiesta de celebración de los Titanes de Metrópolis._

Dick tomó aire, su mano libre en puño que tembló. —Eres despreciable.

— _No tanto como quien oculta lo que es._

—¡Yo no oculto nada!

— _Te veré ahí al mediodía. Soy poco paciente, así que no me hagas esperar._

Dick cerró sus ojos al escuchar el clic de la llamada que terminó, dejando el auricular que deseó azotar, prefiriendo dar de patadas en el aire con un grito de frustración. Tenía una salida clara, que era dejar plantado a ese mentecato, el problema radicaba en que lo expondría y… Dick no estaba listo para ello. Tenía aun problemas con ello, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que realmente fuese así. No estaba seguro de nada en ese aspecto de su vida. Lo que sí tenía por seguro era que no deseaba darle problemas a su padre con eso, porque algo le decía que el escándalo que Jason Todd pudiera armar bien podría afectar a su familia y no se podía imaginar a Damian siendo molestado por ello, cuando ya habían superado eso de las peleas de su pequeño hermano en el colegio. Maldijo en todos los idiomas que hubiera aprendido al insolente aquel, volviendo a su recámara a donde fue a rumiar su coraje y frustración antes de que volvieran Alfred y Damian. Para cuando ellos regresaran ya estaba como antes, sonriente y bromista, olvidando que tenía un asunto grave en manos.


	6. V

**V.**

“ _No preguntemos si estamos plenamente de acuerdo, sino tan sólo si marchamos por el mismo camino_.”

Goethe.

* * *

 

 

 

Clark levantó su rostro del monitor frente a él cuando escuchó el rumor que fue creciendo en la oficina como una ola de murmullos asombrados. Ajustó sus lentes, parpadeando al ver caminar por el pasillo de cubículos a un muy elegante pero furioso Bruce Wayne, abrigo en una mano con un portafolio que gritaba lujo en la otra. Sus ojos azules de expresión dura se clavaron en él una vez que le localizó, dirigiéndose hacia su espacio como un rey que es dueño de todo, deteniéndose hasta quedar prácticamente pegado a él con un gruñido, azotando el periódico que llevaba en la mano que cargaba su abrigo. Un ejemplar del Daily Planet con su reportaje sobre la alianza de la firma de abogados con Luthor Corp. Clark miró el periódico unos segundos, girándose en su silla hacia Bruce.

—¿Buenas fotos, no le parece Señor Wayne?

—¿Te crees muy gracioso?

—Hay varios amigos que opinarían lo contrario.

—Este artículo, te va a costar muy caro.

—¿Me está amenazando, Señor Wayne?

Bruce entrecerró sus ojos. —¿Crees que eres el primer periodista que trata de hundirme?

—Supongo que no. Para ser el flamante abogado que es, debió abrirse camino entre varios de nuestros colegas. Justo como pretende hacerlo conmigo.

—Hacerme ver como un ambicioso que anhela poder está muy lejos de mi labor como abogado, pero si lo que quieres es probar lo que significa la justicia, será hora de que aprendas la lección.

—Wow, un discurso impresionante, Señor Wayne.

—Esto no se quedará así.

Girándose sobre sus talones, Bruce se marchó tal como llegó, dejando una ola de susurros a su alrededor, miradas furtivas a Kent quien dejó escapar un suspiro, mirando el periódico. Los taconazos de Lois Lane le advirtieron de otro sermón a venir, diferente en intención, pero igual de apasionado.

—¿Estuvo aquí?

—Sí, me amenazó.

—¿Bruce Wayne vino hasta aquí para amenazarte? —ella sonrió, mirando hacia el elevador esperando aun verlo— Esos son hombres.

—Hey, ¿qué no deberías estar ofendida?

—Clarkie, los hombres de verdad enfrentan sus problemas sin ayuda de nadie. Si Bruce Wayne fuese como los demás, te estarían esperando golpeadores a la salida del edificio. No, no, él vino con toda su hombría y dominio a plantarte pelea. Ya no hay hombres como él.

—¿Y yo qué?

—Eres de chocolate, no cuentas —rió Lois, mirando su gesto de enfado, despeinándole— Anda, ¿qué esperas?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vino a retarte y te quedaste sentado como tonto. ¡Alcánzalo!

—Pero…

—Clark Joseph Kent de Kansas, si no alcanzas a Bruce Wayne voy a patearte yo misma a la salida del edificio.

A regañadientes, el periodista se levantó, corriendo a las escaleras de servicio para alcanzar el elevador en el lobby, justo cuando Bruce Wayne salía ya tomando su celular en mano. Tomando aire y juntando todo el valor que poseía -que no era poco- fue hasta él, atrapando su muñeca con determinación mirándole fijamente.

—Esto no ha terminado, es verdad. Pero no podemos hablar aquí, sígueme.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—¿El abogado inglés le tiene miedo a un provinciano de Kansas?

Eso le ganó un gruñido de Wayne, quien guardó su celular para seguirle. Clark silbó a un taxi, abriendo la portezuela para el abogado quien le dedicó una mirada antes de entrar. Dio una dirección que no era su casa ni tampoco un sitio que se le conociera. Un lugar un poco más apartado como discreto en las afueras de Metrópolis. El taxi se detuvo frente a un edificio de ladrillos rojos con herrería antigua y ventanas con puertas de madera dobles. Parecía más un lugar para vivir que alguna oficina. Subieron por ese viejo elevador luego de cerrar y bajar las puertas de metal y accionar de manera manual el motor, llegando hasta el último piso que era más una bodega que otra cosa. Clark sonrió, sacando una llave oculta en una maceta para abrir, dejando pasar a Bruce quien examinó dentro. No había mucho, cajas de mudanza por doquier, mesitas, algunos bancos y una cocineta al fondo como un baño.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Le llamo el Salón de la Justicia.

—Si tu justicia es como la limpieza de este lugar, eso me aclara muchas cosas.

—Espera un poco, ¿quieres café?

Bruce no respondió, frunciendo su ceño al ver unos cajones con expedientes, además de material para grabaciones. Cuando Kent terminó de preparar tres tazas de café, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una hermosa, alta y atlética mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules que les sonrió, vestida en un traje sastre con tacones finos. Ella saludó al periodista, mirando curiosa al abogado.

—Me sorprendes, Clark.

—Diana, quiero presentarte a Bruce Wayne. Bruce, te presento a Diana Prince, es mi contacto en la Interpol.

—Mucho gusto, Señor Wayne, ¿te puedo llamar Bruce en su lugar? —preguntó ella, con su mano extendida al abogado.

—Señorita Prince —Bruce le saludó, mirando a Clark.

—Ella está ahora tras Lex Luthor, Bruce.

—Sospechamos de sus movimientos en el mercado negro y algunas conexiones con el tráfico de armas, pero solo rumores, nada concreto.

—¿Y hundirme es una estrategia?

Clark rió, dejando las tazas en una mesa a donde invitó a los otros dos a sentarse.

—Ahora estás exagerando, Bruce. Es cierto que señalé tu conexión con Luthor Corp., pero nunca afirmé que estuvieras haciendo lo mismo que Luthor. ¿Sabes lo que hace, cierto?

Diana bebió de su taza, mirando al abogado. —¿Bruce?

—También he escuchado cosas sin ninguna evidencia de por medio. No trabajo con habladurías, trabajo con evidencias.

—Por eso te traje aquí —explicó Clark— Sé que eres un hombre honesto, Bruce, pero Luthor no lo es y le he seguido la pista desde hace tiempo. Diana vino a ayudarme con eso.

—¿Y qué esperan de mí?

—Podemos llevar a juicio a Luthor Corp, pero necesitamos corroborar la información —dijo Diana, mirando a ambos— Alguien trabajando con él.

—Es decir, yo.

—Luthor cuida muy bien sus amistades, no se abre tan fácil.

—Quiero entenderles. Ustedes dos quieren demandar a una corporación sólida con negocios públicos claros y sin problemas para encarcelar a Lex Luthor.

—Más o menos es el plan.

—Es el plan más idiota que haya escuchado.

—¡Hey!

Bruce tomó aire, sobándose una sien antes de cruzarse de brazos, aun sin tocar el café frente a él.

—Si ustedes llevan a juicio a Luthor Corp, lo único que lograrán es que Lex Luthor quede en arresto domiciliario, tendrá una bancarrota o algo similar. Miles de empleos se perderán, el desempleo en esta ciudad se elevará, creando una pequeña crisis económica que obligará a los políticos a buscar una solución rápida como siempre lo pretenden. Y su solución será hacer que el juicio a la empresa sea sencillo y sin tantos cargos para no lastimar más su entrada en la bolsa y con ello los ingresos que necesita el estado para mantener esta ciudad. Lex Luthor saldrá impune, protegido y vengativo. Pero cientos de familias habrán quedado sin empleo, marcadas como cómplices de un fraude que nunca se comprobará, perjudicando su futuro para conseguir otro trabajo. Al hombre que persiguen lo protegerán y en cambio inocentes que solamente están luchando por llevar algo de comer a sus casas van a perder sus empleos solamente porque ustedes dos se sienten Robin Hood. ¿Siquiera consideraron todo eso al momento de atacar a un hombre así de poderoso?

Diana y Clark intercambiaron una mirada. Bruce rodó sus ojos.

—He trabajado con mucha gente con reputación cuestionable. Algunos resultaron ser inocentes, otros no tanto. Sí, estoy al tanto de los rumores alrededor de los negocios ilícitos de Lex Luthor que son completamente ajenos a los movimientos mercantiles de Luthor Corp. Como ya dije, trabajo con evidencia no con corazonadas. Estuve en la Cámara de los Lores, vi pueblos enteros quedarse en la miseria por las andadas de justicieros como ustedes. Si ustedes quieren a Lex Luthor, busquen al hombre y no a la empresa que le sirve de fachada porque al menos un tercio de Metrópolis depende de ella para vivir.

—Eso sonó a regaño —bromeó Clark.

—¿Quieren mi ayuda, no es así?

—Hasta donde puedas —aclaró Diana— Te protegeremos, como a tu familia. Sabemos de lo que es capaz Luthor. Y estoy de acuerdo, evidencia irrefutable y no dudas razonables.

—Bien, eso es mejor.

—¿Entonces estarás con nosotros?

—Aún me debes una disculpa, Kent.

—De hecho, puede servir para encubrir esta alianza —sonrió la agente— Me encargaré de esparcir el rumor de que Clark Kent está disculpándose con Bruce Wayne por lo del artículo que el abogado encontró ofensivo tratando de ganarse su simpatía. Así Clark puede buscarte sin dar tantas explicaciones.

—¿En dónde nos veríamos? ¿Aquí?

—No, Clark, Bruce es alguien conocido. Tendrán que verse en privado en otro sitio, luego me informarás a mí aquí.

—¿Qué sitio? —quiso saber Bruce.

—Conozco un sitio seguro, lo tenemos bien cubierto. ¿Sabes pescar, Bruce?

—Lo hice de niño, he perdido práctica.

—Clark sabe pescar, te enseñará.

—¿Qué?

—Sshh, Clark. Se reunirán en el sitio que les diga, no se preocupen yo me encargo. Gracias, Bruce por la dirección. Por algo eres tan buen abogado.

—Quiero a mi familia protegida.

—Te juro por mi vida que así será.

—Gracias, Bruce. ¿Ves como no era tan malo hablar conmigo? —sonrió Clark, levantando su taza de café.

Bruce le dedicó una mirada, tomando al fin su propia taza de la que bebió pensativo. No estaba a gusto con el asunto de Lex Luthor, pero tampoco iba a dejarlo pasar. Nunca había sido cómplice de esa clase de corrupciones, no comenzaría en Metrópolis. Levantó ambas cejas al beber el café, mirando de vuelta a Kent.

—Vaya, les enseñan muy bien a hacer café en el Daily Planet. Si te despiden te puedo contratar para hacerme el café.

—Ja, ja.

Diana se carcajeó, ahora charlando de otras cosas más triviales antes de despedirse y dejar aquellos dos a solas una vez más. Clark suspiró, mirando su taza vacía.

—No quise ofenderte, Bruce, lo digo en serio.

—Está bien, no estoy herido.

—Supongo que ahora seremos amigos.

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—Si sigues preparando bien el café, lo consideraré.

—Oh, oh, Bruce Wayne haciendo una broma, lloverán sapos.

—Tengo que irme.

—Yo también. Entonces nos veremos en nuestra cita.

—No es una cita.

—Un sitio privado, los dos solos sin que nadie nos moleste… —bromeó Kent.

Bruce se levantó, recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse apenas si diciendo un adiós seco al periodista quien rió para sí, negando despacio y recogiendo todo. Se percató de una pequeña foto tirada en el suelo que recogió curioso, luego sonriendo al ver que era un retrato familiar. Bruce con dos chicos, un joven de sonrisa amplia y un niño muy serio. Ambos abrazados por una mujer hermosa de sonrisa quieta pero elegante. Una foto que el abogado había tirado sin fijarse cuando sacó algo en que anotar sus datos para Diana. Clark notó que el fondo no era ningún sitio de Metrópolis, más bien parecía una de esas casas inglesas que salen series de televisión. Reconoció al niño, era Damian, el amigo con el que Jon ahora estaba encantado. Supuso que el muchacho era Richard, el hermano mayor. La guardó en su cartera para devolvérsela después, regresando al periódico para terminar sus reportajes y luego ir a casa donde encontró a Jon esperándole muy ansioso.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Mira!

Su hijo tiró de su mano sin darle tiempo a dejar sus cosas en el perchero, casi corriendo a la salita donde vio una caja abierta ya de una consola de videojuego nueva… y muy cara.

—Jon…

—¡Damian me la regaló!

—Hijo, esto…

—¿No es genial?

Clark apretó una sonrisa, tosiendo un poco. —Jon, no podemos aceptar esto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es demasiado dinero.

—¡Pero Damian quiso regalármelo para que juguemos en línea!

—Sí, lo entiendo cariño, pero…

—¡¿Por favor?! ¡Papá!

—¿Qué dirá su padre de semejante cosa?

—Bah, le da todo lo que quiere. A él si lo quieren mucho.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir, jovencito?

Jon le sacó la lengua, tomando la consola entre sus manos con una expresión que destruyó toda queja que su padre quisiera poner en contra de tan carísimo obsequio.

—Okay, pero debes estar consciente de que nosotros no podemos dar regalos así, hijo.

—Está bien. ¿Me ayudas a ponerlo?

—Con la condición de que yo sea el primero con el que juegues.

—¡SÍ! ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO PAPÁ!

Clark rodó sus ojos, dejando sus cosas al fin para quitarse la chaqueta y arremangarse la camisa para ponerse manos a la obra, calmando a un histérico Jon que desbordaba alegría. Tenía que haber sido un Wayne quien devolviera semejante algarabía a su hijo. Era un niño fuerte y optimista, jamás se había quejado por no tener una madre a su lado, ni tampoco cuando debía dejarlo con su abuela Martha en Kansas cuando el trabajo le había impedido atenderlo por días. Le era fácil hacerse de amigos, más había sido aquel extraño niño Damian quien parecía haberse ganado un lugar privilegiado en el corazón de Jon, y ahora este regalo tan costoso iba a tener a su hijo hablando de las virtudes de aquel niño por semanas. Ya lo veía venir. Cuando terminó de conectar todo, jugaron unas cuantas partidas antes de que Lois le llamara para ver otro reportaje en puerta.

—Tengo que trabajar, estaré en la recámara. Solamente una hora más, ¿de acuerdo, Jon?

—Okaaay, ¡salúdame a tía Lois de mi parte!

—Lo haré, hijo. Una hora.

—¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Clark despeinó los cabellos del pequeño quien rió, acomodándose para lo que seguramente sería una partida en línea con Damian Wayne. Ya le escucharía quejarse y gritar como loco después mientras estaba en su laptop trabajando. Ahí recibió el correo encriptado de Diana, sobre el punto de reunión con Bruce Wayne, era en una cabaña en las afueras de Metrópolis, cerca de un río donde pescar. Suspiró un poco leyendo la información y confirmando los datos. Quizá era un chiste del destino que, mientras su hijo no tenía problema alguno para convivir con Damian Wayne, él estaba pasando un infierno de Dante para siquiera tener unos minutos de cordialidad con Bruce Wayne. Al menos ahora tenía otro aliado más en su lucha contra Lex Luthor. Se preguntó si acaso el abogado sabía que su hijo estaba teniendo amistad con su Jon, ya quería ver su cara sobre eso.

_—… Clark, ¿me estás escuchando?_

—Perdón, Lois, estaba llamando la atención de Jon, ¿me decías?

_—En fin, tengo un dato que te encantará. Al parecer tenemos el nombre de un grupo que hace los desembarques de Luthor en Metrópolis, un intermediario como siempre._

—¿Quiénes son?

_—Se hacen llamar los Outlaws._

—Que originales.

— _Fuentes confiables me confirman que son peligrosos, solo tengo sus apodos: Arsenal, Bizarro, Artemis y Red Hood, como los cabecillas del grupo._

—Pueden ser cualquiera.

_—Lo sé, tendremos mucho trabajo. ¿Qué tal te fue con el Señor Wayne?_

—Bien, tendré mi momento para defenderme.

_—Felicidades, Kansas._

—Graciosa.

Jon gritó con fuerza y Clark debió tapar su celular para que Lois no escuchara semejante escándalo.

—¡JON!

—¡Ops! ¡Lo siento, papi!

—Te queda media hora.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

_—¿Qué está sucediendo allá?_

—Jon está estrenando una consola de videojuegos.

_—¿Robaste un banco?_

—Lois… fue… un regalo de un amigo.

_—Quiero amigos así. ¿Amigo de la escuela o qué?_

—Nunca dejas de ser reportera.

_—Es mi vida, cariño._

—Se trata de un amigo suyo, que es rico.

_—Interesante que no desees decirme el nombre._

—Se llama Damian Wayne.

Esta vez tuvo que apartarse el celular de su oído cuando Lois gritó, tomando aire para la cascada de preguntas, quejas, más preguntas y más quejas que se desbordaron por el teléfono al pegárselo de nuevo, esperando a que al fin pudiera hablar.

—Ya te lo dije, fue en ese campamento donde se conocieron.

— _Clarkie, ¡es el hijo de Bruce Wayne!_

—Ya lo sé.

_—¿Él lo sabe?_

—Creo que no.

_—Típico de ellos los ricos. Wow, es decir, ¡WOW! Pero es que mi Jon es un niño especial._

—Es cierto.

_—Qué cosita más interesante_.

—¿De qué hablas ahora?

_—Pues estás involucrándote con Bruce Wayne, su hijo ha estado en su casa. Todo parece como un hermoso cliché de novela._

—Por favor, Lois.

_—¿Te imaginas que un día Bruce Wayne te regalara un rancho en Kansas?_

—Lois…

_—Bien, ya me callo._

—Tenemos trabajo qué hacer. Estabas diciéndome eso del grupo.

_—Okay, okay, bien…_

Para cuando terminó, recordó que había dado un tiempo límite a Jon para jugar, ya era tarde. Dejó sus cosas en la cama, saliendo de la recámara a la sala donde encontró a su hijo durmiendo sobre cojines tirado en el suelo con la consola ya apagada por la opción de apagado automático. Negó, quitándole la diadema de la cabeza y el control, levantándole en brazos con un beso en su frente cuando el pequeño se refugió en su pecho al instante. Lo llevó a su recámara, cambiando sus ropas por pijama y recostándole debajo de sus cobijas. Tenía que cuidar esa amistad, no quería ver triste a Jon por alguna tontería suya, eso incluía ganarse a Bruce Wayne para asegurar que no fuese a separarlos por cualquier motivo. Luego de cerrar la puerta al salir, buscó su celular para enviar un mensaje al abogado tal como lo había indicado Diana, un mensaje de arrepentimiento con una invitación para charlar sobre el tema del reportaje.

Clark se cambió sus ropas luego de un baño, notando que su mensaje no había sido leído todavía. Suspiró desganado, recostándose en su cama con todas sus cosas botadas a un lado, algunas en el suelo mientras se acomodaba listo para dormir. El zumbido de su celular le avisó de la respuesta que estaba esperando, casi cuando ya estaba quedándose dormido. Tomó sus lentes para leer lo que había escrito Bruce. Un escueto “OK”. Negó, sonriendo para sí y poniendo la alarma. Definitivamente había que trabajar mucho con ese hombre, tenía muros muy altos. Kent sospechaba de las razones porque Lois ya le había contado algo de su pasado. Imaginando como sería su siguiente encuentro es que al fin descansó, profundamente dormido.


	7. VI

**VI.**

“ _No tiene un padre enemigos como los hijos traviesos_.”

Lope de Vega.

* * *

 

 

 

—¡GRACIAS SEÑOR PENNYWORTH!

—De nada, Señorito Jonathan.

 

Jon rió, tomando la mano de Damian al bajar del auto para ir corriendo a comprar unas entradas para la feria que había mencionado a su amigo y que deseaba conociera. Era de ese tipo de ferias con juegos antiguos, pero bien cuidados que daba la sensación de transportarse a otro tiempo una vez que entrabas pues todo era al estilo de inicios del siglo XX, incluyendo los uniformes y peinados de los empleados como la música que estaba de fondo. Damian observó todo curioso, como siempre haciendo algunas observaciones sobre la feria, en general solo riendo y corriendo tras Jon quien le llevó primero al enorme carrusel de caballos de tamaño natural al que subieron con ayuda de Alfred porque no alcanzaban. Después fueron a la rueda de la fortuna, pasando por una pequeña montaña rusa, las tazas locas y otros tantos juegos que disfrutaron entre gritos, quejas y risas antes de terminar en una banquita sentados comiendo una hamburguesa, probando de los algodones de azúcar y manzanas cubiertas de polvo picante.

—… entonces, um, ¿jamás viste a tu mamá en el hospital?

—No, fue un deseo de ella, mi padre me lo dijo recién.

—Oh, bueno, pues parece algo bueno, ¿no?

—¿Por qué?

—Pues no sé —Jon se encogió de hombros, dando una buena mordida a su manzana— Es decir, yo solo sé de mamá por las fotografías, porque era demasiado pequeño para recordarla. Pero tú tienes recuerdos de ella, recuerdos bonitos, nada malo sobre su enfermedad. Es como si estuviera lejos eso de ti.

—Entiendo qué quieres decir. Tal vez es cierto.

—¿Dices que era una detective?

—Sí, estaba en Scotland Yard. Mamá siempre decía que papá juzgaba a los malos y ella les pateaba el trasero.

—Wow.

—Sí. Era muy fuerte y no tenía miedo a nada.

—¿Ni a tu papá?

—Quizá sólo a él, pero se amaban mucho. Siempre estaban contando que se conocieron desde niños y que luego terminaron casados.

—¿Cómo tú y yo? —Jon sonrió con caramelo pegado en una mejilla.

Damian entrecerró sus ojos. —No seas tontito.

—Oh…

—Además, tenemos que crecer.

—Pero quiero crecer a tu lado.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, quiero hacerlo, ¿tú no?

—Bueno… sí.

—¿Lo ves?

—No veo nada. ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

—Um, podemos ir a la Casa del Terror, claro si eres valiente.

—Ja, los Wayne no tenemos miedo.

—Puedes abrazarme si te asustas.

—Te digo lo mismo, hm.

Fueron a la Casa del Terror después de recargar energías y comer hasta hartarse. Tal como predijo Jon, Damian terminó estampado contra su costado en varias ocasiones cuando una que otra sorpresa en el pasillo le hizo saltar cual gato asustado. Jon solamente le abrazaba fuerte o le daba un beso en su mejilla para calmarlo mientras seguían el camino hasta salir del otro lado, corriendo a los brazos de Alfred quien estaba en la salida esperándoles y que les consoló de semejante travesía tan llena de gritos. Una vez que terminaron de recorrer toda la feria, tomarse fotos en algunos sitios que les parecieron casi mágicos, fueron de regreso a sus casas. Dejaron a Jon en su edificio, con la promesa de verse más tarde. Alfred y Damian pasaron a comprar unos víveres antes de ir de vuelta a su propio edificio, el pequeño Wayne no parando de hablar sobre lo mucho que le había gustado aquella visita a una feria tan antigua. Cuando entraron, vieron una figura sentada en el sofá, atento a una tableta que manejaba con destreza.

—¿Buenas tardes? —saludó Alfred, arqueando una ceja.

—Oh… —el adolescente se levantó, sonriente y algo tímido, de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, se acomodó su uniforme de trabajo antes de extender una mano al mayordomo— Buenas tardes, lo siento no los escuché entrar, perdonen mis malos modales. Soy Timothy Drake, ayudante del Señor Wayne en la firma.

—Bienvenido, Señorito Timothy —Alfred estrechó su mano, volviéndose a Damian que tenía una cara de pocos amigos típica de cuando veía un extraño en casa que no le habían mencionado.

—Tú debes ser Damian —sonrió Tim, a punto de ofrecer una mano que Damian miró con recelo.

—Han vuelto —interrumpió Bruce, saliendo de su estudio con unas carpetas en una mano, sin su saco, solamente en chaleco con su camisa arremangada y corbata floja— Traje a Tim conmigo, olvidé estos papeles que necesitamos y puesto que ustedes no se encontraban en casa, decidí venir por ellos.

—Oh, Amo Bruce…

—No te preocupes, Alfred, no pasa nada. Tim, esto es para ti.

—Gracias, Bruce.

Damian dejó caer su mandíbula al escuchar que llamaba por su nombre a su padre, frunciendo su ceño a éste quien no le miraba, sonriendo al adolescente, despeinando sus cabellos.

—Has hecho buen trabajo, no olvides enviarme un mensaje cuando hayas llegado a casa.

—No lo olvidaré.

—¿No se queda a cenar el Señorito Timothy? —preguntó Alfred.

—Oh, no, debo terminar esto y luego regresar a mi casa —replicó Tim sonriéndole— ¡Pero gracias! Tal vez otro día.

—Seguro que sí, Tim —sonrió Bruce— Te acompaño a la puerta.

Alfred se dirigió a la cocina con los víveres mientras que Damian se quedó a medio pasillo observando como aquel descarado muchachito se despedía con un abrazo de su padre quien palmeó su espalda, cerrando la puerta luego para volverse a ellos, ayudando al mayordomo a guardar las cosas mientras que Damian les siguió como un depredador.

—Es un ayudante muy joven, Amo Bruce —observó Alfred como si nada, viendo de reojo al niño.

—Hay varios chicos ayudando en la firma. Tim es uno de ellos, bastante dedicado y muy listo. Quiere ser abogado.

—Qué coincidencia entonces poder trabajar en una firma.

—Sí, tiene ese empleo de medio tiempo para pagarse sus estudios. Pocos jóvenes son así, por eso lo elegí para que me ayudara.

—Sin duda impresionante.

—¿Cómo estuvo la feria? —Bruce se giró a Damian.

—Bien, voy a darme un baño —gruñó el pequeño, casi corriendo a su recámara.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Se llaman celos, Señor.

—¿Celos? ¿Qué…? Iré a hablar con él.

—Sabia decisión. Prepararé la cena mientras tanto.

—¿Dick?

—Fue a casa del joven Stone a terminar un proyecto, no tardará en estar aquí.

Bruce asintió, caminando hacia la habitación de Damian, tocando su puerta antes de entrar. Su pequeño hijo estaba refunfuñando mientras se quitaba el uniforme de mala gana. Con un suspiro, su padre fue hacia él, deteniéndole.

—Damian.

—¿Qué?

—No puedes estar celoso de Tim.

—¡No estoy celoso de ese!

—Sí lo estas y no tienes por qué. No está robándote nada.

—¡Te dice por tu nombre!

Damian frunció su ceño, sus ojos húmedos con un enorme puchero que hicieron a Bruce suspirar, tomando su mentón para que le observara, en cuclillas frente a él.

—Hijo, no puedes enojarte con alguien que ha tenido una vida mucho más dura que tú y que está luchando por ser mejor. Tú sigues siendo Damian Wayne y eso nadie te lo va a arrebatar.

—Te llevas muy bien con él.

—Trabaja para mí, y lo hace de forma leal y obediente.

—Qué bien por él.

—Damian…

El pequeño no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazar a su padre con fuerza como si temiera que de pronto llegara Timothy Drake a robárselo. Bruce le correspondió el gesto, besando su mejilla para calmarle.

—¿Qué va a decir tu hermano si te ve así, uh?

—Es un tonto, no dirá nada.

—Vamos, Damian.

—No quiero que ese Tim trabaje contigo.

—Eso ya es exagerado, hijo, lo sabes bien. Dime, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando?

Damian se encogió de hombros, bajando su mirada. Bruce besó sus cabellos, dando largos círculos en su espalda.

—Eres tan celoso como tu madre.

—¿Mamá era celosa?

—Oh, no sabes —rió apenas su padre en su oído— Una vez fue a buscar a una mujer hasta la puerta de su casa para decirle que nadie me daba regalos más que ella.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí —Bruce pellizcó su mejilla— Tú eres mi pequeño hijo, nada en el mundo va a alterar eso, nadie hará que te ame menos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Okay… ¿lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo, hijo.

Más tranquilo, el niño se separó para ir a su mochila de donde sacó una de esas manzanas acarameladas con chispas encima que le tendió a Bruce.

—La traje para ti.

—Gracias. Ahora, al baño y luego cenamos.

—¿Padre?

—¿Sí?

—Si Timothy Drake te hace un regalo, iré hasta su casa a gritarle que no lo haga.

Bruce se echó a reír, negando y luego asintiendo con un suspiro ante la necedad de Damian a quien despeinó, dejándole para que se aseara mientras ayudaba a Alfred con la cena. En cuanto se quedó solo, el pequeño corrió a su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Jon y contarle todo sobre aquel intruso en su vida llamado Timothy Drake, luego dándose un baño para salir en pijama justo cuando Dick entró a su habitación a buscarle, sentándose en la cama que palmeó para que su hermano menor se sentara a su lado en una charla de hermano a hermano.

—¿Así que hiciste una pataleta a papá?

—Eso no es cierto.

—Puedo preguntarle solo para aclarar.

Damian meció sus pies metidos en pantuflas. —Tal vez un poco.

—Por un chico que trabaja para la firma.

—Y para él, y le dice por su nombre.

—¿Y eso es muy grave porque…?

—¡Lo trata como su hijo!

—Pues se apellida Drake no Wayne, así que dudo que…

—No me agradó.

—Eso ya es algo completamente diferente —sonrió Dick, abrazándole— Y olvidas algo.

—¿Qué? —el pequeño le miró, confundido.

—No tiene un hermano llamado Richard que lo consienta como a ti.

—Bah.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué significa eso de bah?

—Pues eso, bah.

—¡Esto es una injuria! ¡Reclamo justica por combate! ¡ARRGH!

—¡DICK TONTOTE NOOOO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA COSQUILLAS NOOOO!

Alfred fue a llamar aquel par, encontrándolos rodando por la cama, con Damian muriendo de las carcajadas, tratando de patear a Dick quien no dejaba de atacarle. Más calmados, fueron al comedor donde les esperaba su padre. Cenaron tranquilos, Damian no se sintió más molesto, aunque seguía rumiando ese asunto del tal Tim porque no olvidaría la manera en que su padre lo había mirado que era muy similar a como los veía a ellos, sus hijos. No sería la última vez que escuchara del adolescente, porque días más adelante alcanzó a escuchar a su padre decirle a su mayordomo sobre pendientes que deseaba que Tim hiciera o cosas que debía entregar a su nombre. El pequeño solamente tomaba aire, contando hasta mil para no estallar porque le había hecho una promesa de garrita a su hermano mayor de no hacer más desplantes.

—¿Qué dices si vamos al cine, Dami? —preguntó después Dick al regresar ambos de clases.

—Um…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puede venir Jon?

—Vaya, vaya, hablando de sentirse desplazados.

—No seas un gran idiota.

—Cuidado con esa lengua.

—¿Entonces sí?

—Qué remedio, tendré que compartir a mi Dami con un extraño.

—No es un extraño. Es Jon.

—Pues invítalo. ¿Cuál quieren ver?

—A la única que podemos entrar, Dick pedazo de alcornoque.

—Sólo estaba probándote.

—Sí, ajá.

Los tres fueron al centro comercial, directo hacia el cine donde Damian esperó junto a su amigo en unos sillones de la zona exclusiva mientras su hermano compraba los boletos y ellos pedían lo que comerían durante la función. Un joven extraño, de rostro duro con unos mechones blancos al frente se les acercó con una sonrisa descarada.

—Hey, pequeñines, ¿han venido con Dick, cierto?

—¿Tú quién eres? —demandó Damian con el ceño fruncido.

—Un buen amigo de tu hermano. Solo pasaba a saludar.

—Pues hola y adiós, ya vamos a entrar a la función.

—Que la disfruten, dile a Dick que pasé por aquí, espero no olvide nuestro compromiso.

—Le diré. ¿Tú tienes un nombre?

—Jason Todd. Adiós.

Jon miró con ojos grandes a Jason, recordando cómo respirar luego de ver a ese joven raro perderse entre la multitud del otro lado de las puertas de vidrio que dividían el cine. Se giró a Damian, observándole con asombro por la manera tan segura en que se había comportado frente a un desconocido. A él todavía le costaba eso.

—Wow.

—¿Qué?

—Te luciste.

—No fue nada, así somos los Wayne. ¿Ya sabes qué comerás?

—¿Podemos compartir?

Como ese tema de extraños metiéndose en la vida de la familia había fastidiado a Damian, se le olvidó mencionar lo del saludo a su hermano mayor cuando regresó con los boletos para entrar a la función. Sería más tarde, cuando dejaran a Jon y estuvieran camino a casa cuando recordó a Jason Todd y su mensaje que le dio a Dick. Era una suerte que tuviera el cinturón de seguridad porque su hermano dio un breve volantazo cuando le escuchó, abriendo sus ojos primero en sorpresa y luego apretando el volante como si aquello le hubiera molestado. Damian le miró por el retrovisor, parpadeando un poco ante su actitud poco usual.

—¿Dick?

—… nada… está bien, gracias, Dami.

—Okay, ¿seguro estás bien?

—Sí, sí… recordé otra cosa. Perdona si te asusté.

—Ja, yo no me asusto tan fácil.

—No fue lo que me contó Alfred de la Casa del Terror. Dijo que parecían un par de puerquitos en el matadero.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gruñó Damian con el rostro rojo.

Llegó el viernes con la invitación de Jon para estar en su casa el fin de semana, lo que requería de la autorización paterna. Damian hizo todo lo que le pidieron, ayudó a Alfred con la cocina e incluso ordenó su recámara antes de ir al estudio de su padre a solicitar el permiso para ese fin de semana con su amigo. Cruzó sus dedos tras su espalda mientras le decía a Bruce sobre la invitación, conteniendo el aliento tras esa mirada de inspección que siempre ponía su padre cuando estaba considerando sus palabras. La suerte estuvo de su lado porque aceptó, al parecer era un buen momento porque tendría que trabajar fuera esos días, o algo así le mencionó. Después de jurar comportarse como un Wayne debía en casa ajena, Damian corrió a su habitación para decirle a Jon que estaría en su departamento para la tarde casi noche. Fue curioso que también Dick fuese a estar ocupado ese fin de semana, algo de una visita a quien sabe dónde. Se preguntó si era algo con ese arrabalero de Jason Todd u otra cosa del equipo de gimnasia.

Sea como fuese, estuvo más que listo cuando Alfred le llevó al departamento de Jon. Fueron recibidos por Lois Lane, ya que el padre de Jon había salido y los había dejado con ella, con la sorpresa de que no estarían en el departamento ese fin de semana sino irían a Kansas para que Damian conociera a sus abuelos, los Señores Kent y la casa en el campo que tenían. Lois le juró mil veces a su mayordomo que todo estaría bien, que ella misma los llevaría hasta la puerta de los Kent y los recogería igual. Damian apenas si podía contener su emoción porque jamás había estado en el campo, no al menos un campo como el americano. Su visita a la mansión familiar Wayne tenía tanto o igual parecido a la serie de Downtown Abbey, porque todo era elegante y nada rústico. En cambio, en Kansas tendría la oportunidad de ver animales de granja y esas cosas.

—¿Estás emocionado, Dami?

—Un poco, Jon —mintió, aunque sus ojos no se despegaron del camino.

—Chicos, cinturones por favor —pidió Lois con una sonrisa.

Kansas era algo completamente distinto, con grandes terrenos de cultivos y esos molinos de viento moviéndose lentamente con el aire. Llegaron para la cena, viendo la casa de los Kent en medio de campos de trigo y maíz. Una casa amplia de campo con un granero al lado y su molino de viento. Tenía un gran árbol donde había una casita entre sus ramas que llamó su curiosidad, pero la verían en la mañana porque ya era tarde. La abuela Kent, Martha, resultó ser muy amable con su sonrisa cálida que le recordó mucho a su madre Talia, sus cabellos grisáceos peinados con broches de flores y unas manos gentiles que acariciaron sus mejillas cuando lo presentaron, siendo tan caballero como le habían enseñado con ella. El Señor Kent era un hombre de sonrisa amable que miró atento a Damian, intercambiando una mirada de aprobación con su nieto Jon. Tuvo por recibimiento una cena llena de muchas verduras, pollo frito con una tarta de durazno que le supo a gloria, confirmando que la abuela Kent era genial como lo había descrito antes su amigo Jon.

—Coman despacio, la cena no se irá a ningún lado —rió Martha, cepillando sus cabellos.

—Todo está muy rico, Señora Kent.

—Dime Martha, que me haces sentir más vieja de lo que ya soy, cariño.

—La abuela de Damian también se llama Martha.

—¿Eso es cierto?

Damian asintió, mordiendo su pollo. —Martha Wayne, siempre se peina con su cabello recogido, el suyo ya es blanco, le gusta ponerse un broche de mariposa en su traje del lado derecho.

—¿La extrañas, cielo?

—Un poco… pero más a mi mamá —confesó mirando a la mujer.

—Siempre extrañamos a nuestras madres así hayan pasado los años. No tiene nada de malo. Menos cuando tiene tan poco que la has perdido.

—¿Sabe? Um… al principio quería regresar a Sussex, no quería vivir en Metrópolis.

—¿Y ahora?

—Pues ahora ya me gusta —Damian miró a Jon quien sonrió con sus mejillas hinchadas de verduras.

—Suele pasar que a veces encontramos nuestro hogar en el sitio menos pensado —comentó el Señor Kent.

—¿Hogar?

—Así es, hogar no es una casa, un departamento o una mansión, hogar es donde tu corazón se siente feliz de estar.

Damian parpadeó, considerando aquellas palabras. —Creo que… encontré mi hogar.

—Y eso es casi un milagro —sonrió Martha— ¿Alguien quiere más postre?

La visita al rancho Kent fue genial, al día siguiente el Señor Kent le enseñó como ordenar una vaca, cepillarla, pastorear ovejas o perseguir cuervos que se metían entre los surcos. Nunca se había cansado tanto ni tampoco divertido. Algunas veces Damian miraba las cosas como si fuesen insectos venenosos, pero las explicaciones de Martha o los ánimos de Jon terminaron por convencerlo de probar, hacer o usar lo que le presentaban. En la tarde recibieron la visita de un hombre en traje que habló a solas con el abuelo de Jon, quien le susurró a Damian de un “pequeño” problema que tenía que ver con un banco y dinero.

—Le diré a papá.

—Uy, no, Dami, esto es diferente a una consola de videojuegos.

—Seguro algo puede hacer. Él siempre puede arreglar las cosas.

—¿Tú crees?

—Voy a preguntarle cuando regrese.

Jon le dio un enorme abrazo con un beso sonoro en su mejilla. —¡Eres un héroe!

—Ewww, me babeaste.

—¿Quieres conocer la casita? Fue de papá.

—¡Sí!

Fue uno de los fines de semana más entretenidos que recordara, correteando cabras o huyendo de ellas, durmiendo sobre ovejas mientras jugaban a decir qué parecía una nube. Cosa curiosa fue que cuando terminó su estadía, no apareció Lois Lane en la puerta, sino Clark Kent con una cara muy rara, saludando a su madre y llevándoselos en su auto. Martha le regaló una tarta que Damian cuidó todo el camino, charlando con Jon, ambos ajenos a la creciente preocupación que pareció embargar a Clark conforme fueron acercándose a Metrópolis. Al pequeño no le sorprendió ver a su padre esperando en la puerta del departamento, era algo lógico, lo raro sería la mirada que le dedicó al padre de Jon cuando se acercaron. Damian se preguntó que tanto se traían esos dos, distraído más por su amigo quien se despidió de él y de Bruce.

—Sanos y salvos, ¿lo ves? —dijo algo nervioso Clark.

—Buenas noches.

Bruce tomó su mano para llevárselo, Damian dio un adiós con su mano libre a Jon y su padre, cargando siempre su tarta. Arqueó una ceja ante lo raro de aquello, no conteniendo su curiosidad.

—¿Ya conocías al papá de Jon?

—… sí.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

—Lo olvidé.

—Mmmm.

—¿Jon es un buen amigo?

—Es tonto, pero es divertido.

—Como su padre.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué tanto cargas ahí?

—Es un regalo de la abuela Kent, una tarta de durazno con la receta familiar. Les daré un pedacito a cada quien.

—¿Solo un pedacito?

—Es para mí, originalmente —Damian sacó su lengua en juego.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Y mi hermano?

—Sigue con sus amigos, me parece. Ahora resulta que todos ya tienen cosas que hacer en Metrópolis.

—Dijiste que los celos no eran buenos, papá.

Bruce negó, apretando la nariz de Damian quien luego la frunció. —Tú ganaste.

—¿Padre?

—Dime.

—Quiero quedarme para siempre en Metrópolis.

Hubo un pequeño silencio de parte de Bruce, mirando a su hijo de reojo cuando se le acercó, pasando un brazo por su cuello, pegando su rostro al suyo desde su espalda.

—Nos quedaremos en Metrópolis.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

—Gracias, papá.


	8. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: Andrew Pulaski y Lucas Trent son los nombres de Apollo y Midnighter, respectivamente.

**VII.**

“ _Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere_.”

Elbert Hubbard.

* * *

 

 

 

Si había algo que no le gustaba a Dick era cambiar planes de último momento, sobre todo si se trataban de citas. No quiso arriesgarse con Jason luego de su mensaje con su hermano menor, estaba consciente de que si no se presentaba en el muelle las cosas serías peores, así que se inventó la mejor excusa que tuvo para decirle a Corine que cambiaban de fecha su cita alegando un asunto familiar de extrema importancia, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sería sin duda una tortura junto al idiota que llevaba por apellido Todd. Para su fortuna, tanto su padre como Damian estarían ocupados haciendo cosas, lo que le facilitó su salida, quedando solamente Alfred a quien le prometió le daría santo y seña de sus andanzas que, aparentemente serían con sus nuevos amigos de la universidad. Era todo muy estúpido, más esperaba que se resolviera pronto.

Aquel idiota no le había dicho exactamente en dónde se iban a ver, por lo que en cuanto llegó al muelle y se acercó al bazar, entró en este para buscarle, mirando todos esas carpas llenas de cuanta cosa a uno se le pudiera ocurrir. Mascotas, comida, herramientas, muebles, películas… estando distraído con todo lo que le rodeaba no se dio cuenta de cuando Jason le encontró, sonriendo triunfante al verle ahí entre tanta gente, maravillado del bazar, acercándose por su espalda para susurrar contra su cuello con una voz ronca.

—Me alegra mucho que vinieras, lindo.

—¡Tú! —Dick se giró, sobándose su cuello con un gruñido.

—Vamos, precioso, yo sé que morías por verme.

—Quería verte muerto, que es diferente. ¿Y bien?

—Noté que te ha gustado este humilde bazar portuario, ¿quieres que te compre algo?

—NO.

—Oh, vamos, un presente para comenzar nuestra cita.

Dick bufó, cruzándose de brazos. —¿No vas a cambiar de parecer hasta que acepte, cierto?

—Empiezas a comprenderme, lindo.

—Desafortunadamente.

Jason sonrió, Dick rodó sus ojos con manos en la cintura, buscando algo que le pudiera gustar al menos ya que aquel buscapleitos así lo quería. Sus ojos captaron a lo lejos unos cabellos negros como la noche con ropas igualmente oscuras y una piel blanca que conoció, tragando saliva y abriendo sus ojos buscando por donde perderse. Un brazo de Jason se lo impidió, arqueando una ceja al notar que intentaba huir de alguien, buscando alrededor. Dick se deshizo de su agarre justo cuando Rachel le alcanzó a ver, masticando una goma de mascar con una sonrisa socarrona que acompañó a su mirada inquisitiva al verle junto a alguien como lo era Jason Todd de quien sabían era todo excepto una buena compañía. Traía un morral que ya estaba lleno de comida y golosinas junto con otras cosas que no supo decir qué eran.

—Hey, Inglaterra, ¿qué haces en tierras mortales?

—Rachel, qué casualidad encontrarte.

—Sí, qué cosas… —ella miró al otro muchacho— Todd.

—Chica gótica.

—¿Se les perdió algo aquí?

—En realidad…

—Solo estaba conociendo este sitio y nos encontramos —cortó Dick con su mejor sonrisa, apuntando a la mochila de Rachel— ¿Qué tanto llevas?

—Ah, haremos una visita a una casa abandonada con un grupo de amigos.

—¿Víctor y los demás?

Rachel negó, aun inspeccionando a Jason. —Mi club de Merodeadores.

—Ah, interesante.

—¿Qué harán exactamente? —quiso saber Todd de pronto curioso.

—Solo explorar y hacer juegos tontos, somos gente de bien, al contrario de otros.

Dick tosió un poco mientras que Jason le dedicó una mirada a la chica que solamente tronó su bomba de chicle sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—¿Podemos ir con ustedes? —sugirió de la nada Jason, sorprendiendo a ambos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero ver que hace un… ¿cómo dices que se hacen llamar?

—Merodeadores.

—Eso, queremos verlo.

—¿Queremos?

Todd pasó un brazo por los hombros de Dick, pegándolo a su costado y torciendo una sonrisa.

—¿No les molesta?

—Como quieran, síganme, está en las afueras de Metrópolis —Rachel se encogió de hombros, mirando luego a su amigo— ¿Solicitaste permiso en el palacio, Inglaterra?

—No hay ningún problema, querida.

Dick no supo qué tramaba ahora Jason, solamente le codeó para que le soltara caminando detrás de Rachel quien los llevó del otro lado del bazar y el muelle, hacia un pequeño bote que manejó para llevarlos hasta la parte más alejada de Metrópolis donde estaba la zona abandonada de casas que pronto demolerían y que por supuesto, era un lugar atractivo para hacer maldades o hacerse el valiente como supuso era el caso del club de la chica. Puesto que ya era tarde, cuando llegaron a la casa que explorarían, la noche ya caía, el momento ideal para las andanzas del club, un grupo de chicos igualmente vestidos como Rachel que repartieron linternas antes de entrar a la casa amplia de muchos pasillos con cuatro niveles más el sótano. Jason, por supuesto, estuvo junto a Dick, siempre sonriéndole y acercándose si se distraía. Curiosamente, encontraron algunos objetos antiguos que luego examinarían, unos rastros de sangre que dio un toque de suspenso a la exploración, con las fotos que juraron después mostraría fantasmas que era obligado tendría.

—Yo temería más a los vivos que a los muertos —murmuró Jason.

Después de asegurarse de que realmente no había nadie en la casa, se reunieron en lo que era la enorme sala para jugar. Todd bostezó mientras aquellos locos se ponían de acuerdo en el juego a hacer por esa noche, eligiendo al fin el juego de la botella. Reunidos todos alrededor formando un círculo, comenzaron a girar la botella. Verdad o reto fue el tema. Dick reía con las respuestas o los retos ridículos que se ponían, a veces soltando un suspiro al mirar a Jason quien hasta ese momento se había comportado bastante decente pese a que se notaba que no les creía ni una palabra de lo que los muchachos del club decían sobre las casas así. Cuando llegó el turno de Rachel de girar la botella, luego de fingir que era un espíritu chocarrero, es que de la botella apuntó tanto a Dick como a Jason.

—¡¿Verdad o reto?! —preguntó uno de los muchachos.

—Ver…

—¡Reto! —atajó Dick antes de que Jason lo fuese a meter en problemas, sintiendo su corazón latir aprisa.

—Bien… ustedes dos subirán al baño en el tercer piso y harán el juego de Bloody Mary.

—Ay, por favor —gruñó Jason.

—¿Miedo, Todd?

Éste le dedicó una mirada a Rachel, tomando una linterna y llamando a Dick para ir al tercer piso, donde tratarían de invocar un fantasma que en su opinión ni existía, bastante seguro de ello. Dick le siguió tragando saliva no por el miedo sino porque estaría a solas con aquel y ya sabía lo que eso significaba. Oró porque el fantasma fuese real y de paso se tragara a Jason para librarlo de su tortura. Tal como lo esperaba, apenas se encerraron en el baño, las manos de aquel impertinente buscaron su cuerpo, pero lo empujó, señalando el espejo frente al cual se colocaron.

—Tenemos que hacer todo bien o tendremos un castigo que no te gustará, te lo aseguro.

Jason gruñó, rodando sus ojos, mirando al espejo igual que él. —Adelante.

Invocaron a Bloody Mary tal como se los indicaron, pronunciando su nombre tres veces y luego apagando la linterna, quedándose a oscuras. Dick ni siquiera esperaba que algo sobrenatural pasara, más bien quiso alejarse, pero un brazo lo atrapó, jalándolo a un pecho fornido con unos labios robándole otro beso más. Trató de empujarle y solo sintió un par de manos viajando a su trasero, pegándolo contra la entrepierna de Todd, jadeando al sentirle excitado. Fue un forcejeo entre jadeos y gruñidos, manos tocando en lugares indebido con otras quitándolas entre quejidos que fueron sonando más a gemidos entrecortados. En una oportunidad, Dick pateó la entrepierna de Jason, logrando soltarse y salir del baño a toda prisa, respirando agitado y arreglándose lo mejor que podía sus ropas antes de que alguien los viera. Rachel y otros ya iban en camino a donde ellos, iluminándole cuando le encontraron en las escaleras.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí… yo me asusté… algo frío rozó mi cuello.

—¡Wow! ¡La próxima vez quiero intentarlo! —dijo uno de los jóvenes.

—¿Y Todd?

—Ahí viene, quiso averiguar qué fue.

Jason bajó enseguida con una mirada de pocos amigos por aquel rodillazo que le había propinado. El juego siguió un par de veces más antes de que decidieran retirarse pues pronto sería la ronda de la policía y los sacarían de ahí. Por cortesía más que otra cosa, Rachel les invitó a continuar su noche de merodeadores, esta vez Jason fue quien tomó la iniciativa, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, y llevaría a Dick a su casa.

—Cenicienta debe volver antes de medianoche.

Rachel solo arqueó una ceja despidiéndose de ambos antes de marcharse con su grupo. Dick siguió a Jason, no muy contento de hacerlo, pero entre menos contacto tuviera con sus amigos mejor. Ya había sido suficiente por aquel día. Caminaron del lado opuesto de la calle, en silencio. A veces sintió la mirada de Todd sobre su persona, ignorándola.

—¿No es peligroso caminar por aquí?

—El peligroso soy yo.

Dick bufó, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. El celular de Jason sonó para su sorpresa, quedándose ambos parados a mitad de una calle deshabitada pasada la medianoche en lo que aquel respondía algo que le hizo gruñir, maldiciendo varias veces y haciendo gestos de enfado. Fuese lo que fuese, pareció que estaba cortando sus planes. Dick escuchó unos pasos, volviéndose para ver a una docena de tipos salir de una esquina, llevando palos, navajas y cadenas, mirándolos con malicia al rodearles. Todd terminó la llamada de malas, guardando su celular, jalando a Dick a su lado, pasando un brazo por su cintura al pegar su espalda a su pecho. Para su enorme sorpresa, sacó una pistola de su espalda con la que disparó sin más cercano a ellos, tumbándolo al herirle un hombro. Luego a otro en su rodilla y otro más en un pie.

—No me voy a repetir, se largan o los envío al infierno.

—¡Hijo de perra!

Jason disparó al que lo había insultado, volándole la oreja. Dick sintió que la sangre abandonó su rostro, bien sujetado por aquel brazo apretando su cintura.

—Voy a contar hasta tres. Uno… dos…

El resto del grupo ni se lo pensó ya, echando a correr con sus heridos que dejaron unos rastros de sangre en el pavimento maltrecho.

—Por todos los cielos…

—Vamos.

Caminaron ya sin que nadie les estorbara hasta salir de la zona y llegar a una avenida más transitada donde Jason silbó a un taxi cuya portezuela abrió para Dick.

—Cenicienta, tu calabaza. Retomaremos esta cita para después, tengo que irme.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que haces tú?

—Nada que te interese, cariño —Jason le guiñó un ojo— Te veré después.

Dick no tuvo ánimos de discutir aquello, entrando al taxi sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban de recordar la sangre fría con la que Jason había disparado. ¡Tenía un arma consigo todo ese tiempo! Esos rumores de que tenía problemas con la ley no estaban mal fundamentados. Sintiendo el corazón en sus oídos, le pidió al taxista que lo llevara no a su casa, sino al departamento de Víctor, no podía volver con su familia en esas condiciones, sus manos estaban temblando y notó por el espejo retrovisor que estaba pálido. Su amigo no estaba durmiendo para su sorpresa, estaba trabajando como era su costumbre en sus computadoras que usaba para jugar en línea como para hacer sus casuales hackeos por diversión.

—Hey, Wayne, ¿estás bien?

—¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?

—Claro, hermano, anda pasa.

Dick se dejó caer en el sofá, tallándose su rostro. Víctor se sentó frente a él ofreciendo una botella de cerveza que le tendió luego de sacar dos del refrigerador, una para él.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Víctor… tengo un problema.

—¿Hay que esconder un cuerpo?

—No… -Dick rió nervioso, dando un largo trago a su botella— Pero similar.

—Estás pálido, Wayne. Me estás asustando.

—Yo…

—¿Sí?

—Me he metido en un lío gordo porque… porque…

—Escúpelo, hermano.

Dick se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, armándose de valor con otro trago de cerveza.

—Soy gay.

Sintió sus ojos arder por el silencio que siguió a su confesión, Víctor se quedó muy quieto, luego caminando alrededor un poco antes de volver a sentarse esta vez a su lado, dejando la botella en la mesita frente a ellos. Dick jugó con su botella, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya sé, no quieres que…

—Oh, cállate Wayne.

Dick levantó su mirada hacia su amigo quien negó, abrazándole con fuerza.

—Está bien. ¿Creíste que me ofendería? ¿Quién crees que soy?

—¿No te molesta?

—Me ha sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo… como que está bien.

—No entiendo eso.

—Ni yo, es decir, vaya… ¿eso es lo que te hizo venir a mi departamento en madrugada?

—No.

—¿Qué es?

—Es que… soy tan idiota.

—Ya lo noté, pero explícame ¿quieres?

—Jason… Todd, él… bueno…

—¿Ustedes son pareja? —Víctor abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

—¡No! No, es que…

—Toma más cerveza, necesito esa lengua más relajada.

Dick le explicó todo lo que había sucedido, desde que conociera a Jason hasta esos momentos con el incidente con la pandilla.

—Yo sé que puede chantajearme, es que…

—Hay algo que no entiendo, mi amigo, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaban…?

—Ah, no es algo de estos momentos si es lo que piensas, ya tenía tiempo. Solo que siempre lo disfracé con novias y citas… luego mamá enfermó. La verdad callé porque no quise darle más carga a papá, suficiente tenía con eso como para lidiar además con un hijo gay.

—Lo cual te ha metido en este embrollo.

—Sí, no sé qué hacer.

Víctor se sobó su mentón, luego mirándole, palmeando su espalda.

—Esto es lo que haremos, yo tengo que terminar esto, tú te vas a dormir y mañana daremos un pequeño paseo.

—¿Paseo?

—Tranquilo, hermano, confía en mí. Ahora quiero verte descansar, y no te preocupes, si no quieres que le diga a los demás, está bien.

—Gracias, todavía me está costando… asimilarlo bien.

—Ve a dormir, Wayne. Te prometo que mañana tendrás las cosas más claras.

—Te debo una, Víctor.

—Nah, para eso estamos los amigos, anda. Es tarde.

Su amigo le dio un fuerte abrazo que le tranquilizó, tomando prestada su cama para dormir mientras el otro terminaba su labor. Tal como lo dijo, al otro día salieron temprano para ir a otra ciudad, a Bludheaven donde buscaron una linda casa californiana en la que se detuvieron, bajando del auto para tocar a la puerta. Víctor iba muy sonriente mientras que Dick no sabía exactamente qué estaba pensando hacer su amigo. Un hombre alto, de cabellos que caían a sus hombros lacios y rubios con una sonrisa amable vestido en ropas deportivas que tenían bordadas las siglas de la NASA les abrió la puerta, abrazando a su amigo con fuerza.

—¡Víctor, cuanto tiempo!

—Andrew —rió aquel, volviéndose a Dick— Te presento a Richard Wayne, mi amigo.

—Dick, por favor —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Gusto en conocerte, Dick, mi nombre es Andrew Pulaski. Vamos pasen, el desayuno está listo.

Dick miró a Víctor quien le guiñó un ojo, pasando dentro. La casa era ese típico ambiente familiar que podía apreciarse de solo caminar por el pasillo. Pronto entendió porqué habían ido a ese lugar al mirar las fotografías de la pared, notando el rostro de Andrew en una foto de boda junto a otro hombre más bajo, pero de expresión dura y socarrona, cabellos cortos castaños. Y luego una más reciente, donde aparecían con una niña de sonrisa brillante como ojos traviesos que los abrazaba con tanto amor como ellos a la pequeña.

—Por favor, muchachos, tomen asiento.

Así lo hicieron, olfateando aquel delicioso desayuno en la mesa que hizo sus estómagos gruñir. Poco después apareció la pareja de Andrew, por la puerta trasera diciendo algo de los deberes paternos en pleno fin de semana antes de saludarlos y dar un beso al rubio, sentándose a su lado. Se notaba a leguas que era alguien fuerte y no solo físicamente, vestido en jeans y chaqueta, apostó que al menos debía ser instructor de algún gimnasio, o de defensa personal. Tenía un humor ácido y voz ronca acostumbrada a dar órdenes. Dick estaba sorprendido, algo confundido.

—Lucas Trent, gusto en conocerte, muchacho.

—Señor.

—Víctor me dijo que tenías un problema, Dick —habló Andrew, sirviendo el jugo.

Conforme fueron terminando su desayuno, Dick contó lo que le sucedía, curiosamente no tuvo ningún problema en hablar con ellos. Aquella pareja tenía algo que inspiraba confianza, probablemente sus muestras de afecto o esas miradas firmes pero amables que tenían. Andrew palmeó su mano, dándole un suave apretón después.

—No te preocupes, estamos contigo. Pero hay algo que debo pedirte, Dick, tienes que decirle esto a tu padre.

—Pero…

—Creo que él te ha demostrado confianza, se merece la verdad.

—Nos mudamos a Metrópolis buscando empezar de nuevo, no quiero ser quien eche a perder eso. No luego de tanto.

—Te entiendo, chiquillo —habló Lucas— Pero la cuestión con este asunto es esta: entre más lo escondas o huyas, serás más vulnerable a las estupideces del mundo. Nosotros pasamos también por eso, no fue fácil claro, pero míranos, mi esposo es un astronauta que se me va cada medio año y yo vigilo los traseros a varios políticos. Y todos saben que somos pareja sin que se metan con nosotros porque ya saben que les rompería el hocico si tocan a mi Andrew.

—Y yo a mi esposo —sonrió el rubio.

—Ahora somos padres, y nadie habla mal de nuestra familia porque si lo hacen habrá consecuencias. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Usar lo que eres como tu armadura. Cada burla, pelea, cada intento de lastimarte, pelea. Eres tú y solo tú quien decide hasta donde van a lastimarte. Y a medida que les dejes claro que no pueden meterse contigo, tu familia estará a salvo porque sabrán que hay una fiera protegiéndolos. Una fiera gay —rió Lucas.

—Ese tal Jason no podrá seguir manipulándote si ya no tienes punto débil con qué hacerlo. Y como dije, estamos contigo. Podemos ayudarles si él quiere hacer algo más grave.

—Gracias, Andrew, Lucas.

—Yo apuesto a que tu padre no te defraudará, Dick, por lo que nos has contado, es un hombre que te ama no porque seas el molde típico del hijo perfecto. Te ama porque simplemente eres su hijo y te defenderá del mundo como el abogado que es, así que… habla con él.

—Si las cosas no resultan, aquí tienes un lugar a donde llegar —aclaró Trent, uniéndose a las palabras de su esposo— Siempre lo tendrás. Pero antes, pelea.

—Vaya… gracias.

—Te dije que las cosas mejorarían —Víctor habló alegre.

—Gracias, amigo.

—¿Alguien quiere probar el tiramisú de Lucas? —ofreció Andrew.

Todas las manos se levantaron, entre risas. Dick se sintió mucho mejor luego de eso, por fin volviendo a casa para la tarde, esperando nervioso a que Bruce regresara de recoger a Damian, a quien saludó como siempre cuando cruzó la puerta. Su padre se percató de su inquietud por hablarle, llamándolo a su estudio luego de que Damian terminara de contar sus aventuras en Kansas. El joven tomó aire, recordando todos los consejos de aquella singular pareja que realmente envidió. Su padre le miró preocupado, sentado frente a él.

—¿Hijo?

—Papá, hay algo que debo decirte. Es importante.

—Te escucho.


	9. VIII

**VIII.**

“ _No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos_.”

K. Bernhardt.

* * *

 

 

La reunión con Clark Kent estaba fijada en la zona después de los campamentos escolares, cerca del gran lago y en lo profundo del bosque como si fuesen una clase de espías. Aquello le recordó sin poder evitarlo las andanzas de Talia cuando trabajó un tiempo como agente de campo para el MI5, con tanto secreto, cuidando no dejar rastros. Ahora de eso se encargó la agente Diana Prince, mientras Bruce se dirigía al punto de reunión, esa cabaña en la que hablarían de los asuntos de Lex Luthor con el tráfico de armas, varios sobornos al gobierno y otras prácticas más que le darían un buen tiempo en la cárcel de conseguir las pruebas necesarias. Damian pasaría el fin de semana con ese amiguito desconocido que tanto adoraba de un tiempo para acá, Dick parecía estar ocupado en lo que ya eran sus andanzas universitarias que no le extrañaron e incluso agradeció.

—Kent.

—Hey, Bruce.

—Llegaste antes.

—Espero no te moleste, quería tener preparado todo.

—Bien.

No era una cabaña muy grande, apenas si las dos habitaciones con un baño y una cocineta con una pequeña mesa a modo de comedor y el pequeño almacén para la pesca, limpieza y mantenimiento de la cabaña rústica con su chimenea ya encendida. Tenía un camino de piedra que terminaba en el lago en donde era la pesca de temporada. Clark había ya preparado un almuerzo ligero para comenzar su día. Wayne aceptó la invitación, inspeccionando todavía la cabaña mientras comían en la pequeña mesa hasta que volvió su rostro hacia el periodista al sentir su mirada sobre él.

—¿Qué?

—¿Siempre eres así de desconfiado?

—Es mi trabajo.

—Creí que era confiar.

—Has visto muchas películas, Kent.

—Clark, puedes decirme por mi nombre, no tengo ningún problema.

—Yo sí.

Kent rió, negando. —De acuerdo, Señor Wayne.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a mostrarme?

—Oh, oh, es cierto.

Revisaron los documentos que Kent había traído consigo, algunos de sus propias investigaciones y otros que Diana le había proporcionado para guiar las pesquisas sobre los movimientos ocultos de Lex Luthor en el mercado negro. Continuaron intercambiando ideas una vez que se prepararon para ir la lago a pescar. Clark era todo un maestro con ello, así que no tuvo problemas con enseñarle a Bruce, quien solamente necesitó recordar para estar pescando a su lado. Realmente no se habían cruzado con nadie ni tampoco visto algo sospechoso, no cabía duda de que Diana sabía lo que hacía y a donde los había llevado para no ser vistos por algún espía de Luthor. Después de obtener unos cuantos pescados para la cena, se quedaron en la orilla del lago a descansar, admirando la vista del bosque en el horizonte con un sol comenzando a caer.

—Am, ¿Bruce?

—¿Qué sucede?

—La otra vez encontré algo que es tuyo.

—¿De qué hablas?

Clark sacó de un bolsillo la fotografía que había recogido el otro día, tendiéndosela al abogado quien casi se la arrebató con un gruñido de ofensa.

—Gracias —musitó Bruce luego de un rato, mirando al frente.

—Tu esposa, era hermosa.

—Sí.

—Lana también lo era —Kent dio una mordida a su sándwich— Cuando reía yo sentía que todo estaba bien.

Bruce se quedó quieto, girando su rostro lentamente hacia él.

—¿Tenías esposa? No lo sabía.

—Fue hace tiempo, cosas de jóvenes tontos.

—No tanto si la amaste así. ¿Puedo saber qué sucedió?

—Solía visitar Metrópolis para ayudar en zonas marginadas como voluntaria. Una noche que venía de regreso… un conductor ebrio perdió el control del volante, salió del puente y cayó sobre ella.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Te confesaré que mucho tiempo estuve odiando a todos por ello, a los que ayudó, a quienes la aceptaron, a mí por permitirle viajar de noche.

—Fueron solo malas circunstancias.

—Después me di cuenta de ello, cuando entré al Daily Planet. El hombre que había conducido ebrio esa noche ahora era un vagabundo que mendigaba para comer, su familia lo despreció cuando se enteraron de lo que pasó con Lana.

—Algunos le llamarían karma.

—¿Tú cómo le dirías, Bruce?

—¿Por qué iba conduciendo ebrio esa noche?

Clark sonrió. —Abogado al fin. Perdió su empleo y le revocaron el seguro médico de su hija.

—Fue una mala decisión producto de la desesperación. El dolor puede cegar tanto a una persona que lo único que desea es callar la pena a como de lugar sin pensar si acaso el método tendrá consecuencias. Ese hombre fue culpable de conducir ebrio y no medir el impacto de su acción, es inocente de circunstancias que lo orillaron a tomar esa decisión. Seguro tuvo una sentencia por ello.

—Sí, pasó un par de años en la cárcel. Luego salió por buena conducta, pero ya no encontró hogar al que volver.

—¿Qué hiciste tú?

—Perdonarlo.

—Es lo que los hombres buenos hacen.

—Sé que Lana lo hubiera hecho. Ella siempre tuvo un corazón noble.

—Algo ya muy raro de ver.

—¿Qué pasó con tu esposa? —Kent se atrevió a preguntar, esperando que su confesión hubiese mermado la resistencia de Bruce, quien luego de un momento en silencio, por fin habló.

—Cáncer. Nunca supimos si fue por alguna de sus misiones de campo o simplemente su cuerpo que no pudo combatirlo. Era agente secreto.

—Lo siento, también, sé que fue no hace mucho.

—Dos años estuvimos en los hospitales, buscamos cuanto tratamiento hubo. Nada funcionó, solo tuvimos pequeños períodos de descanso cuando el cáncer entraba en recesión. El último año fue el peor, ella ya no salió del hospital —Bruce miró sus manos abrazando sus piernas— Yo la visitaba todos los días, viéndola marchitarse sin que encontrara ninguna cura, a esa etapa ya fue imposible. Tres meses pasé en el hospital prácticamente viviendo ahí, sosteniendo su mano cuando…

Bruce tragó saliva, no había hablado de eso con nadie.

—El cáncer hizo que su sistema inmune se atacara a sí mismo, destruyéndola por dentro. Su cuerpo que una vez fuerte, atlético como si fuese una amazona era solamente… un esqueleto que iba descomponiéndose. Comenzó a tener un aroma, como si se pudriera, con sus… convulsiones. Eran horribles, podían durar varios minutos con ella gritando de dolor. Muchas veces tuve que limpiarla del vómito que llegó a tener, o de alguna llaga que se abría por tanto tiempo en la camilla en la misma posición, le dolía moverse ya. O cuando sus cabellos cayeron como si fuesen hojas secas…

Calló, con un nudo en la garganta, llevándose una mano a sus ojos. Bruce respingó al sentir un brazo sobre sus hombros que no rechazó. Una sonrisa de ánimo de parte de Clark fue lo que miró al levantar su mirada húmeda.

—De las últimas cosas que me dijo antes de que comenzaran las alucinaciones por el desgaste neuronal, fue su petición de que yo… rehiciera mi vida.

—Ella sabía que estabas sufriendo con ella, Bruce. Cuando se ama a alguien, lo peor que puede sentirse es que tu ser amado sufra por ti.

—La conocí desde que éramos unos niños de rodillas raspadas, fuimos a tantos lugares e hicimos tantas cosas que… cuando murió yo no podía estar en ningún lugar porque todo me recordaba a Talia, la veía por doquier. A la semana de su funeral yo comencé a tener pesadillas.

—Bruce, ¿nunca te ofrecieron…?

—Claro, me prepararon para su partida, pero lo que te dicen jamás te previene de lo horrible que fueron los últimos días. Todavía siento esa rabia cuando escucho a la gente quejarse de su vida amarga, quisiera verlos en un hospital junto a un paciente terminal de cáncer. Suena estúpido y algo infantil, lo sé.

—No, Bruce —Clark negó, mirándole— Pasaste por algo que a muchos no los deja volver a vivir.

—Yo no lo hubiera hecho de no haber tenido a mis hijos. Sé que los dejé solos mucho tiempo, pero Talia me lo pidió. No quería que la vieran cuando su cuerpo decayó.

—Me parece fue lo mejor, solo la recuerdan como siempre fue, no como pasó sus últimos días. Es la mejor manera de honrar a alguien, si me lo preguntas.

—¿Tú viste el cuerpo de Lana?

—Sí, y me costó mucho sobreponerme. Por eso entiendo lo que estás diciendo, y si me permites el atrevimiento, es bueno que lo hables, Bruce. No te hace menos fuerte el que lo compartas, ahora tú eres quien debe continuar como ella te lo pidió. Por tus hijos, por ti.

—¿Tú cómo lo lograste?

—El tiempo, también el cambio —sonrió Kent, apretando su abrazo— Encontrar gente que te hace ver que no todo se perdió. Como dices, puedes verla en todos lados, porque me parece un pensamiento muy agradable el saber que lo está. Siempre. Ya no en la forma en que le amaste sino en lo que somos todos al final.

—¿Qué? —Bruce frunció su ceño.

—El universo mismo.

—Hay verdad en lo que dices.

—¿Ves? No soy tan tonto como parezco.

—Oh, no eso ya me lo demostraste al entrometerte con Lex Luthor.

—¿Bruce?

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Aún tienes pesadillas?

Bruce se quedó callado de nuevo, apretando sus labios. —Sí.

—Hey, solo pregunto para ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme?

—Ajá.

—¿Por qué?

—Señor abogado, porque hay cosas que no tienen explicación, simplemente hay que tomarlas cuando aparecen.

—Debemos volver a la cabaña.

—¡Cierto! Debo preparar la cena.

—¿Tú?

—Oh, sé que mis sándwiches te han dejado boquiabierto, pero mis habilidades gastronómicas aun son más sorprendentes si me das la oportunidad. Sé cortar un pescado.

Wayne le miró unos segundos y bufó divertido luego, poniéndose de pie junto con Clark quien sonrió para sí mismo. Un paso adelante.

—Como sea, mientras no me envenenes.

—Te juro que no será así.

Dentro de la cabaña, continuaron con su charla sobre las andanzas de Lex Luthor, siendo un hombre extremadamente inteligente no había ningún rastro de su nombre en las actividades ilícitas que, sin embargo, se le adjudicaban como si fuesen meros rumores. Bruce ya conocía esa clase de movimientos cuando estuvo en la Cámara de los Lores, por lo que dio algunos consejos de su experiencia al periodista para buscar ciertas evidencias. Él por su parte, trataría de averiguar que otras protecciones legales estaba buscando aquel empresario que pudieran delatar al menos sus contactos y aliados políticos, porque no dudaba que alguien en la esfera de ese poder estuviera ayudando a Luthor con sus maniobras. Clark terminó de preparar una cena que fue bien recibida por Bruce, comentando sobre las cosas que Alfred solía cocinarle.

—Quieres mucho a Alfred, ¿no es así?

—Ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Es como mi segundo padre.

—¿Qué hay de tus hijos?

—¿Mis hijos?

Kent asintió, bebiendo su té. —Claro, ¿ellos como han tomado todo esto?

—Han sido chicos muy fuertes, lamento haberlos dejado solos.

—Oh, pero seguro ellos comprenden. Los niños son realmente muy perceptivos sobre las penas que aquejan a nosotros los adultos.

—Posiblemente. No se han quejado sobre ello.

—Son como su padre, persistentes.

—¿Existe otra manera de ser? —Bufó el abogado, mirándole fijamente— ¿Por qué me preguntaste sobre mis pesadillas?

—Oh, bueno, yo decía que tal vez, no sé, es una idea, tal vez podría yo ayudarte cuando tuvieras las pesadillas. Ya sabes, me hablas o me mandas un mensaje, siempre ayuda el tener con quien desahogarse y sé que no quieres hacerlo con tus hijos porque es un dolor que ningún padre desea poner en sus pequeños.

—Te tomas muchas libertades.

—Por eso dije que es una idea. Me doy cuenta de que no te gusta usar específicamente la palabra “ayuda”, así que la podríamos camuflar con alguna otra que solamente tú y yo sabríamos su verdadero significado. ¿Qué tal?

—Suponiendo que aceptara semejante disparate, ¿qué palabra clave se te ocurre?

Clark tosió un poco, parpadeando. —La verdad es que no la he pensado, simplemente se me ocurrió.

—No me sorprende.

—Hey.

—Cuando tengas una palabra me avisas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas? —una sonrisa leonina apareció en el rostro del periodista— ¿Qué te parece… um… banana muffin?

Bruce no le respondió, terminando de cenar para continuar con sus planes que como bien se daría cuenta Clark, no podían quedar sin huecos o puntos flojos. Fueron a sus respectivas camas ya tarde, quedándose ambos dormidos de inmediato. Sin embargo, sería el abogado quien despertaría por un aroma de desayuno recién hecho que llegó hasta su recámara. Parpadeando al terminar de despertar, se sentó en su cama recordando como era que estaba ahí y el por qué. Salió de la cama para ir a la cocina, quedándose quieto al admirar semejante mesa llena con pequeños platillos y Kent canturreando alegre mientras terminaba de preparar café, girándose hacia él, siempre sonriendo como era su costumbre.

—Buenos días, ¿desayuno?

La charla no fue sobre trabajo, fue de todo, de la vida en Metrópolis, de las responsabilidades de adulto, las películas del momento, el bosque. Salieron de pesca, y esta vez fue más sencillo para Bruce hablar sobre Talia, sus últimos días y el funeral. Ya no sintió la opresión que solía aparecer en su pecho cada vez que intentaba hablar sobre ello. Para la tarde que volvieron luego de que Clark hiciera gala de sus habilidades de boy scout para comer pescado frito, fue la curiosidad del abogado la que terminaría con aquel fin de semana en la cabaña cuando le preguntó directamente a Kent sobre su familia de la que no había escuchado una palabra. Al saber que tenía un hijo llamado Jonathan, su mente comenzó a hacer las debidas conexiones y no tardó en darse cuenta de que ese pequeño niño que su Damian tanto adoraba era el mismo hijo de Clark Kent.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad? —rugió airado de verse como un tonto.

—No, Bruce, espera, estás malinterpretando…

—Te valiste de dos niños para tus tretas.

—En honor a la verdad, ellos ya eran muy amigos cuando yo también me enteré de que Damian era tu hijo. Lo juro.

Bruce le miró con rencor, tomando sus cosas y marchándose de ahí sin darle tiempo a Clark de una réplica, únicamente escuchando que pasaría por su hijo él mismo. El periodista suspiró, recogiendo todo y viajando a Kansas para asegurarse de que nada le pasara a Damian camino de regreso. Wayne estaba molesto, se sentía traicionado y usado, maldiciendo entre dientes una vez que volvió a casa el nombre de los Kent para toda la eternidad. Alfred arqueó una ceja al ver a su señor parecer fiera enjaulada, preparándole su taza de café que le hizo beber para calmarlo y hacer la única pregunta que necesitaba hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Amo Bruce?

Cuando el abogado terminó de escupir toda su rabia, de pronto las cosas le parecieron más insignificantes, pero no por ello perdonaría tan fácil el engaño aparente de Clark Kent a quien vería por última vez en ese fin de semana frente a la puerta de su departamento cuando recogió a su pequeño hijo, quien estaba fascinado con lo que había vivido en Kansas, para dolor de su padre quien no tuvo el valor de minimizar esa felicidad con su amargura, menos cuando escuchó esas palabras de parte de Damian que jamás pensó diría. Las sorpresas no iban a terminar ahí, pues cuando ambos llegaron a casa, Dick ya les esperaba con una expresión rara en el rostro. Distraído por la algarabía del menor de sus hijos contando con santo y seña la vida en Kansas, lo pasó por alto hasta que finalmente Damian al fin cayó rendido en la cama, durmiendo cual lirón.

—Papá —Dick le llamó nervioso, jugando con sus manos. Él se sentó frente al muchacho, ambos en la sala.

—¿Hijo?

—Papá, hay algo que debo decirte. Es importante.

—Te escucho.

Dick jaló aire, mirando sus manos que se tallaron entre sí, sudorosas. Bruce frunció su ceño, preocupado de que algo realmente muy malo le hubiera ocurrido, su instinto de padre saltando al acto al notarlo así.

—Dick, si…

—Soy gay.

Bruce parpadeó, quedándose muy quieto. Su hijo mayor sonrió nervioso, notando en él unas lágrimas que quisieron escapar de sus ojos y que limpió aprisa, desviando su mirada.

—Ya sé que…

—Dick…

—Si tú no quieres…

—¡Richard!

Dick respingó al oír su nombre, asustado al ver que su padre se levantó, pero solamente con la intención de levantarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza, sin decirle nada porque sus brazos dijeron más que lo que sus labios pudieran pronunciar. El joven sonrió y lloró en su hombro, sujetándose a él como cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo de la oscuridad o los imaginarios monstruos en el clóset. Una mano de Bruce acarició sus cabellos con cariño, casi meciéndole.

—Está bien.

—Papá…

—No tienes por qué tener miedo. Nadie va a lastimarte mientras yo respire.

—¿Tú… no estás decepcionado de mí?

Bruce se separó de él para verle, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas de su hijo.

—¿Acaso no te enseñamos que no se juzgan a las personas así?

—Sí.

—No me importa qué decidas, hijo, me importa que eso te haga feliz. Y si has decidido sincerarte así conmigo, yo te defenderé de quien trate de herirte por ello.

Dick sonrió, abrazándole de vuelta. —Lo siento.

—Deja eso. Quiero que me digas una cosa.

—¿Qué? —el muchacho se separó de nuevo, mirándole atento.

—¿Desde cuándo querías decírmelo?

El silencio de Dick fue suficiente respuesta para su padre, quien negó, pegando su frente con la de su hijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Te dejé cargas que no debías tener.

—Está bien.

—Gracias por decirme, por tu confianza.

—¿De verdad… no estás enojado?

—¿Por qué?

—Tu trabajo…

—Si mi éxito como abogado va a depender de la felicidad de mi hijo, entonces renuncio ahora mismo.

—Papá… —Dick negó, sonriendo tranquilo— Tengo miedo.

—Todo estará bien, de eso me encargaré.

—Es algo que debo hacer yo, papá.

—Y lo harás, pero estaré yo ahí protegiéndote.

—¿En serio no te sientes ni ligeramente perturbado?

—Te diré algo, hace muchos años tu madre me dijo que guardabas un secreto pero que no podíamos exigirte el que nos lo dijeras. Con el tiempo solamente hice conjeturas, este escenario fue una de esas posibilidades que hice en mi mente. Y en honor a la verdad, me hace feliz que sea esto.

—¿Qué otra cosa pensaste?

—Qué habías asesinado a alguien.

Dick rodó sus ojos, negando. —Espero que eso no pase.

—Procura no hacerlo, ¿quieres? Tienes que decirle a tu hermano también, y a Alfred. Aunque no sé porqué tengo la extraña sensación de que ya lo sabe.

—Alfred es mágico.

—Cierto. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Muchísimo mejor, creí que te enojarías y me dirías que estabas decepcionado.

—Tienes una mala percepción de mí, entonces.

—¡No! Es solo que… bueno. No he sabido de ningún Wayne que haya sido gay.

—Los tiempos eran diferentes, quizá hubo algunos, pero murieron con su secreto en silencio, ese no será tu destino. Seguirás siendo bueno en todo lo que haces, harás cosas maravillosas y nadie pondrá en duda tu valor.

—Gracias, de verdad gracias.

—Eres mi hijo, y eres un trozo de mi vida muy importante.

—Basta o me harás llorar.

Bruce negó, tomando su rostro para darle un beso en su frente, cerrando sus ojos y abrazándole una vez más.

—Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, hijo mío. Jamás lo olvides. Mi mayor felicidad es que abras tus alas y vueles a donde tú seas feliz. Déjame lo demás a mí.

—Okay, papá sobreprotector.

—Un poco.

Rieron juntos, Dick más tranquilo se despidió para ir a dormir, con Bruce quedándose en la sala. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos tomando aire. Un fin de semana sin duda que había traído muchas sorpresas y revelaciones que tendría que asimilar al día siguiente. Fue a su propia recámara, preparándose para dormir. Había sido quizá ligeramente injusto con Clark Kent. Ya en pijama y recostado en su cama, alcanzó su celular para enviar un mensaje.

 

_Banana muffin._

 

Esperó vagamente y no sin cierta ansiedad culposa unos segundos antes de recibir una respuesta que le hizo sonreír, imaginando la cara de emoción infantil en aquel tonto periodista, pero también por sus palabras.

 

_No te rías, pero un día, se me atoró la corbata en los torniquetes del subterráneo._

 

Hablaría hasta entrada la noche con él, cuando sus ojos ya no pudieron más y un sueño increíblemente apacible sin necesidad de píldoras cayó sobre él.


	10. IX

**IX.**

_“El honor consiste en hacer hermoso aquello que uno está obligado a realizar.”_

Alfred Victor de Vigny

* * *

 

 

 

Damian sonrió al ver a su rival caer pesadamente sobre su trasero cuando su ataque lo tomó por sorpresa, obteniendo el punto necesario para su victoria con los aplausos del escaso público en el colegio. Era una contienda de esgrima para representar a la escuela por grados, el pequeño niño Wayne estaba arrasando con sus contrincantes que no eran obstáculo para ser el ganador de su categoría, torciendo una sonrisa al quitarse su careta y bajar de la zona de duelo. Había terminado por ese día, así que podía marcharse con su hermano Dick quien había asistido a ese día de duelos, sonriéndole orgulloso y dándole un abrazo rápido antes de ambos salir del gimnasio a celebrar en ese local de hamburguesas que ya estaba convirtiéndose en un sitio Wayne de visita.

—Impresionante, campeón.

—No son rivales para mí.

—Claro.

—¿No tenías clases hoy?

—Sí, pero se cancelaron porque nuestro profesor no se presentó. Algo de una emergencia me pareció escuchar, no estoy seguro, así que preferí venir a apoyar a mi esgrimista favorito.

—Soy tu único esgrimista favorito, tonto.

—¿La misma hamburguesa de siempre?

—Sí.

Luego de pedir, Dick miró a su hermano menor quien arqueó una ceja al verlo extraño, cruzándose de brazos apenas si ladeando apenas su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿De qué?

—Andas raro.

—Ando normal.

—Habla.

—No tengo nada.

—Mentiroso, huelo tu mentira.

—¿Ahora eres detective además de esgrimista?

—¡Sí! Habla, te lo ordeno.

El joven rió, jugando con una servilleta que Damian le arrebató para que no se distrajera, con una mirada amenazante para su corta edad.

—Okay, tú ganas… sí hay algo que debo… preguntarte.

—Adelante.

—Dami, em, ¿qué piensas de las personas que no son como los demás?

—¿Los tontos?

—No, Dami, me refiero como um…

—Dilo bien que no te entiendo.

—Bueno, digamos que de pronto entra a este lugar una pareja de hombres, tomados de la mano y besándose —Dick tosió un poco— Una pareja homosexual, ¿qué dirías?

—No me interesan así que no diría nada.

—Dami… no, bueno…

—¿Qué?

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero la verdad me da miedo que eso que voy a decirte te haga sentir incómodo o que te molestes conmigo.

—¿Te comiste mis chocolates?

Dick rió sin poder evitarlo, negando. —No, hermanito.

—¿Entonces?

—Dami, sabes que te quiero, ¿cierto?

—¡Ay, habla con un demonio!

—No digas malas palabras.

—Las voy a seguir diciendo si no hablas.

—Bueno, aquí voy —el muchacho tomó aire— Dami… a mí… yo… soy homosexual. Gay.

Damian parpadeó, al principio creyó que era otra broma de su hermano mayor, pero al ver su cara de angustia se dio cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio. Lentamente, dejó caer su mandíbula, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos en sorpresa. Las hamburguesas con papas y malteada llegaron, quedándose intactas entre ellos por el silencio que cayó en la mesa. Dick desvió su mirada, tallándose sus manos sobre sus jeans, apretando una sonrisa que le pareció muy triste al niño, quien entonces miró las papas fritas en su canasta como si ellas fueran ahora su guía para hablar.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí… Dami, esto no es para hacerte sentir mal ni nada, yo sé que…

—¿Qué sabes?

—Que esto te puede causar incomodidad y bueno, puedes dejar de quererme como…

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gruñó Damian frunciendo su ceño— ¿Por qué haría eso?

—¿Por lo que acabo de decirte?

—Bueno… me sorprendiste, no sabía eso. Yo pensaba que te gustaban las chicas porque siempre estuviste tras ellas.

—Sé que es confuso, lo hacía porque me daba miedo demostrar que no era así.

—¿Por qué?

—A la gente no le gustan las cosas que no son “normales”.

—Padre ha dicho que nada es normal.

—Y lo dice bien —resopló Dick, removiéndose en su sitio— Entonces…

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien con eso?

—¿Me dijiste esto porque te vas a ir con alguien?

—No, Dami.

—Entonces estamos bien. No te puedes ir, te lo prohíbo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. No me importa si es una chica o un muchacho, no te pueden llevar con ellos.

Dick rió, estirando un brazo para despeinar esos cabellos oscuros. —Anda, la hamburguesa se enfría.

—Y siempre te voy a querer, hermano.

—Al final, es lo que más interesa.

Damian solo refunfuñó, mordiendo su hamburguesa, ya solo haciendo unas preguntas curiosas que pusieron rojo cual salsa cátsup a su hermano mayor. Eran cosas que no le veía tanto problema y no entendía porque la gente hacía barullo con eso, para el pequeño era como decir que no le gustaba hacer tarea y ya. Había niños muy tontos que sí les gustaba y él no andaba por ahí molestándolos por eso. A veces les pagaba porque le hicieran su tarea. Regresaron no sin antes pasar por unas maquinitas de videojuegos que vieron en una tienda en el barrio chino, paseando nada más por hacerlo al ser muy temprano. Cuando volvieron, Damian corrió a Alfred para decirle sobre lo que su hermano acaba de confesarle, haciendo sonreír al mayordomo que palmeó su cabeza.

—Me alegra que el Señorito Damian haya estado a la altura de las circunstancias.

—¿Tú ya sabías?

—Me lo dijo su hermano esta mañana, joven amo.

—¿Y por qué a mí no?

—Porque no quería que se desconcentrara de sus duelos.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

Dick se carcajeó. —Ay, Dami, te adoro.

—Lo sé. ¿Jugamos una partida?

—Okay.

—Les llevaré algo de beber.

—¡Gracias, Alfred!

Ese día era de suerte porque su padre regresó temprano, aunque fue en compañía de Tim, quien cargaba una caja llena de expedientes. Damian le dedicó una mirada asesina escondido tras Alfred en cuanto lo vio entrar y luego enterarse de que cenaría con ellos como si no le bastara al huérfano ése con robarle la atención de su papá. Bruce le obsequió un videojuego nuevo por su victoria en los duelos de esgrima del colegio, pero los ojos de Damian se fijaron en esa chamarra nueva y cara decorada con bordados de escudos sobre ciencia que portaba el adolescente, charlando con su hermano mayor como si fuesen amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Increíblemente descarado, todo un usurpador cuyas mañas estaba comenzando a detectar. Se comportó como el caballero inglés que era, mentalmente profiriendo cuanta maldición se supiera en sus tiernos años.

Así fue durante la cena, escuchando las “proezas” de aquel intruso en boca de su padre, quien parecía orgulloso de Tim. El muy maldito era educado hasta eso, tenía conocimiento de cosas que Damian aún no sabía, incluso dominaba el francés y algo de alemán. La mano del niño sujetó con más fuerza de la debida su tenedor, atacando su plato mientras escuchaba esas charlas donde estaba involucrado el nombre de Tim. Tim por aquí, Tim por allá. Tim por todos lados. Aquella situación ya no estaba gustándole. Recordando lo que Dick le había confesado mientras comían hamburguesas le pareció de pronto un buen tema para cortar con los halagos, levantando su rostro y mirando a su padre.

—Papá, ¿verdad que Dick no se va a ir con ningún novio?

Su hermano mayor casi escupió su agua al escucharle, tosiendo con las mejillas rojas y mirándole sorprendido. Bruce arqueó una ceja, volviendo su rostro hacia él mientras que Tim se quedó de una pieza, sin atreverse a moverse.

—Damian, la vida privada de tu hermano no es tema para una mesa con invitado.

—¿Se irá?

—No. Ahora, termina tus verduras.

Misión exitosa, todo se fue a cosas más triviales, dejando atrás aquel mentecato que se volvió mudo por el resto de la cena. Damian sonrió victorioso, otro logro más de ese día, terminando su plato para dar gracias a Alfred y retirarse a su recámara donde se quedó hablando con Jon sobre lo que había sucedido, incluyendo la nueva faceta de su hermano mayor. Así le encontraría Bruce cuando entró a su habitación, sentándose a su lado.

—Hijo, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Hice algo malo?

—No, no es malo, Damian, pero debes ser más discreto con esa parte de la vida de Dick.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no todos lo tomarían como tú, y pueden agredirlo por eso.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!

—Tampoco exageremos, solo quiero que de ahora en adelante cuides lo que dices sobre tu hermano, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

—Bueno…

—¿Y, Damian?

—¿Sí?

Bruce arqueó una ceja. —Prometiste no tener más celos de Tim.

—¡No estoy celoso!

—Entonces no te molestará que se quede los próximos días aquí.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Damian, no grites.

—Pero, pero… ¡padre!

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—…

—No escucho, hijo.

—Está bien. No hay problema.

—Mucho mejor —su padre se inclinó para besar su sien— No hables tan tarde con Jon, los dos tienen clases mañana y deben levantarse temprano.

—Okay.

—¿Todo bien?

—Perfecto.

—Buenas noches, hijo.

—Buenas noches, papá.

En cuanto Bruce salió de su recámara, Damian dio de pataletas en el aire hasta que se quedó sin aliento, mareando al pobre de Jon con quien se desahogó por la injuria que había recibido, aumentando su rencor contra Tim a quien vio llegar al día siguiente, ocupando la habitación de visitas que Alfred le preparó. Entrecerró sus ojos bastante molesto, pero cuidándose de que nadie más le viera, no dispuesto a recibir un regaño enfrente de aquel adolescente que parecía ganarse a todos los que lo conocían, claro, salvo a él. Conforme los días pasaron su tolerancia fue bajando cada vez más rápido. Tim lo hacía todo bien, solo faltaba que fuese un hijo perdido de su padre para rematar la cascada de cualidades que desbordaba por los poros. Fue una tarde al regresar de clases con Alfred que su paciencia ya no pudo más cuando Tim fue a buscarle a su habitación para llamarlo a comer y admiró su colección de videojuegos, consola, tableta y otras cosas que le había regalado su padre como su madre.

—¡Lárgate! —le gritó sin más, empujándole— ¡Solo eres un huérfano muerto de hambre que está buscando hacerse del dinero de mi padre! ¡Pero no lo vas a conseguir!

—¿Qué…?

—¡Deja de perseguir a papá!

—Damian…

—¡Tú no me hables por mi nombre, huérfano!

—¡Hey, Damian! —Dick llegó con Alfred al escuchar los gritos de su hermanito— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Yo no hice nada —balbuceó Tim, consternado.

—¡Siempre haces lo mismo, te haces el muy inocente y robas todo!

—¡Damian! —Dick le miró atónito, girándose a Tim— De verdad como lo siento yo…

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, su hermano mayor protegiendo a Tim. Damian rugió, atacando a un consternado adolescente a quien estampó contra la pared frente a su puerta.

—¡BASTA YA! ¡LÁRGATE DE MI VIDA! ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE! ¡DEJA DE APROVECHARTE DE NOSOTROS!

—¡DAMIAN WAYNE!

Tim reaccionó al fin, empujándole para zafarse de su agarre, frunciendo su ceño y jadeando pesadamente con una mirada herida.

—¿Aprovecharme? ¿Robar? ¡Yo no he estado haciendo nada! ¡Nada!

—¡Sí lo haces!

—¡Todo lo que tengo me lo he ganado con el sudor de mi trabajo! ¡A mí no me han regalado nada como a ti!

—¡Mentiroso! ¡No me hables así!

—¡Tú eres el que no sabe nada de mí! ¿Qué soy un huérfano? ¡Lo soy! —Tim castañeó sus dientes— ¡Mi madre fue a botarme a un basurero porque no quería cuidarme! ¡Mi padre se murió de sobredosis! ¡Soy un maldito huérfano, pero no porque yo haya querido serlo! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes lo que es ir de casa en casa como si fueses algo que nadie desea cuidar! ¡Que solo te acepten porque les dan un cheque que gastar en alcohol o drogas! ¡A ti no te han arrojado a medianoche para que duermas en la acera para castigarte porque no quisiste darles tu sueldo que tanto trabajo te costó juntar! ¡Tú no has sentido hambre por días! ¡Tú no te has tenido que esconder en un bote de basura para que un maldito hombre no vaya a violarte! ¡Tú siempre has tenido todo! ¡Así que no digas que soy un ladrón porque no me conoces ni has vivido mi vida! ¡Todo, todo lo he tenido que ganar trabajando! ¡A mi nadie nunca me ha regalado nada! ¡A mí nunca me han queri…!

Timothy jadeó, girándose sobre sus talones y saliendo de ahí, azotando la puerta. Dick estaba pasmado con sus manos en alto igual que Alfred con quien intercambió una mirada, caminado a Damian para ponerse en cuclillas frente a él, mortalmente serio.

—Dami, esto estuvo muy muy MUY mal, yo no sé donde está mi hermanito porque el Damian que veo frente a mí jamás hubiera hecho esto. Escúchame bien, porque voy en serio, no te volveré a dirigir la palabra hasta que no te arregles con Tim —su hermano mayor se levantó, volviéndose a Alfred— Iré a alcanzarlo.

—Gracias, Señorito Richard.

Damian se quedó temblando, porque la voz y la expresión de Dick jamás las había visto, o al menos nunca había sido así con él. Alfred casi le empujó de vuelta a su habitación para que se cambiara el uniforme, sin decirle nada al respecto. Tanto Dick como Tim aparecieron una hora después, el adolescente con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y Dick muy enfadado, sin mirar a su pequeño hermano que se asomó por la puerta. Tim entró a su recámara, ayudado por su hermano mayor, una habitación austera porque no tenía cosas. Damian recordó entonces como había llegado aquel adolescente: con una cajita que cabía en el hueco de su brazo y una maletita vieja. Era todo. No tenía más pertenencias. Cuando ellos se mudaron a Metrópolis, Damian necesitó una camioneta de mudanzas para sus objetos personales. El remordimiento carcomió por dentro al pequeño, que salió a la cocina, tirando de la manga del mayordomo para llamar su atención, mirándole con ojos muy grandes y aguados.

—¿Alfred?

—¿Qué sucede, Señorito Damian?

—No sé qué hacer.

Alfred se giró, inclinándose para verle. —¿Sobre qué, pequeño amo?

—Yo… no quise ser así.

—Oh, eso lo sé. Desafortunadamente lo hizo, Señorito. La pregunta ahora es, ¿qué hará para resolverlo? Su hermano ya ha dicho que no le hablará más como castigo.

—No quiero eso.

—Es un Wayne, pequeño amo. Los Wayne siempre solucionan sus problemas.

—Pero no sé qué hacer —el labio inferior de Damian tembló— No tengo… nada que sirva.

—Claro que tiene, solo que no se ha dado cuenta.

—¿Qué es?

Alfred le sonrió, irguiéndose para terminar de preparar el café capuchino que hizo para Tim, poniéndolo en una pequeña bandeja que tendió a Damian.

—Acompañar, eso es lo que puede hacer.

—Pero… se va a enojar conmigo.

—Y razón tendrá. Pero mi Señorito Damian sabe que esto es como la esgrima, el rival puede atacar ferozmente, más si se controla y espera el momento oportuno, puede dar el paso a la victoria. Solamente vaya, quédese a su lado, pequeño amo. Deje que su presencia hable por usted.

Con algo de recelo y sí, también miedo, Damian tomó la bandeja para ir a la recámara de Tim que no estaba cerrada, tocando para avisarle. Estaba tumbado en la cama hecho ovillo, aun sollozando, abrazándose a sí mismo. El niño tomó aire, dando pasos titubeantes hacia el taburete a donde dejó la bandeja con el café, esperando a que Tim notara que era él, cosa que sucedió un par de minutos después cuando el muchachito no escuchó que se cerrara la puerta, abriendo sus ojos y topándose con un arrepentido Damian que esperó paciente y nervioso sin moverse de su sitio, con su mirada en sus manos cruzadas al frente, de labios apretados. Se quedaron así otro poco más, en silencio pesado, con los sollozos de Tim apagándose, luego frunciendo su ceño al sentarse, acercándose a la orilla para ver qué le había llevado. Damian tomó aire, tragando saliva cuando levantando su mirada.

—Lo que dije fueron mentiras. No es cierto… —apretó con fuerza sus labios unos segundos, manos jugando entre sí— Es que… me puse celoso… porque tú eres muy inteligente y sabes tantas cosas más que yo, y padre te admira mucho. También Dick me supongo. Nadie había estado así en nuestra familia desde… desde que mamá murió. Y no quería que nadie lo hiciera, por eso dije esas cosas. Pero son mentira.

La mirada de Tim fue suavizándose, suspirando con hombros caídos, más tranquilo y cansado.

—¿Crees que soy inteligente?

Damian se encogió de hombros.

—Yo admiro mucho a Bruce, él no tiene miedo a hacer lo correcto. Yo quiero ser un abogado como él, y que… chicos como yo ya no pasen lo que he pasado.

—Padre te puede enseñar si te quedas.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —Tim levantó ambas cejas.

—Dijiste… que no era lindo donde estabas, ¿para qué regresas? Aquí hay mucho espacio.

—Vaya.

—Y a lo mejor te puedo prestar mis cosas.

—Supongo que eso lo mejora.

—Lo… siento.

Tim torció una sonrisa, limpiándose su rostro con una mano. —Yo también fui grosero.

—No, estabas defendiéndote. Mamá me dijo que solamente los cobardes atacan en condiciones de superioridad porque saben que perderían de otra forma. Y eso hice. Le fallé a mamá.

—Bueno, ¿si te digo que te perdono servirá para que no te sientas así?

—¿Me perdonas?

Esta vez, fue Tim quien se encogió de hombros, tomando el café que miró con una media sonrisa antes de probarlo.

—Está bueno. ¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Fue Alfred. Para ti.

—Me gusta.

—¿No te irás, verdad? —Damian se sentó a su lado, mirándole fijamente.

—Dime, ¿lo haces porque tu hermano está enojado contigo o porque realmente quieres que me quede?

—¿Las dos?

—Supongo es suficiente.

—¿Si te quedas?

—Está bien, Damian.

—Me gusta tu chamarra, aquella.

—¿La de los escudos?

—Sí.

—La gané en la escuela nocturna, en un concurso de proyecto de ciencias.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Un lector para invidentes.

—¿Y dónde está?

—En la casa donde estaba lo rompieron —murmuró Tim, mirando su taza de café.

—Aquí no pasará eso.

—¿Me lo juras?

—Pues sí.

—Gracias, Damian.

El niño asintió, más aliviado, saliendo de la recámara para dejarlo descansar. Afuera estaba esperándole Dick con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, levantándole en brazos pese a sus quejas, pero abrazando el cuello del joven de todas maneras, recibiendo un beso en su mejilla.

—Éste sí es mi Dami.

—¿Me perdonas?

—Por supuesto, campeón. Solo no más berrinches así, ¿okay?

—Okay.

—¿Quieres una malteada antes de ir a dormir?

—¡Sí! —sonrió feliz el pequeño, mirando el perfil de su hermano— ¿Dick?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Papá podría adoptar a Tim, no es así?

—¡Whoa! ¡Whoa! Tranquilo, Dami.

—¿Puede?

—Sí, pero hay que preguntarle primero a Tim.

—Sé qué quiere.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Está feliz aquí.

Dick chasqueó su lengua, despeinando a su hermanito. —Sí, eso es verdad. Le gusta esta loca familia.


	11. X

**X.**

“ _Es necesario diferenciar las cosas: lo que siempre existe sin haber nacido, y lo que siempre está comenzando sin jamás llegar a ser_.”

Platón.

* * *

 

 

 

La ola de gritos y rechiflas llenó todo el estadio mientras el corredor de los Titanes iba a toda velocidad hacia la zona de anotación con un ofensivo cuidando sus espaldas, encargándose de todos aquellos que deseaban atraparle con el balón. El equipo consiguió una anotación más, asegurando con ello el triunfo mientras el reloj avanzaba a su favor. Dick arqueó una ceja, con un ligero suspiro al ver la figura de Jason entre aquellos jugadores, siendo felicitado por su labor al proteger al corredor que había anotado. Nadie podía negar que era increíble como un jugador de fútbol americano colegial, tenía futuro en el campo profesional… si no fuese por esa otra faceta que estaba seguro era demasiado peligrosa para convivir con la vida normal. Todos alrededor en la banca se levantaron cuando el tiempo se acabó y el árbitro silbó para finalizar formalmente el partido con la victoria de los Titanes de Metrópolis.

Dick también se unió a la algarabía junto con Rachel y Gar, aplaudiendo a Víctor quien se quitó su casco, riendo y abrazándose con su equipo entre gritos locos con caras graciosas antes de ir a saludar al equipo rival, entrando al túnel donde fueron llenados de vítores y aplausos por parte de los estudiantes de la universidad, familiares y amigos. Los tres jóvenes bajaron de las gradas para ir hacia el pasillo principal que conducía a los vestidores en espera de su amigo, charlando sobre la fiesta que se daría en casa de uno de los jugadores para celebrar por la victoria con todos invitados. Una gran y enorme fiesta. Dick ya había hablado con aquellos dos sobre su orientación, sin tener ningún problema como lo había imaginado siendo tan locos como comprensivos. Stone salió luego de un rato, aun riendo y hablando con un par de jugadores antes de ir con ellos.

—Irán a la fiesta, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto, es el momento de Inglaterra para seducir atléticos jóvenes ebrios.

—Gracias por la discreción, Rachel.

—Ja, ja, ja —Gar rió palmeando la espalda de Dick— ¿Vamos ya?

—Los alcanzaré —corrigió Víctor— Llegaremos todo el equipo junto.

—De acuerdo, allá los veremos.

—¡Cuento con ello!

Prácticamente toda la universidad estaba en aquella enorme mansión cuyo tamaño sirvió perfecto para la fiesta, estudiantes atiborraban los pasillos con sus bebidas en mano, bailando o haciendo bromas. Todos se volvieron locos cuando el equipo arribó, siendo levantados en hombros antes de cruzar la puerta y bañados en confeti con papelitos de los colores de la universidad. La música aumentó su volumen, invitando a bailar, botellas de champaña fueron destapadas, perdiéndose en la marea estudiantil como las siguientes rondas de cerveza. Con las porristas haciendo unos pequeños números junto a la alberca todo el ambiente era de alegría. Por fin probaban lo que era tener victorias consecutivas y acercarse a la final universitaria, nadie ponía en duda que eso se debía a la llegada del nuevo elemento, Jason Todd, un muchacho perseguido por infinidad de chicas que se volvían locas por él, y uno que otro joven también.

Las cosas entre él y Dick se habían quedado en punto muerto desde que este último lo buscara una tarde luego de las prácticas para decirle que no podría chantajearlo ni manipularlo más. Si deseaba exponerlo a toda la universidad que lo hiciera, ya no tendría efecto en él. Dick estuvo orgulloso de su temple para hacerle frente a un sorprendido como enfadado Jason, dejándolo boquiabierto en el pasillo, retirándose con la frente en alto. Ya no le volvió a molestar luego de eso, ni tampoco le encontró en los pasillos, lo cual lo alivió durante el resto de la semana que pasó en completa tranquilidad, mientras terminaba de acoplarse en su nueva faceta. Ahora en la fiesta, simplemente lo trató como otro más del equipo tal como lo hacía con el resto de los compañeros de Víctor. Dick realmente estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, charlando y bailando con sus amigos, incluyendo a Corine quien apareció después, buenos amigos, al fin y al cabo.

—Hey, tú —Troy, su compañero del equipo de gimnasia le llamó— Necesito hablar contigo unos minutos, es importante.

Estaba ligeramente ebrio, pero Dick no lo rechazó, encogiéndose de hombros mientras dejaba su grupo para ir a los jardines ocupados por parejas, arqueando una ceja en espera de las palabras de aquel insolente.

—¿Y bien?

Troy dio un trago a su vaso, mirándole con ojos vidriosos. —¿Es cierto que eres maricón?

—Carambas —Dick chasqueó su lengua, imaginando la cara del soplón— Sí, Troy, ¿algún problema con eso? No te preocupes, no se contagia, ya le pregunté al médico.

—Idiota.

—No más que tú. ¿Quieres que te pida el micrófono para que me humilles en público?

—¿Tratas de hacerte el gracioso conmigo?

—Qué va. Si me disculpas, quiero seguir divirtiéndome.

Dick se dio media vuelta, algo le decía que Troy no haría nada más que delatarlo con el resto del equipo de gimnasia, pero lidiaría con ello a su tiempo. Una mano fuerte le atrapó por su codo, tirando con fuerza de él para regresarle donde aquel joven que tomó su rostro con la otra mano, sujetándole por el mentón. Creyendo que trataría de golpearle, Dick reaccionó levantando su rodilla para patearle en el estómago con una buena patada, separándose de él. Troy cayó en el pasto, su vaso rodando por ahí con algo de cerveza bañando el césped.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo! —le gruñó, volviendo a girarse, pero una mano tiró de su tobillo haciéndolo trastabillar.

Troy le cayó encima, con su aliento alcohólico en el rostro cuando para su sorpresa, intentó besarle sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Aquello sí desconcertó a Dick, quien abrió sus ojos impactado, forcejeando para liberarse del peso sobre su cuerpo. Troy gritó por sus cabellos tironeados por una mano fuerte que lo separó de Dick. Jason estaba ahí en una especie de mal _déjà vu_. Lo empujó contra un arbusto podado detrás de Troy, apuntándole con un dedo.

—¡No me gusta repetirme, imbécil!

—¡Cállate, huérfano, hijo de una prostituta!

Jason rugió, lanzándose contra Troy quien le esperó, ambos cayendo sobre el pasto en una pelea salvaje algo torpe porque ambos estaban ebrios. Las parejitas alrededor comenzaron a rodearlos, murmurando entre sí, pero nadie atreviéndose a separarlos pues aun en ese estado, aquellos dos podían romper un hueso. Rachel y Gar llegaron, alertados por el chisme de la pelea que alcanzó sus oídos, buscando a Dick quien no atinaba a qué hacer, solo mirando esos dos rodar entre patadas, puñetazos, maldiciones y uno que otro escupitajo.

—Felicidades, Inglaterra, apenas saliste del clóset y ya tienes tu primera pelea de machos peleándose por tu escultural trasero. Digno de un fanfic.

—Rachel… no es gracioso.

—¡Wow! ¡¿Se están peleando por ti?!

—¡No! ¡Gar!

Los demás comenzaron a tomar fotos y videos de la pelea hasta que un grupo de chicos trajo un barril lleno de agua fría que les dejó caer. Todos rieron, salvo Dick quien miró serio a Jason, pensando en las palabras que había dicho Troy anteriormente. Lo cierto era que desconocía la vida de aquel muchacho, su familia o pasado. Ambos jóvenes se separaron al recibir el baño de agua fría, uno maldiciendo y el otro reaccionando al fin. La fiesta continuó con manos que los ayudaron a ponerse de pie, aunque Todd rechazó la ayuda, casi corriendo para ir a un baño a secarse y recobrar la compostura. Dick le siguió, esperándole afuera con brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Jason, secándose el rostro.

—No debiste pelear.

—¿Querías que te cogiera ahí en el jardín?

—Eso no iba a pasar, no me creas tan indefenso.

—Demasiado ingenuo, diría.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijo sobre ti?

Jason desvió su mirada, arrojando la toalla de papel en una maceta. Dick tomó aire.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Sabes, Jason? No necesitas seguir en ese ambiente, podrías ser alguien mejor. Eres un increíble jugador, y creo que si no mordieras a la primera tendrías mejores amistades, pero es tu decisión el cambiar. Si quieres hacerlo, sabes donde buscarme.

Con eso, Dick le dejó a solas, pensando en que quizá había sonado altanero, más con Jason no se podía ser tan suave y después de todo, le caía bien. El resto de la fiesta la pasó sin mayores problemas hasta que todos se retiraron, quedándose en el departamento de Víctor a quien llevó prácticamente como un bulto de tanto que bebió. A la mañana siguiente, pasaron a su casa para cambiarse de ropa e ir a la universidad, encontrándose con la noticia de que su profesor de física no se había presentado. En su lugar, el rector había enviado un sustituto, un hombre rubio sonriente que les saludó muy cordial y algo nervioso por llegar tarde, mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesita que tenía, dejando una mochila de donde sacó unos curiosos juguetes mientras ellos terminaban de tomar asiento, mirándole con extrañeza como a todo buen profesor sustituto.

—Buenos días, chicos, mi nombre es Bartholomew Henry Allen, pero pueden decirme Barry, estamos en confianza.

—¿Qué fue del otro maestro? —susurró Dick a Víctor, quien había estado espiándolo.

—Lo retiraron. ¿Recuerdas la camioneta del Daily Planet? Seguro hubo una investigación.

—Wow. ¿Estaba en problemas?

—Leí rumores de que estaba trabajando en una planta ilegal que producía estupefacientes.

—Cálmate Breaking Bad —bromeó Gar a su lado.

—Digo la verdad, al parecer era algo en conjunto con mejoras de armas, como digo, son rumores nada más. Pero ahora que ya no lo dejaron dar clases…

—Chist, quiero escuchar —les reprendió Rachel.

El doctor Allen era completamente diferente a su maestro anterior, bromista, algo torpe con muchos ánimos de enseñarles ciencias. Cuando salieron, quedaron de ir a comer pizzas. Dick esperó por un taxi para ir de regreso cuando un auto conocido se detuvo frente a él, con Jason al volante mirándole fijamente. Estuvo a punto de girarse y dejarlo ahí, sin embargo, su cabeza tuvo la idea de entrar e ir con él sin preguntar. Una completa tontería, algo le decía que aquel problemático joven necesitaba esa clase de confianza para que hablara más sobre él. Fueron hasta donde el ferry, deteniéndose junto a la zona de espera donde encontraron algunos locales de comidas y golosinas hacia los que Jason se dirigió para comprar algo mientras Dick esperó dentro del auto, ansioso por ver qué cosas hacía. Recibió una hamburguesa y una soda, que hubiera rechazado, pero su apetito estaba renovado, así que la comió en el auto con Todd imitándole en silencio.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí además de comer? —preguntó al fin al no resistir la curiosidad.

—Quieres hacer preguntas.

—Bueno, es cierto.

—Hazlas.

—¿Estás metido en algo ilegal?

Jason bufó. —Sí.

—¿Es muy peligroso?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿Por qué no?

—Es decir, ¿qué ganas con eso? Creo que si te dedicaras más al juego podrías dejar…

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Es mi familia, ellos me dieron abrigo cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Dick guardó silencio unos momentos, aquello le había sonado tanto o igual a lo que había dicho Tim en aquella pelea con Damian.

—No es necesario que la pierdas, solo… alejarte de eso. A la larga…

—¿A la larga qué?

—Puedes resultar muerto.

—Eso te aliviaría, ¿no?

—No, Jason. Terminar muerto por esa clase de cosas no alivia a nadie.

—No es lo que dicen en los noticieros.

—Puedes ser mejor.

—Ya lo soy.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Tú por qué estás aquí? —Jason se giró para mirarle— Eres libre de mi persona.

—Porque… me interesas.

—¿Interesarte?

—Okay, lo voy a decir mejor —Dick tosió un poco, bebiendo de su lata de refresco para aclarar su garganta y menguar el sonrojo en sus mejillas— No negaré que me gustas, después de todo. Tienes tu encanto.

—¿Ah, sí? —Todd sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tan solo… no vale la pena, Jason. ¿Sabes? Acabo de conocer a un chico en circunstancias similares a ti, no estoy comparando, es porque me recuerdas a él. Se alejó de ese ambiente porque quiere ser abogado.

—¿Timothy Drake?

Dick le miró atónito. —¿Lo conoces?

—Una vez lo rescatamos de terminar muerto por una golpiza.

—Entonces sabes a qué me refiero.

—Tim es uno de esos niños nerd que todos aprecian. Yo no.

—La inteligencia no es la única cualidad que se aprecia.

—Gracias por decirme tonto.

—Jason, no…

Éste rió, mordiendo su hamburguesa, dejándose resbalar en su asiento tras el volante.

—No abandonaré a mi familia.

—¿Y si ellos…?

—Dick, ni siquiera trates de insinuarlo, no los conoces.

—Lo siento. Es que…

—Te siento muy desesperado por salvarme —comentó socarrón— ¿Tanto te gusto?

—Tú, ahora, no te hagas tantas ideas.

—Seguro que papá te presentará galanes de su círculo, no necesitas perder tiempo conmigo.

—¿Tan mala opinión tienes de ti mismo?

—Seguro.

Rodando sus ojos, Dick terminó sus alimentos con una mano sacudiendo las migajas de sus ropas con fastidio. Jason podía hacerlo enojar en un santiamén.

—Estoy tratando de ayudarte, ¿sabes?

—Lo haces mal.

—¿Cuál sería el método correcto, según tú?

Jason no le respondió, desviando su mirada hacia el ferry que llegaba. Salió del auto como si fuese a recibir a alguien. Con la experiencia pasada Dick ya no quiso esperar a ver qué sucedía, saliendo también del auto, dejando apenas una nota de cuaderno sobre el tablero antes de marcharse algo enojado con aquel muchacho como consigo mismo. Era un cabeza hueca. Regresó a casa con Damian esperándole porque acababa de comprarse un set de Lego que moría por armar con él. Dick le sonrió, tomando aire y concentrándose en ayudar a su hermano menor que le contó santo y seña de lo que había hablado con Jon sobre las leyendas urbanas de Metrópolis, algunas similares a las que había escuchado en Sussex. Cuando recibió un coscorrón es que se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Hey!

—¿En dónde estabas? Aquí no.

—Solo pensaba en algo.

—¿Sigues preocupado porque te saquen del equipo?

—… algo hay de ello.

—Papá ya te dijo que si lo hacen los demandará. Demandará a toda Metrópolis de ser necesario.

—No habrá necesidad de ello, se lo dije y te lo digo a ti, Dami. Puedo encargarme de eso yo solo.

—Quien sabe.

—Gracioso, ¿eh?

—¿Dick?

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Crees que padre… esté olvidando a mamá?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Damian levantó un hombro, poniendo otra pieza a su castillo. —No lo sé, ya no escucho que la mencione como antes o diga cosas relacionadas con ella.

—Tú tampoco lo haces y eso no quiere decir que la has olvidado, ¿o sí?

—¡Nunca!

—Ahí lo tienes. Solo es que… lo que antes tenia ahora ha cambiado de forma a una buena. Donde está tranquilo e incluso sonríe.

—Mmmm.

—¿Qué pasa, Dami?

—Es que va a volverse a ir de fin de semana sin decirnos a donde, es la segunda vez y ahora parece que está muy emocionado. No lo sé. Le pidió a Alfred que le prepara cosas. Le pregunté qué con quien iba, no me quiso decir, solo me respondió que eran asuntos del trabajo. ¿Y si está saliendo con una mujer que está buscando casarse con él? ¿Tú quieres una madrastra?

—Creo, hermanito, que has visto demasiada televisión.

—Puedes intentarlo tú mismo.

—Suponiendo que papá se vaya de viaje con otra mujer, y que esta mujer lo tenga así de emocionado como según afirmas lo está, creo, Dami, que nuestro padre tiene derecho a ello.

—¿Qué? —Damian gruñó, frunciendo su ceño.

—Papá jamás olvidará a mamá ni lo mucho que se amaron. Solo es que no se puede vivir en el pasado.

—Eso suena como frase que ponen las tías en Facebook.

—Bueno, pues las tías pueden tener razón. ¿Quieres verlo siempre triste y con pesadillas?

Damian negó, jugando con una pieza sobrante entre sus manos que Dick tomó para apretarlas y hacer que le mirara.

—Nadie va a robarnos a nuestro papá, ni tampoco robará el lugar de mamá. ¿Entendido?

—Okay…

—Eres tan celoso como mamá —rió Dick, jalando la mejilla de su hermano menor quien le dio un manotazo.

—Papá dijo lo mismo.

—Nos comunicamos telepáticamente, somos un prodigio.

—Ja, ja.

—Y ahora mismo le estoy diciendo que necesitamos una dotación completa de palomitas porque entre tú y Jon ya se las acabaron todas —Dick apretó sus párpados, llevándose un par de dedos a su sien como si en verdad estuviera comunicándose telepáticamente con Bruce.

—¡No seas idiota!

—Ah, palabrotas no.

—Hm. Faltan las banderas.

—Ah, cierto, están aquí.

Media hora más tarde, Bruce y Tim llegaron a casa con una caja de palomitas de diferentes sabores que dejó a Damian boquiabierto, volviéndose a su hermano con unos grandes ojos y luego a su padre, recibiendo las palomitas con la consigna de no terminarlas tan pronto, aunque esas palabras caerían en oídos sordos. Dick rió, guiñando un ojo a Alfred, el cómplice de aquella treta. Tim les observó confundido, dirigiéndose a su recámara a descansar un poco antes de la cena. Dick aprovechó para hablar a solas con su padre, en su estudio.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algún problema?

—No, no, no soy yo.

—¿Damian?

Dick asintió. —Tiene la idea de que… tú estás saliendo con alguien.

Bruce arqueó una ceja, dejando los papeles que estaba revisando para verle con rostro serio.

—¿Quién le metió semejante idea en la cabeza?

—Sus celos, ya sabes. Solo quiero saber qué pasa, no me gusta mentirle en esas cosas.

—¿Saber?

—Am, sí. ¿Con quien vas a viajar? No es porque…

—No les puedo decir, es algo riesgoso de un caso en particular.

—Ah, bueno, okay.

—Es en serio, hijo. No quiero que se relacionen con el caso por su propia seguridad.

—Ya, entiendo, papá. Bueno, entonces… ¿no hay?

—No.

—Eso era todo —Dick apretó sus labios— ¿Vas a estar bien?

—Tranquilos, ¿recuerdas el caso de los pastores de Irlanda?

—Oh, sí.

—Es algo similar, un poco más peligroso. Es todo lo que puedo decirles por el momento.

—Gracias, con eso me basta y puedo tranquilizar a Damian, aunque… ¿papá?

—¿Sí?

—De todas formas, si tú quieres… ya sabes…

—Mi tiempo es poco y se consume en cuidar a mis dos inquietos hijos, velar por Tim y prepararme para los juicios que tiene el despacho.

—También debes vivir un poco. Dijiste que mamá te lo pidió.

—Lo pensaré. ¿Eso es todo?

Dick asintió, girándose para salir. —No trabajes tan noche.

—Trataré. Llámame cuando la cena esté lista.

—Cuenta con ello.

Salió de ahí para ir a su propia recámara, preguntándose qué caso tan peligroso pudiera estar llevando su padre cuando su celular sonó. Le extrañó mucho el ver que se trataba de Rachel, quien poco o nada le hablaba de esa manera, sus ojos fueron abriéndose de par en par al leer el mensaje que le había enviado.

 

_Inglaterra, tienes que venir AHORA, tu seudonovio está agonizando en el suelo._


	12. XI

**XI.**

“ _Basta un instante para hacer un héroe y una vida entera para hacer un hombre de bien_.”

Paul Brulat.

* * *

 

 

 

—¿Te gusta?

—Es decente.

—Oh, vamos, Bruce.

—No tengo parámetros para hacer una buena comparación, Kansas.

Clark rió, empujando con un hombro al abogado. —Gracioso, es un excelente señuelo.

—Hm.

Ambos estaban sentados a la orilla del lago esperando a que el anzuelo funcionara, descansando mientras tanto, comiendo los famosos sándwiches Kent con un par de cervezas para acompañar. Contrario a la primera visita en esa cabaña, las cosas entre los dos dejaron de ser incómodas o truncadas, charlaban con más ánimo y soltura, especialmente Bruce. Clark le explicó sobre la técnica del anzuelo mientras lo preparaban, entre algunas bromas que hicieron bufar al abogado quien a veces miraba de reojo a Kent, siempre risueño y dispuesto a ayudar, aunque no fuera necesario que lo hiciera, le encantaba estar de servicial con él. Bruce dio una buena mordida a su emparedado antes de volverse al periodista, observándole fijamente con cierta curiosidad en su mirada.

—¿Te puedo confiar algo?

—Por supuesto, Bruce.

—Mi hijo, Richard, me ha dicho que es gay.

Kent tosió un poco de su cerveza, mirándole de vuelta. —Vaya, digo, no es malo ni nada. Él te tiene mucha confianza para haberse acercado así. La mayoría prefiere ocultarlo a sus familias.

—Lo sé. Estoy orgulloso de él.

—¿Pero te preocupa?

—Claro, intentarán hacerle daño por eso, menoscabar su esfuerzo o sus éxitos.

—Bueno, Bruce, tengo que decir que, si bien no conozco personalmente a Dick, me parece que es un chico que puede pelear contra eso. Le has enseñado bien.

—No quiero que lo lastimen.

—Lo harán, eso es inevitable. ¿Sabes algo?

—¿Qué?

—Sin importar cuál malo sea, Dick podrá salir adelante porque sabrá que tú estarás ahí para él si te necesita. Eso hará la diferencia, estoy seguro.

—Es tonto que esta clase de cosas influya en el juicio de las personas.

—Piensas como yo. También considero que un ser humano no se juzga por quién ama o cómo se viste, qué tanto sabe o dónde nació. Son características temporales que además pueden cambiar por diferentes razones. Es como decir que un gatito es menos gatito porque le salga otra mancha más en su pelaje.

—Curiosa comparación, pero tienes razón, es triste esa situación.

—De haber más padres como tú… o como yo, el mundo no sería tan estúpido.

Bruce rió apenas, arqueando una ceja. —¿Siempre tan Robin Hood?

—Me sueño un héroe de capa, sí —Clark le guiñó un ojo, dando un trago a su cerveza— ¡Oh, picó!

La cantidad de pruebas que estaban recolectando estaban armándose perfectamente, con las evidencias contundentes correctas podrían llevar a juicio a Alexander Luthor en un par de semanas cuando mucho. Hablando de eso se les pasó la tarde mientras ambos preparaban la cena, a veces peleando por la dirección en la preparación de los alimentos o la forma de presentarlos. Clark solamente reía de ver la obsesión casi compulsiva de Bruce por el orden mientras él era un poco más improvisado sin fijarse tanto en si los grados de temperatura eran correctos o no. Peleando por esa clase de cosas es que terminaron chocando cuando se giraron para ir a buscar un condimento uno y un vino el otro. El abogado miró en silencio a Kent, quien se sonrojó por la pena de haber casi empujado a Bruce, riendo y posando sus manos en la cintura de este para moverle cuando notó que no atinaba a moverse.

—Creo que así es como ambos podemos pasar —bromeó el periodista, caminando de nuevo.

Bruce le miró muy quieto, sacudiendo su cabeza y terminando de preparar su parte. Se sentaron a cenar con una nueva charla sobre el caso que terminó en un intercambio de anécdotas sobre las travesuras de sus pequeños hijos, sus charlas nocturnas que ya les habían ganado una que otra amonestación por pasarse de su hora de dormir o esa necedad de estar visitándose mutuamente en sus escuelas. Porque ahora Damian también iba a sorprender a su amigo a la salida de clases, llamando tremendamente la atención por su uniforme de colegio privado que saltaba a la vista entre chicos cuya situación económica era diferente a la del pequeño Wayne, mismo que había vuelto con uno que otro reporte cuando Jon le visitaba en su escuela y alguien no muy listo había tenido la genial idea de comentar algo sobre ese chico sencillo. Damian les rompía la nariz. Clark rió, bebiendo ahora de su copa de vino, sus ojos en el abogado.

—¡Es en serio! Muchas veces doy gracias al cielo que solamente tenga un Jon en mi vida, porque si fueran dos me volvería loco.

—¿Eso que quiso decir para mí?

—No, no es lo mismo dos hijos diferentes entre sí que dos del mismo talante.

—Claro que sí.

—Claro que no.

—¡Sí, Bruce!

—¡No, Clark!

Este se carcajeó, aplaudiendo un poco antes de acomodarse mejor en su silla, relajado por el efecto de la cena y el vino ligeramente fuerte.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estamos comportándonos como nuestros hijos?

—No, ellos se comportan como nosotros —Bruce se quedó pensando— Espera…

—Eres un gatito gruñón.

—La comparación es mala, Clark. Pero en tal caso, tú eres como esos cachorritos que todo babean.

—¿Dices que babeo?

—Siempre.

—¡Hey!

Bruce rió al ver la cara de indignación del periodista, levantando su copa como si celebrara aquello, escuchando un gruñido de protesta que aumentó su risa. Las dos botellas de vino se fueron, ellos siguieron platicando hasta casi la madrugada en que decidieron irse a dormir, aunque ambos ya se movían de forma torpe y lenta por el vino que se le subió a la cabeza. Sin quitarse la ropa, cayeron sobre la cama, durmiendo a pierna suelta. Fue hasta la mañana en que Diana los buscó de improviso por una emergencia, que los despertó y se dieron cuenta que habían dormido en la misma cama. De hecho, Clark había usado la espalda de Bruce como almohada y éste se había pegado al periodista cuando el frío del bosque los obligó a buscar calor. La agente tosió con fuerza para que terminaran de abrir los ojos, ambos respigando y casi saltando de la cama al darse cuenta de cómo habían pasado la madrugada durmiendo.

—Hay malas noticias —dijo Diana muy seria.

Habían recibido una amenaza sin remitente ni tampoco modo de rastrear su procedencia, directamente con el nombre de Diana Prince y Clark Kent, prometiendo que tendrían serios problemas si continuaban investigando a Lex Luthor. Eso incluía a todos los que les “ayudaran” con el caso, lo que señalaba directamente a Bruce Wayne. Diana ya había movilizado a sus agentes para asegurarse de que la familia Wayne estuviera a salvo, igual que Jonathan Kent. Hasta el momento no tenían noticias de ningún atentado, sin embargo, eso le hizo pensar que era momento de atacar antes de que Luthor llegara a ponerles alguna traba. Salieron de la cabaña para comenzar su plan de la demanda, Bruce estaba callado mirando hacia el exterior con el ceño fruncido. Clark estaba a su lado, Diana al frente con su mejor agente manejando. El periodista estiró una mano que posó en el hombro de Wayne, apretándolo suavemente.

—Tranquilo, no dejaré que nada malo les ocurra.

—… gracias.

—Lo digo en serio, si Luthor se atreve a hacerte daño o a tu familia, verás lo que es capaz un Kent.

Bruce apretó una sonrisa, mirándole. —Gracias.

—Cumplo mis promesas, Bruce. ¿Ya te han respondido?

—No.

—Tranquilo, los agentes de Diana están cuidándolos.

Wayne no perdió tiempo en ir a casa para asegurarse de que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo, incluyendo a Tim quien fue el primero en recibirle extrañado de verlo de vuelta tan pronto. Damian estaba con su hermano mayor jugando una partida de videojuegos, por eso no habían respondido al estar tan concentrados en ello. Todos cuidados por Alfred, quien calmó los nervios del abogado. Bruce envió un mensaje a Clark sobre la situación en su casa, esperando a recibir noticias del periodista quien le dijo que todo estaba bien con Jon y Lois. Nadie estaba herido ni había recibido nada extraño. Una vez pasada aquella emergencia, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad para ambos, sin perder de vista la amenaza que llegó a Diana. Bruce se quedó en su oficina revisando el caso, las evidencias como el expediente, así le encontraría Tim quien se ofreció a ayudarle al notarlo aún tenso y preocupado.

—Debes descansar, Tim, mañana es tu primer día en la escuela.

—No hay ningún problema —negó el adolescente con una sonrisa— Me gusta hacer esto.

Fue gracias a su ayuda que al ir ordenando todo para lo que se haría al día siguiente es que Bruce comenzó a detectar algo en esos documentos. Tim había comentando algo sobre unas fotos e información que había sido muy fácil de encontrar cuando regularmente era casi imposible. El abogado dio otra revisión, quedándose toda la noche haciendo eso mientras sus hijos le desearon buenas noches con un abrazo, Alfred llevándole algo que comer para la madrugada. Bruce fue a dormir casi cuando amanecía, pidiendo un permiso en la firma para descansar un poco antes de ir y esperar por lo que sucedería cuando Clark y Diana llevaran todo ante un juez. Justo cuando estaba quedándose dormido es que su mente al fin encontró aquello que tanto estaba inquietándole, levantándose de golpe casi tropezando para buscar su celular y llamar al periodista, esperando impedir que llegara con todos los documentos. Casi gritó cuando Kent le respondió la llamada.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA EXPLICARLO POR TELÉFONO! ¡NO HAGAS NADA!

—Amo Bruce ¿se siente bien? —tocó Alfred a su puerta.

Luego del baño y apenas si bebiendo una taza de café salió aprisa a la firma, pidiéndole a Dick que se encargara de Damian y Tim que iban a la escuela.

—Sí, sí, buenos días papá también te quiero —rió Dick al verlo así.

Habían estado cazando pistas falsas, documentos que eran falsos e iban a meterlos en problemas cuando los presentaran ante la Corte al demandar a Lex Luthor, de quien no dudó les hubiera tendido esa trampa desde casi el inicio. Era un hombre inteligente que estaba donde se encontraba no solo por mera suerte o conocimientos de negocios. Debió sospechar que estaban investigándole y había sembrado evidencias falsas para desviarlos de sus verdaderos movimientos. Luego de atender sus pendientes en la firma se dedicó a revisar hasta no dejar una sola coma sin haber cotejado todo, encontrando al fin partes donde las evidencias no encajaban, pero había que estar buscando precisamente eso para darse cuenta. Gruñó frustrado como preocupado porque las cosas no iban a quedarse así. Cuando fue hora de la comida se quedó en la firma trabajando para arreglar aquello, desechando prácticamente tres cuartos de todo el expediente al no servir.

Extrañó la presencia de Tim quien era bueno reordenando el caos que solía tener, ahora ese chico estaba pisando una escuela diurna por primera vez. Salió a comprar algo de las maquinitas, en un pasillo de momento solitario por la salida de todos, buscando en sus bolsillos billetes y monedas mientras elegía algo que comer. Escuchó unos pasos que se hicieron más audibles conforme se acercaron a él, notando a un empleado de limpieza que doblaba la esquina del pasillo, caminando hacia la maquinita en espera de comprar algo también. Bruce no reconoció su rostro, si bien no había memorizado a todos, las facciones de aquel hombre no se le hicieron familiares, apurándose a sacar lo que había pedido. Al erguirse notó que otro hombre, esta vez un guardia de seguridad también se acercaba como si fuese natural el ir a comprar precisamente a ese punto en todo el edificio. Tampoco se le hizo conocido aquel guardia, apretando la bolsa con un pan relleno entre sus manos mientras se alejaba tranquilamente.

—Tenga cuidado —le dijo el guardia mirándole— Están dando mantenimiento a los elevadores.

—Gracias.

Prefirió regresar por las escaleras de emergencia, mirando alrededor. Estaba solo en aquel piso y aun faltaban minutos para que los demás regresaran. Bajó las persianas de las ventanas alrededor suyo y dejó un camino despejado. Su mente trajo de vuelta las imágenes con las figuras de los dos hombres que había encontrado en el pasillo, apenas notando que ninguno de los dos traía esa placa con su nombre, solamente un gafete metido en un bolsillo sin mostrar el anverso. Abrió sus ojos, levantándose para ir a buscarlos, sin encontrarlos en todo el edificio. Cuando volvió al piso ya todos regresaban de la hora de comida. Bruce sacó su celular para marcarle a Dick, en las escaleras de emergencia que miraba por arriba y abajo, quizá se estaba volviendo paranoico. Había charlado una vez con Luthor y le había bastado para saber que no era un hombre que tomarse a la ligera.

_—¿Papá?_

—Dick, necesito que alcances a Alfred en la escuela de los niños.

_—… okay._

—Luego les explicaré. No cambies de ruta y no hables con ningún extraño.

_—Tranquilo, papá. Me asustas._

—Haz lo que te digo, llámame en cuanto estén todos en casa.

— _De acuerdo._

Tenía los nervios de punta, sentía que había cometido el error de su vida al haber permitido que sus hijos fuesen a la escuela, si bien Diana le había dado su palabra de honor que habría agentes cuidando de ellos. El abogado respingó al sentir la vibración de su celular que respondió al acto al ver que era Clark Kent quien llamaba.

—¿Sí?

—Bruce… ¿Jon está con ustedes?

—¿Jon…? ¿Qué no está en la escuela?

—Me dijo que iría a buscar a Damian, pero no responde el teléfono.

—Espera.

Con el corazón latiéndole aprisa, Bruce llamó a Dick quien no le respondió, optando por Alfred sin poder lograr que la llamara entrara. Cuando lo hizo, fue con su hijo mayor que sonó alterado, haciendo que el rostro de Bruce perdiera color.

_—¡Papá! ¡Damian no está! ¡Tim dice que lo perdió de vista cuando terminaron las clases! ¡Nadie en la escuela lo encuentra!_

El abogado tuvo que sentarse, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

—No…

_—¿Papá? ¿Papá, me escuchas?_

—Espera…

_—¡Papá…!_

Otra llamada entró a su teléfono, mirando que era un número privado que no aparecía en la pantalla.

—Wayne.

_—Señor Wayne, qué gusto saludarle._

Bruce cerró sus ojos. —Señor Luthor.

_—Me preguntaba si estaría libre esta tarde, hay algunos detalles sobre las representaciones legales que me encantaría platicar con usted, Señor Wayne._

—… por supuesto, ¿a qué hora debo…?

_—Oh, no, no, Señor Wayne, permítame. Mi limusina pasará por usted en una hora, espero no haya ningún problema._

—En lo absoluto, estaré esperando su transporte.

_—Será un placer verle por aquí, Señor Wayne. Hasta entonces._

Wayne tuvo ganas de lanzar el celular contra la pared y de azotarse la cabeza luego. ¿Dónde estaban esos dos niños? Llamó a Damian tratando de localizarlo sin éxito. Buscando no sonar histérico, dio instrucciones a Dick para que los tres volvieran a casa sin salir de ahí hasta que él regresara, pasando con Clark a quien le dijo a donde iba.

_—¡Oh, no! ¡No irás solo!_

—Soy su abogado, Kansas.

_—¡Me importa un cuerno! ¡No, Bruce!_

—Ojalá Luthor sea tan tonto como para agredirme y así tendrás una prueba definitiva.

— _Eso no es ni remotamente gracioso, Bruce. Por favor…_

—Tengo que hacerlo solo. Es mejor.

— _Pero_ …

—Te llamaré cuando todo haya terminado.

_—¡Bruce…!_

Con resignación, colgó la llamada, regresando a su oficina para prepararse, sintiendo que su cuerpo era como un saco de arena sin vida y pesado. Se arregló con calma, avisando en la firma a dónde iría. Una cita con un cliente que no despertaría nunca sospecha alguna siendo que era algo común una visita así. Bajó al lobby donde esperó por la limusina que puntual llegó por él, subiendo con la garganta seca y el corazón latiendo aprisa, pensando en esos dos pequeños en manos de Luthor a menos que un mensaje de Alfred cambiara todo. Miró sin mucho ánimo hacia el exterior, pasando de aquella zona de negocios de Metrópolis hacia el barrio que prácticamente le pertenecía a Luthor Corp, directo hacia el edificio donde esperaba su CEO. Tomó el elevador privado, apretando el mango de su portafolio mientras respiraba hondo, debía estar templado sin caer en las provocaciones que seguramente Luthor iba a tenderle. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron frente a otras de metal y madera que le dejaron ver un penthouse lujoso como solitario a donde entró, mirando a ambos costados en espera del empresario.

—¿Señor Luthor? —llamó con calma.

—¡Señor Wayne! —aquel salió de una puerta, arreglándose el cuello de su camisa, no traía saco ni chaleco ni tampoco corbata. De inmediato le extendió una mano al alcanzarle— Pase, por favor, no se quede ahí.

—Gracias.

—Lamento lo abrupto de esta reunión, comprenderá que tengo poco espacio en mi agenda y cuando se da una oportunidad como esta, no la desperdicio.

—Entiendo.

—¿Algo de beber? ¿Café? ¿Vino? ¿Agua mineral?

—Así estoy bien, Señor Luthor.

—Vamos a hablarnos por nuestros nombres que a estas alturas no podemos ser sino más que conocidos, ¿no te parece, Bruce?

El abogado apenas si sonrió, sentándose en ese mullido sofá de piel blanca.

—Será algo difícil, Lex.

—Oh, esto es mejor —rió el millonario, sirviéndose un whisky antes de ir a sentarse a su lado, invadiendo su espacio personal— Como dije, hay poco tiempo.

—Entonces no hagamos rodeos.

—Siempre tan fiero y listo para las peleas, por algo están tan encantados contigo en la firma y lloraron en la Cámara de Lores cuando te marchaste. Un hombre dispuesto siempre a una batalla, preparado como astuto, ¿no es así?

—No más que el CEO de Luthor Corp.

Lex se carcajeó, un brazo cayendo en el respaldo del sofá, por encima de los hombros del abogado.

—Pecaría de inocente si no admitiera que, ciertamente, soy bastante inteligente.

—¿Qué deseas de mí, Lex?

—Directo, bravo. Vaya, Bruce. Tú y yo podríamos llegar muy lejos.

—¿Hasta dónde exactamente?

—Ah, sin medias tintas —Luthor bebió de su vaso— Pues todo depende de ti.

—Repito mi pregunta, ¿qué deseas de mí, Lex?

—Pues…

Unos gritos se dejaron escuchar, algunos golpes y maldiciones provenientes del elevador de los empleados. Tanto Lex como Bruce se pusieron de pie, confundidos ante el escándalo que iba acercándose a las puertas del penthouse que se abrieron de golpe, azotándose prácticamente cuando Clark Kent entró por ellas, despeinado, sus ropas descompuestas por los jaloneos que tuvo con los guardias de seguridad y los guardaespaldas que estaban tras él.

—¡Señor Luthor, lo sentimos! ¡Este hombre…!

—Vaya, vaya. Clark Kent siempre entrando sin ser invitado.

Bruce le miró atónito, frunciendo su ceño luego sin saber qué pensar ni qué hacer. Luthor hizo un gesto de su mano a su gente, permitiendo que Clark se quedara.

—Permitan que el valiente periodista tenga sus minutos de fama. Tome asiento, Señor Kent, esta charla será de lo más interesante.


	13. XII

**XII.**

“ _Nadie se sumerge en ninguna aventura esperando resultados mediocres. La gente, pese a tener un chasco nueve de cada diez veces, desea tener al menos una experiencia suprema, aunque sólo sea una vez. Y eso es lo que mueve el mundo_.”   
Haruki Murakami.

* * *

 

 

 

La idea de escaparse fue de Damian en primer lugar, tenía muchas ganas de correr a caballo por las praderas que rodeaban la casa de la abuela Martha, pero sabía que su padre no iba a darle permiso de irse otra vez a Kansas porque recién había salido y él tenía ideas muy firmes sobre cada cuando sus hijos podían ir de excursión. Jon estuvo de acuerdo en cuanto le comentó la idea, bien por él porque podía saltarse clases como Damian y le emocionaba la idea de viajar solos hacia donde Martha sin los estorbosos adultos que siempre estaban diciéndoles de cosas. Ambos escaparon durante sus respectivos recesos, escabulléndose hacia la terminal de autobuses en donde compraron boletos pagándole a una chica mayor para que comprara sus boletos y no les hicieran preguntas incómodas. Jon estaba eufórico por semejante atrevimiento que en su vida se le había ocurrido, haciendo planes de todo lo que jugarían con su abuela mientras subían al autobús.

—¡Y comeremos tarta de durazno! —exclamó Jon, cuando el autobús al fin salió de la terminal.

Llegaron a buena hora donde Martha, quien se sorprendió de ver un par de niños en sus uniformes escolares y una enorme sonrisa esperando entrar por su puerta. Repartió besos y abrazos a ambos entre pequeñas amonestaciones por haber viajado solos, luego consintiéndoles con una buena comida antes de ir a cabalgar los tres.

—Les mostraré la tumba del hombre sin manos.

—¡Wooooooow!

Sus ánimos por la cabalgata se elevaron de escuchar semejante historia de la zona, sobre un asesino perseguido por cazadores que al alcanzarle le cortaron sus manos que le obligaron a comer y luego lo ahorcaron en un árbol, siendo enterrado ahí. Una historia de miedo que fue como imán para aquel par de traviesos montados en sus caballos, mirando con ojos grandes hacia el horizonte hasta que miraron ese árbol torcido como si una mano gigante lo hubiera moldeado así, seco por completo, sin que nadie lo cortara por temor a la leyenda. Si la historia era verdad o era mentira eso poco les importó, corriendo alrededor del árbol esperando por ver por uno de sus agujeros al hombre sin manos espiándoles. Martha solo rió, cuidando de los tres caballos mientras aquellos niños se divertían, se revolcaban en el pasto con lodo y al fin pedían volver cuando sus estómagos estuvieron llenos de nuevo.

Cuando regresaron, se encontraron con la sorpresa no muy agradable de ver a Lois Lane ahí, más que enfurecida con ellos por haberse marchado así cuando todos los estaban buscando. Damian frunció su ceño porque no le pareció algo por lo cual exaltarse tanto, notando las llamadas de Alfred, de Dick y de su padre en su celular igual que Jon. Ambos habían dejado sus teléfonos cuando fueron de cabalgata, olvidándose por esas horas de Metrópolis para solamente concentrarse en una historia de un pueblo de Kansas. Martha calmó a Lois, mostrándole que los pequeños estaban a salvo, bien comidos y que necesitaban una cena ligera antes de volver a la ciudad. Tanto Jon como Damian abrazaron a la abuela Martha en agradecimiento, sintiendo que cuando regresaran les esperaba más que un regaño por parte de sus padres. Damian seguía sin comprender por qué tanto alboroto por una salida tan inocente. No fue sino hasta que vio a Dick y Alfred junto a Tim, los tres ansiosos y molestos es que comenzó a darse una idea.

—¿Dónde estabas? —asi gritó Dick al verle bajar del auto de Lois a quien dio gracias.

—En casa de la abuela Martha.

—¡¿Por qué demonios escapaste de la escuela, Damian?!

Éste parpadeó, algo inquieto. —Pero…

—¡Estuvimos buscándote por todos lados! ¡Creímos que…!

—Permítame encargarme, Señorito Richard —cortó Alfred cuando Dick estalló, tomando la mochila de Damian y su mano, inclinándose a él— Hubo un incidente al mediodía que hizo pensar a sus padres que estaban en peligro, Señorito Damian, por eso todos estábamos buscándolos con suma desesperación.

—No hicimos nada malo… bueno no tan malo.

—Afortunadamente así fue, pero un caballerito jamás debe procurar esta clase de preocupaciones a su familia, ¿de acuerdo? Un mensaje hubiese sido suficiente.

—No me hubieran dejado ir —refunfuñó Damian, girándose a Jon— Adiós.

—Adiós, Dami.

—Vámonos ya —gruñó Dick aun enojado.

Quedó atrapado entre su hermano y Tim mientras Alfred conducía a casa, todos en silencio con sus rostros molestos, excepto Tim quien parecía más bien aliviado, ofreciendo una sonrisa de vez en cuando a Damian durante el trayecto. La reprimenda de Bruce fue otra cosa para la que no estuvo preparado, resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas con sus hombros en alto, encorvado con la cabeza baja mientras su padre le daba el sermón de su vida y terminaba con su castigo por un mes. Damian sintió lágrimas en los ojos, más aceptó el regaño como el valiente que era porque había sido su decisión y ahora veía las consecuencias. Bruce se quedó callado unos segundos y luego se arrodilló frente a él, abrazándole con fuerza, besando sus cabellos.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor.

—Lo siento.

—Me encargaré de que lo sientas. A tu recámara.

No hubo más remedio que obedecer, sintiendo ese peso doloroso del castigo en silencio. Durmió inquieto y amaneció con esa misma sensación, desayunando solo porque los demás ya se habían marchado a sus respectivos deberes del nuevo día. Solo Alfred quedó para hacerle compañía hasta el colegio donde una vez más tuvo una llamada de atención por haberse escapado. Ahora lo mantendrían vigilado hasta que demostrara que volvía a ser digno de confianza. Por supuesto que ya no hubo celulares ni consolas de videojuegos ni tampoco acceso a internet, completamente aislado sin saber cómo estaba Jon. No quería que a él lo castigaran porque había sido únicamente su cómplice, pero ahora estaba en modo de silencio, sus palabras no serían escuchadas. Le dolió mucho ese trato de su padre y de Dick, perdiéndose sus abrazos y manos despeinando sus cabellos al volver de la escuela o estar en la cena.

—¿Sucede algo, Señorito Damian? —preguntó Alfred cuando le ayudaba a cambiarse para dormir.

—Nadie me dirige la palabra.

—Eso es mentira, yo estoy hablando con usted.

—Pero los demás no —el pequeño sintió un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos humedecerse.

—Vamos, vamos, hay que ser fuerte para resistir este trago amargo. Es la manera en como los auténticos caballeros ingleses son forjados.

—Ya no quiero ser un caballero inglés.

Al día siguiente encontró a su hermano Dick desayunando con Tim, quien era el más amable de todos ellos porque siempre le sonreía. Cuando tomó asiento, Dick se levantó dando gracias a Alfred y marchándose a la universidad. Damian solamente suspiró resistiendo sus ganas de llorar, recibiendo una palmadita en el hombro de Tim quien le acompañó esta vez. Bruce ya se había marchado, tenía un caso urgente aparentemente que atender. Las cosas en el colegio tampoco fueron las mejores. Se encontró con un grupito de niños mayores que estaban resentidos porque había vencido al hermano menor de uno de ellos en combate de esgrima. Acorralado en un pequeño pasillo entre edificios de la escuela solo esperó por los puñetazos que no vinieron. Tim apareció para rescatarle cual damisela en desgracia, aunque disfrutó mucho ver como cayeron todos, huyendo despavoridos de un muchacho criado en barrios bajos.

—¿Estás bien?

Damian asintió, sacudiéndose su uniforme. —Vámonos.

Quizá Alfred tuvo razón en resistir, conforme fueron pasando los días el dolor fue haciéndose más y más diminuto, quedando solamente la resignación a su suerte que no era tan mala considerando la ayuda discreta de Tim en ciertas cosas, su compañía fue un consuelo para el niño en ausencia de su hermano mayor. Al salir del colegio en la tarde luego de sus clases extras, cuando iban a acercarse hacia el auto donde estaba Alfred, la mano de Tim tiró de Damian cuando una moto cruzó en la acera casi a punto de atropellarlos, pasando de largo con los reclamos de todos alrededor por semejante acto. Algo sucedía porque Damian notó en Alfred una expresión que no había visto anteriormente, como si estuviera a punto de matar a todos, pero al mismo tiempo estuviera aterrorizado. Una mezcla rara que dejó pensando al pequeño mientras volvían a casa y él se concentraba en su tarea dado que no había más que hacer en su joven vida.

—Hey, Damian, ¿no quieres entrenar un poco en peleas? —ofreció Tim de manera cordial.

Golpear algo no estaba nada mal y el niño aceptó, ambos despejando una salita para convertirla en un dojo improvisado donde recordar sus lecciones de artes marciales que Talia les impusiera tanto a Dick como a él desde pequeños. Tim era bueno, tuvieron varias peleas entretenidas hasta que llegó su hermano mayor, entrando a la sala mientras descansaban.

—¿Están bien? Alfred me contó todo.

—Sí, solo fue un susto —respondió Tim con una expresión curiosa, luego señalando con la mirada a Damian quien bajó su cabeza, ya acostumbrado a que era un cero a la izquierda para Dick.

—¿Qué hacían?

—Oh, entrenando un poco en el rudo arte de las peleas.

Dick miró al niño que jugaba con la tela de sus pants. —Yo también quiero entrenar.

Eso fue una buena como mala noticia para Damian, quien se levantó al acto mientras su hermano se quitaba su chamarra y playera quedando solo en camiseta, lanzando sus botas a un lado. Tim se hizo a un lado, dando a entender que no era con él con quien pelearía. El pequeño tomó aire, levantando sus manos en posición de defensa, esperando por el movimiento de Dick. Hacía un buen tiempo que no hacían eso, entrenar así juntos. Una sensación agradable con un toque de preocupación porque sentía que la pelea sería mucho más agresiva que las que acostumbraban. Todo lo contrario, Dick peleó con él igual que siempre, más bien esperando a que fuese su hermano menor quien tomara el control de los ataques. Damian cayó en el suelo con un bufido, mirando fijamente a Dick, quien entonces le extendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—De nuevo.

Para la tercera pelea, Tim se incorporó. Si bien al principio fueron serios entre sí, poco a poco su entrenamiento pasó a ser una fiesta en la que tímidas risas comenzaron a aparecer, igual que expresiones menos serias y más amigables. Pronto, los ánimos de Damian le hicieron brincar en la espalda de Dick, llamando a Tim para unir fuerzas y vencerlo. Los tres terminaron rodando por el suelo entre carcajadas al final hasta que se quedaron quietos y desparramados sobre la alfombra. Entonces Damian se acercó a su hermano para darle un fuerte abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

—Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos así.

Dick suspiró, esa mano que extrañaba volvió a sus cabellos. —Sé que no tuviste malas intenciones, Dami, pero nos asustaste mucho. Creímos que te habíamos perdido.

—¿De verdad te preocupaste tanto?

—Claro, eres mi pequeña bolita odiosa.

—Ja —el niño rodó sus ojos, suspirando— No me gusta que no me hables, tienes que volver a hablarme.

—Okaaay.

—Jugar conmigo.

—Lo pensaré.

—No, no lo pienses, hazlo.

Tim se rió. —Oh, vaya.

—Así es él —rió Dick, despeinando a su hermano quien gruñó.

—¿Ya no estarás tan enojado conmigo?

—No, Dami. Pero no debes hacer esa clase de cosas, esto no es Sussex y además… padre está en un caso muy difícil contra una persona peligrosa que puede intentar hacerte daño, por eso no debes desobedecer. Por eso estábamos buscándote.

—Ohh… tiene sentido ahora. ¿Es un caso muy peligroso?

—Sí, y nadie debe saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo nunca hablo de los casos de papá con nadie, tonto. Tim puede ser el bocón.

—Claro que no —defendió éste al instante.

—Tengo hambre, estas peleas me abrieron el apetito. Quiero cenar algo, hermano.

Dick negó con una risa quieta, levantándose. —Vamos, de seguro Alfred ya ha preparado algo.

Ganarse de vuelta el que su padre le hablara le tomó un poco más a Damian, sin quejarse porque no había podido hablarse con Jon, ni tampoco porque estuviera tan incomunicado, manteniendo su habitación ordenada como sacando buenas notas. Una noche, se acercó a Bruce para obsequiarle un trozo de tarta de fresa que había cocinado con ayuda de Alfred, como pipa de la paz. Su padre miró aquel delicioso trozo y lo aceptó, hablando con su hijo como siempre. Damian estuvo feliz, aunque eso del castigo tendría que esperar porque no fue negociable, tendría que sufrir esa clase de aislamiento por lo que restaba del mes. Algo no tan malo ahora con la compañía de su hermano y de Tim, con quien ya se llevaba mejor luego de aquel noble gesto de defenderle.

—Alfred, ¿es muy peligroso el caso de padre?

—Mucho, Señorito Damian, hay que tener cuidado.

—Pero a él no va a pasarle nada, ¿verdad?

—Creo que de eso tendremos ayuda del Señor Kent, joven amo.

—¿Del padre de Jon?

—Así es.

—¿Por qué de él?

—Porque están trabajando juntos en el caso.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Señorito Damian, no hay necesidad de gritar.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo?

—¿Por qué debería saber algo que es cosa de adultos?

—¡Ah! ¡Es el padre de Jon! ¡Eso ya es de mi incumbencia!

—Contrólese, joven amo. No querrá otro mes de castigo, ¿o sí?

—… no.

—Eso me parecía.

No pudo contenerse de preguntarle a su padre si era verdad que estaba trabajando con Clark Kent en un caso que era peligroso, reclamando entre sus preguntas el que no le hubiera dicho aquello, algo que hizo sonreír a Bruce.

—Eres un niño, Damian, hay cosas que bien puedes saber como otras no.

—¡Pero es el papá de Jon!

—Sí y también es un periodista.

—No entiendes mi punto o no quieres entenderlo.

—Lo hago, hijo, pero no es algo… extraordinario por el que debas perder el sueño.

—Hay algo que no me quieres decir.

Bruce parpadeó, arqueando una ceja ante semejante acusación. —No, no hay nada.

—Sí.

—Damian…

—¿No puedes levantarme el castigo ya? ¿Por favor? He hecho todo lo que me han pedido y no he peleado ni tampoco he dejado mis juguetes fuera de su lugar cuando me voy a dormir.

—Cuantos méritos —rió su padre.

—¡Padre!

—Lo pensaré, la última vez que te di tanta libertad, terminaste en Kansas.

Damian solo hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos. Aquella situación de peligro se hizo más latente una tarde que regresaba con Alfred de haber comprado víveres, cuando estaban cruzando el paso peatonal con la luz en verde para ellos y por nada un auto casi los arrolla, pero sin realmente pasar tan cerca, ganándose algunos cláxones de los otros conductores. El mayordomo le abrazó con fuerza, caminando más aprisa hacia la casa. Cuando Bruce llegó, le contaron de ese incidente que fue casi parecido al que tuvieron Tim y Dick, quienes habían ido a buscar unos libros. No era que esas cosas no pasaran en una ciudad como Metrópolis, sin embargo, era demasiada casualidad su aparición tan repentina y consecutiva. O estaban teniendo demasiada mala suerte o realmente era por aquel caso que estaba llevando su padre con el padre de Jon.

—Tal vez lo mejor sería que pasaran un tiempo con los abuelos Wayne —dijo Bruce en la cena.

—¡No! —Damian reclamó de inmediato— Me prometiste que ya no dejaríamos Metrópolis.

—La situación lo amerita, Damian.

—¿No crees que es algo innecesario, papá? —comentó Dick, mirando a su hermano— Si aquel hombre realmente quiere hacernos daño… lo hará sin importar en dónde estemos.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso —apoyó Tim, dando un buen mordisco a su filete.

—¿Entonces no nos iremos? —Damian miró esperanzado a su padre.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Sí!

—Pero —Bruce levantó un dedo— Si hay demasiado peligro se irán, sin reclamos.

—Tú eres el mejor abogado del mundo, papá. Y Clark es el mejor periodista, ambos pueden ser tan fuertes juntos.

—Ves demasiadas películas, Dami.

—Calla, Dick. Sabes que tengo razón.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, hijo, no olvides mis palabras, ¿de acuerdo? No es para echar a perder tu amistad con Jon ni tu vida aquí.

—Entiendo, padre.

Había algo con eso del caso y el padre de Jon que Damian no podía señalar con precisión y le inquietaba al mismo tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que Clark Kent era la persona más cercana a Bruce después de ellos. Por más que lo pensara no lograba ver qué era eso que pasaba entre los dos. Su padre le quitó su castigo antes de tiempo así que pudo comentarlo con Jon apenas si fueron capaces los dos de hablarse. Su amigo tampoco tuvo idea de que estaba sucediendo, siendo el despistado que era no lo había notado. Dado que no podían salir a donde querían mientras no se resolviera el caso, siempre estaban en casa o en el colegio. Solamente un día fue que Bruce quiso llevarle al departamento de Clark y Jon, porque Alfred se quedaría con Tim y Dick estaría ocupado en los entrenamientos. Damian estuvo más que encantado, pues eso significaba pasar tiempo con Jon en su recámara mientras los dos adultos trabajaban.

Estuvieron o trataron mejor dicho de hacer la tarea, pero luego Damian tuvo ganas de un poco más de ese jugo que habían preparado, saliendo de la habitación de Jon descalzo hacia la cocina comedor y sala al mismo tiempo que era esa zona. Fue muy silencioso porque no quiso interrumpir a su padre ni a Clark, apenas asomándose por la esquina del muro que dividía las recámaras de la cocina y sala donde ellos estaban. Damian se quedó muy pero muy quieto al ver una escena que sus ojos no pudieron dar crédito y su mente hizo corto circuito. Bruce estaba sentado en uno de los banquillos frente a la barra de la cocina, dándole la espalda a ésta. Sus manos estaban aferradas a los bíceps marcados en la camisa a cuadros de Clark quien estaba frente a su padre, muy pegado a él de pie con su rostro tan pegado al de Bruce que casi sus frentes se pegaban una contra la otra. No entendió que pasaba porque estaban callados ambos y la espalda ancha de Clark no le dejó ver exactamente sus posiciones o movimientos. Damian se retiró lentamente en silencio como se acercó, volviendo aprisa a la recámara de Jon quien ya estaba por irle a buscar, delatando su salida.

—¿Qué pasa, Dami? ¿No tomaste jugo?

—No quise… interrumpir, tenían papeles por doquier.

—Oh… yo también quería.

—Luego, seguro después vienen a hablarnos, ¿otra partida?

—¡Claro!

Siendo los niños que eran, a Damian se le olvidó aquel incidente luego de la partida número veinticinco que tuvo con Jon. La volvería a recordar, pero bajo otras circunstancias que estarían muy lejos del alcance de su imaginación.


	14. XIII

**XIII.**

_“No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos, no se puede controlar. No es algo que ocurra poco a poco si no que, a lo bestia, arrasa como un tsunami, un tsunami no elige que destruir, simple, arrasa todo.”_  
Irene Montalá.

* * *

 

 

—Lárgate.

 

Dick tomó aire, con una mirada de reproche a Jason antes de darse media vuelta y salir de aquel departamento pequeño al fondo de un pasillo lleno de drogadictos. Había dejado a Todd en su casa luego de atender la llamada de Rachel, quien había encontrado al desesperante joven tirado en la calle con heridas severas en una de sus rondas con su club de Merodeadores. Jason no había querido ir al hospital para no responder preguntas que atrajeran a la policía, así que únicamente pidió un botiquín de primeros auxilios y una mano que le ayudara a coser las heridas necesarias luego de limpiar y desinfectar la piel abierta. Rachel era buena con eso así que no tuvo problemas, mientras Gar pasaba las cosas. Víctor le había dicho que lo ayudaban porque era “amigo” de Dick, sin que este corrigiera el dato, observando cómo se vestía para llevarlo a su casa.

—Eres un cliché, Inglaterra. Niño bonito con niño malo. ¿Puedo hacer una historia sobre ustedes dos y luego venderla para hacerme multimillonaria?

—Gracias por curarlo, Rachel.

Una vez que Jason estuvo consciente y lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarse, Dick se ofreció para llevarlo a su casa después de agradecer por él a sus amigos. Durante el camino hacia ese barrio tan poco seguro, trató de hacerle entender a Todd que esa clase de vida no iba a permitirle ser viejo, demasiados riesgos cuando tenía ante sí una oportunidad en la universidad. La discusión brotó de nuevo, con Dick sintiéndose frustrado como nunca con Jason. Entendía esa parte de querer proteger a su familia, la única que conocía de toda la vida, pero no podía terminar de comprender el que desperdiciara sus talentos deportivos en actividades ilícitas que lejos de sacarlo de ese ambiente, lo estaba hundiendo más. No hubo razones que Jason pudiera aceptar de su parte, saliendo de mala gana del auto sin dar las gracias por nada, ahuyentando a Dick con una hosca palabra.

Se prometió no pensar más en ese tonto cabeza hueca durante el resto del fin de semana, prefiriendo ayudar a su padre cuando le contó sobre el caso que tenían encima, algo muy peligroso como en viejos tiempos cuando Talia tenía un sospechoso que capturar y debían tomar precauciones en la familia. Era emocionante como preocupante. Jamás les sucedió nada porque su madre siempre tomó todas las medidas de seguridad pertinentes. Más no estaban en Sussex sino en Metrópolis, las cosas eran diferentes y ahí dominaba Lex Luthor, la cabeza que deseaban hacer rodar. Por eso cuando Bruce le llamó para pedirle que fuese por Damian junto con Alfred, dejo todo a un lado y casi corrió por su hermanito solamente para encontrar que no estaba, Tim estaba histérico al sentirse responsable por su inexplicable ausencia. Dick le calmó mientras trató de localizarlo sin tener suerte, quizá estuvo más ansioso de lo debido a causa de haber visto a Jason herido, tan huraño y silencioso que estalló con Damian cuando regresó de Kansas.

—Fuiste duro con él —murmuró Tim mientras cenaban juntos.

—Pudo ocurrirle algo muy malo y no estaríamos tan tranquilos ahora.

—Lo sé. Damian no lo hizo de mala fe.

—Tengo presente eso, Timbo. Solo es…

—¿Miedo a perderlo como tu madre?

—Sí.

Tim sonrió a medias, soplando a su café. —Es bueno eso, significa que es importante para ti.

—Si algo te ocurriera a ti, también nos preocuparíamos, no te menosprecies.

—No lo hago. ¿Realmente no le hablarás tanto tiempo?

—Tengo que. Es una lección dura que mi hermano debe aprender.

—Lo hará, es un Wayne.

—¿Tim?

—¿Sí?

—Quisiera hacerte una pregunta y quisiera que respondieras con la verdad.

—Adelante.

—¿Te gustaría… ser parte de esta familia?

—Ya lo soy, ¿no es así? —rió Tim.

—Bueno, sí, pero me refiero a… ¿te gustaría que Bruce te adoptara? ¿Que fueses nuestro hermano? ¿Un Wayne?

Eso tomó desprevenido a Tim porque se ahogó con su sorbo de café, mirando a Dick con ojos bien abiertos, francamente asombrado.

—¿Lo dicen… en serio?

—Papá y yo lo hemos comentado, sí —tosió Dick, removiéndose en su banquillo— La propuesta vino originalmente de Damian.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, eso puedes preguntarle…

—No, me refiero a que si de verdad me quieren como uno de ustedes.

—¿Por qué no? Ya sé que es una familia algo desquiciada y que…

Tim negó, con ojos vidriosos. —¿En verdad… me quieren así?

—Hey, Timbo, hey, hey —Dick sonrió, bajando del banquillo para abrazarle— Claro que te queremos así, ¿por qué no habríamos de hacerlo si eres un chico genial?

—Nadie antes… me había querido —murmuró Tim, abrazándole de vuelta.

—Qué bueno, así pudimos atraparte nosotros.

—Yo… quiero ser un Wayne.

—Entonces lo serás. Solo que no hay devoluciones ¿eh? Serás un Wayne para siempre. Otro abogado Wayne. Uf.

—Hay que equilibrar contigo como un criminalista.

—¡Oye! —Dick rió, mirando a Tim con una mano despeinando sus cabellos— No tienes por qué llorar, no estamos jugando con esto. Es en serio, papá no te ha dicho nada porque está ocupado.

—Lo sé, el Señor Wayne se concentra por completo en sus casos.

—Tiene un alto grado de responsabilidad y honor. A veces exagera.

—Obsesión es la palabra que viene a mi mente.

Los dos rieron, terminando sus bebidas antes de irse a dormir. Claro que a Dick le dolía no dirigirle la palabra a Damian, pasados los días hacerse el ofendido era cada vez más difícil. Al llegar de la universidad extrañaba mucho el cargar a su pequeño hermano y hacerle cosquillas hasta que le maldijera porque tenía que ir corriendo al baño. Sin embargo, su resolución cobró bríos un día al ir caminando con Víctor en la calle, acompañándolo para comprar unos tenis nuevos para los partidos que un letrero luminoso misteriosamente se desprendió de su base, cayendo tras ambos y haciéndolos saltar del susto. Bien podía pasar como un hecho azaroso, pero Dick no lo consideró así al tener conocimiento de la clase de hombre al que su padre estaba por enfrentar en un juego peligroso en una ciudad que no le daba ventaja como en su país natal. No quería caer en histerias, solamente ser cuidadoso y eso lo tenía que ser también Damian, a quien vio cada día más desesperado por hablar con Jon o con él.

—Hey, Inglaterra, ¿qué piensas?

—Nada, ¿por qué lo dices?

—El equipo anotó y tú te quedaste sentado.

—Oh… —Dick se apenó, mirando el tablero del marcador, estaban en un partido más del equipo de la universidad. Rachel rodó sus ojos, empujándole con un hombro.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Se extinguió el té?

—Graciosa, no. Es…

—¿Jason Todd jugando como si nada pasara?

—Sí.

—Bueno, en mis pocas observaciones de campo sobre sus maneras, he notado que juega mejor cuando tú estás presente en los partidos.

—¡Rachel! —Dick gruñó— Eso no es cierto.

—Lo es. ¿Verdad, Gar?

—¿Uh? —el joven estaba con la boca atiborrada de comida.

—Hay una ligera probabilidad de que sea por alguien más, pero considerando las miradas que se traen ambos y la forma en que Todd sigue tus pasos, mi hipótesis apuesta por ti.

Dick suspiró, ignorando el ligero calorcillo en sus mejillas con sus ojos buscando ese uniforme con el nombre de Jason en la espalda. Tampoco era que se hubiera roto todos los huesos del cuerpo, sin embargo, parecía que no había sido encontrado moribundo en una acera en medio de una calle abandonada no hacía poco tiempo. Los Titanes ganaron y fue tiempo de celebrar, esta vez en el gimnasio, a petición del rector, con todos de invitados. Pronto se hizo el ambiente aun con los profesores y administrativos presentes, alegres por el triunfo que estaba poniendo el nombre de la universidad en alto. Dick se encontró con Jason en el ancho pasillo que iba al gimnasio, cuando iba de salida porque no podía quedarse tan noche debido a lo del caso de su padre. Ambos se miraron en silencio, antes de caminar cada quien a su destino.

—¿Has salido con ese tal Troy? —la pregunta detuvo a Dick, quien se giró para ver al otro muchacho.

—¿Qué?

Jason le miró fijamente, serio.

—No, por supuesto que no. Apenas si nos volvimos a hablar en el equipo.

—Ah.

—Jason…

—Ve a casa.

—Oye —Dick se regresó, deteniéndole— Escucha, no quise ofenderte ni nada, es que…

—¿Te doy lástima?

—¡No! Jason, ¿por qué todo es tan difícil contigo?

—Así es mejor —Todd se zafó de su agarre, dándole la espalda— Vete.

—Solo sabes decirme eso.

—Es lo que mejor sabes hacer.

—¡Claro que no! —Dick le rodeó, empujándole con una mano— Pero tampoco voy a estar persiguiéndote como un idiota cuando tú no quieres mi ayuda.

—Bien dicho, no quiero tu ayuda.

Dick jadeó, ofendido. —Si… si yo te dijera que me gustaría salir contigo. No a la fuerza, no con amenazas, sino por mi propia y libre decisión… ¿considerarías el cambiar ese aspecto de tu vida que está lastimándote cada vez más?

—Un lindo chantaje inglés, te creía más valiente. Y me parece que estabas profundamente agradecido de que yo desapareciera de tu vida.

—Las personas podemos cambiar, Jason. Sobre todo, cuando nos conocemos mejor.

—No sabes nada de mí.

—Porque no dejas acercarme.

—No te interesa.

—¡Demonios! —Dick tiró de sus cabellos— Ayúdame aquí, Jason. Deja de comportarte como un imbécil por cinco minutos. Ya te lo dije, no estoy pidiéndote que dejes a tu familia. Es que ya no hagas esas cosas… ya no te arriesgues. ¿Es que no disfrutas una fiesta como al de allá? ¿No te sientes mejor cuando haces algo que puedes compartir con todos? ¿Algo que te hace mejor?

—Guárdate tus discursos morales para alguien más.

—Escúchate, tú eres el que ahuyenta.

—Pues vete.

—Pues no se me da la gana.

Jason torció una sonrisa. —No sabes jugar este juego, cariño.

—¿Ah, no? —Dick bufó, tomando el rostro de Todd para estamparle un furioso beso y luego soltarle de la misma manera— Soy un experto, idiota. No me trates como un ingenuo que no lo soy, ni como un débil porque yo también sé pelear estas batallas. Tú mueves.

Dick se giró rápidamente, no para huir precisamente, sino para esconder lo rojo de su rostro al haber besado a Jason Todd de esa forma. Su corazón latió aprisa. Estaba feliz como asustado de su acción, orgulloso también. Aquel tonto no se movió mientras salía con mentón en alto de ahí, tomando su auto para ir de regreso a casa. Le pareció que otro auto le siguió, nada que pudiera confirmar ni tampoco algo que pudiera contar a Bruce. No estaba en su naturaleza el preocupar de más a su padre con otra paranoia. Al llegar a casa, Alfred le contó que Damian estaba entrenando con Tim, algo que le sorprendió y le animó a ir para reconciliarse al fin con su hermanito quien no le soltó el resto de la cena al estar feliz de volver a sus viejas maneras de hermanos. Sus pensamientos fueron a Jason, preguntándose si aquel pelmazo de verdad reaccionaría y vería la verdad en sus palabras o un día le llamaría Rachel para avisarle que lo habían encontrado muerto.

—¿Qué es esto, papá?

—¿Eh? —Bruce se giró al ver unas fotos de un sobre, tomándolas de manos de su hijo mayor— Es de un grupo de ladrones que trabaja para Luthor, Lois Lane los encontró. Los Outlaws.

—No se les ve el rostro. Usan máscaras y cascos, eso no sirve ¿o sí?

—No, pero es lo que más tenemos. Estamos tratando de localizarlos, si podemos atrapar a uno, tenemos la posibilidad de hacerlo hablar y desenmascarar a Luthor.

—¿Qué raro eso de tener una demanda contra tu propio cliente, no? —bromeó Dick, mirando esas máscaras, especialmente la del hombre con un casco rojo— Aunque recuerdo ese caso de un alcalde de Gales.

—Es similar, más peligroso. Aquel solamente fueron desvíos de fondos. ¿No ha ocurrido nada?

Dick negó. —Afortunadamente no, papá. Bueno, te dejo trabajar, procura ir a tu recámara a descansar, hay un mueble que llaman cama que sirve para ello.

—Buenas noches, Dick.

Su atención se concentraría días más adelante en algo curioso que notó en Bruce. Ambos estaban haciendo las compras que Alfred les pidió, topándose en la caja con Clark Kent, el periodista con quien estaba trabajando en ese caso. Luego de saludarse e intercambiar breves palabras, ambos fueron a sus respectivos autos. Antes de eso, Kent se despidió de Bruce y ese gesto fue lo que llamó la atención de Dick. Su padre no era afecto a que invadieran su espacio personal, mucho menos a los gestos cálidos de los seres humanos normales. Por eso cuando la mano de Clark se posó casualmente en la cintura de su padre mientras se despedía, eso hizo que el joven se detuviera en sus pasos, apenas juntando sus cejas con una mirada inquisitiva al periodista alejándose ya de ellos. Podrían ser muy buenos amigos, pero nada de eso cambiaba las reglas de Bruce sobre el contacto.

—¿Hijo? ¿Piensas regresar caminando?

—¿Ah? ¡No! Ya voy.

Ya en la avenida, Dick miró a su padre con curiosidad. Bruce sintió su mirada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Me alegra que tú y el Señor Kent sean buenos amigos. Ya tienes un amigo en Metrópolis.

—Es por el trabajo.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Te cae bien?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Ya sabes… si te parece un hombre agradable, confiable y los demás _ables_.

—¿Te sientes bien, Dick?

—Responde, papá.

Bruce arqueó una ceja con la vista al frente. —Supongo que sí. Es lo que llamaríamos un boy scout.

—¿Y a ti te caen muy bien las personas que son amantes de lo correcto, no?

—¿Dick?

—Papá —el muchacho sonrió pensativo, palmeando un hombro de Bruce— Solo quiero que sepas que si un día de enamoras…

—Dick.

—Está bien, de verdad que lo está. Yo estaría muy contento por ti.

Un curioso silencio cayó entre ellos, únicamente perturbado por uno que otro claxon del exterior, gritos de algún conductor desesperado o música en alto volumen de otro auto. Dick casi contó los minutos antes de que su padre volviera a hablar.

—No es lo que piensas.

—¿Qué pienso, papá?

—Dick, por favor.

—Creo que soy el menos indicado para juzgarte, ¿no te parece?

—Eso no…

—Vamos, tranquilo. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Digo, no negaré que me sorprende y que de pronto me siento algo así como esos hijos psicóticos posesivos que no quieren ver a nadie cerca de sus amados padres. Celos. Pero… hey, es tu felicidad, creo que es buen tiempo de que la disfrutes.

—No somos nada.

—Ay, papá —Dick rió sin poder evitarlo, girándose para verle— ¿Tú el gran abogado negándose a un hecho como un chiquillo temeroso? Ni Damian.

—Estoy diciéndolo en serio.

—Si es así, apostaría mi mesada a que es por ti.

—¿Eso qué significa?

Dick imitó el cacareo de una gallina, haciendo gruñir a Bruce, quien le miró en un semáforo en rojo.

—No.

—Tampoco es que sea el gran experto, pero juraría que el Señor Kent quiere hacerte cosas que mi boca no puede pronunciar.

—¡Dick! ¡Por todos los cielos!

Una carcajada escapó del joven, aplaudiendo divertido ante la cara ofendida de su padre, luego con una expresión culpable, apretando el volante. Dick negó, posando una mano sobre una de Bruce.

—Papá, no. No hagas eso. El amor por mamá no tiene relación con esto. Ella está muerta y duele y siempre la extrañaremos, pero incluso ella te lo pidió. Debes vivir. Seguro que no esperaría algo como esto porque…

—Dick.

—Es un giro inesperado, aunque lindo. Clark es una buena persona, a menos que Jon diga mentiras y eso es tan imposible como que el sol se apague mañana.

—Puede ser.

—Sabes que no. Deja de evadir.

Bruce suspiró, mirando la mano de su hijo y posando la otra sobre aquella con un apretón suave.

—No sé que pasará. Primero está el caso, luego eso. Tengo que saberlos a ustedes a salvo y con Luthor así no lo estaré.

—Okay, pero no levantes muros, ¿sí?

—Lo consideraré.

—Rayos, eres tan difícil como Jason.

—¿Jason?

Dick abrió sus ojos de par en par. El semáforo cambió y agradeció que ese gesto no lo notara su padre, si bien tampoco escaparía de su curiosidad de detective justiciero.

—¿Quién es Jason?

—Ah… un amigo de la universidad.

—¿Amigo, eh? —esta vez fue el turno de su padre para descolocarlo, olvidando que la memoria de Bruce era tan buena que rayaba en lo imposible— ¿Hablas de Jason Todd, de la ofensiva del equipo de tu universidad?

—Am, sí, ése. Sí. Ése.

—¿Un jugador de fútbol americano?

—Papá…

—Suena a…

—Cliché ya sé —gruñó, descarándose. Dick talló su rostro— Rachel ya me lo dijo.

—¿Y él lo sabe?

—Ja.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. ¿Por qué no lo has presentado?

—Estamos… como tú con Clark, así igualitos. Primero hay cosas que hacer, como aprobar un semestre o ganar una final colegial. Tú comprendes, esos dilemas de los jóvenes universitarios de hoy en día.

—Dick, no.

—Él tiene algunos problemas, papá. Serios. Le he ofrecido mi ayuda, pero no puedo hacer más, como nos enseñaste. ¿Clark tiene problemas?

—No creas que no reconozco tu intento de desviar mi atención al hecho de que mi hijo está comenzando un noviazgo.

—Estás evadiendo —canturreó Dick.

Bruce rodó sus ojos, entrando al estacionamiento de su edificio. La conversación siguió en el elevador, con ambos cargando los víveres.

—Apenas estamos conociéndonos, eso no puede llamarse de otra cosa.

—Pero hay de conocimientos a conocimientos, papá.

—Yo me refiero a saber los aspectos generales de una persona.

—Como si estuvieses leyendo su biografía, no me lo parece.

—Tienes una mente demasiado voraz, hijo.

—Solo dime una cosa, ¿sí te interesa?

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron sin que su padre respondiera, teniendo que seguirle con una mirada de reproche mientras iban a la cocina con Damian y Tim saludándoles. Dick se dio un coscorrón mental por haber olvidado el tema de la adopción de Timothy, pero su hermano menor se encargó de eso al instante, muy serio con sus manos tras su espalda en una clara imitación a la pose de Bruce cuando hablaba de algo formal.

—¿Padre?

—¿Qué sucede, Damian?

—Quiero pedirte formalmente que adoptes a Tim.

Este miró a Damian como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, quedándose quieto con las compras en sus manos que Alfred tomó discretamente.

—Damian… —Bruce negó, volviéndose al adolescente a quien se acercó con una sonrisa— Lo siento, Tim. Pensaba hacerlo de otra manera.

—No hay otra manera, papá.

—E-Está bien, Señor Wayne… Bruce…

—Timothy, ¿te gustaría ser legalmente un Wayne? ¿Un hijo mío?

Aunque había visto a Tim conmovido, Dick no pudo evitar la emoción al verlo de nuevo con sus ojos húmedos, abrazando con fuerza a su padre con un pequeño sollozo ahogado que hizo rodar los ojos de Damian al considerarlo demasiado exagerado y una sonrisa de satisfacción de Alfred, quien asintió orgulloso. Dick se acercó para abrazar a ambos, llamando a su hermanito quien lo pensó un poco antes de hacer lo mismo, mirando a Tim en espera de su respuesta. Una vez que se limpió sus lágrimas, el chico asintió con una risa quebrada.

—Está bien, ¡sí quiero!

—Me parece que es buena hora de celebrar —dijo Alfred— De suerte que había preparado un pequeño postre.

—¿Cómo lo haces, Alfred? —preguntó Dick riendo al escucharle.

—Secretos de mayordomos, Señorito Richard.

 


	15. XIV

**XIV.**

“ _Buscamos la felicidad, pero sin saber dónde, como los borrachos buscan su casa, sabiendo que tienen una_.”

Voltaire.

* * *

 

 

Todo comenzó con un beso, igual que lo decían en las obras literarias o en las películas románticas.

El idiota de Clark había entrado como si se sintiera como alguna clase de súper héroe en el piso de Lex Luthor para “salvarlo” de algo que bien pudo haber sorteado sin dificultades. Ya había pasado en situaciones similares como abogado en la Cámara de Lores. Pero ahí estaba el boy scout de Kansas haciéndose el macho y luego dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata, aunque al menos esa estupidez suya había hecho a reír al poderoso hombre de negocios, logrando con ello que su conversación posterior ya no tuviera la tensión con la que en un inicio se había impregnado. Después de salir del edificio, Bruce no dudó en llevar del cuello a Kent hacia el callejón más cercano donde le gritó todo lo que pudo gritarle por impertinente, tonto, temerario y otras cosas más hasta que de pronto el periodista tomó su rostro con ambas manos dándole un beso nada tímido, fogoso por la adrenalina pasada, incluso posesivo.

Bruce tuvo un corto circuito, sin responder al beso que le tomó por sorpresa, tirando incluso su portafolio cuando sus manos buscaron los hombros de Clark, sin empujarle ni hacer nada porque en realidad su cerebro simplemente cayó en el limbo. Probablemente reaccionó después, no supo con certeza. Al separarse, ambos estaban con sus ropas descompuestas, el rostro rojo y el brillo en la mirada del periodista hizo que Wayne le empujara de mala gana, buscando su portafolio para llamar a un taxi al cual no lo invitó. Estaba furioso con Clark Kent. Y no precisamente por el beso, evento que trató de sepultar con puño de hierro en su mente por el resto del día, de la semana, del mes y si era preciso, de toda su vida. No lo habló tampoco con aquel idiota cuando se vieron de nuevo con Diana para arreglar la investigación ahora que Luthor sabía que ellos dos estaban en su contra, pero tampoco podía atacarlos abiertamente, no sin arriesgar su fachada de empresario filántropo de Metrópolis.

—Bruce —Diana le habló después de enviar a Kent por una pizza— ¿Estás bien?

—Perfecto.

—Luces distraído.

—Estoy concentrado en el caso, se ha vuelto muy arriesgado.

La agente torció una sonrisa, haciendo a un lado los papeles del abogado y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, apretándola suavemente.

—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

—No tengo nada, Diana.

—Tú eres un defensor de la justicia muy feroz, incluso apabullante, pero yo soy experta en detectar mentiras. Y tú, querido, lo estás haciendo.

—¿Sobre qué mentiría? —Bruce frunció su ceño.

—¿Qué tal sobre Clark?

—¿Qué…?

—Oh, vamos cariño, no vas a comportarte como un niño pequeño que no quiere admitir su travesura. Si tus ojos tuvieran rayos láser, Clark sería ahora una coladera.

—¿Y?

—No tiene nada de malo que te guste un…

—Tengo una llamada.

Diana suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y negando al ver como Bruce salía para atender la aparentemente llamada urgente. Para cuando volvió, Clark también lo hacía con unas cajas de pizza en mano que traía como si fuese un mesero presumiendo sus habilidades con la bandeja de comida. El tema quedó olvidado de momento, aunque la agente de la Interpol no perdió oportunidad en ver como esos dos se buscaban más de lo que pudieran darse cuenta y las manos del periodista no dejaban pasar la oportunidad de toquetear al abogado sin que este hiciese algo por detenerlo. O lo ignoraba olímpicamente o le gustaba aquello. Diana apostó por lo segundo, riendo para sí mientras bebía de su pajilla preguntándose cuando escucharía la noticia de que eran pareja. Ya se comportaban como un matrimonio, poniéndose de acuerdo o Wayne amonestado con un sermón sobre tener orden y lógica en sus siguientes movimientos.

—Hey chicos, todavía sigo aquí —les bromeó solamente para verlos ponerse nerviosos. Eran tan obvios que dolía.

—Tengo una cita en uno de los puertos antiguos de Metrópolis —carraspeó Kent para desviar la conversación— Hay un informante que puede señalarme la identidad de Arsenal.

—¿De los Outlaws? No vayas a hacer lo mismo que con Luthor —le regañó el abogado.

—Oye, fue una entrada genial y nos ayudó. Tú me lo dijiste.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¡Lo hiciste!

—¿Cuándo? Yo no lo recuerdo. Estás diciendo mentiras, Kansas.

—Bueno, fue… —Clark se quedó callado, tosiendo un poco con una mirada furtiva a la agente quien arqueó una ceja al verlo así sospechoso.

—Como sea, si podemos dar con uno de ellos, tenemos la manera de desenmascarar a Luthor sin arriesgar más.

—Aparentemente, chicos, no vayan a bajar la guardia. Lex Luthor aún no ataca.

—No lo olvidaré, Diana.

—Gracias, Bruce. ¿Clark?

—¿Qué?

Ella rió. —Nada, bien, tenemos que dejar en pausa todo esto. Tenemos encima los ojos de Luthor Corp.

Diana tuvo razón, así que las reuniones en la cabaña se suspendieron momentáneamente, si bien Bruce y Clark siguieron viéndose debido a la amistad de sus hijos, oportunidad que tomaban para hablar un poco del caso. Una de esas visitas al departamento de los Kent fue que el idiota del periodista tuvo las agallas para repetir aquel beso que el abogado había estado tratando de olvidar sin que las preguntas inquisitivas de Alfred le sonsacaran algo. Una vez más estaban discutiendo si era buena idea que Clark fuese en busca de Arsenal, uno de las cabecillas de los Outlaws, solo y sin un apoyo en caso de que algo malo pasara. El periodista sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo como solía hacerlo con Bruce cuyo rostro tomó entre sus manos al acorralarlo en un banquillo contra la barra de la cocina y estamparle otro beso igual al del callejón.

Simplemente así, con todo el descaro y seguridad que un provinciano de Kansas podía dar.

Bruce no hizo nada tampoco, siendo más consciente del contacto de sus labios con los de Kent. Esa diferencia a besar labios femeninos que tuvo su encanto. Clark no besaba de manera brusca, ni siquiera podría decirse que le obligaba a besarlo, tenía una forma de moverse como pidiendo siempre su permiso, queriendo que se uniera a su juego y el abogado encontró bastante adictiva la sensación cuando lo hizo. Sujetó los bíceps de Kent mientras se besaban en la cocina, con los niños jugando en la recámara. La imagen de Damian viéndolos pasó fugaz por la mente de Bruce, distraído al instante por una lengua que encontró la suya, queriendo robarle el aliento, unos gruesos dedos acariciando su barbilla con cariño. Un grito de Jon hizo que se separara del periodista, mirando alrededor como para asegurarse de que no los hubieran visto, gesto que Clark notó, riendo.

—Vamos, Bruce.

—Deja de besarme así.

—Si quieres que te bese de otra manera, lo puedo hacer —Kent sonrió ladino.

—No, idiota —Bruce gruñó, frunciendo su ceño, moviendo su mano en el aire— ¿Por qué…?

—Bruce, somos dos adultos, no vamos a estar haciendo eso, ¿o sí? Señor madurez inglesa.

—Los niños…

—Tal vez deberíamos…

—No.

—¿Bruce?

—Yo… —el abogado bajó su mirada— Escucha, Clark, yo no sé… no lo entiendo todavía y esta situación con Luthor…

—Hey —Clark levantó su mentón, guiñándole un ojo— Tómalo con calma, tal como lo hice yo.

—Lo dices tan relajado.

—Me gustas, Bruce. Sé que te gusto o no me corresponderías los besos.

—Hm.

—Vamos paso a paso, ¿qué te parece? Creo que ambos estamos algo oxidados.

—Serás tú.

—Por favor.

El periodista rió, Bruce imitó su gesto, empujándole para revisar los documentos que había llevado y olvidar por segunda vez que había estado intercambiando microbios con un boy scout de Kansas para desgracia del linaje Wayne.

—Me preocupa Dick.

—¿Por qué?

—Llámalo instinto paterno, siento que está en problemas.

—Te lo diría, ¿no es así?

—Eso espero.

—Confía, Bruce. Richard es un joven de altos valores que no va a decepcionarte.

—¿Cómo tú?

—Seguro, aunque yo soy más guapo.

—¡Por favor! —Bruce rió divertido, una risa que no se había escuchado en él de esa manera.

Clark Kent estaba teniendo un efecto en su persona que calaba a niveles que el propio abogado desconocía, como si estuviera redescubriéndose. Tal como lo había prometido el periodista, iban lento, siempre esa manía de hacer un movimiento con cautela esperando su permiso. A veces, sin que el propio Wayne lo aceptara, le desesperaba aquello. Otras, lo agradecía, porque de repente llegaba a experimentar un ligero ataque de pánico, tenía muchas cosas en mente que le caían encima de solo pensar que estaba en una nueva relación con demasiados cambios dentro de ella y no estaba del todo seguro si podía resolver al estilo familiar tal giro en su vida. Mucho tenía que ver con su perfeccionismo apaciguado solamente cuando volvían a tener esos momentos juntos, muy íntimos hasta que el abogado los cortaba con algún pretexto si percibía que ese instante estaba alcanzando un punto sin retorno que aún no deseaba explorar.

Bruce culpó el caso contra Luthor de distraerlo y bajar la guardia suficiente para que sus hijos lo notaran. El primero fue Timothy, quien en su acostumbrado humor sagaz solamente le dejó con la duda de qué tanto sabía. No supo de Damian hasta que fue el mismo Richard quien en una charla en el auto luego de verse con Clark, le hizo saber cómo estaban ambos. Al menos dos de sus tres hijos estaban tomándolo estupendamente para ser lo que era -con todo y que seguía sin decirlo abiertamente-, de todas maneras, el abogado seguía teniendo esas dudas hasta que una tarde, sentando en la barra de la cocina mirando a su mayordomo cortar con esa perfección inglesa que le caracterizaba la carne para la cena, es que no pudo más ni con sus propias evasivas ni esa espera que Alfred estaba teniendo para escuchar sobre esa nueva faceta en su vida.

—Rara vez se aprende a cortar carne solo mirando, Amo Bruce.

—Alfred… ¿puedo confiarte algo?

—Me parece que me ha confiado muchísimas cosas, Señor. ¿Es sobre el Señor Kent?

Wayne se quedó serio unos segundos, tosiendo apenas. —Bueno…

—Igual que se hace con estos cortes, un movimiento dudoso hace que toda la carne se eche a perder. Y nunca le enseñé a dudar, Amo.

—Jamás… jamás me había interesado un hombre y… Talia…

Alfred dejó el cuchillo a un lado, limpiándose sus manos para girarse hacia Bruce, con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta sentarse frente a él del otro lado de la barra.

—Señor, me parece que la Señora Wayne dejó una orden muy precisa, y era que usted volviera a comenzar una vida que incluyera una relación amorosa. Cierto, nunca había tenido este interés, acuso al Señor Kent de ser el culpable de semejante deseo que, sin embargo, está lleno del más profundo respeto y cariño o de lo contrario yo ya hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto.

—Lo dices como si ya hubieras hablado con él.

—Culpable de cargo, Amo Bruce.

—¿Alfred? —el abogado abrió sus ojos, estupefacto— ¿Qué…?

—El Señor Thomas me hizo jurarle que no permitiría que nadie dañara a su hijo ni a sus nietos. Cuando usted comenzó a mostrar los claros signos de una persona enamorada…

—Yo no… —Bruce calló al ver la mirada del mayordomo.

—… fue que me di un tiempo para visitar al Señor Kent en su periódico e invitarle un café para interrogarle de manera directa sobre sus intenciones hacia usted.

—Cielos, Alfred.

—Me alivió de sobremanera confirmar mis sospechas.

—¿Qué son?

—El Señor Kent está en la misma posición que usted, Amo Bruce. Solo que él ya lo ha aceptado.

—Dime si piensas que yo… estaría ofendiendo…

—Alto ahí, Amo, una vez más, hablamos sobre su vida. Una que no tiene ya ataduras de esa índole si bien la memoria de la Señora Talia permanecerá en el lugar que le corresponde, pero no está en conflicto con lo que ahora sucede. Respecto a la preferencia creo que ese tema ya lo tiene salvado desde que el Joven Dick nos habló sobre sus gustos. No sería ni el primero ni el último abogado de Metrópolis al que le gustan los hombres.

—¿Ni tampoco de los Wayne?

—Tampoco. No use eso de pretexto para evadir el miedo que tiene, Señor.

—¿Miedo? —Bruce arqueó una ceja.

—Lo que realmente le angustia de todo esto es la idea de confiar una vez más en amar a alguien y luego perderlo.

El abogado iba a replicar, pero desvió su mirada, apretando los puños sobre la barra que Alfred tomó, dándoles unas suaves palmaditas.

—Y eso era a lo que precisamente la Señora Talia se refería, Señor. No dejarse llevar por ese miedo.

—Se dice fácil.

—Usted mismo me dijo que el Señor Kent era mala hierba. Dicen que mala hierba nunca muere.

Bruce rió, aunque sus ojos estaban húmedos, buscando las manos de Alfred que entrelazó con las suyas como cuando niño y tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

—No sé si sirva para esto.

—Eso decía sobre ser padre y ahora tiene tres perfectos hijos. Cuatro si consideramos la sorpresa.

—Ah, lo sé. ¿Puedo ser feliz, Alfred?

—Amo Bruce, le ordeno que lo sea.

La breve charla terminó con un abrazo de Wayne hacia su mayordomo quien palmeó su cabeza cariñosamente antes de empujarle y pedirle que le ayudara con la cena, lo que equivalía a simplemente preparar la mesa porque nadie interfería en el terreno sagrado de Alfred Pennyworth cuando cocinaba para su familia. Por la noche, Bruce se dedicó a revisar esos mensajitos que Clark ya le había dejado, provocándole una sonrisa que ya había sido captada por Damian o Tim, siempre de los últimos en darle las buenas noches. Alfred no había mentido, el mayor temor arraigado en el abogado era volver a pasar lo que había vivido con Talia y la profesión de Kent no ayudaba mucho en esa inseguridad camuflajeada de desdén. Teniendo a Lex Luthor observando sus pasos, no le parecía muy inteligente caer de pronto en un amorío que el empresario usara en su contra.

Días después, Diana le proporcionó los documentos de sus peores sospechas. Luthor había borrado toda huella, digital o impresa que lo pudiera relacionar con malos negocios o evasiones fiscales por los mismos. Solamente tenían una pequeña esperanza llamada Outlaws que parecían más bien fantasmas que realmente cabecillas de un grupo de mercenarios pagados por el empresario. Todos igualmente peligrosos. Y Clark iba a verse con uno de ellos, Arsenal. Bruce ya había prometido que no lo acompañaría, una pequeña mentira para engañar no al periodista sino a los que le espiaban como a los que estarían ahí ocultos mientras el boy scout de Kansas la hacía de nuevo de héroe sonriente queriendo contactar una de las cabezas de los Outlaws. Lo vio perderse entre los almacenes donde se apilaban los contenedores vacíos y oxidados de cargueros, notando como se movían varios grupos alrededor, entre la gente que solía reunirse para comprar la mercancía de segunda y tercera mano que ahí se exhibía.

El abogado contó los minutos que Clark gastó allá dentro, dándole solamente un límite antes de llamar a la policía para buscarle. Un mero golpe de suerte o algún talento oculto que aún no había visto en Kent, Bruce lo vio salir de vuelta más serio y algo a la defensiva. Encendió su auto, mirando por el retrovisor su sorpresa -no para el periodista sino para Damian- y arrancó para cortarle camino a Clark al intentar cruzar una calle llena de puestos ambulantes. La cara de Kent fue de antología al ver que estaba ahí, abriendo todavía más sus ojos cuando vio lo que estaba en los asientos traseros, señalándolo con toda la expresión de confusión. Bruce solamente sonrió, abriendo la portezuela del copiloto para indicarle que subiera.

—¿Perdido, Señor Kent?

—¿Qué rayos es eso?

Un gruñido fue su respuesta. Wayne sonrió. —Saluda a Titus.

—Oh, genial como el general romano de Shakespeare.

—Cuidado o puede arrancarte la piel del cuello si lo ofendes.

—Y tan salvaje como la obra. Hola, Titus —gruñó el periodista al sentarse, casi sintiendo el aliento del gran danés sobre su nuca— ¿Por qué un perro de ese tamaño? ¿No había más grande?

—Es una raza noble y protectora.

—¿Es para tus hijos?

—Damian. Ha obtenido las mejores notas y ganado su concurso de esgrima. No le he dado nada por ello.

—Y por protección.

—También.

—Okay, ahora mismo me dices que carajos haces aquí en un sitio tan peligroso.

—Cuidando de un idiota en un sitio muy peligroso.

Clark le miró fijamente antes de echarse a reír, buscando discreto una mano que entrelazar suavemente con esa galantería que Bruce no podía rechazar.

—Gracias, pero te expones demasiado.

—Es lo que quiere Luthor, vernos expuestos, saber que tiene la delantera.

—¿Estamos tendiéndole un señuelo?

—Con suerte, espero que lo sea.

—¿Es decir que solo viniste por mí para provocarlo y no porque estuvieras realmente preocupado por mi situación?

El abogado rió bajito. —Vamos.

—Mi corazón se rompe, Bruce.

—¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu departamento o…?

—No, este perro me pone nervioso. Mejor me dejas en la estación del subterráneo, gracias.

—Titus no te hará nada si yo no se lo ordeno.

—Uf, me haces sentir mucho mejor.

Los dos rieron, sus manos entrelazadas hasta que fue momento de despedirse. Kent hubiera querido besarle, pero con Titus en el medio de sus asientos observándolo se lo pensó mejor. Esta vez fue el abogado quien dio el paso, tirando de esa mano que todavía tenía sujeta para hacerle volver y besarle con fuerza, empujándole luego.

—Nos vemos.

—… t-tú… —Clark se puso de mil colores.

—Que no te atropellen, Kansas.

Bruce sonrió más que complacido viendo por el retrovisor como Clark se quedaba cual bobo junto a la entrada de la estación, abrazando su morral y con un rostro carmesí. Damian y Tim habían salido a comprar unos malvaviscos para un nuevo postre que habían visto en internet, así que Titus esperó en el sofá de la sala muy educado cuando el más pequeño de los Wayne entró, casi tirando las compras que Tim atrapó a tiempo. Damian abrió sus ojos, miró a su padre quien asintió y luego echó a correr para abrazar al gran danés quien le recibió moviendo su cola y llenando de baba su rostro. La felicidad de su pequeño fue uno de esos momentos que Bruce grabó en su memoria. Dick llegó más tarde cuando ya estaban comiendo esa tarta de malvaviscos y chocolate con un enorme perro junto a Damian.

—¿Un perro?

—Su nombre es Titus —dijo orgulloso Damian.

—¿Un perro? ¿Papá?

—A esta familia le hace falta una mascota.

—Y Tim ya no puede serlo —bromeó el niño.

—¡Hey!

Volver a experimentar esa sensación de tranquilidad, de dicha y cierta victoria en detalles pequeños de su vida le duró muy poco a Bruce. Casi a la semana, mientras estaba en la esquina de un local que vendía comida china, platicando con Clark, ya de noche, cuando recibió un mensaje que le hizo derramar su café y palidecer al punto de sentir que perdía la habilidad de respirar.

_Tenemos a su hijo, siga nuestras instrucciones o le entregaremos su cadáver._

 

La foto apurada de Dick en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre en la sien derecha, amordazado y atado de brazos y piernas se llevó todo lo agradable que hubiera recolectado esos días. Bruce estuvo seguro de que era obra de Luthor, por eso los había invitado a su fiesta, para señalarles a sus mercenarios a quien debían secuestrar. Clark le sacudió por los hombros, sin poder hacerlo entrar en razón. Solo una cosa y solo una cosa tuvo en mente el abogado quien castañeó sus dientes, corriendo a su automóvil con la ira brotando de sus ojos.

 

 

Venganza.

 


	16. XV

**XV.**

_“El medio mejor para hacer buenos a los niños es hacerlos felices.”_    
Oscar Wilde.

* * *

 

 

 

En las bancas alrededor de la pista de carrera, los gritos acompañaban los aplausos y uno que otro silbato que iba marcando tiempos a los pequeños corredores ya empapados de sudor por las vueltas que estaban dando, mirando con mucha ilusión la bandera que se levantó para indicar que era la última vuelta del circuito. Damian apretó sus dientes, concentrándose en no respirar mal para correr con todas sus fuerzas, esa carrera iba a hacer suya a cualquier precio. El orgullo Wayne estaba de por medio. Sintiendo como el sudor corrían por su espalda mientras aceleraba en la última curva de la pista, gruñó moviendo sus brazos tal como se lo había indicado el profesor de educación física y así ayudarse a acelerar, viendo de reojo como pasaba a sus demás compañeros que hicieron un esfuerzo similar, nadie quería perder.

Los gritos aumentaron cuando tres de ellos fueron los que se perfilaron como ganadores de la carrera, casi corriendo a la par. A Damian le pareció escuchar su apellido ser vitoreado, más no le prestó mucha atención porque los últimos metros fueron cruciales. Irguiendo su espalda, aceleró un poco más con cierto dolor en sus muslos que ignoró, viendo la banda que rompió al cruzar en primer lugar entre aplausos y silbatazos que marcaron el fin de la competencia. El pequeño corrió desacelerando hasta detenerse para tomar aire entre pesados jadeos, viendo a sus otros dos compañeros hacer lo mismo con un rostro de decepción por haber perdido. Siempre honra a quienes pelean contigo como igual, le había dicho su padre. Damian se irguió para ofrecerles una mano que estrechar y una felicitación por la carrera que fue bien recibido, escuchando por su parte las felicitaciones correspondientes.

—¡A las duchas! —ordenó el profesor— Bien hecho, Wayne.

Con una sonrisa de campeón, Damian fue con el resto de sus compañeritos a las duchas para asearse y cambiarse. Terminadas las competencias tenían el día libre, había pensado en pasar con Jon para ir a comprar un helado. Camisetas y shorts fueron apilándose conforme todos iban pasando a las regaderas aun con la emoción de la competencia en sus venas, riendo o haciendo bromas.

—¡Hey, Wayne! —uno de sus compañeros le llamó— ¿Es cierto que tu hermano mayor es un marica?

La magia del momento se desvaneció en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras ponzoñosas que no iba a dejar pasar y menos tratándose de Dick. Se hizo un silencio pesado en las duchas, con todas las miradas esperando por su reacción. El niño se giró al impertinente con puños apretados y mentón en alto, caminando hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente, ambos de la misma estatura.

—Sí, y se coge a tu padre.

—¡UUUHHHHH!

—¡Maldito infeliz!

La medalla de plástico que hubiera ganado por la carrera se la quitaron por haberle roto la nariz al insolente que había dicho esas cosas de su hermano. Alfred llegó para escuchar lo que el director tenía que opinar al respecto, luego de escuchar los acalorados alegatos de uno y de otro. Damian había salido ileso porque teniendo un hermano versado en peleas callejeras como era Timothy, estuvo mejor preparado que un niño mimado como aquel idiota que solamente había querido molestarle por haber perdido la carrera que él había ganado limpiamente. No le extrañó que el mayordomo se pusiera de su lado, señalando las faltas de los prefectos al no comprender cómo un comentario tan dañino como el de aquel compañero suyo tenía bien merecido el puñetazo que le propinó junto con una buena patada que lo lanzó contra la pared. Tal vez lo último fue muy exagerado, pero Damian no se pudo contener. Era el nombre de Dick el que estaba en entredicho.

—La violencia nunca es la solución, Señorito Damian.

—… oh.

—Pero es un perfecto tranquilizante para las bestias.

—¡Alfred! —rió Damian, aliviado y abrazándose al mayor que despeinó sus cabellos— Gracias.

—Me parece tiene una cita con el Señorito Jon.

—Sí, ¿aún puedo ir?

—Si usted no le cuenta nada al Amo Bruce, yo tampoco lo haré.

—Hecho.

—Recuerde no regresar tarde o me veré obligado a romper mi juramento.

—No, Alfred, antes de la cena y sin ir a otros sitios.

—Excelente, que pase una linda tarde, Señorito.

La escuela de Jon estaba más allá de la suya, nada que un taxi no pudiera resolver. Damian no tardó nada en contarle sobre la carrera y su pelea, ambas ganadas, a Jon una vez que salió de clases.

—Wow, wow. No deberías pelear tanto, Damian.

—Nadie insulta a mi familia en mis narices y vive para contarlo.

—¿También me defenderías a mí? —preguntó Jon con grandes ojos.

—Si hoy comemos comida china, sí.

—¡La comeremos! Conozco un restaurante que conoce a mi papá y nos dan mucha comida siempre, así como extra.

—Andando, Jon.

Fueron por la comida y por el helado, llegando al departamento de los Kent con esas barrigas bien llenas y hablando de sus futuros juegos por completar o discutiendo sin mucha seriedad sobre las aventuras de sus personajes favoritos del anime del momento. Damian tenía una inquietud que deseaba compartir con Jon desde hacía días, pero no había podido decírselo, por falta de valor lo cual era una ofensa directa al apellido de los Wayne y también porque no encontraba la ocasión. Cada vez que pretendía decirlo, su amigo decía o hacía algo que lo desconcentraba. Esta vez, ambos estaban terminando sus tareas como parte del trato de las visitas, cuando Damian vio el momento oportuno para sacar a colación el tema que le inquietaba.

—¿Jon?

—Dime, Dami.

—Creo que papá ya tiene otra pareja.

—¡¿Qué?! —Jon casi tiró su lápiz, parpadeando rápidamente— ¿Vas a tener una madrastra malvada?

—No, tonto.

—¿Entonces?

—No sé… es que se ha portado muy raro estos días.

—Um, no creo que portarse raro sea algo que tenga que ver con madrastras.

—Jon…

—Explícame mejor.

—Bueno —Damian se acomodó en su cojín, ambos sentados en el suelo de la salita— Es que lo he visto sonreír de una manera que yo recuerdo solamente lo hacía con mamá… antes del hospital.

—Ah, ¿cómo?

—Pues… ¡no sé! Es una sonrisa como boba pero bonita.

—¿Cómo tú me sonríes? —Jon le miró con una sonrisa de gato Cheshire.

Damian se sonrojó con fuerza, gruñendo y desviando su mirada. Jon rió divertido, inclinándose para darle un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

—¿Quién puede hacer sonreír así a tu papá que es tan serio?

—Eso es lo que no sé.

—Dices que trabaja mucho, ¿será una de esas abogadas muy elegantes en tacones?

—No, no.

—Pues creo que no se junta con alguien más, ¿o sí?

Ahí radicaba el problema de Damian, pues tenía una lista muy precisa de las amistades de Bruce desde que había notado como sonreía mientras leía algo en su celular que no pudo distinguir porque si algo tenía su padre, era que parecía un ninja para esconder las cosas. Nadie entraba en los sospechosos, no al menos desde el punto de vista del pequeño niño quien estaba confundido, enojado, ofendido, alegre, triste, preocupado y muchas otras cosas más. Jon le observó, tomando una de sus manos para darle un suave apretón, haciendo que le mirara.

—Tu papá nunca va a dejarte, Damian.

—Lo sé.

—Aunque lo intentara, mi papá no se lo permitiría porque también te quiere mucho y él sabe cómo convencer a tu papá de no hacer cosas malas.

Damian solo hizo un mohín, sin moverse. Jon rió, sentándose a su lado con un brazo pasando sobre sus hombros.

—Y yo también te protegeré.

—Bueno, ya… tenemos que hacer tarea.

—¡Okay!

La siguiente pesquisa de Damian sobre el asunto fue con Tim, sabía que aquel zorro astuto ya también debía de haberse dado cuenta sino es que algo sabía. El adolescente tenía sus sospechas, pero si pensaba en alguien en particular no lo dijo al niño por más que este insistió. Con Dick no fue posible porque estaba preparándose para competencias y jamás le gustaba perturbarlo con esas cosas que bien podían esperar. Sí, se sentía celoso de verlo mirar el celular de esa manera, o de encontrarlo pensativo más no serio en su estudio, seguramente con la mente en aquella persona que comenzaba a robarse tiempo de su padre. Un día, por mera casualidad, Damian entró al estudio de su padre justo cuando Bruce estaba mirando una rosa muy linda, por cierto, de nuevo con esa sonrisa boba de la cual no era consciente. El gruñido de Titus alertó a Bruce, guardando de golpe ese obsequio que levantó una marea de celos en Damian al entrar, fingiendo que no había visto nada de aquello.

—¿Qué sucede, hijo?

—Papá… —Damian tomó aire, controlándose— ¿Puedo ir el fin de semana a quedarme con Jon?

—¿A su departamento?

—No, al Himalaya. Claro que a su departamento, papá.

—Hey.

—Lo siento. ¿Puedo?

—¿Qué hay de Titus?

—Viene conmigo, jugaremos con él.

—De acuerdo, ya sabes las condiciones.

—Sí, papá.

Su padre le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla. —Me alegra que estés tan bien en esta ciudad y con Jon.

—Sí… ¿tú también ya estás a gusto?

—Un poco.

—La cena está lista, Amo Bruce —llamó Alfred.

—Vamos a cenar, hijo.

Una rosa en el portafolio sagrado de su padre, él no dejaba que hubiera cosas que no fueran de su trabajo. Acaso guardaba uno que otro regalo de sus hijos que no fuese más grande que un trozo de papel, apreciaba demasiado sus documentos. Pero ahora llevaba una maldita rosa dentro. ¿Quién estaba regalándole rosas a su padre? Damian se carcomió en celos, atacando sus verduras como si fuesen sus peores enemigos bajo la mirada extrañada de Tim o de Dick, quien le picó en un costado con una mirada interrogativa. El niño negó, pasándole un brócoli a Titus mientras rumiaba sus pensamientos más rápido que su cena, levantando su mirada a su padre quien revisaba algo en su tableta, muy concentrado para fijarse en el más pequeño de sus hijos. Damian bajó su mirada a su plato, recordando algo que no había tenido en mente.

Bruce no tenía muchas amistades.

Solo una muy cercana.

Clark Joseph Kent.

Recordó cuando los encontró en la barra de la cocina, callados y el padre de Jon demasiado cerca de su padre. Recordó las palabras de Jon sobre la influencia que ya tenía Clark sobre las decisiones de Bruce, o como lo cuidaba…

Eso era.

—¿Dami? ¿Te sientes mal? —susurró Dick a su lado, preocupado.

De pronto quiso ser capaz de levantar el vidrio de la mesa donde estaban comiendo y arrojar todo contra la pared más cercana. ¡Tenía que ser él! ¡Y además él! Antes de que Dick hiciera algo que llamara la atención de su padre, Damian le dio un manotazo a su mano en su espalda, dedicándose a terminar su cena en el más perfecto silencio sin que Tim o su hermano mayor lograran sacarle algo. Estaba que hervía en rabia, celos y todas esas cosas que estaba provocando el solo pensar que su padre estaba enamorado nada más y nada menos que del padre de Jon. ¡Lo que faltaba! Titus estuvo inquieto, olfateando en él esas emociones. Cuando todos estuvieron bien dormidos excepto el niño quien no pudo conciliar el sueño, se levantó para ir de puntillas a la recámara de Dick, junto con Titus que siempre lo acompañaba a todos lados.

—Hermano…

—Cinco minutos más, Alfred…

—Dick.

Tuvo que sacudir más a este para que al fin se despertara, parpadeando confundido en la oscuridad, con un brazo estirándose perezoso para encender la lámpara a su lado, ver la hora en su celular y fruncir el ceño a Damian.

—Dami, ¿qué…? ¿Dami?

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, en su lugar, solo hubo gruesas lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Dick actuó de inmediato, sentándose de golpe y levantándole para sentarlo en su regazo, abrazándole y meciéndole como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás. Titus se trepó a la cama, gimiendo preocupado igual, bajando sus orejas.

—Ssshh, tranquilo, Dami, aquí estoy. Nada malo te va a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

Damian se escondió en el pecho de su hermano, sollozando. Era una vergüenza, pero también fue algo que necesitó hacer. Es que ni siquiera podía enojarse con su padre por ello. Si hubiese sido una malvada madrastra como dijo Jon, todo hubiera sido diferente. Clark Kent era todo menos alguien malo o con negras intenciones. Por algo su hijo era igual, hasta peor.

—¿Qué pasa, Dami? ¿Quieres contarme?

—Lo siento, lo siento, no quería molestarte, tus pruebas…

—No, hermanito. Nada me importa más que ustedes, y lo sabes —Dick limpió su rostro con cariño, sonriéndole— Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que te ha puesto así? Desde la cena te noté extraño.

—Papá y Clark Kent son pareja —soltó el niño sin más.

Sus lágrimas recobraron bríos al ver la expresión de Dick. Ya lo sabía. No hubo sorpresa ni contrariedad, más bien nerviosismo. ¿Es que todos lo sabían menos él?

—Dami, Dami, no llores. Hey, no llores —Dick le meció otro poco hasta calmarle— Escucha, papá ha querido decírtelo, pero no estaba seguro de como ibas a tomártelo. Tú sabes, es el padre de Jon y… bueno, tampoco es que ya son pareja, pareja.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Damian…

—¿Ya se olvidó de mamá?

—No. Dami, escucha muy atento esto que voy a decirte. Mamá jamás será olvidada, ¿de acuerdo? Ella siempre será mamá, nadie va a cambiar eso. Cosas como estas pasan más a menudo de lo que puedes imaginar y eso no significa que olvidemos a quienes amamos tanto. Papá no puede vivir siempre recordando, Dami. ¿Te acuerdas de la historia que te conté?

—¿El pozo de los recuerdos?

—Esa misma. La gente bebía del pozo y nunca podía ver el día, porque estaban pensando siempre en el pasado que era la noche. Hasta que comenzaron a dejar de beber el pozo, notaron que el pueblo era hermoso de día. Y el hechizo se rompió. Está muy bien llorar, pero no podemos llorar por siempre, ni tampoco vivir del pasado por siempre. ¿No te gustaría ver a papá tan contento como antes?

—Sí…

—Bueno, él también quiere vernos felices a todos nosotros. Y no hará nunca nada para lastimarnos, puede hasta sacarse los ojos para ya no fijarse en nadie.

—¡Eso no! —Damian hizo un puchero.

Dick rió, besando sus cabellos. —¿No crees que papá también merece otra oportunidad?

—Sí… yo no quiero que sufra por mi culpa.

—No te prometo mucho con eso, pero nosotros podemos ayudarlo. Ya sabes, animándolo. Yo también tuve mis celos y me enojé. Es papá. Pero Clark tiene su magia con él y no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo, salvo quizá… las lágrimas de mi hermanito.

Damian jaló aire, jugando con sus manos. —Yo quiero ver feliz a papá. ¿Soy malo por haberme enojado con él?

—No, yo también lo hice.

—¿Sí?

—Seguro, campeón.

—¿Le dijiste algo a papá?

—Digamos que fui un poco… bromista.

—¿En serio?

—Ajam.

—¿Cuándo nos dirá?

—Cuando esté listo.

—Pfff, eso no va a suceder.

—Dami —Dick rió, negando— Lo conoces bien, pero vamos a darle su espacio. Y recuerda, jamás va a dejar te amarte ni olvidarse de mamá, ¿okay? Esto es diferente.

—Es Clark, ¿es decir que le gustan también los hombres?

—Algo así.

—Mmmm.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

—Bueno, pero si Titus ronca se van los dos.

Damian rió, abrazando a su hermano cuando se recostaron de vuelta en su cama, quedándose dormido prácticamente cuando Dick apagó las luces y Titus se echó a su lado siempre guardián. En el desayuno le regalaría un fuerte abrazo a Bruce sin más explicaciones. Si el provinciano de Clark Kent lo hacía feliz, que así fuera, pero iba a vigilarlo de cerca. Siendo el fin de semana, tenía cosas que hacer antes de ir al departamento de Jon. Su padre tenía una cita de trabajo, así que solamente Alfred, Tim y Dick fueron con él, so pretexto de aprovechar para comprar cosas. Con todos ellos, pudo sacar a Titus que estuvo más que alegre de salir a pasear. El centro comercial más cercano no estaba tan lejos y todos estaban de buen humor como él.

—¿Le llevarás algo a Jon? —preguntó Dick.

—Sí, quedamos que prepararíamos pizza.

—Prehorneada, no quiero que el Señor Kent tenga quejas sobre ustedes, Señorito Damian.

—Como digas, Alfred.

Estaban en la charla sobre lo que les pondrían a sus pequeñas pizzas cruzando uno de los jardines del centro comercial, cuando de la nada saltaron motocicletas y una camioneta de vidrios oscuros que los rodearon. Para Damian, todo fue como en cámara lenta, sujeto por Alfred y Titus lanzando mordiscos a los hombres con cascos y encapuchados que trataron de alcanzarlos. Timothy valiéndose de las mochilas que cargaron para tumbarlos, usando esa pequeña oportunidad para jalar a Damian y Alfred lejos de aquel jardín. Una mano gruesa hizo trastabillar al pequeño al sujetarle su tobillo. Dick entró en acción, peleando con el tipo ayudado por Titus. Hubo gritos, luego un disparo que tumbó a su perro. Damian gritó, siendo cargado en brazos.

Las sirenas de patrullas sonaron cercanas y esos hombres también las escucharon. Tim, Alfred y Damian estaban ya refugiándose dentro de un local cuyos empleados habían salido para auxiliarlos. Solo Dick estaba entre ellos, siendo al que se llevaron entre golpes y maldiciones. El pequeño vio como fue arrojado dentro de la camioneta, desapareciendo con las motocicletas entre disparos que lanzaron para evitar que los siguieran o intervinieran. Escondidos tras un escaparate, no se asomaron hasta que las patrullas llegaron. Titus fue herido en una pierna, nada demasiado grave, pero tuvo que ser llevado de inmediato a un hospital veterinario. Damian sollozó por su hermano mayor, secuestrado por aquellos maleantes. La voz de Alfred le hizo reaccionar, al escucharlo pelear con Tim.

—¡No, Señorito Tim!

—¡Alfred! ¡Conozco esos tatuajes! ¡Sé para quienes trabajan!

—¡No puedo…!

—¡Si no busco a ese tipo, Dick estará muerto para cuando lo encuentren!

Damian jadeó, abriendo sus ojos aterrorizado ante la frase. Timothy se arrodilló frente a él, tenía un labio partido además de sus cabellos descompuestos por la pelea.

—Voy a traerlo de vuelta, Dami. Te lo juro por mi vida. Solo tengo que ir a buscar el jefe de esos hombres, yo lo conozco, sé que me escuchará. Dick volverá, te lo prometo.

—N-No te vayas… te harán daño.

Tim apretó una sonrisa, sus manos se posaron en los hombros del pequeño.

—Soy un Wayne ahora, ¿lo recuerdas? Tengo que irme ya. Entre más pronto mejor. Quédate con Alfred.

—Señorito Timothy.

—Confía en mí para esto, Alfred. Red Hood es mi amigo, y me devolverá a Dick. La policía no va lograrlo a tiempo. ¡Me voy!

De pronto, todo se había vuelto un caos. Policías preguntando cosas a ellos, la ambulancia atendiendo a Titus, la gente alrededor asustada, murmurando entre sí. Damian se aferró al mayordomo, escondiendo su rostro en su costado. ¿Por qué cuando todo ya comenzaba a funcionar, tenía que suceder algo así?


	17. XVI

**XVI.**

“ _Sé que no soy más que el verano de tu corazón, y no las cuatro estaciones del año_.”

Edna St. Vincent Millay.

* * *

 

 

 

Dick miraba con terca atención la manera en cómo iban deslizándose las gotas de sangre sobre su pómulo para caer lentamente en el suelo sucio, de concreto muy usado y viejo con grietas que estaban llenándose de moho. Era lo que podía mirar por la venda que le cubría los ojos, igual que la mordaza puesta entre sus labios y atada con fuerza. Sujeto por cuerdas a una silla pegada con tornillos y soportes al suelo, mientras se encontraba en aquella precaria situación se quedó pensando en la noche en que despertó sin más, debido a una pesadilla que ya había olvidado desde hacía tiempo. Su madre era llevaba en un féretro abierto por unos rostros que no podía definir, estaban borrosos como el resto de la escena a oscuras. Dick trataba de llamarla, alcanzarla e impedir que se la llevaran, pero terminaba hundido en un fango negro que se lo tragaba. Luego de su llegada a Metrópolis no había tenido ese mal sueño, y fue sin más que de pronto vino a él como un ml augurio que no le dejó hasta ahora.

No había querido mencionárselo a nadie de la familia, no cuando todos al fin parecían encontrar un rumbo en sus vidas y la dinámica familiar hallaba ese mecanismo donde todo funcionaba cual engranes de un reloj de cuerda perfectamente sincronizado. La inquietud que había nacido en él pudo ubicarla con precisión en la fiesta que se hizo en el gran salón de Lex Corp., a donde fueron invitados desde hacía tiempo porque era una reunión privada para la gente de confianza del gran empresario Lex Luthor. Dick había sentido que algo no estaba bien en ese lugar ni con ese hombre al que todos sonreían y saludaban, salvo su padre quien parecía tenso, más aparentando como era su costumbre que todo estaba en orden. Aquella mirada del señor Luthor no le había agradado al joven Wayne ni en lo más mínimo, como si él y sus hermanos fuesen una presa que cazar. Toda la cena y el baile habían estado de lujo, realmente se había gastado mucha plata en ello lo que llamó la atención de Dick, preguntándose qué razón había para ello.

—Inglaterra, necesito esa tarea para hoy.

—Oh, lo siento, Rachel.

—¿Te has peleado con tu novio?

—No… no somos…

—Ah, ya veo donde comienza el problema. Ni siquiera se dicen lo que son, par de maricas.

—Gracias por tu apoyo moral y tu profunda comprensión, amiga mía.

—Si el galán del equipo de fútbol no va a darte tu lugar, deberías considerar otros candidatos. Como el muchacho que está con nosotros en la clase del Doctor Allen.

—No voy a caer, Rachel.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

Dick suspiró, mirando su libreta. Ambos estaban en la cafetería mientras Garfield y Víctor peleaban por traerles sus alimentos.

—¿No has tenido un presentimiento que no se va por más que te digas que son nervios?

—Inglaterra —Rachel levantó su rostro de su calculadora— Eres el mejor gimnasta del equipo, aun cuando te cayeras de los aparatos ganarías la medalla de oro.

—… Okay. Eso se sintió bonito.

—Deja de traumarte por una competencia que ya tienes ganada. Si los jueces no te califican bien, siempre podemos acusarlos de discriminación por orientación sexual.

—¡Rachel!

—Oh, vamos. Hay que sacar provecho.

—A veces me das miedo.

—Eso es bueno, ¿te sientes mejor?

—Sí —Dick sonrió un poco—Gracias.

—Pero tienes que hablar con el galán.

—Uf, creí que había superado la prueba.

La competencia interuniversitaria también le había tenido pensativo, sin embargo, eso no era lo que precisamente le había estado inquietando tanto por las noches. Tampoco su situación con Jason que cayó en un punto neutro muy extraño donde Todd le podía enviar mensajes algo subidos de tono y él los respondía con la misma picardía, teniendo días en los que ni siquiera se miraba. Y otros donde Dick había terminado con una que otra prenda tirada en el suelo, estampado contra una pared, contra un mueble o en el regazo de Jason quien estaba montado en su motocicleta, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Besaba como los dioses y estaba haciéndose adicto muy lentamente de la forma en como le tocaba, esas manos explorando partes de su cuerpo que no sabía que podían ser exploradas, para luego tener lo que Dick llamaba ya “períodos de sequía” donde ni se mensajeaban, llamaban o veían. Todd desaparecía incluso de las clases.

Fueron piezas que no supo armar hasta el momento final.

Dick notó con mayor atención la ausencia de Jason en la clase del Doctor Allen, porque siempre gustaba de llegar tarde para que todos le miraran subir por los escalones y sentarse en una de las filas vacías hasta el fondo con toda la desfachatez del mundo. Cuando no llegaba, todos se preguntaban si acaso aparecería más tarde, mirando el reloj sobre el largo pizarrón que su profesor llenaba con ecuaciones a una velocidad insana para su escritura de estudiante. Ya había dejado de hacerse ideas o angustiarse al punto de desconcentrarse por Todd, si bien varias ocasiones permanecía pensativo con su cabeza haciéndose ideas de lo que podía estar haciendo. Esas distracciones le ganaron una llamada de atención del Doctor Allen, con quien tuvo que disculparse una tarde al terminar la sesión, poniendo de excusa que se debía a sus próximas competencias con el equipo de gimnasia.

—Oh, está bien, joven Wayne, pero tiene que estar más pendiente de la clase. Sé que su concentración debe estar en su entrenamiento, solo no me descuide porque me pierde —bromeó el profesor en su acostumbrado humor.

—¿Puedo ayudarle con eso? —pidió Dick, mirando que llevaba un paquete algo pesado de ensayos y tareas que calificar.

—Oh, oh, qué amable. Ya no se ven estos modales hoy en día, pero tu acento me dice que no eres de Metrópolis, además los chicos de esta ciudad son…

—Sí, vengo de Inglaterra.

—¡Cierto! Ya me lo habías dicho, que olvidadizo.

—Tiene muchos alumnos, es difícil recordar todo lo que le dicen todo el tiempo.

—Eso también es cierto. La otra vez confundía una estudiante con otra y eso casi me costó que me estampara su hermoso cuaderno forrado con esas fotografías de cantantes orientales que parecen clones contra mi inocente cara.

Dick rió, el Doctor Allen era ya un querido maestro en la universidad por ser tan ocurrente y excéntrico en sus maneras de enseñar sus materias. Le acompañó al estacionamiento de maestros, bajando por las escaleras al nivel donde aparentemente había dejado su auto, el muchacho esperó que fuese así porque también su profesor tenía fama de ser olvidadizo. Dick volvió a su realidad cuando de manera inesperada el Doctor Allen mencionó algo que Víctor ya le había comentado con anterioridad. Ese escándalo del antiguo docente que había estado antes de Allen, y que rumores habían dicho que la universidad lo había despedido veloz, pero muy discreto como tratando de evitar algún escándalo que la perjudicara.

—… no sé cómo le había hecho mi colega, aunque bueno, todos saben que su mente no estaba en las clases sino en sus negocios particulares…

—¿Negocios particulares? —preguntó Dick, curioso.

—Oh… —Allen se sonrojó, tosiendo— No debí haber dicho eso.

—Le juro que no diré nada. Soy una tumba.

—Bien, de todos modos, seguro que podrías saberlo. El maestro al que yo sustituí fue encarcelado por encontrarlo innovando en el mercado de los estupefacientes. Breaking Bad Metrópolis.

—¿Les pagan tan poco?

El Doctor Allen se carcajeó, casi tirando los libros que traía y limpiándose un ojo de una lágrima traicionera producto de sus risas.

—Que va, digo, no es una fortuna, pero estamos bien. Mi esposo y yo tenemos una vida muy cómoda y mis horarios me permiten cuidar de nuestro hijo.

—¿Esposo? —eso distrajo unos momentos a Dick, sabía que su maestro estaba casado por su argolla de oro en su mano izquierda. Le había sorprendido escucharle hablar tan sereno y seguro.

—¿No se los dije?

—Creo que no, profe.

—¿En serio? Vaya, según yo cuando me presenté se los dije. ¿O eso fue en mi ensayo? Como sea, sí, joven Wayne, estoy casado con un guapo piloto capitán llamado Harold Jordan. Mi Hal. Tuvimos un bebé gracias a una linda mujer que nos ayudó. Mi Jason. Allá están, míralos.

Un hombre con un traje de piloto de aerolínea comercial llevaba en brazos a un pequeño de unos cuatro o cinco años de cabellos castaños claros y unos ojos pícaros que les sonrío, agitando una mano con júbilo y en la otra sujetando un peluche de un marciano. Dick le devolvió el saludo, llegando detrás del Doctor Allen quien tomó al pequeño antes de dar un beso en los labios al Capitán Jordan.

—Te presento a uno de mis alumnos, él es Richard Wayne. Joven Wayne, él es mi esposo, Hal Jordan. Y este pequeñín de aquí es Jason Allen-Jordan. Saluda, Jason.

—¡Hulaaa!

—Señor Jordan, mucho gusto. Señorito Jason, un placer conocerle.

—Habla raro, papi.

—Jason —el capitán rodó sus ojos, ofreciendo una mano a Dick luego de que dejara su carga en la cajuela del auto que Allen abrió— Gracias por ayudarlo, se ha tropezado varias veces queriendo hacerse el fuerte. Por eso debemos venir por él.

—Papá al reshcate. Y yo me lo soy también fuerte, no dejo que nada le pase a papi.

—Tengo mi propio escuadrón de protección —bufó el profesor— Ya les he dicho que no me pasará nada, pero entre la fan de los clones orientales y los chismes de mi antecesor aquí el señor capitán casi me quiere encerrar en una burbuja.

—Se llama cariño. Y tú eres un descuidado.

—Objeción —reclamó Allen— ¿Verdad, hijo?

—¡Obsesión!, sip. ¿Él vendrá con nosotros? —el niño señaló al muchacho que solo estaba divertido como asombrado de aquella conversación.

—Eh… creo que no —rió Dick— Fue un gusto conocer a su familia, Doctor Allen, pero tengo prácticas.

—Cierto, cierto, la competencia. No olvides lo que te dije, lo primero no lo otro.

—No lo haré, capitán, Jason, un gusto conocerlos.

—¡Adiuuu!

Imposible que Dick hubiera olvidado aquella fugaz pero muy lucrativa charla con el Doctor Allen, enterándose de lo que había pasado con el anterior profesor justo cuando él recién había ingresado a la universidad de Metrópolis. No tardó mucho en contárselo a Víctor luego de una práctica donde estuvo ausente Todd, esperándole en una banca fuera de los baños para decirle lo que había descubierto de manera fortuita.

—Te lo dije. Había gato encerrado y antes de que la prensa de Metrópolis fuese a enterarse del escándalo es que lo corrieron.

—No entiendo qué ganaba haciendo eso si estaba muy bien instalado ya en la universidad.

—Pues yo tengo otra información.

—Víctor, deja de hackear el sistema de la universidad.

—Te recuerdo que así hemos obtenido esas décimas que…

—¿Qué ibas a decirme?

—Pues que al emprendedor maestro lo detuvieron porque estaban en busca de un pez más gordo, así decía el archivo. La policía de Metrópolis estaba trabajando con la Interpol buscando a alguien más, alguien para quien trabajaba ese profe.

—¿Y sí lo atraparon?

—¿Has leído una noticia de Metrópolis que hable de ello?

—Pues no.

—Porque no lo hicieron —Víctor casi le susurró al oído, acercándose más a Dick— Está muerto.

—Eso ya te lo inventaste.

—No, es real, tengo el memo que le llegó al Rector. ¿Recuerdas cuando llegó tu galán a la clase por primera vez?

—¿Qué con eso?

—Pues un día antes… —Stone pasó un dedo por su cuello.

—Eeww.

—El Doctor Allen fue una joya que la universidad encontró a tiempo, sin antecedentes, libre de todo pecado. Sus laboratorios de hecho son la competencia de la farmacéutica Luthor.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué de qué? —Víctor iba a decir más, pero se levantó, frunciendo su ceño a alguien que se les acercó— ¿Puedes decirme por qué no estuviste en la práctica, Todd?

—No se me dio la gana.

—El equipo debe entrenar todos juntos para ganar.

—¿Tienes alguna queja sobre mí?

—Desafortunadamente, no.

—Entonces lárgate.

—Jason… —Dick frunció su ceño.

—Está bien —Stone le dirigió una mirada a Todd antes de volverse a su amigo, murmurándole— Ten cuidado con él, ¿okay? Y si te hace algo, lo arrastraré por todo el campus.

—Gracias, papá.

Dick agradeció ese gesto de Víctor, mirando a Jason quien le llamó con un gesto de su cabeza hacia su motocicleta para hablar en otra parte donde no hubiera mirones como le llamaba al resto de la comunidad estudiantil. Y una vez más comenzaban esa rutina donde Dick trataba de entrar en esos altos muros de Todd sin que éste cediera, terminando en una habitación de hotel ambos sudados buscando recuperar su respiración hasta que el aroma de cigarrillo traía al joven Wayne de vuelta a ese mundo extraño que tenía con Jason a quien miró fumar tranquilamente, recostado contra la cabecera de la cama con sus cabellos revueltos y húmedos, ese mechón blanco por el que le hacía burla pegado a su frente, su torso desnudo con algunas mordidas de Dick, las marcas de sus rasguños cuando le había hecho terminar con aquel joven prácticamente aplastándole contra la cama.

Los feroces ojos de Todd recorrieron su figura, orgullosos y complacidos de lo que estaba mirando como si fuese un trofeo. Pero antes de que Dick pudiera decirle algo en ese momento en el que sentía que estaba más abierto a platicar de ellos, el teléfono sonó, rompiendo con esa atmósfera íntima donde nada más importaba que ellos dos. Jason respondió con un gruñido, saliendo de las sábanas para ir al baño donde se encerró a hablar entre maldiciones a alguien que le pareció era un amigo por la forma en que le habló, con un apodo. Arsenal. Dick arqueó una ceja al escucharlo, suspirando y abrazando una almohada, tumbado boca abajo esperando que la conversación no durara tanto, solo que no contó con el cansancio que le dejó dormido antes de que se diera cuenta, despertando en una habitación vacía salvo por su persona, sin notas ni nada.

—Soy tan cliché —se reprochó con ciertas ganas de llorar al ponerse de pie para bañarse.

Agradeció que sus hermanos estuvieran muy distraídos jugando al Sherlock Holmes con su padre, de quien estaban sospechando estaba en una aventura amorosa. Él y Alfred ya lo sabían todo, pero fue gracioso ver los desplantes de Damian por sus conocidos celos posesivos para alguien de su familia y a Tim queriendo indagar más sobre Bruce. Le pareció que su padre y él estaban casi en la misma situación, solo que era el orgullo -y en buena parte miedo- de Bruce que se mostraba reacio a avanzar más en su relación. Tenía la fortuna de contar con alguien como Clark Kent, el periodista podía ser el hombre adulto más torpe de Metrópolis, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de su padre, ya le constaba a Dick lo protector y cuidadoso que podía ser que incluso sintió celos de esos tratos que él estaba careciendo. Era un jodido estudiante universitario hambriento de sexo, enamorado de un jugador estrella del equipo de la universidad.

Y ahí estuvieron las señales que no vio, de su augurio funesto que ignoró creyendo que todo era parte de su escena típica de joven pasando por una etapa de cambios.

Dick sintió ganas de llorar, aguantando con ese nudo en la garganta y el temor arremolinándose salvaje en su estómago mientras estaba ahí amarrado a la silla, secuestrado, golpeado y sin saber si saldría vivo de aquello. Los hombres que le habían llevado frente a sus hermanos no habían sido precisamente gentiles, así que su persona no era algo que estaban valorando. Eso no era nada bueno para su situación que no cambió en quien sabe cuántas horas hasta que escuchó una voz joven discutiendo a lo lejos con alguien más a quien no alcanzó a oír, estando en lo que le pareció era un pequeño almacén cuyas ventanas estaban cubiertas para evitar la entrada de la luz del día o de alguna pista sobre dónde se encontraba. Como si pudiera pedir ayuda en su condición. El cuerpo le dolía, estaba seguro que tenía una que otra herida no muy grave, con miedo por su vida y preocupado de que algo les hubiera sucedido a sus hermanos o a Alfred por aquella balacera.

—La orden fue clara —rugió esa voz joven, con un aroma de cigarro que le acompañó al entrar de repente en el almacén. Sus pasos se acercaron a él, tomándole sin nada de gentileza por los cabellos que tironeó para hacer que levantara su cabeza— Este niño bonito se va a nadar. Así lo pidió el jefe, me vale un cuerno tu opinión, Red Hood.

—Yo lo haré.

Dick sintió que un agujero negro supermasivo se abrió bajo sus pies y que comenzaba a tragarlo al escuchar claramente y sin duda alguna la voz de Jason. Todo comenzó a tener un sentido que le hizo apretar sus labios para no llorar. El otro joven tironeó de sus cabellos antes de empujarle con desprecio. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sintiéndose traicionado, usado, pidiendo perdón en silencio a su familia por haber sido tan idiota e ingenuo mientras aquellos dos seguían discutiendo.

—¡Al fin! ¡Has estado en la Luna! ¡En Marte!

—Te dije que tenía otros asuntos que atender.

—¿Pretendiendo que les agradas a esa bola de estúpidos niños consentidos como éste? ¿Ya estarás más contento de ver que no fue así, cierto?

—Vete, Arsenal. Yo me encargaré a partir de aquí.

—Iré a buscar al resto, que me limpien el piso cuando termines.

Pasaron años entre los segundos que le tomó al otro individuo salir de nuevo del almacén, dejando a Dick a solas con Jason en un silencio amargo para el primero. Un sollozo se le escapó, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota? Todd caminó hacia él y le arrancó la venda de los ojos al escucharle. Ahí estaba, esa mirada dura en un rostro serio con un arma lista en una mano, tenía la cabeza semi cubierta por lo que parecía una capucha roja. El joven Wayne le dedicó una mirada rencorosa al no poder hablar entre sus lágrimas. Lo que más le dolía era lo que su muerte a manos de aquel bastardo iba a provocar en su familia, su padre. Ésa había sido la intención de todo ello desde el principio. La punta del arma levantó su mentón para ver mejor el rostro de quien le había traicionado tan descaradamente. Dick no supo que fue peor, saber que lo iba a matar y arrojar su cuerpo al mar o descubrir que Jason Todd nunca sintió nada por él.

—Lo siento —murmuró este, haciendo sonar el gatillo que liberó.

Dick retiró su rostro de la punta del arma, desviando su mirada para que no le viera llorar más. Pensó en Damian, su pequeño Dami. En Alfred, en Tim, en Titus y en su padre. Bruce no lo iba a soportar, lo iban a quebrar. Maldijo el nombre de Jason y de todos los que estaban con él, cerrando sus ojos en espera de aquel tiro, con un último sollozo. _BOOM_. Una explosión trajo gritos y desconcierto a su alrededor, Dick levantó su rostro tosiendo un poco al polvo que se levantó cuando una de las paredes del almacén estalló. Jason fue estampado contra una esquina cuando una bala golpeó su hombro, un arma que no era común, como tampoco el hombre encapuchado completamente en negro que entró apuntando ese cañón. Jamás podría equivocarse al reconocer esa estatura, esa complexión ni tampoco el gruñido paternal que hizo su corazón casi darle un infarto al reconocer a Bruce en aquel intruso salvador. Dick jadeó, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

 

¿Cómo…?

 

Bruce sacó un cuchillo para romper sus amarres y quebrar el candado de sus esposas, quitando la mordaza de su boca con un dedo posándose en sus labios pidiéndole silencio. La sangre abandonó el rostro del joven quien negó, ahora temiendo por ambos cuando Jason gruñó en la esquina, volviendo en sí del golpe y la herida en su hombro. Dick se sintió el idiota más grande en la historia de los idiotas más grandes del universo, pero tuvo que levantarse como rayo y empujar el arma de asalto de su padre cuando le disparó sin más a Todd con toda la intención de matarlo.

—¡No!

Los hombres de Jason, aquellos no afectados por la explosión se aproximaron. Bruce miró con asombro a su hijo por detrás de su visera, tirando de él al escuchar un silbido que también fue claro para los tres. Granada. Dick terminó con un quejido en el suelo, protegido por su padre. Sirenas se escucharon y luces que se proyectaron sobre aquel escondite en el muelle abandonado con una orden en altavoz escuchándose.

_¡POLICÍA! ¡ESTÁN RODEADOS! ¡RÍNDANSE Y SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!_

 

 

El pandemónium comenzó.


	18. XVII

**XVII.**

_“Si yo sé que tú eres, y tú sabes que yo soy, quién va a saber quién soy yo cuando tú no estés.”_

Bree.

* * *

 

 

 

—Señorito Damian, ¿está escuchándome?

—Y-Yo… sí… creo, ¿dijiste algo, Alfred?

Este dejó caer ligeramente sus párpados al ver el rostro pálido del pequeño, acariciando una mejilla para ponerse en cuclillas y mirarle a los ojos.

—Todo va a estar bien, no quiero que se separe de mí en ningún momento, ¿de acuerdo?

—O-Okay.

Damian estaba aterrado, nunca había experimentado algo así ni de tal magnitud. Estaban en la comisaría donde habían hecho muchas preguntas a Alfred sobre lo sucedido, el paradero de Tim o del secuestro de Dick, el estado de Titus. Sus lágrimas ya se habían secado en sus mejillas, dejando un rastro claro entre el polvo y pasto que se pegó a su rostro cuando todo sucedió. No se percató de que había estado temblando hasta ese momento, y fue porque respingó al escuchar la voz de su padre tronar en el pasillo como si estuviera reclamando sangre. Damian sujetó la mano del mayordomo al ver a Bruce caminar entre los policías, deteniéndose apenas a hablar con una mujer que nunca había visto pero al parecer su padre sí la conocía porque le habló de una manera muy ruda. Estaba iracundo. Cuando uno de esos detectives le detuvo pidiendo que se calmara o no le permitirían hablar con ellos, es que Bruce se contuvo apenas.

—Todo va a estar bien, Señorito.

Alfred estaba tranquilo, aunque su mirada expresaba angustia, ese talante que poseía para no alterarlos más a ellos así el cielo estuviera cayéndose a pedazos. A los pocos minutos llegó también Clark Kent, tratando de hablar con su padre a quien abrazó una vez que los dejaron cruzar la puerta que los separaba. Las manos de Bruce recorrieron su cuerpo como buscando una herida, prácticamente castañeando sus dientes mientras la mujer alta y ciertamente muy bonita trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—… Bruce, vamos a encontrarlo, por favor…

—¡No! ¡Confíe en ustedes! —su padre se puso de pie, mirando con rencor a la dama y a Kent— ¡Ahora tengo dos hijos perdidos!

—Amo Bruce…

—Ustedes —este se giró para mirarlos de nuevo, sobre todo al pequeño Damian— Tomarán el primer vuelo de vuelta a Inglaterra.

—¡¿Qué?! —corearon todos menos Bruce.

Demian abrió sus ojos en franca ofensa, su primer pensamiento pese a estar muriendo de miedo por su hermano mayor, fue que eso significaba que volvían a Inglaterra y dejarían atrás a Metrópolis. Donde estaba su vida, donde estaba Jon. Eso no podía suceder.

—P-Papá, no… yo no quiero.

—No fue pregunta. Alfred, encárgate.

—Como ordene, Amo Bruce.

—¡Papá, no! —Damian sollozó de nuevo, tirando del saco de su padre— ¡Yo no quiero irme!

—¡He dado una orden!

—Bruce…

—¡Cállate, Clark!

El humor de Bruce no daba ninguna oportunidad al diálogo, y entre sollozos ahogados, Damian se marchó de la comisaría en los brazos de Alfred con Bruce aún peleando con los otros dos adultos. Fueron al departamento, haciendo unas maletas que el mayordomo preparó contra la voluntad del pequeño que quiso darle un mensaje a Jon, pero había perdido su celular en aquel ataque y bajo la mirada furiosa de su padre ni siquiera quiso intentar algo más. Sus lágrimas engrosaron al llegar al aeropuerto donde se separaron de nuevo de Bruce, quien le juró que traería de vuelta a Dick y a Tim de quien tampoco se sabía. Rogó como nunca lo había hecho antes porque les dejaran estar en Metrópolis, recordándole a su padre esa promesa de quedarse para siempre.

—Las cosas cambian, Damian. Alfred, ¿tienes los boletos?

—Sí, amo. Por favor, tenga cuidado.

—Llámame cuando hayan llegado con mis padres.

—Así lo haré.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá, no! ¡Lo prometiste!

Solo recibió un beso fugaz en sus cabellos antes de que Alfred se lo llevara hacia la sala que les correspondía para esperar a que fueran llamados. Damian siguió sollozando sin poderse controlar, no quería dejar de ver a Jon. Tampoco que algo malo le sucediera a Dick. El mayordomo sacó un pañuelo para limpiar sus lágrimas, consolándole con tranquilidad. ¿Cómo podía estar tan sereno si estaban por tirar a la borda lo que tanto trabajo les había costado? Ni siquiera se podían llevar a Titus porque estaba hospitalizado y así no podía viajar. Cuando vocearon el vuelo a Londres, se levantaron con sus maletas. Demian colgó su cabeza muy resignado, siguiendo obediente a Alfred quien le guió por unos pasillos que terminaron frente a un taxi.

—¿Alfred?

—Por favor, Señorito Damian, suba.

Las salas de abordaje quedaron atrás, el niño no entendió muy bien que estaba pasando, más no reprochó nada, subiendo al asiento trasero acompañado de un siempre ecuánime Alfred que pidió fueran llevados a una dirección que desconoció.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—El Amo Bruce solicitó que usted debía estar bajo resguardo y tenemos el mejor lugar para ello. Pero no en Metrópolis.

—¿Alfred?

Este le sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos mientras el taxi arrancaba hacia las calles de la ciudad, hasta un pequeño festival de jóvenes pintados de todos colores y vestidos muy raros que bailaban al son de una música más rara todavía. Ahí vieron a alguien que Damian al fin sí conocía.

—¡Lois!

—Vengan, mi auto está listo. ¿Todos bien? ¿Quieres algo de comer, pequeño?

—¿Cómo…? Tú…

—No viajarán solos —ella se volvió hacia el auto, dentro esperaba un inquieto Jon.

De haber podido, Damian hubiera brincado al cuello de Alfred para casi asfixiarlo. Irían a Kansas, estaba más que seguro ahora. Solamente el mayordomo podía tener esas agallas para desafiar de tal manera a su padre en una orden tan tajante. Cuando la cabeza se le enfriara seguro lo entendería, por ahora el pequeño se sintió mejor, aunque sus ojos estaban comenzando a cerrarse en cuanto tomaron la autopista que salía rumbo a Kansas con Lois hablando tan rápido como era su costumbre con Alfred, intercambiando información. Su mano apretó la de Jon quien le abrazó, empujando su cabeza para que la recostara en su hombro y ambos se acomodaron en el asiento trasero. Así se quedó profundamente dormido hasta que el canto de unos pájaros le despertaron. Estaba en pijama en una cama con una ventana abierta al campo. Jon dormía en la otra cama a su lado, desparramado boca abajo con las sábanas tiradas a un lado. La preocupación por su hermano mayor volvió, bajando de la cama con los pies descalzos para ir a la cocina donde escuchó las voces de Alfred con los Kent, preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Damian —le saludó el viejo Jonathan Kent que ponía la mesa— Debes estar hambriento.

—¿Y mi hermano? —preguntó de inmediato olvidando sus modales que una mirada de Alfred trajo de regreso a tiempo— Oh, lo siento. Buenos días, señor. Sí tengo hambre, pero…

—Aún no hay noticias de ellos —respondió Alfred con calma, acercándose a él— Pero esperamos poder saber de ellos muy pronto, Señorito.

—¿Estarán bien?

—Ese Bruce es duro de roer —comentó el Señor Kent— Todos están bien, pequeño. Tardarán en venir aquí, como un siglo yo creo.

Aliviado, Damian se permitió una risa, suspirando luego para abrazar al mayordomo con fuerza, sintiendo su mano palmear su espalda.

—Vamos, vamos, Señorito. Recuerde que es un Wayne.

—Iré a despertar a Jon.

—Ah, los ánimos se han levantado igual que el sol —bromeó Martha Kent— Si logras arrancarlo de la cama te daré doble postre.

Había muchas preguntas por responder, pero en la mente del pequeño el saber que al menos no había nada funesto sobre Dick, Tim o su padre y que estaban en Kansas fue suficiente para distraerse en otras cosas. Tal como la abuela Kent lo pronosticó, Jon fue una piedra imposible de mover fuera de la cama, así que Damian tuvo que saltar encima de él para hacerlo despertar, ambos revolcarse entre las sábanas al pelear uno ofendido por su sueño robado y el otro por la pereza inaudita hasta que Alfred los llamó y fueron corriendo a la mesa. Titus también volvería esa tarde, afortunadamente lo habían atendido a tiempo, siendo parte de los Wayne había mostrado su fortaleza ante las desgracias. Esa tormenta que había amenazado con destruir toda su vida no era más que una pequeña nube que se marcharía con el resplandeciente sol del campo.

—Con calma, amores, la comida no se irá a ninguna parte —rió Martha al verlos comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Señorito Damian, los cubiertos se inventaron por una higiénica razón.

Los Kent rieron, dejando que ambos niños llenaran sus estómagos con todo lo que hubo en la mesa para ofrecer. Alfred y ellos comieron a un ritmo más calmado, charlando de otros temas para no hablar de cosas que eran todavía tema sensible.

—Jon —el abuelo Kent miró a su nieto— Vamos a tener una visita, es tu primo.

—¿Conner viene acá, abue?

—Claro, le pedimos que viniera, ya saben. En caso de —el hombre se volvió al mayordomo para explicarle— Es un Kent pura sangre, como le digo yo. Igual que mi muchacho, fuerte y tonto.

—¡Conner no esf tontof!

—Jon, no hables con la boca llena.

—Alfred —Damian hizo una pausa en su desayuno— ¿Papá se enojará mucho porque estamos aquí y no con los abuelos Wayne como te ordenó?

—Lo dudo, Señorito Damian, conozco al Amo Bruce. Seguramente hará lo mismo que usted hace, fruncir el ceño, gruñir y luego no hablarle a nadie por cinco minutos.

—Ja, ja, ja, te conocen bien, Dami… ¡auch, no me patees!

—Silencio, Jon.

Todo fue relativamente más rápido, ellos fueron a darse un baño peleando por el turno, luego de estar vestidos y frescos cual lechuga salieron con la abuela Martha a recolectar algunas mazorcas para el almuerzo, el pan que haría más tarde, entre otras cosas. En el campo, fue donde Damian vio por primera vez al primo de Jon. Joven como Dick, pero quizá con menos años, alto, de hombros anchos con ese corte que parecía que a los Kent les encantaba. Amante de la música rock a juzgar por su playera negra que traía y resaltaba el cuerpo musculoso que estaba formándose y la sonrisa bobalicona que también era un signo distintivo en esa familia. Llegó en un caballo, saludando efusivamente a todo el mundo, incluyéndolo a él que era un perfecto extraño para esos momentos. A Jon lo tomó de un tobillo y lo hizo girar cual muñeco, lo que le dio risa mezclada con celos porque definitivamente él era el único con la autoridad para maltratar al más pequeño de los Kent.

—Parece que en lugar de un niño se trajeron un gatito.

—¡Conner! Así es Damian —rió Jon.

—Ronronea y gruñe. Eso hacen los gatitos.

—Y también te pueden dejar una cicatriz —el pequeño no quería ser grosero pero la cercanía que tenía con Jon lo puso así.

—Las comparaciones animalescas tendrán que esperar —interrumpió la abuela Kent— Ahora ayuden a esta pobre anciana a cargar con sus costales.

—Yo lo haré, no sea que Jon se rompa y al gatito se le quiebre una garrita.

—Garrita…

—No seas celosito —Jon le estampó un beso en su mejilla, tirando de su mano para ir tras Conner quien parecía estar sobrealimentado porque no le costó nada cargar con las mazorcas— Hacía mucho que no veía a mi primo. Él vive en otro rancho más lejos, pero siempre viene a visitarnos sobre todo si hay como problemas, ya sabes, puños para defender.

—Claro, la fuerza bruta.

—Damian.

—Se parece a tu papá.

—Dah, son Kent. Yo me parezco a mi papá.

—No, tú eres… un mono.

—Y tú un gatito, ya dijo Conner.

—Ja.

—¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir ayer, antes de… bueno eso?

Damian parpadeó unos segundos. —Lo había olvidado. Bueno… no es nada.

—Ah, no, no. Dime. ¿Es algo bueno?

—No lo sé.

—¿Hiciste algo malo en la escuela?

—Jon, no seas un tontote.

—¡Pues dime!

—Bueno… —el pequeño se encogió de hombros, ambos niños caminando detrás de Martha y Conner entre las hileras de maíz— Pero jura que no se lo dirás a nadie. Así, a nadie. Menos a tu papá.

—¿Por qué él no?

—Porque no. Júralo.

—Solo porque eres gatito.

—Dilo una vez más y verás.

—¿Qué es lo que nadie, pero así nadie puede saber?

—Mi papá tiene pareja.

—¿Ya tienes madrastra? —Jon abrió sus ojos tan grandes como él solo podía.

—¡No, Jon! Argh, no lo sé. Bueno… creo que sí, solo que…

—Ay, ya no te entiendo, Dami.

El pequeño Wayne rodó sus ojos, tirando de la mano entrelazada con la suya para retrasarse más, de modo que tuvieran más metros de distancia de los otros dos al frente.

—Digo que casi estoy seguro de que papá está enamorado de alguien.

—Oohh… —Jon hizo una boca de pescado— ¿De quién?

—Pues, es lo que no sé.

—¿Entonces como sabes que está enamorado de alguien si no sabes de quién está enamorado?

—¡Eso es lo que trato de averiguar, tonto!

—A mí no me eches la culpa. Yo no creo que tenga a alguien si trabaja tanto con mi papá. Y mi papá cuida muy bien a tu papá porque dice que es muy descuidado y le gusta ponerse en peligro a propósito.

—Tu padre no podría cuidar ni de un cactus de clima extremo —refunfuñó Damian, pero el ceño fruncido que hizo por la ofensa se quedó en su frente al pensar en algo— Repite lo que dijiste.

—¿Qué dije?

—Lo que dijiste de tu papá.

—¿Qué cuida a tu papá?

—Antes… y eso también.

—Que trabaja mucho con él.

Demian se detuvo, con Jon imitándole al estar con sus manos entrelazadas dejando que los otros dos delante se fueran perdiendo poco a poco.

—¿Dami? ¿Qué pasa?

—No, no es posible.

—¿Qué no es posible?

—¡Deja de repetir todo!

—¡Estás asustándome!

—¡Mi papá está enamorado de tu papá! —escupió Damian con enojo, luego balbuceando queriendo excusarse cuando vio la cara de susto en Jon— Es decir, yo…

—¿Mi papá… y tu papá?

—Es que… si no ve a nadie más que a tu papá, pues… ¡olvídalo!

—¡Hey! Par de tórtolos, que por aquí sale un zorro que se come niños que se quedan solos —llamó Conner desde lejos con Martha esperando por ambos.

El pequeño Wayne miró a su amigo con el rostro en colores porque no supo ni qué decir al respecto sin meter la pata. Se soltó de su mano, avergonzado de su actitud, antes de ir corriendo hacia donde la abuela Martha y Conner. Su mirada estuvo fija en el camino bajo sus pies todo el tiempo que les tomó regresar a casa, sintiendo su corazón latir aprisa por múltiples razones que no sabía nombras hasta que, para su fortuna, llegaba en esos momentos a la puerta principal un descansado, aunque preocupado Tim. Apenas le vio, Damian corrió para abrazarle en silencio, sintiendo de nuevo esas lágrimas traicioneras por verlo sano y salvo. Casi le empujó al darse cuenta, aclarando su garganta.

—¿Dick? ¿Papá?

Según la narración de Tim una vez que descansó un poco en la mesa de los Kent que se presentaron uno a uno, con el resto rodeándolo para escucharle, todo estaba un caos. Dick estaba en el hospital, recuperándose de las heridas que había recibido como de uno que otro hueso roto. Bruce había tenido una dislocación de hombro y muñeca rota, pero estaba ya bien usando un cabestrillo. Timothy rió diciendo que él solo se había dado de alta cuando los médicos habían querido que siguiera descansando. La situación no pintaba muy bien, pues aquel Red Hood que el adolescente conociera no era otro que el mismo Jason Todd con el que Dick se había relacionado en la universidad, y aparentemente, era uno de los secuestradores del primogénito de Bruce. El silencio en la mesa se hizo pesado, nadie se atrevió a hablar luego de eso, entendiendo la magnitud del problema que todavía no tenía solución pues como lo contó Tim, agentes estaban esperando por Jason al sospechar que estaba relacionado con los negocios turbios de Lex Luthor.

—Dios nos ampare —musitó Martha Kent.

—¿Dick… lo sabía? —preguntó Damian, apenas entendiendo el impacto de aquella situación tan compleja a sus ojos— ¿Sabía que era malo? ¿Qué era Red Hood?

—Al parecer no —murmuró Tim, suspirando hondo— Cuando yo le busqué, juraría que se sorprendió de escuchar que se habían llevado a Dick, pero… no sé. No sé. El ambiente allá es… ni siquiera podría describirlo. En cuanto papá me dio el dinero para volar a Inglaterra, sentí que las cosas iban a empeorar y no me quería ahí para verlo. De suerte que recibí el mensaje de Alfred o estaría ya trepado en un avión.

—Van a estar seguros acá —afirmó Jonathan Kent, mirando a Conner— Somos gente sencilla, no débil. Este rancho es una fortaleza si nos lo proponemos.

—El Señorito Tim tiene razón en algo, las cosas no estarán muy bien si tal descubrimiento se ha hecho respecto al Joven Todd —Alfred se quedó pensativo— Señores Kent, ¿podría dejarlos completamente a cargo de estos dos pequeños? Tengo que volver al lado del Amo Bruce, va a necesitarme.

—Yo, en nombre de los Kent, le prometo que nadie les hará daño, señor —prometió muy solemne un serio Conner.

—Y la palabra de un hombre es un juramento que nadie puede destruir —sonrió el mayordomo, poniéndose de pie— Me prepararé para el viaje, si no les importa.

Tim y Damian le ayudaron con una pequeña maleta, despidiéndose de Alfred entre abrazos y la promesa de volverse a ver. Cenaron en un nuevo silencio, cada quien pensando en todas las cosas que ahora se sabían. Damian quería hablar con Jon, sin embargo, se sentía el niño más torpe en esos momentos. Dick debía estar sufriendo, tenía ese presentimiento. Su padre debía seguir furioso si lo conocía bien. Y el único amigo con quien consolarse acababa de ofenderlo al sugerir una tontería. Cuando ambos niños se quedaron solos en la recámara, cambiándose sus ropas por los pijamas, fue esta vez Jon quien tomó la iniciativa, abrazando por la espalda a Demian quien respingó al sentir ese fuerte abrazo con la voz del otro niño en su oído.

—Sí me enojé, pero ya no.

—Jon, no quise…

—No quiero perderte, no se van a regresar a Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

Damian sintió un nudo en la garganta y nuevas lágrimas. —La verdad es que no lo sé.

—¿Tú te quieres ir?

—No.

—Pues yo no quiero dejarte ir —refunfuñó el pequeño, soltándolo para que pudiera darse media vuelta, mirándole de frente— Tía Lois me había dicho que un día papá iba a querer a alguien y que yo no podía enojarme con él porque era algo que necesitaba mi papá.

—Eso también me lo dijo mi hermano.

—Bueno, es raro pensar en mi papá dándole besos a tu papá —Jon sacudió su cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros— Pero no me molesta.

—Creo que a mí tampoco.

—No te vayas, ¿sí?

Con una sonrisa triste, Damian abrazó a Jon. —Lo intentaré.

—Siempre le puedo pedir a Conner que me ayude a robarte.

—¿Se te olvida que mi papá es abogado? Y el mejor.

—Pero mi papá lo puede convencer.

—Creo que comienzo a ver lo malo de que ellos se gusten.

—Quédate a mi lado, Dami.

 

Este solamente pudo echarse a llorar.


	19. XVIII

**XVIII.**

_“Un padre no es el que da la vida, eso sería demasiado fácil, un padre es el que da el amor.”_

Denis Lord.

* * *

 

 

 

Bruce había hecho varias promesas a lo largo de su vida, la mayoría le habían pertenecido a Talia al ser su compañera de vida. Entre ellas se encontraba el proteger a sus hijos sin importar el costo, una promesa que le fue recordaba cuando ella agonizaba en el hospital. Así que en cuanto supo lo que le había sucedido a su hijo, su mente solamente tuvo un objetivo que perseguir: el recuperarlo así tuviera que enfrentarse a todas las huestes del Infierno para lograrlo. Primero envió a Demian y Alfred de vuelta con sus padres en Sussex, no quería más de esos episodios mientras buscaba a Dick y luego a Tim quien aparentemente había ido en busca de ayuda que solamente el chico podía conseguir en esos lugares de mala muerte. Diana le había encontrado antes de ir a la comisaría a donde habían llevado a su pequeño hijo y su mayordomo, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, pero Bruce no escuchaba. Simplemente no podía.

—Me diste tu palabra, Diana, y me fallaste. No debí confiar en ti.

—Bruce, podemos…

—No, lo haré solo.

—¿Qué cosa harás?

Talia le había enseñado, ella sabía que no podían solamente depender de sus habilidades, así que lo entrenó en cuanto pudo y él jamás olvidó eso. Una vez que dejó a Demian y Alfred en el aeropuerto, con Clark buscándole como un loco, fue a una bodega rentaba desde que ellos llegaran a Metrópolis donde guardaba esas cosas que sus hijos jamás debían ver. Armas, equipo, uniformes. Para ellos, su madre había sido simplemente una detective en Scotland Yard, no una espía que podía dejar en ridículo a un personaje como James Bond. Solamente necesitaba su arma de asalto que tenía bien oculta en el departamento, volviendo a él para sacarla de la pared falsa. Nunca podía subestimar a sus enemigos, algo que había hecho al confiar en aquel par. La vida de Dick dependía de que lo encontrara lo más rápido posible o lo próximo que escucharía sobre su hijo sería que debía reconocer su cuerpo en una morgue. No iban a pedir rescate nunca.

—¿Papá…?

—Tim —Bruce se giró, caminando hacia el adolescente mirándole fijamente con una mano en su hombro que apretó con fuerza— Debes…

—¡Sé dónde está Dick!

—¿Qué…?

—Cuando vivía allá… tú sabes, una vez ayudé a un tipo de la edad de Dick y podría decirse que nos hicimos amigos —explicó Tim apurado— Lo busqué, no es alguien fácil de encontrar y le pedí el retorno del favor diciéndome donde estaba Dick…

—Sigue.

—Es que…

—Timothy.

El joven se mordió un labio preocupado, mirando el uniforme de Bruce, apenas cayendo en la cuenta de cómo iba vestido… y armado.

—Papá, ¿qué…?

—Habla.

—Los hombres que se llevaron a Dick, a veces o casi siempre trabajan con Red Hood, el tipo del que hablo… y bueno… sí me supo decir.

Bruce se quedó un momento cual estatua al escuchar el nombre de Red Hood, una de las cabezas de los Outlaws, la banda que trabajaba para Lex Luthor y que Clark había estado tratando de localizar encontrando solo callejones sin salida. Y ahora…

—¿Red Hood ordenó secuestrar a mi hijo?

—Papá, dime qué no pretendes…

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Habla ahora, Timothy!

No había sido su intención ser tan rudo con Tim, simplemente tenía que salvarlo y de paso quitar de en medio ese elemento llamado Red Hood. Al cuerno la investigación y el caso. Se trataba de su hijo. Mientras manejaba rumbo al muelle olvidado no lejos de donde Clark había visitado al famoso Arsenal y después de ordenar a Tim avisar a Diana Prince, los ojos de Bruce se humedecieron recordando sus primeros días como padre primerizo con Richard. Cuando nació, sus primeros pasos, esa vocación desde muy pequeño por treparse por donde quiera y hacer piruetas que le podían costar uno que otro diente roto. Su pequeño. Le temblaron las manos al sujetar con más fuerza el volante, saliendo de Metrópolis rumbo al muelle. Ya era medianoche, el tiempo se agotaba para Dick en manos de aquel rufián que probaría sus balas.

Le sorprendió apenas un poco el que Clark Kent llegara casi al mismo tiempo que él, seguido minutos después por Diana quien traía consigo un convoy para rodear el sitio, ambos preparados con otro uniforme de asalto. Las palabras no sirvieron con él. No esperaría. Desobedeciendo las órdenes de Diana, Bruce entró al almacén abandonado, colándose en los ductos para llegar lo más cerca posible de los cuartos sellados que sabía tenían esos lugares y que si las narraciones de Tim sobre cómo trabajaban eran ciertas, ahí encontraría a su hijo. Se desconectó el comunicador al escuchar todo el tiempo la voz histérica del periodista suplicándole que esperara a que los agentes y la policía pudieran coordinarse. Escuchar un sollozo, hizo que se arrancara el aparato, luego de desnucar un par de maleantes distraídos, podrían pasar mil años, pero siempre reconocería el llanto de Dick.

Cuando localizó el cuarto, sacó la pequeña granada que tenía consigo, con un explosivo para derribar ese concreto macizo que le separaba de su objetivo. Bruce entró con toda la sangre fría apuntando a la figura de pie que se dejó ver con un mechón blanco en la frente. Le disparó a quemarropa si bien el humo de la explosión no le dejó tener una puntería certera, al menos envió al bastardo contra la pared para noquearlo. Dick estaba atado a una silla, llorando, pálido con sangre escurriendo por una sien además de heridas y moretones. Al abogado le hirvió la sangre de solo verlo, apurándose a cortar sus amarres y quitarle las esposas para sacarlo de ahí antes de que Diana hiciera su desastre. No tenía mucho tiempo, los otros maleantes no estaban lejos, con la explosión llegarían a tropel.

Luego pasó lo inesperado, el secuestrador se levantó desconcertado pero furioso con arma en mano. Bruce le apuntó para darle esta vez, tenía como justificar su asesinato. Fue su hijo quien empujó su arma al techo abriendo un boquete con un grito. Un silbido atrajo la atención de Wayne, reconociendo otra granada que no era suya al tiempo que sonaron las sirenas y el altavoz de la policía de Metrópolis para anunciar el asalto. Dick le miró, angustiado sin saber cómo decirle lo que fuese que deseaba decir, por detrás de él vio al otro joven, ese del mechón blanco que le hizo fruncir su ceño al reconocerlo mejor. Bruce gruñó, la rabia cobró más bríos cuando se dio cuenta que Red Hood, ese hombre al que estaban buscando como al resto de los Outlaws era nada menos que ese noviecito de su hijo, el jugador de fútbol americano.

—Tú…

—¡Papá, no!

El abogado tumbó a un lado a su hijo, disparando esta vez mucho más rápido que Jason, a quien le dio en la cadera, escuchando silbar la bala cerca de su oído que éste disparó con su automática. La granada estalló empujándoles a un lado opuesto. Dick se levantó, tironeando el arma para quitársela. Bruce no le escuchó. Solo quiso que aquel maldito bastardo traidor se muriera, había usado a su hijo para llegar a él y eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Todd soltó el arma al estar herido, tambaleándose al ir hacia ellos. Fue una pelea extraña, entre Bruce y aquel muchacho con Dick interponiéndose mientras un fuego cruzado perforaba las paredes que precariamente estaban protegiéndoles. Uno de los ayudantes de Red Hood le gritó algo desde el pasillo que hizo a este abrir sus ojos de par en par antes de gritarle algo que no alcanzaron a escuchar, pues una nueva explosión lanzó a todos fuera de aquel cuarto.

Una bomba activada por protección para eliminar toda evidencia cimbró el almacén, haciendo que estallara en pedazos que fueron cayendo en un fuego que comenzó a consumirlo todo. Los agentes de la Interpol dirigidos por Diana los buscaron, Bruce ya se había levantado pese a estar aturdido, ayudando a Dick a andar sujetándolo por su costado. Ella soltó una serie de maldiciones en griego antes de ir a ayudarlos, sacando a ambos de ahí antes de que toda la construcción se viniera encima. Las ambulancias ya estaban llegando, cosa que el abogado agradeció para que atendieran de inmediato a su hijo, no siendo consciente de sus propias heridas hasta que Clark prácticamente lo sacudió cual muñeco para sacarlo de ese estado.

—¡Suficiente, Bruce! ¡Detente ya! —gritó el periodista al borde del llanto.

Dick fue puesto en la camilla, con los paramédicos atendiéndole. Su hijo alcanzó su mano para tironearlo hacia él.

—¿Dick?

—Papá… —este sollozó, mordiéndose un labio con los ojos hacia el almacén en un gesto que comprendió su intención— Por favor…

Esa mirada, llena de angustia, de súplica, que le recordó a su esposa muriendo en una camilla de hospital hizo que su furia de pronto se desvaneciera. Bruce tragó saliva, apretando sus puños. Sabía lo que su hijo estaba pidiéndole y no pudo rehusarse por más en desacuerdo que estuviera. Con un violento manotazo, se deshizo del agarre del periodista para ir corriendo de vuelta hacia el almacén en llamas. Clark jadeó, abriendo sus ojos de par en par y tomando un casco para ir detrás de él, llamando a Diana quien alzó sus brazos al cielo, pidiendo un escudo a uno de sus agentes.

—¡Hombres!

No sería sino hasta mucho después que Bruce lo aceptaría, que agradeció la presencia de Clark y Diana cuando entró a ese incendio devorando al resto de los secuestradores como de la poca evidencia que hubieran podido conseguir. Se abrieron paso entre los escombros hasta que encontraron a Jason Todd bajo una columna que había fracturado su brazo al protegerse de su caída. Bruce miró a Kent quien asintió al entender, ambos levantando esa madera ardiendo a costa de quemar sus manos para liberarlo. El periodista se echó al hombro al muchacho mientras Diana los cubría con el escudo, guiándolos entre el humo y el fuego para salir de milagro justo cuando todo colapsó en un segundo estallido. Con su misión cumplida, Wayne al fin pudo caer inconsciente.

—¡Bruce!

—¡Paramédicos!

Bruce despertaría en el hospital, adolorido a morir con la cabeza martilleándole y un angustiado casi lloroso Clark a su lado, mismo que se levantó como rayo al verlo moverse.

—Bruce, por todos los cielos, quédate quieto. Todo está bien.

—Dick, ¿dónde está?

—En la habitación contigua, está bien. Bruce Wayne, la próxima vez que te dé por ser un vengador solitario vas a tener serios problemas conmigo. ¡Casi mueres ahí!

—La vida de mi hijo estaba en peligro.

—¿Y por eso te volviste una especie de súper héroe oscuro y gruñón?

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubiese sido Jon?

Kent dejó caer sus hombros. —Olvido que eres abogado, lo tuyo es repelar —el periodista se sentó en la orilla de la camilla, inclinándose hasta que sus frentes se juntaron, tomando su mano libre ya que la otra estaba enyesada— Temí que murieras, Bruce. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, pero…

—Tus manos están quemadas.

—Como las tuyas.

—¿Diana está bien?

—Quiere ahorcarte, pero está bien, están cuidando este piso por si te lo preguntas. Ese muchacho…

—¡Papá! —Tim casi tiró el café que traía cuando entró a la habitación, corriendo a abrazarle con suavidad para no lastimarle— No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario si ustedes están en peligro.

—¿Y si algo te pasa a ti?

—Es lo que he tratado de decirle —se unió el periodista con una risa quieta— Bruce, tú también eres importante… digo para todos.

—Ah, no tienen que fingir, ya lo sé —Tim soltó una risita, sentándose del otro lado de la camilla— Está bien.

—Quiero que vayas con Damian y Alfred.

—¿Qué? Papá, ¿qué…?

—Esto no se ha terminado y puede volverse más peligroso para ustedes.

—Bruce…

—Pero, papá, al menos deja que me quede contigo hasta que te recuperes.

Esas parecieron las palabras mágicas para que Bruce se sentara, quitándose todos los cables y la intravenosa. No hubo poder humano que le detuviera para ponerse de pie, dejando la camilla e ir a la habitación de su hijo que aún estaba inconsciente pero estable. Tim le suplicó que lo pensara mejor, igual que Clark. A ninguno le hizo caso, dándole el dinero a su hijo y escoltado por Diana hasta el aeropuerto, estaba determinado a que volvieran a Inglaterra una vez que todo se aclarara. Tenían a Red Hood, por accidente, por casualidad o lo que fuera. Los médicos tenían buen pronóstico para su salud, no moriría y lo podrían interrogar sobre Lex Luthor. Bruce estaba consciente de que la cárcel esperaba por aquel muchacho, era algo inevitable por más lágrimas que Dick pudiera derramar esta vez. Estaba fuera de sus manos eso, y tampoco era que tuviera muchas ganas de que cambiara la situación.

—Disculpen, ¿aquí está Richard Wayne? —preguntó un hombre muy alto de cabellos rubios que caían sobre sus hombros con una sonrisa muy cortés al momento de ofrecer su mano. Era agradable y apuesto, tuvo que aceptarlo— Oh, Andrew Pulaski. Soy amigo de Dick, y de sus amigos. Ellos están abajo pero no los han dejado subir.

Bruce le saludó receloso, adolorido con su cabestrillo que Clark le obligaba a usar.

—Señor Pulaski, Dick no me había mencionado de usted.

—Por buenas razones —respondió Andrew sin perder la compostura— Usted es su papá, ¿cierto? He visto su rostro en los medios. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

Con Kent cual perro guardián cuidando la puerta, ambos hombres entraron a una pequeña oficina para hablar. Aparentemente Dick había hecho amistad con más gente de la que podía contar. Bruce escuchó al que se presentó como astronauta, comprendiendo el por qué su hijo había terminado conociéndolos. Luego del secuestro que llegó a oídos de todos en la universidad, Víctor Stone y su banda pidieron ayuda a cuantos pudieran auxiliarles, Andrew como su pareja, Lucas, estaban en la lista no solo por amistad sino por influencias.

—Dick me contó de su situación, Señor Wayne. Y sé que en estos momentos usted debe estar decepcionado o molesto con él por lo de Jason. Solo le pido que comprenda a ambos, sobre todo a Todd, sé que pido lo imposible en estos momentos, como padre lo entiendo. Tengo una pequeña hija y arrasaría con la galaxia si eso la mantuviera sana y salva, pero seamos realistas. No podemos meter en una burbuja a nuestros hijos. Tienen que cometer sus propios errores, tienen que salir heridos por ello, solo podemos estar ahí para cuando nos busquen, sin juzgar.

—No es solamente un corazón herido, Señor Pulaski.

—Mi esposo, Lucas, fue como Jason. Estuvo en muy malos pasos antes de conocernos. Yo lo odiaba —sonrió Andrew— Y ahora tenemos una familia. La gente puede cambiar cuando encuentra aquello que le da la razón para hacerlo, además de uno mismo, por supuesto. A lo que quiero llegar es que no voy a negar lo que ese muchacho ha hecho y puede saber para que lo estén resguardando de esta manera. Solo quiero que considere, Señor Wayne, que, si es algo que Dick quiere, permita que sea Dick quien tome la decisión. Si ha de llorar, esté ahí para limpiar sus lágrimas, pero no le quite la oportunidad de hablar con Jason, ni de que éste pueda cambiar gracias a que ha conocido a través de su hijo ese camino que posiblemente no había considerado.

—Iba a dispararle cuando los encontré.

—Para nosotros, aquí en la Tierra, el sol solo sale una vez al día. Allá, en el espacio lo hace docenas de veces. Las cosas son relativas ni lucen como pensamos. También es algo que su hijo debe aprender por sí solo, si no permite que nada le suceda, realmente arruinará su vida.

—Gracias, Señor Pulaski. Y dígales a los amigos de mi hijo que luego lo podrán ver, en cuanto despierte.

—Gracias por su tiempo, Señor Wayne.

Bruce acompañó a Andrew al elevador, volviendo a la habitación de Dick caminando al lado de Clark quien parecía estallar por algo que llamó la atención del abogado, arqueando una ceja al detenerse frente a la puerta donde dormía su hijo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué hablaste a solas con ese hombre?

Sin pensarlo, Bruce rió un poco. —Clark… ¿estás celoso?

—Bueno —el periodista desvió su mirada, sonrojándose con fuerza— A la mejor.

—Quiere que le dé una oportunidad a Jason Todd.

—Oh.

Wayne bufó, acercándose un poco mirando alrededor antes de levantar su vista a Kent.

—Eres imposible, Kansas. Ahora, quisiera estar con mi hijo a solas, tengo cosas qué pensar.

—Si me prometes que no saldrás volando por la ventana ni harás explotar nada. Y que comerás lo que te traiga.

—Clark, ve por esa comida.

El abogado solo rodó sus ojos antes de tomar el picaporte, observando la espalda ancha de Clark Kent mezclarse entre enfermeras y abogados. Celoso. Sonrió para sí mismo, entrando a la habitación y tomando asiento a un lado de Dick quien estaba pálido con una cánula de oxígeno y una intravenosa para el suero y medicamentos. Por su fractura sufrida probablemente tardaría en volver a sus competencias de gimnasia, definitivamente no habría competencia interuniversitaria para él este año. No sería posible. Bruce suspiró, negando, mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Andrew Pulaski sobre Todd, no se sintió con el ánimo de perdonarlo todavía. Había enamorado a su primogénito para luego lastimarlo de esa manera, física y emocionalmente. ¿Fueron las órdenes de Lex Luthor? Iba a hundir al hombre hasta el círculo más profundo del infierno o dejaba de llamarse Bruce Wayne.

Sacó su celular, mirando la cantidad de mensajes que tenía perdidos, entre colegas, su jefe, los de Clark y los de Diana. Le extrañó no ver ninguno de sus padres respecto a la llegada de sus hijos, quizá estaban demasiado ocupados consolándolos. Bruce suspiró al recordar el llanto de Damian o el rostro decepcionado de Tim cuando lo envió al aeropuerto. Se llevó una mano a su frente que talló despacio, mirando a Dick dormir tan tranquilo, ajeno a la tormenta que estaba por aproximarse. No podía, le costaba demasiado que siguieran en Metrópolis cuando por azares del destino tenían con qué asestar el golpe definitivo a la cabeza que tanto dolor le había infundado.

Wayne simplemente no podía concebir quedarse en la misma ciudad que un corrupto y poderoso hombre de negocios controlaba en tanto no estuviera en la cárcel. Negando, Bruce decidió llamar a sus padres. Extrañaba hablar con ellos, su estancia en Metrópolis le había alejado un tanto de ellos, además de la distancia. Y Clark Kent. Esperó paciente, recostándose en el sillón, observando su cabestrillo en tanto esperaba la llamada que al fin fue respondida, sonriendo al escuchar la dulce voz de Martha Wayne al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Mamá?

— _Bruce, cariño. Cuanto tiempo, ¿todo bien?_

—Sí… bueno. ¿Cómo están los niños?

— _¿Niños?_

—Mis hijos.

Hubo un silencio de parte de su madre, que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Mamá?

— _Ah, no entiendo tu pregunta, hijo._

—Envié a Alfred con mis hijos a casa, mamá. ¿No están contigo?

— _Oh, bueno, he hablado con Alfred recientemente pero no están aquí, amor. ¿Por qué los enviarías? Me parece que su ciclo escolar aún no termina y…_

—¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con Alfred? ¿Hace cuánto, mamá?

— _Un par de horas, de hecho, me dijo que todos estaban muy bien._

—¿Te dijo dónde estaban?

— _Sí, tenían una visita… am, oh, sí, en Kansas. ¿Lo he pronunciado bien, Bruce? ¿Bruce?_

Bruce estaba boquiabierto, con una mano temblorosa sujetando el celular. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, creyó que era Clark, pero en su lugar, estaba nada menos que su mayordomo con una expresión de culpa en el rostro.

—Luego te llamo, mamá. Tengo algo qué hacer.

— _Cuídate mucho, hijo. Te quiero._

El abogado colgó la llamada, entrecerrando sus ojos con su mandíbula tensa. —¿Y bien?


	20. XIX

**XIX.**

“ _Besos que vienen riendo, luego llorando se van, y en ellos se va la vida, que nunca más volverá_.”

Miguel de Unamuno.

* * *

 

 

 

La primera cosa que Dick vio cuando despertó fue a su padre hablando con Alfred afuera de su habitación en el hospital. No recordaba mucho luego de caer inconsciente en la camilla viendo a Jason ser recostado a un lado suyo, ahora estaba con un tobillo enyesado, vendas en brazos y cabeza con un cansancio horrible. Se quedó muy quieto con su mirada angustiada al acto cuando notó ese cabestrillo como los moretones en el rostro de Bruce quien bajó su cabeza, llevándose una mano a su rostro para cubrirlo. Alfred le abrazó, haciendo círculos en su espalda lentamente y diciéndole algo que Dick no pudo escuchar al estar la puerta cerrada, solamente observando como su padre parecía quebrarse antes de volver a erguirse con esa pose estoica que siempre tomaba cuando todo estaba mal más él no se daba por vencido todavía. Los ojos de Bruce captaron a su hijo despierto, deshaciéndose del abrazo de su mayordomo para ir casi corriendo a la puerta, abrirla y estar en la cabecera de la camilla en unas cuantas zancadas.

—Dick, hijo.

—Papá —el joven le sonrió, pero sintió de inmediato lágrimas al recibir ese abrazo paterno que tanta falta le estaba haciendo.

—Sshh, tranquilo, todo está bien.

—Lo siento, papá.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Yo…

—Creo que el Joven Richard necesita comer y ser revisado por los médicos, Amo Bruce.

—Es verdad —su padre le sonrió acariciando sus cabellos— Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? En cuanto puedan darte de alta, todos regresaremos con los abuelos Wayne.

—¿Qué? —podría estar distraído o sentir ligera la cabeza, sin embargo, la sola mención de eso hizo que Dick frunciera el ceño. Alfred, detrás de Bruce, negó discretamente con la cabeza. No discutir en esos momentos— Oh… creo que sí tengo mucha hambre.

—Alfred.

—Enseguida, señor.

Dick esperó a que el mayordomo saliera para volverse a su padre, sentado a su lado sobre la camilla inspeccionándole en esa manía que ya le conocía de sobra.

—Estoy bien, papá.

—Ya lo dirán los médicos.

—De verdad que lo siento. Fue mi culpa.

—¿Qué es lo que fue tu culpa, hijo?

—Yo —el muchacho suspiró, apretando sus labios— Sabía que Jason… que él estaba en malos pasos, pero creí que… cielos, soy tan idiota. Los puse a todos en riesgo.

—Richard, tú no has hecho nada malo, ¿entendido? Que ese joven se haya aprovechado ha sido diferente. No es tu culpa.

—Claro que lo es, ¿qué hubiera pasado si nos hubieran llevado a todos? ¿Si hubieran matado a Alfred? ¿Titus?

—Titus está bien, Alfred puede ver que está ileso igual que tus hermanos. No pasó, no vale la pena que cargues con culpas de cosas que no sucedieron.

—De verdad que lo siento, papá. Debí decirte de todo lo que sabía de Jason.

—Ya no pronuncies su nombre —dijo algo molesto Bruce— Pronto vendrán los médicos.

Alfred regresó con una bandeja de comida seguido de una enfermera que se unió a la comitiva que lo revisó. Unos días en el hospital por huesos rotos, rehabilitación por su fractura, y luego como nuevo, aparentemente. Dick se sentía vacío por dentro, más cuando el mayordomo le puso al corriente en su caballerosa y siempre discreta manera de hacerlo porque no le pudo sacar más a su padre. Haciendo una pequeña broma sobre lo insípida que podía ser la comida de enfermo puesto que los médicos creían que no podía comer algo más allá que purés, el joven terminó sus alimentos cuando llegó la policía para hacer los debidos interrogatorios. Dick supo que no podía negarse a eso, resguardado por un feroz padre abogado que supo detener preguntas indiscretas o que no estuvieran relacionadas con el interrogatorio.

Con lo que le había dicho Alfred, más lo que llegaron a comentar esos detectives y un par de agentes de la Interpol -algo que asustó al muchacho- es que se enteró de todos los problemas que estaban por asomar su nariz una vez que las cosas estuvieran en mejor orden. Jason era uno de los hombres que su padre buscaba como testigo en el caso que estaba llevando precisamente con la Interpol, nada menos, lo cual explicó la presencia de esa gente en el hospital. El problema era si cooperaría una vez que despertara, seguía inconsciente. Bruce le tenía rencor por haberles visto la cara, Dick no quiso imaginar cómo se pondría si se enterara de que su primogénito se revolcó con su sospechoso. La idea de volver a Inglaterra tomaría la fuerza de mil huracanes y nada lo detendría de llevarla a cabo.

—No quiero irme de Metrópolis, Alfred.

—Es algo que su padre tendrá que decidir, Joven Richard.

—¿No puedes convencerlo?

—Justo ahora no es buen momento, como le dije al Señor Kent, el Amo Bruce no está por completo en sus cabales. Es un río desbocado que deberemos esperar a que se calme para ver su fondo.

—Si yo no…

—Joven Richard, ¿quiere ser amonestado?

Dick sonrió apenas. —Creo que no.

—¿Le apetece un poco de compañía de su edad? Seguro un viejo como yo no es lo que necesita.

—Vamos, Alfred, no digas eso. Aunque si me gustaría ver a mis amigos.

—Como los fieles compañeros que son, no han querido despegarse en espera de poder verle. Iré por ellos, su padre ha autorizado su presencia.

—Me siento como Rapunzel con tanto cuidado y encierro.

—Salvo que yo no soy la bruja malvada.

—Oh, Alfred —rió Dick con desgano, quejándose después por el movimiento en sus costillas— Ouch. Aun no me creo que papá haya hecho de Misión Imposible para rescatarme.

—Un padre hace lo que sea por sus hijos, Joven Richard.

—¿Cómo tú con papá? —Dick torció una sonrisa.

—Traeré a sus amigos.

La compañía de Víctor, Rachel y Garfield hicieron la diferencia en el humor del joven Wayne, encontrando algo de paz con sus bromas sobre la competencia que perdería porque obviamente no podría participar estando tan cerca las fechas.

—Tranquilo, Inglaterra, tendrás el siguiente año para hacerlo. Mientras tanto puedes dejar que el equipo de gimnasia se regocije con tu trasero al entrenar.

—Yo… —Dick quiso reír, pero se quedó serio— No creo que pueda, chicos.

—¿Por qué? —Garfield arqueó una ceja.

—Papá quiere que volvamos a Sussex. Considera que esto es demasiado peligroso para nosotros.

—Oh, por favor, Víctor ha sobrevivido todos estos años en Metrópolis y míralo.

—Qué gracioso, Gar. Dick, ¿tú quieres marcharte?

—Claro que no. Solo que… jamás he desobedecido en algo así a mi padre, demonios. Maldito Jason.

—Inglaterra —Rachel alcanzó su mano buena que palmeó— Esto sonará muy raro viniendo de mí, pero creo que no debes pelear con tu padre por ello. Le puedes decir cómo te sientes al respecto, y seguir sus órdenes de todos modos.

—¿Qué? —corearon todos, asombrados.

—Es que tu papá se ve de esos que hasta que no ve el error hecho no aprende.

—Oh. ¿Es decir que tú quieres a la Familia Wayne en Sussex para que el papá de Dick vea lo infelices que son?

—Algo parecido, sí, Gar.

—Ya tenemos una vida aquí —se quejó Dick, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada— Y pese a todo, quiero continuar viviendo en esta loca ciudad. Ser parte de los Titanes de Metrópolis.

—Los padres son raros —comentó Víctor— Tienen ideas locas.

—El mío se cree demonio y anda con un taparrabos todo el día —confesó Rachel— Así que le gana al tuyo, Inglaterra. Confía en mí.

Todos se quedaron callados, mirando a la joven como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en algún ser maligno de otra dimensión.

—¿Qué? —bufó Rachel.

—Oh, Rachel —Dick rió, apretando la mano de su amiga— Está bien, no me preocuparé por eso, de momento.

—¡Ah! Lucas y Andrew también quieren visitarte —Stone señaló para cambiar de tema— Y el equipo de gimnasia, las porristas, el Doctor Allen, toda la clase de física…

—En resumen, toda la universidad y media Metrópolis quieren darte una linda visita —canturreó Garfield— Te volviste súper famoso.

—El Chico Maravilla.

—Rachel…

Después de una larga charla, Dick se quedó solo, descansando más a gusto luego de que le retiraran todas aquellas cosas que había tenido pegadas al pecho y brazo. Incluso podía bajar de la camilla, andar en una silla de ruedas siempre y cuando mantuviera en alto y recto su tobillo enyesado. Algo que aprovechó luego de la guardia de su padre. Cuando lo notó profundamente dormido, Dick usó esa habilidad gimnástica para bajar en silencio de la camilla, saliendo de la habitación en la silla de ruedas para buscar el cuarto donde tenían a Jason Todd. Según lo que le había contado Alfred, estaban en el mismo piso, pero en lados opuestos del pasillo porque Bruce no lo quería volver a cerca de él. Usando un poco de ese carisma Wayne, puso de excusa con las enfermeras nocturnas que estaba aburrido de estar recostado y que solamente daría una vuelta por el corredor antes de volver a su habitación. Había un par de agentes cuidando la puerta de Jason, junto con una hermosa mujer de cuerpo atlético de sonrisa bondadosa que al verlo se acercó de inmediato a él.

—Richard Wayne, ¿no es así? Soy Diana Prince, amiga de tu padre.

—Un gusto conocerla, Señorita Prince —el muchacho estrechó esa mano segura— ¿A quién tienen ahí?

—Me parece que lo sabes.

—… ¿puedo verlo?

La mujer se inclinó con su sonrisa, mirándole fijamente. —Y sabes que tu padre no lo aprueba.

—Por favor. Sólo…

—Cinco minutos.

—Gracias, Señorita Prince.

—Abran la puerta para el chico.

O se veía muy desesperado o era verdad eso que decía Rachel que tenía cierto poder con las mujeres. Como fuese, agradeció a los agentes cuando le ayudaron a entrar, quedándose casi pegado a la puerta que se cerró tras él. Los monitores fueron el único sonido que se escuchó por algunos segundos que se tomó Dick, sin poder despegar la mirada del cuerpo inconsciente de Todd. Tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto por vendas igual que sus manos, un brazo enyesado hasta el hombro, con unas enormes ojeras y una máscara de oxígeno. Apenas su movía su pecho, esos monitores mostraban unos signos débiles. Dick recordó que solo tenía cinco minutos para verlo, así que se acercó a la camilla, tragando saliva al ver de cerca al idiota que le había robado el corazón para hacerlo pedacitos, arriesgando a su familia de paso.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró con voz quebrada, sintiendo de nuevo esas lágrimas brotar— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sabía que no tendría más respuesta más que el silencio cortado por los pitidos de los monitores. Dick sollozó un poco, limpiándose su rostro y alcanzando esa mano inerte tan cerca de la orilla que entrelazó con la suya como tantas veces lo habían hecho.

—Me protegías, me celabas, te enojabas conmigo, pero luego te disculpabas… muy a tu manera. Todavía guardo conmigo ese petirrojo de peluche que ganaste para mí. ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso si…? —el joven jaló aire, mirando al techo— Yo no estaba tratando de cambiar tu forma de ser, adoro como eres de idiota lanzándote al peligro o la manera en cómo escupes tantas verdades entre tus arranques. Como proteges a tus compañeros de equipo durante un partido. Nadie sale lastimado mientras tú estás ahí. La manera en cómo lo hacíamos… me hacías sentir que yo era único…

El joven dejó caer su cabeza. —Nunca me lo dirás, ¿cierto?

Negando con un par de lágrimas fugitivas, soltó la mano para salir de ahí, agradeciendo a Diana como a los agentes una vez más por haberle dado ese tiempo, regresando a su habitación y dormir lo mejor que pudo entre la decepción y el desamor que estaba sintiendo. Fue un alivio que los medicamentos junto con el cansancio hicieran su labor, quedándose dormido hasta la mañana siguiente que vio muy ajetreada por la ventana. Como era de esperarse, desayunó con la curiosidad carcomiéndole porque estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con Jason, Diana iba y venía por el pasillo, deteniéndose a hablar con Clark o con su padre en una discusión que siempre terminaba acalorada. Su única fuente confiable fue como siempre, Alfred, quien aprovechó que nadie los escuchaba para ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

—Los médicos han dicho que el Joven Todd sobrevivirá. Solo esperan ya a que despierte.

—Ah.

—El desayuno, Joven Richard.

—¿Van a enviarlo a juicio, cierto?

—Hay cosas que no pueden evitarse, mi pequeño. Tal vez pueda cambiar su semblante si le digo que Titus ha sido dado de alta y está con su hermano Damian.

—¿Cómo están ellos, Alfred?

—Ansiosos de verle, desafortunadamente estas penosas circunstancias impiden que puedan venir. Se arriesgaría su seguridad.

—¿Sabes cuándo yo podré salir de aquí?

—No tan rápido como quisiera usted, me temo.

—Quisiera estar también en Kansas con ellos. Antes de que…

—El pesimismo nunca fue su fuerte, Joven Richard.

—Papá no va a cambiar de opinión. No lo hará.

Alfred acarició sus cabellos, picando la punta de su nariz para distraerle. —Eso usted no lo puede asegurar.

—Necesitamos un milagro.

—Mientras se ejecuta, ¿qué tal si se termina el desayuno?

Puesto que al parecer la salud de Jason Todd estaba mejorando, Dick ya no pudo hacer más visitas furtivas porque su padre se puso en modo oso protector sin darle espacio a una escapada. Los únicos momentos en los que el joven Wayne podía encontrarse fuera del radar paterno era cuando le visitaba Víctor o Lucas, quien fue su improvisado confesor al verlo tan decaído no precisamente por las lesiones o el medicamento, o la comida que seguía siendo tan mala, aunque fuese el mejor hospital de toda Metrópolis.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, Dick? —le preguntó Trent luego de escuchar su borbotón de dramas, quejas y angustias.

—Verlo una vez más, que pudiera… responderme.

—¿Sigues queriéndolo?

—Ya sé que no debería.

—No me respondiste.

—Sí —Dick hizo una mueca— Tengo problemas.

—Desde la primera vez que entraste por la puerta de nuestra casa me di cuenta que eras un chico especial, de esos que puede estar distraído por una cara bonita, pero que, de necesitarte, lo darías todo para solucionar cualquier problema o ayudar a alguien.

—Gracias por eso, Lucas.

—Y eso solo se logra cuando tienes un buen corazón. La gente idiota no hace eso.

—Creo que no entiendo que tratas de decirme.

—Que posiblemente tu novio tiene salvación, no como en las novelas baratas donde todo se arregla en el renglón siguiente, más bien como debe ser. Sin mentiras, haciendo frente a los problemas que se llevan evadiendo y tomando una decisión.

—Así como mi padre no cederá a la idea de quedarnos en Metrópolis, algo me dice que Jason preferirá pudrirse en la cárcel que decir algo que reduzca su condena.

—Depende.

—¿Depende de qué?

Lucas se encogió de hombros, recogiendo su chamarra para dejarle descansar.

—Podría decirte que mañana todo estará bien, no soy un brujo. Ni vidente ni esas cosas raras medio sospechosas, solo puedo aconsejarte que no te rindas. Es probable que tú seas la razón para que Jason haga lo que nunca ha hecho en toda su vida. Y si es lo que creo que será, se le encogerán los huevos del miedo, pero eso no importará si sabe que estarás ahí para él.

—Lucas…

—Bueno, tengo que volver a casa porque estoy casado. Nos vemos después, pequeño.

—Gracias por venir, Lucas.

—Para eso son los amigos.

Alfred le contó a escondidas de su padre que Jason estaba por despertar en cualquier momento, y fuese lo que fuese en lo que estaba involucrado tenía a la Interpol como a la policía de Metrópolis cuidando ese piso como la habitación de Todd mejor que el banco central. Temían que alguien quisiera acabar con la vida de aquel muchacho al ser un potencial testigo en un caso demasiado importante para darse el lujo de perderlo de vista. Por eso tantos permisos y horarios estrictos con Dick, a quien los doctores le dijeron que pronto sería dado de alta. Su único recuerdo serio era aquella férula en su tobillo que iba a estar con él unas buenas semanas, como unas vendas terapéuticas. El joven no tuvo ninguna esperanza de ver a Jason antes de marcharse, no con Bruce pisándole los talones peor que Titus cuando se ponía en modo guardián.

Resignado como estaba, Dick recibió su alta sin mucha emoción, al fin dejando la espantosa bata de hospital y esa habitación que ya le tenía harto para cambiarse a sus ropas con ayuda del mayordomo mientras su padre movía cielo, mar y tierra con los documentos, así como su traslado que debía ser lo más discreto posible. No estaba muy seguro si irían directo al aeropuerto o primero irían a Kansas por los demás o ellos se reunirían en algún punto. Dick estaba ausente, con esa angustia y dolor en el pecho. Al menos sentirse en el mismo piso con Jason había sido un dulce paliativo, en unos minutos eso se acabaría y no volvería a saber nunca más de ese idiota malagradecido que había puesto de cabeza su mundo sin saber nunca la razón del por qué. Las enfermeras le regalaron un peluche con unas flores cuando salió de la puerta en la silla de ruedas como era el protocolo, empujado por Alfred con su padre a un lado.

—Está todo listo, Bruce. Richard, te deseo buena suerte —Diana Prince les escoltó con tres agentes.

—Gracias, Señorita Prince.

Ella le miró, levantando la mirada a Bruce quien pareció ignorarla, caminando hasta la mitad del pasillo para doblar al centro en dirección a los elevadores. Las puertas de uno de ellos se abrieron, dejando salir a unos camilleros y doctores con unos policías que rodeaban una camilla con un paciente, aparentemente le habían hecho unos estudios o algo. Dick no le prestó mucha atención al tema, sino a tanto cuidado. Su corazón comenzó a latir aprisa al ver esos cabellos enmarañados con un mechón blanco que reconoció. Iban a cruzarse. Por unos segundos, solo unos segundos. El joven se aferró a los brazos de la silla de ruedas al notar que Jason estaba despierto, notoriamente adolorido y cansado, con la mascarilla de oxígeno. Solo unos segundos. La mano derecha de Dick se movió por sí sola, queriendo alcanzar ese breve espacio de la camilla de Todd que dejaba un médico y un policía, ansiando tocar el brazo cercano.

Jason giró su rostro, como apenas prestando atención a sus alrededores. Reconoció a Dick entre tanta escolta, con una mirada que el joven Wayne hubiera querido aclarar con palabras. ¿Era alegría? ¿Asombro? ¿Súplica? ¿Desesperación? Esos breves segundos no permitieron más. La mano de Dick volvió aprisa a su sitio al sentir la mirada de su padre en él, bajando su cabeza. Se mordió el labio al sentir de nuevo la necesidad de llorar, de gritar por algo que estuvo consciente no sucedería. No era un cuento de hadas ni existían finales felices para esa situación. Entraron al elevador, bajando hasta el estacionamiento donde una camioneta conducida por Clark Kent les esperaba. Otro auto los escoltaría hasta su destino. Fue como si estuviera repitiendo una escena, dejando un hogar amado hacia un futuro incierto en medio de un dolor que no se iba.

—Hey, Dick, ¿listo para cambiar de aires? —le sonrió el periodista.

—Sí.

—Estaremos rastreándolos, recuerda seguir la ruta que hemos marcado —instruyó Diana a Clark mientras Dick subía con Alfred a la camioneta y los agentes al auto— Cualquier anomalía, desvíate y acelera, no hay espacio para las dudas.

—Tranquila, soy una bala si me lo propongo.

—Lo sé —rió Diana, caminando a la camioneta para despedirse del joven, cuya mejilla acarició con una sonrisa— Hey, una cara tan bonita no debe estar así de triste.

—E-Estoy todavía cansado.

—Sí, claro. ¿Bruce?

Dick miró confundido a su padre, quien revisó su cinturón de seguridad sin mirarle. Estaba serio, pero no del modo en que le muchacho esperaba. Algo había sucedido entre esos tres y tenía que ver con él.

—No se te ocurra una tontería, Kansas —advirtió Bruce.

—También te quiero, cariño —Clark le guiñó un ojo a Dick— Señor Pennyworth, ¿estamos listos?

—Cuando usted guste, Señor Kent.

Las puertas de los vehículos fueron cerrándose, Dick seguía sin entender, frunciendo su ceño al notar que su padre no iría con ellos.

—No quiero recibir ninguna noticia de que han destruido el rancho de los Kent, ¿entendido?

—¿P-Papá? —Dick parpadeó, asombrado— ¿Iremos…?

—Te quiero, hijo. Alfred, no me desobedezcas esta vez.

—Estaré más que encantado de seguir estas órdenes, Amo Bruce.

—Pasajeros con destino a Kansas, favor de abrochar… ah, no, ya los tienen puestos —bromeó Clark, encendiendo el auto— Bruce, ¿de mí no vas a despedirte?

El abogado casi azotó todas las puertas con un gruñido, quedándose atrás junto con Diana quien les despidió con besos en el aire y una amplia sonrisa mientras ese pequeño convoy salía aprisa del hospital. Dick jadeó, volviéndose a Alfred quien le miraba con una muy amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, alborotando sus cabellos.

—Se lo dije, Joven Richard. El milagro estaba ejecutándose.

—¿Cómo lo haces, Alfred?

—Viene con el título de mayordomo, aunque esta vez tuve ayuda de alguien más —con un dedo, señaló a su conductor, un feliz Clark Kent quien les guiñó un ojo por el espejo retrovisor.

—Todo va a estar bien, Dick.

Richard Wayne no tenía una idea completa de qué estaba sucediendo, más no se negó a aferrarse con uñas y dientes esa débil esperanza que apareció cual salvavidas en medio de su océano tormentoso.


	21. XX

**XX.**

_“El mejor olor, el del pan; el mejor sabor, el de la sal; el mejor amor, el de los niños.”_

Graham Greene.

* * *

 

 

 

 

—He estado pensando…

—Que alguien nos rescate porque Jon está pensando.

—¡Dami!

—¿Qué has pensado?

—No creo que sea tan malo que nuestros papás sean una pareja. Será bonito, siempre estaremos juntos y nadie podrá separarnos.

—Pero se te olvida que mi padre quiere volver a Sussex.

—¿Y si mi papá lo convence?

Damian miró a su amigo con un suspiro, estaban tumbados bajo un árbol donde la abuela Kent los había dejado a descansar luego de ayudarle a recolectar huevos, con panecillos horneados del día y unas manzanas para comer mientras ella y Conner terminaban con los deberes del rancho. El abuelo Kent había salido para indagar si no había sospechosos rondando cerca y estar prevenidos, con el pretexto de comprar algunos víveres y mantener al tanto a Lois Lane sobre los pequeños. Seguía preocupado por su hermano Dick de quien poco sabía, y por su padre, por supuesto. Una crisis nueva que los tenía distantes literalmente. Jon le observó en silencio, tumbándose luego sin previo aviso sobre su regazo con una migaja de pan pegada en una mejilla que se movió al sonreírle de esa forma que solamente ese inquieto niño sabía hacer.

—Vamos a estar bien.

—¿Vamos? —Damian arqueó una ceja, mordiendo su manzana y quitando la migaja con sus dedos.

—Lo que te suceda a ti es también para mí.

—¿Y si algo te sucede también me sucede a mí?

—No.

—Eso es injusto.

—Yo prometí que te cuidaría.

—Cuidar también es compartir, tonto.

Jon rió, sin dejar de mirarle. —Vamos a estar bien.

El pequeño Wayne rodó sus ojos, cuando Jon se ponía así era imposible ganarle a su retórica loca. A lo lejos vio aproximarse a Tim, cargando un gran canasto lleno de lo que le pareció ese infinito maíz que rodeaba el rancho de los Kent. Damian entrecerró sus ojos al notar que Conner le alcanzaba, charlando un poco con Tim antes de señalar ese canasto y tomarlo sin consultar como era manía en esa familia, para echárselo sobre un hombro antes de caminar juntos hacia donde el árbol con los niños. Al niño le pareció que Tim tartamudeaba o hacía gestos torpes a lo que fuese que le estuviera diciendo aquel joven provinciano que sonreía como si fuera el amo del mundo, apenas si perturbándose por cargar lo que a su hermano le había costado trabajo.

—¡Deja de gruñir! —rió Jon, picando una de las mejillas de Damian.

—No estaba gruñendo.

—Claro que sí, como los gatitos cuando se enojan por algo.

—¡Hey, ustedes par de flojonazos! —llamó Conner, dejando el canasto en el suelo por unos minutos— ¿No sienten la cosquilla por recoger algo del gallinero?

—La abuela dijo que podíamos quedarnos aquí —replicó Jon con un puchero.

—Damian, estamos de invitados en este hogar, debemos ayudarlos mientras estemos aquí —comentó Tim, secándose el sudor con su antebrazo.

—¿Y apestar como tú? Gracias, no. Y tenemos permiso de los abuelos Kent.

—Estos princesitos sí que nos salieron peculiares.

—Y no sabes, Conner.

—Que buena amistad han hecho ustedes dos —se le salió a Damian sin querer.

Tim se le quedó mirando de forma extraña a punto de reclamarle esa observación cuando escucharon la voz de Martha Kent a lo lejos, llamando precisamente a Tim, quien dejó a los otros tres ahí bajo la sombra del árbol para ir corriendo hacia la mujer. Conner siguió con la mirada esa carrera del otro muchacho, sonriendo como si pensara en algo con esa imagen antes de volverse a los niños con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Tu hermano está disponible? —preguntó Conner a Damian quien casi se ahogó con su manzana.

—¿Qué cara…?

—¡Dami, no digas palabrotas! —cortó Jon algo asustado, luego mirando a su primo con extrañeza— Timothy no es una vaca, Conner. O un caballo, para que digas si está disponible.

—No me refería a eso pequeñín.

—¿Entonces a qué?

—Mi hermano ya tiene a alguien —siseó Damian esa mentira le hizo ponerse rojo hasta las orejas, no muy seguro si era por esa falsedad o la indignación.

—¿En la Metrópolis ésa?

—Sí.

—No he escuchado que mencione a alguien.

—Conner, estás bien loco —amonestó Jon, viendo detrás de aquel— Creo que nos llaman.

Habían recibido una llamada de Alfred, Titus salía del hospital y lo enviaban al rancho para estar con ellos en lo que restaba su recuperación. La noticia distrajo a Damian lo suficiente para olvidar su ofensa ante lo que sospechaba quería ese tal Conner con su hermano. Tanto Jon como Tim se pusieron manos a la obra para hacerle al perro una casa donde estar, preparando una cama en la que descansaría dentro de la casa con la abuela Kent dando sugerencias. La camioneta que vino con Titus llegó por la tarde, con todos haciendo una fila para esperarlo en la entrada de la casa. Damian sonrió con un par de lágrimas al ver a su fiel guardián bajar tan digno como siempre y mover su cola al reconocerlos en un sitio desconocido para el perro. Solo traía un parche sobre su herida rasurada que sanaría sin problemas.

Una vez que fue recibido y presentado ante los Kent, se unió a esa dinámica familiar que estaban creando. Al parecer le quedaron muy bien los halagos del abuelo Kent sobre su fina estampa porque se portó como el buen perro de una familia inglesa que era. Gallardo y sin quejarse de algún dolor, luego de estar con ellos en la cena, se tumbó a descansar sobre la cama que dejaron cerca de la chimenea mientras todos se organizaban para cuidarlo y atender su herida como les habían indicado los veterinarios. También sabían que Dick ya estaba completamente consciente bajo el cuidado de su padre como de Alfred, quien prometió más noticias del hospital en cuanto pudiera comunicarse. Al parecer, era peligroso estar hablando hacia Kansas.

—Todos van a estar aquí —profetizó Martha Kent con mucha seguridad al servirles sus postres— Y las cosas se arreglarán, aún las más imposibles.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, abue?

—Jon, mi pequeño, son secretos de las abuelas.

Al otro día, temprano por la mañana cuando apenas estaban tomando el desayuno, apareció Lois Lane por la puerta. Damian no supo exactamente que habló con los adultos porque tanto a Jon como a él prácticamente los corrieron, acompañados ahora de Titus. Más tarde sabría que les habló sobre un caso de su padre en el que estaba metido su hermano Dick, más los detalles no le fueron dichos. En esos momentos, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir a caminar con su fiel can por los campos de la mano de Jon para revisar el molino como se los había pedido el abuelo Kent. Estaba por demás decir que el molino no tenía nada de malo porque ya lo había revisado y reparado el siempre solícito como impertinente Conner con su sonrisa perfecta, era un mero pretexto para sacarlos lo más lejos posible de la casa y que no estuvieran escuchando lo que no debían.

—¿Crees en la palabra de mi abuelita, Dami?

—Quiero hacerlo.

—Ella nunca ha fallado en sus corazonadas.

Dami torció una sonrisa, mirando a Jon. —Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por siempre animarme… aunque fuese grosero algunas veces.

—Pero lo hice porque te quiero, no porque quisiera hacerte un favor.

—Eso es lo que dije.

—Um, hablas complicado.

—Tú que solo tienes ahí dentro dos neuronas.

Titus ladró, mostrando sus dientes a algo detrás del molino. Jon entró en modo protector enseguida, adelantándose y protegiendo con sus brazos a Damian quien frunció su ceño al ver así a su perro. Estaban a mitad de los campos de los Kent, era casi imposible que alguien hubiera caído del cielo sin ser visto. O eso pensó. Ambos niños se sostuvieron con fuerza de sus manos, pensando en qué hacer mientras intercambiaban una mirada. La presencia de Titus les dio el valor suficiente para acercarse, rodear el molino y averiguar quién se escondía detrás. Para su sorpresa, no era una persona, sino un perro blanco que estaba malherido de una pata trasera, como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe o algo así. En cuanto los vio, bajó sus orejas y cola, gimiendo acorralado por Titus al mostrarle sus filosos y grandes dientes.

—Es un perro.

—Jon, eres el Capitán Obviedad.

—Debemos ayudarlo, está lastimado.

—Titus, tranquilo —llamó Damian, abrazando a su perro mientras Jon se acercaba mostrando sus manos al otro can— Ten cuidado, si te muerde le lanzo a Titus.

—No me morderá, ¿verdad? —Jon sonrió, poniéndose en cuclillas— Voy a ayudarte, déjame hacerlo.

—Jon…

—Casi, un poco más.

Damian contuvo su aliento cuando el atolondrado de Jon abrazó al perro que gimió y respingó, luego sacudiendo su cola. Parecía que lloraba. Acarició la cabeza de Titus, caminando a donde su amigo para ayudarle a cargarlo entre los dos porque era demasiado grande para Jon. Fue una tarea que los dejó exhaustos y sudados para cuando tocaron la puerta trasera, con la abuela Kent asombrándose de su carga. Tim dijo que lo habían atropellado, seguramente cuando intentaron abandonarlo porque era un perro criado en casa, no callejero, hasta tenía un collar azul con una argolla rota. Un signo de que habían quitado la placa para que no dieran con los dueños. Eso hizo enojar mucho a Damian, queriendo encontrar a esos idiotas. Jon, por su parte, se soltó a llorar en cuanto lo escuchó, abrazando al perro que lamió sus mejillas húmedas.

—Parece que alguien ya hizo migas —comentó Lois con manos en la cintura.

—Titus, vas a tener que compartir cama.

Las palabras de Conner parecieron no hacerle gracia al otro perro, Damian arqueó una ceja al verlo mostrar apenas los colmillos. Titus hizo gala de su educación dando la mitad de aquella cómoda colchoneta que compartió con el convaleciente perro desconocido por el resto de la noche porque la abuela Kent dijo que hacía mucho frío para que ambos durmieran afuera. Lois Lane se retiró, diciéndole a Damian sobre su hermano involucrado en un caso de su padre, pero que lo ayudarían con todo lo que pudieran.

—Debes ser fuerte, por Bruce y Richard, ¿okay?

—Okay. ¿Señorita Lane?

—Dime, cariño.

—¿Papá estará a salvo?

Lois le sonrió, pellizcando una de sus mejillas. —Clark no permitirá que nada le pase, eso te lo puedo garantizar. ¿Un beso de despedida?

Los siguientes días fueron normales, con aquel perro siendo un fiel compañero de Jon como Titus lo era de Damian. Como necesitaba un nombre, estuvieron debatiéndolo y al final la ocurrencia de Conner Kent ganó solamente porque a todos se les hizo divertido que ese perro de pelo blanco se llamara Krypto bajo una idea tonta sobre la criptografía que le gustaba a aquel muchacho y que el resto aceptó entre bromas y los ladridos del rebautizado perro. Lois lane apareció de la misma manera que la vez anterior, temprano por la mañana para hablar con ambos Wayne. Su hermano mayor sería dado de alta, estaba mejor, más la noticia que realmente importó fue que estaría ahí con ellos en Kansas en lugar de tomar un vuelo para Sussex. Eso animó tanto a Tim como a Damian, quienes intercambiaron una mirada de esperanza entre ellos.

—Chicos —Lois les abrazó— Tengo que decirles algo más.

—¿Dick está bien, verdad?

—Sí, Dami. Y al mismo tiempo no. Verán… él está muy triste, por todo lo que ha pasado. Así que lo verán decaído, quiero que sepan esto para que estén prevenidos. ¿Okay?

El que Tim no hiciera preguntas hizo sospechar al niño que ya sabía qué era la causa de tal tristeza en su hermano. Damian dejó ese tema para después, Dick viajaría a donde ellos y eso fue suficientemente importante incluso con el tema de las insistencias de Conner sobre Tim, quien tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a rechazarlas. Ya comenzaba a atardecer cuando aparecieron dos autos por el horizonte, uno compacto y una camioneta que se estacionaron frente a la casa. En ese momento, el pequeño Wayne se percató de que los Kent hablaban en serio sobre protección porque tanto el abuelo Kent como Conner traían escopetas cargadas, igual que Martha. Hasta Krypto pareció haber adoptado ese talante guardián en tan pocos días.

—Hey, familia, ¿cómo están? —saludó un tranquilo Clark Kent.

—¡Papá! —Jon corrió a los brazos de su padre, riendo como loco.

Tim y Damian fueron con Alfred apenas le vieron bajar de la camioneta, estrujándolo en un abrazo desesperado que pasó a Dick en cuanto éste asomó la cabeza por la portezuela. Ver ese tobillo enyesado fue impactante para Damian, pero no más que la expresión de su hermano mayor. Dick hizo un esfuerzo titánico por sonreírles y eso dejó consternado al niño. Estaba igual o peor de triste que cuando fue el funeral de su madre, no tenía ese brillo en los ojos que siempre le había caracterizado, ni tampoco los gestos. Tenía ante sí, una versión gris de Richard Wayne que por nada le sacó lágrimas de no ser por un abrazo alrededor de sus hombros que le dio Clark. Lois no había mentido sobre Dick, algo le pasaba. Con los agentes cuidando alrededor de la casa, todos fueron dentro para cenar bajo un ambiente extraño.

Y lo fue cuando su hermano mayor apenas si probó bocado, bajo el pretexto de que todavía se sentía mal por los medicamentos que le habían administrado en el hospital. Alfred le ayudó a retirarse, dejando a Damian y Tim consternados porque ambos habían notado la inquietud como esas ganas inminentes de llorar en Dick. La cena terminó con Clark despidiéndose para volver con Bruce, aún había cosas por resolver, ese caso que parecía estar haciendo algo en su familia. Damian se asomó por el delgado espacio entre la puerta y el marco en la habitación donde su hermano dormiría, queriendo darle esas buenas noches de siempre sin poder hacerlo al verlo tan abatido, cubierto por las cobijas que Martha Kent había hecho anteriormente.

—Ahora no, Señorito Damian —susurró Alfred, tirando apenas de él.

—¿Qué le sucede, Alfred?

—Su hermano necesita tiempo, Señorito.

El pequeño se sintió desolado, corriendo de vuelta a la recámara y metiéndose bajo las cobijas de la cama de Jon a quien abrazó, sintiendo los brazos de éste envolverle. ¿Qué le había pasado a Dick? ¿Había sido por el secuestro? ¿Era por su fractura? ¿Por estar envuelto en el caso de su padre? Damian se quedó dormido pensando en esas preguntas sin respuesta. Los siguientes días fueron muy extraños, con los abuelos Kent siempre tratando de distraerlos o de desviar las conversaciones a cualquier cosa menos a Dick, quien a veces simplemente se levantaba ayudado con su muleta y se marchaba a su recámara donde se encerraba o bien salía al campo solo. Apenas si reparó en la presencia de Krypto, o las travesuras de Jon. Tim y Damian estaban con el Señor Kent aprendiendo a diferenciar cabras cuando vieron a su hermano mayor entrar al granero a toda prisa, casi maldiciendo a su muleta por no llevarlo pronto al interior del granero donde se quedó.

—Hay veces en que los hermanos mayores, necesitan no ser los hermanos mayores —murmuró el abuelo de Jon, guiñándoles un ojo y dejándolos.

Tim miró a su pequeño hermano quien le devolvió el gesto. Los dos fueron al granero, entrando como si estuvieran en un campo minado hasta dar con Dick quien estaba sentado sobre una viga de madera junto a las vacas, mirando a la paja amontonada frente a él con expresión perdida. No los escuchó sino hasta que casi estuvieron frente a él, sin embargo, no pudo protestar y pedir que le dejaran solo pues enseguida Timothy lo abrazó con fuerza, en silencio. Damian observó el intento del mayor por quitárselo, temblando y de pronto, echando a llorar. El propio niño sintió sus lágrimas al verlo, corriendo a abrazarlo también sin saber qué decir. Tan solo era un niño por más que aparentara ser muy maduro y esas cosas escapaban a su comprensión. Recordó algo que le dio una idea, comenzando a canturrear esa canción de cuna que su madre les enseñara cuando eran más pequeños y temerosos de la oscuridad.

Dick lloró con ellos.

Cuando al fin cesaron las lágrimas y solamente quedaron ojos rojizos e hinchados con sonrisas tontas, Tim sacó un pañuelo que compartieron pese al disgusto inicial de Damian por ello, mirando a su hermano cuyo rostro tomó entre sus manos cuando lo notó más tranquilo y menos huraño.

—Ahora nos toca a nosotros cuidarte.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Dick, estás en buenas manos… más o menos —bromeó Tim.

Su hermano mayor suspiró, tallándose con el dorso de la mano sus últimas lágrimas antes de reír cansado, más tranquilo, despeinando a Damian quien se quejó.

—Lo siento, creo que no soy el buen hermano que creían.

—Claro que lo eres, tonto —refunfuñó el niño, acomodándose sus cabellos— Siempre lo serás.

—Acá el enano tiene razón, Dick. Tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? Somos familia y podremos salir adelante, porque…

—Porque somos los Wayne —terminó Damian con mentón en alto.

—¿Qué haría sin ustedes?

—Seguramente oculto en otro granero pensando que no sirves para nada.

—Auch, Timbo.

—¿Dick?

—¿Dime, Dami?

Este le sonrió. —Quiero que sepas, que no importa lo que te haya pasado o hayas hecho, siempre serás mi hermano mayor y a quien quiero mucho.

—Igual por acá.

—¿A qué se debe este súbito ataque de soporte emocional, eh?

—Tal vez a que has estado más espantoso que el maquillaje de la prefecta escolar.

Los tres rieron a la broma de Tim, con un nuevo abrazo en silencio que solamente fue cortado por un mugido de una vaca que pareció quejarse de la invasión de su espacio. Martha los esperaba afuera del granero para darles un buen trozo de tarta que comieron más que a gusto, esta vez sin que Dick se levantara o rechazara la comida. El ambiente se aligeró, quedando solamente Conner con sus idioteces que Tim aplaudía o Krypto correteando a Titus por la casa. A Damian se le ocurrió una noche mientras observaba el rostro relajado de Jon babeando su almohada, que tal vez ahí en Kansas estaban muy bien porque estaban con la gente que los quería lo suficiente para no hacer preguntas y esperar a que ellos hablaran, cuidándolos únicamente porque así lo deseaban. Los Kent con los Wayne, pensó el pequeño, parpadeando apenas al pensamiento.

—¿Cómo fue que papá no nos ha enviado directo con los abuelos? —preguntó al día siguiente Tim, en el almuerzo.

—Clark lo convenció.

Jon miró a Damian triunfal, haciendo que este rodara los ojos y negara.

—Es muy curioso su padre —comentó Martha, sirviendo otra porción de fruta a los comelones— Me recuerda a una caja fuerte.

—No pudo describirlo mejor —sonrió Dick— Gracias.

—No hay de qué, cariño. Tienes que comer más, estás muy delgado. Esas comidas de hospital dejan más enfermos que sanos —advirtió ella, arqueando una ceja antes de continuar— Pero como todas las cajas fuertes, siempre hay un espacio vulnerable.

—Y papá lo encontró —comentó inocentemente Jon sin enterarse de qué había dicho.

El abuelo Kent arqueó una ceja al escucharlo, mirando a Alfred quien encontró en ayudar a la abuela Kent un pretexto evasor perfecto. Damian se encogió de hombros, picando su fruta.

—Quiero ver a papá.

—Será pronto, cielo, será pronto —Martha acarició sus cabellos.

—Yo creo que los Kent somos la llave de las cajas fuertes de los Wayne —esta vez fue Conner quien habló muy seguro, mirando a Tim quien desvió su mirada, tosiendo un poco.

—Creo que me he perdido de algo —bromeó Dick.

El salvador fue el teléfono de la casa que sonó en esos instantes, cortando la necesidad de alguna pregunta directa. Lois Lane, esa hiperactiva mensajera e intermediaria, les llamó para avisarles que pronto todo terminaría. Alfred pareció hablar en clave con ella, despidiéndose amablemente antes de colgar y volverse hacia Dick.

—Su padre quiere que lo lleve a Metrópolis, Joven Richard. Debe testificar.

—¿T-Testificar? —Dick pareció perder el color de su rostro, tensándose— ¿Contra…?

—Y hablar con él.

—¿Hablar con quién? —Damian tiró de la camisa de su hermano— ¿Dick?

La mano gentil de su hermano mayor acarició su mejilla sin responderle. Fuese lo que fuese, Damian se percató que era la fuente de sus lágrimas porque estas aparecieron en los ojos de Dick, aunque no escaparon de ellos. Jon le abrazó, siempre intuitivo cuando necesitaba de soporte, una vez que su hermano se separó con Alfred para prepararse. Aquella noche, el pequeño hizo lo que nunca había hecho en todo ese tiempo. Oró a su madre porque cuidara de Dick y que todo se resolviera para bien, con ellos sanos y salvos en Metrópolis, en Kansas.  


	22. XXI

**XXI.**

_“Hay que escuchar a la cabeza, pero dejar hablar al corazón.”_

Marguerite Yourcenar.

* * *

 

 

 

 

—… es razonable el miedo a protegerlos, pero eso es lo que precisamente Lex Luthor busca de usted. Aterrorizarlo para hacerlo presa de sus ataques, Amo Bruce. Kansas es la mejor opción donde pueden estar a salvo sin ceder a las paranoias.

—Pero…

—¿Duda de mi capacidad para saber dónde están más seguros sus hijos, Señor?

Eso calló a Bruce, quien suspiró, girándose hacia la ventana de la habitación donde su hijo aun yacía inconsciente. Nunca había cedido ni en los peores casos. Alfred había señalado algo con razón.

—No quiero perderlos.

—No los perderá, mente fría, Amo Bruce. Corazón tibio.

—Perdona por gritarte, no fue mi intención.

—Estoy acostumbrado a sus desplantes, señor —el mayordomo le sonrió— Desde que mudaba dientes.

—Hay ocasiones en las que desearía ser solamente un mocoso.

—Usted no ha cometido ningún error grave, Amo Bruce. No puede tener el control de todo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque de eso se trata la vida, de aceptar que hay cosas que no tienen explicación y eso no implica que sea usted un mal padre. Las decisiones de cada hijo suyo les pertenecen a ellos, nada más. Amo Bruce, usted ha cumplido y a cabalidad su parte, deje que ellos vivan la suya.

—Tengo miedo de eso, Alfred.

—Para eso estoy aquí.

Bruce se llevó una mano a su rostro, dejando caer hombros y cabeza en un signo de cansancio. El mayordomo le abrazó, calmando esa ansiedad que bien sabía a veces no le dejaba pensar con serenidad y que se había disparado con el secuestro de Dick.

—En verdad no quise gritarte.

—Y en verdad le digo que ya está bien de disculpas, Señor.

Wayne iba a replicar una vez más, pero vio por la ventana a su hijo despierto y corrió a él para abrazarlo, aliviado de verlo al fin despierto. Vivo. Una parte de él se sintió en un remanso de paz mientras la otra seguía pensando en mil cosas que tendría que aclarar más tarde. Varias de ellas tenían que ver con un nombre: Jason Todd. El agobio en el rostro de su primogénito avivó ese pequeño rencor sembrado desde que supiera que ese jugador era el mismísimo Red Hood que había estado engatusando a su hijo, seguramente bajo las órdenes de Lex Luthor quien ya había tenido en la mira a toda su familia. Bruce no se separó de Dick durante su interrogatorio, teniendo el apoyo de Diana para no agotar a Richard con tantas preguntas que fueran a dejarlo más deprimido de lo que ya estaba. Era claro que tampoco le estaba siendo fácil digerir la verdad sobre ese novio.

—Si el café pudiera hablar, gritaría por piedad —bromeó Clark al verlo agitar la cuchara dentro del vaso con tanta fuerza— Cálmate, B.

—No me digas qué hacer.

Kent rió bajito, bebiendo de su propio café, sentando del otro lado de la mesa cuadrada en la cafetería solitaria del hospital a esa hora. El periodista no había querido dejarle pese a que Bruce le había insistido en que fuese a Kansas con su hijo. Lois Lane estaba a cargo como toda la familia Kent del resguardo de Jon como de sus otros dos hijos, así que Clark tenía toda la libertad para moverse lo cual era esencialmente estar a su lado para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

—Me gusta que refunfuñes, eso dice que estás mejor.

—Hm.

—Yo sé que quieres asesinar a Jason, yo también quisiera hacerlo. Te arriesgaste demasiado por él, sigo sin comprender por qué.

—Ni yo tampoco —confesó el abogado, suspirando— Tan solo fue que Dick me miró y… no pude decirle que no, no pude. Y me mata verlo ahora así.

—El amor es complicado.

—Mi hijo no ama a ese bastardo.

—Creo que eso no te consta, B.

Este levantó una mirada asesina a Clark. —¿Qué?

—Tranquilo, pero quiero que lo consideres, ¿okay? Son jóvenes, tú sabes que a esa edad la cabeza es la que menos funciona. Yo creo que, si a pesar de haber descubierto en ese preciso instante que su amado novio era un criminal más que peligroso, te pidió que le salvaras la vida, esa petición dice lo mucho que Dick lo ama… y de paso lo bien que lo has educado.

—No entiendo como eso es un halago a mi paternidad.

—Porque tu hijo ha puesto aquello que vale la pena por encima de rencores, traiciones o mentiras. Y eso es algo que solamente se hace cuando se ha educado con amor.

—Fueron cosas de… —una mirada del periodista cortó la frase de Bruce, quien se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista a otra mesa vacía como el resto— Lo está torturando.

—Dick podrá con ello.

—¿Lo crees?

—Tiene el mejor ejemplo de lo que es ser fuerte.

Bruce bajó su mirada a su café a medio terminar. La mano de Kent alcanzó la suya, acariciándola por el dorso con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Lamento… lamento si fui grosero contigo o con Diana.

—Wow, wow, ¿no te han dolido los labios por decir eso? —Clark rió al escuchar otro gruñido, esta vez tirando de la mano para besarla por sus nudillos— Te amo.

El abogado se tensó al escuchar eso, queriendo retirar su mano, pero esta fue retenida por ambas de Kent, quien negó varias veces sin perder esa sonrisa ni la expresión tranquila, esos ojos llenos de optimismo como de adoración que le dedicó.

—Hey, ¿qué fue lo que acordamos, Bruce?

—Clark…

—Me gusta decírtelo, me nace hacerlo. Y no estoy pidiendo que lo digas solamente por compromiso. Si algún día llegas a decirlo que sea porque así tú lo quieres.

—No es justo.

—Oh, vamos, estoy saliendo con un flamante y atractivo abogado inglés. Déjame disfrutar de las miradas envidiosas porque no te tienen.

—Aún no estoy seguro… si vamos a quedarnos, Clark. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas… yo no…

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, B? —el periodista tomó ambas manos que besó cada una por el dorso, acariciándolas mientras continuaba hablando— Que piensas demasiado en el futuro, en el lejano futuro y no te permites vivir el presente.

—Debo tener un plan.

—También es bueno improvisar.

—¿Cómo lo haces tú?

—Me ha funcionado —Kent tiró de sus manos para hacerlo inclinarse hacia él y susurrar— Mi cama se ha impregnado de tu aroma.

Bruce tosió un poco, sintiendo sus mejillas acalorarse con una risa descarada sonando en su oído. Antes de hacer algo, los labios del periodista se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso suave pero decidido. Clark no mentía en esa parte ni en ninguna otra, cuando se decidieron a iniciar su relación, ambos carecían de experiencia práctica en temas de intimidad si bien tenían ciertas ideas teóricas del asunto. El abogado cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar. Un efecto que solamente ese torpe hombre de Kansas había conseguido en ese lapso de tiempo mientras iban conociéndose, literal y metafóricamente. Torpezas, momentos incómodos, uno que otro golpe contra un mueble o un músculo adolorido por calambre se unieron a la lista de cosas absurdas que les sucedieron antes de que realmente alcanzaran ese punto de buenos amantes.

—Kansas… —llamó Wayne al separar apenas sus labios.

—¿Mm?

—Estamos… en un hospital.

—Nunca lo hemos hecho en uno.

Por un momento, Bruce juró que Clark había perdido el juicio y él lo estaba acompañando alegremente a semejante idea que disparó algo en su interior. Fue esa mirada pícara con cierto toque de posesividad que le habló de lo contrario, teniendo un efecto en él que le hizo removerse incómodo sobre su silla, observando alrededor por algún testigo de tan escandalosa propuesta. La cafetería estaba muerta. El abogado escuchó una risita que le hizo volver el rostro hacia Kent para confirmar en silencio que estaba de acuerdo en esa loca como estúpida idea. Fuese el estrés acumulado o que realmente ese tonto de Clark despertaba en él un fuego que no se apagaba hasta que no hubiera conseguido su objetivo, Bruce se levantó al unísono de su pareja para buscar una habitación donde dieran rienda suelta a ese instinto sexual.

—Si nos descubren…

—¿Eres un abogado, cierto?

Los hospitales se parecían y Bruce sabía ya de memoria como se ordenaban, así que no tardaron en hallar el área que usaban residentes para dormir y dónde encontrarían lo que necesitaban. Corbatas, chamarras, zapatos… todo quedó arrojado sobre una mesa de medicamentos, una silla o en el suelo entre besos arrebatados cayendo sobre la cama baja de una litera, riendo cual niños cuando Clark casi se da un golpe en la cabeza o Bruce se quejó de la baja calidad de las sábanas. Procuraron ser lo más discretos posibles, aunque eso le fue un poco difícil al abogado con semejante amante gozando de hacerle gemir su nombre como un mantra frenético mientras le embestía con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, mordiendo su hombro o sujetando tan fuerte sus caderas que estuvo seguro de que iba a dejarle marca en su piel más adelante. Tumbados uno al lado del otro, cubiertos de sudor y respirando agitados, volvieron a reír al descubrir en la litera de arriba por debajo del colchón que se veía por el soporte metálico, una colección de revistas pornográficas.

—No digas nada, Kansas, o me voy ahora mismo.

—Solo pienso en lo que piensan esos residentes. Compartimos sentimientos.

—¿Soy un objeto sexual para ti?

—No un objeto, un hermoso y sensual dios celta de la noche que se roba mis sueños.

—Eres un idiota.

—Me encantas.

—Y yo tengo que volver.

Clark suspiró dramático, recorriendo complacido con la mirada el cuerpo de Bruce, marcado por sus manos y labios.

—Qué remedio.

De no ser porque estaban en una habitación que no debían en un lugar que era el menos apropiado para sus aventuras sexuales sin mencionar que su primogénito se encontraba pisos arriba en una cama de hospital, Wayne hubiera cedido a esos roces sobre su piel para otra ronda. Maldiciendo a Kansas por dar indecentes provincianos, se levantó buscando sus ropas con prisa fingida. El periodista hizo lo mismo, ambos saliendo de ahí a tiempo mientras terminaban de arreglar cabellos y prendas en el elevador. Kent fue a buscar a Diana para saber más sobre el caso de Jason y Bruce se dirigió a la habitación de Dick, topándose con Alfred quien arqueó una ceja al verlo llegar, inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo pues al mayordomo difícilmente se le podía escapar que algo había sucedido con Bruce. Este solo tosió, desviando su mirada que no le pudo sostener, relevándolo de su guardia sin más comentarios.

Dick recién había terminado de cenar y dormía ya tranquilamente como si nada le perturbara, su padre acomodó sus sábanas, observando su rostro que deseó mantuviera esa expresión de paz para cuando despertara. Bruce se acomodó en el sofá cama para descansar lo que no había podido, quedándose profundamente dormido. Su instinto paterno le hizo volver del mundo de los sueños, encontrando una camilla vacía, de inmediato, se levantó para buscar a su hijo, encontrándose en el pasillo con Diana y unos agentes que miraban hacia la habitación donde estaba Jason Todd. El abogado se giró de nuevo al cuarto de Dick, notando que la silla de ruedas no estaba. No le fue difícil entender qué había sido de su hijo, caminando a zancadas hasta el otro extremo del pasillo bien dispuesto a sacar a su primogénito de aquel lugar.

—Diana…

—Espera, Bruce —ella le detuvo, mirándole fijamente con una mano en alto— Lo necesita.

—No debiste dejarlo entrar.

—Bruce, lo necesita.

Este alcanzó a ver la ventana de la habitación, Dick estaba al lado de la camilla de Todd tomándole una mano. Sintió su sangre hervir, pero Diana le tomó por los codos, haciendo que volviera su mirada hacia ella.

—Me pediste que estuvieran separados, aunque debían estar en el mismo piso para mantenerlos a ambos seguros. Pero Bruce, míralo, aun sin saberlo Dick reconoce la inocencia de Jason.

—¿Qué carajos dices? —siseó Wayne.

Diana le sonrió. —Tengo el informe de balística, Bruce. El arma de Todd no tenía balas reales, eran de salva. Por lo que me has dicho y la versión de tu hijo, ese muchacho no pretendía hacerle daño, creo que fue a salvarlo cuando llegaste.

—Diana…

—Hey, B, ¿todo está bien? —Clark llegó para unírseles— ¿Qué sucede?

La agente les observó de la misma manera que lo hiciera Alfred, arqueando una ceja y luego rodando sus ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

—Jason Todd usaba balas de salva en su arma, además, tengo confirmado que la bomba que destruyó todo tenía sus huellas, a diferencia de las que estallaron más tarde, esas pertenecían a la banda alrededor de ustedes. Escucha, Bruce, sé que es difícil de creer, pero eres abogado y trabajas solo en las evidencias, esas son las evidencias. Ahora, creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas a donde estabas igual que Clark, ya es demasiado para Dick todo esto, no lo empeoremos ¿quieren?

Ella sabía cómo manipularlos, Wayne no pudo decir que no menos al notar esos hombros temblar y el rostro de su hijo llenarse de lágrimas. Regresó al sofá cama, fingiendo dormir cuando Dick volvió, escuchando todavía unos pequeños sollozos hasta que se quedó dormido. Bruce no pudo conciliar el sueño, pensando en lo que Diana le había dicho, esa necedad de su hijo en ir a buscar a un maleante como Red Hood o en las palabras de Clark Kent.

—¿Por qué desea regresar a Sussex, Amo Bruce? —le preguntó Alfred cuando le vio deambular por la madrugada en el pasillo.

—Estaremos… a salvo.

—¿Será así?

—Alfred, yo… no lo sé, lo acepto. Es la mejor opción que tengo.

—Lo mejor no siempre es lo correcto.

—¿Quieres que deje a mi hijo con…?

—Usted les enseñó a sus hijos que la verdad debe buscarse, Señor. ¿Ha cambiado de opinión?

Los médicos dieron sus informes sobre el estado de Jason, lo peor había pasado, así que despertaría en los días siguientes. Bruce ya no estaba tan seguro de que volver fuese una buena idea, todo le indicaba lo contrario incluyendo su propio corazón. Con las charlas que había tenido con cuanta persona se le había cruzado enfrente, quizá buscando de manera inconsciente las respuestas que no veía tan claramente, ahora se debía entre realmente correr a casa de sus padres o seguir con esa invitación de Kansas que Clark tan generosamente le había ofrecido. Jason despertó, mientras Dick estaba ocupado con sus amigos. Luego de que los médicos le revisaran, fue el turno de Diana de hablarle de su situación legal, de la oportunidad de disminuir su sentencia si cooperaba con ellos al revelar para quien trabajaba y qué había hecho bajo esas órdenes. Al abogado no le sorprendió la negativa de aquel muchacho, era algo que ya temía. Todd iba a preferir pudrirse en la cárcel que traicionar a los suyos. Entre todas las locuras que estaban sucediendo, la presencia de Lucas Trent se sumó a ellas, cuando el abogado se quedó con Jason a solas en su habitación.

—¿Por qué, Todd? ¿Por qué a mi hijo? —la preguntaba ya le quemaba, pero no tuvo respuesta más que el perfil duro del joven con su mirada clavada en la ventana que miraba al exterior— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a responder, maldita sea?

—Am, toc toc, ¿se puede? —Lucas Trent se asomó por el marco de la puerta, saludando con una mano— Espero no importunar, pero estaba abierto y yo quería hablar con usted, Señor Wayne. Hey, pero si es Jay Jay, ¿qué haces aquí, pedazo de alcornoque?

Lucas Trent era malísimo para actuar, se dijo Bruce frunciendo su ceño al verlo entrar y tomar asiento del otro lado de la camilla.

—Oh, Lucas Trent, ya nos…

—Sí, Señor Trent, ¿puedo ayudarle?

—Jason —Lucas prefirió mirar al muchacho— Yo sé lo que es amar a una familia a tal grado de dar tu pellejo por ella, ¿lo recuerdas? He escuchado en el pasillo cosas malas de ti, aquí delante del abogado no voy a pelear por ellas y sé que tampoco quieres eso. Eres un hijo de perra, pero no eres un mentiroso, Jay. Y también sé que sabes que ellos, tu familia, quieren lo mejor para ti, no importa que eso signifique que debas alejarte de su lado por algo mejor. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no entraste a la universidad de Metrópolis solamente a espiar culos respingados. No mantuviste tus calificaciones ni tus juegos solamente por guardar apariencias, ni tampoco estuviste rompiéndote la cabeza para cuidar de tu chico. Que lo escuche su padre, dile cómo fuiste corriendo a salvarlo de tus propios hombres cuando Timbo fue a buscarte sin saber si estabas involucrado o no.

Bruce miró a Jason, entre incrédulo y confundido. Todd no dijo nada, pero no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de una mano que se tensó ni sus ojos que se humedecieron, sin ceder en mirarlos o decir algo, dejando que el silencio le inculpara. Lucas Trent suspiró, negando y palmeando un muslo del joven antes de ponerse de pie, saliendo junto con Wayne quien dio un último vistazo a Jason, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Usted lo conoce?

—Claro, en mis tiempos libres que no son muchos, por cierto, me dedico a recoger cachorros de la calle para llevarlos por buen camino. Yo también fui un chico de la calle, Señor Wayne, dormí en aceras y robé, incluso maté por hambre, entre otras cosas no tan decentes para sus ingleses oídos. ¿Timothy? Creo que ha sido el mejor rescate antes de que cayera en las drogas. Jason por otro lado…

—¿Sabe quién es el resto de su familia?

—No, lo lamento. El crío es una tumba respecto a ellos, pero los quiere lo suficiente para enterrarse solito como ya vio usted. Por lo poco que Timbo pudo averiguar cuando se conocieron, sabemos que es como cualquier familia que se forma entre los olvidados, hay un “hermano” con discapacidad, otro que es su brazo derecho y una “hermana”. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirle.

Bruce entrecerró sus ojos, el hombre seguía mintiendo y no alcanzaba a entender sus razones para no decirle que eran Bizarro, Arsenal y Artemis. Los Outlaws.

—Jason recibirá una condena severa.

—Usted quiere meterlo a la cárcel por jugar con su hijo y le doy la razón, Señor Wayne. Yo partía en dos al desgraciado si le pusiera un dedo encima a mi princesa —Trent se encogió de hombros— Pero Timbo lo admira porque usted es justo, o eso me dijo. La justicia es ciega, ¿o no?

Wayne no le respondió.

—Bien, ya estorbo, le dejo, Señor Wayne. Haga lo que es mejor para todos.

Clark le encontraría, días más adelante, en el techo del hospital mirando por la cornisa el paisaje citadino y nocturno de Metrópolis tomando aire y tratando de despejar su mente. Entre la expresión desesperanzada de Dick y la necia de Jason, el abogado no sabía cómo proceder.

—¿Podrías no estar tan cerca de la cornisa? —Kent le jaló por su cintura, a sus espaldas con un beso en su mejilla— Me pone tenso verte tan cerca de la orilla a tal altura.

—No pienso suicidarme si eso crees.

—Hola, sí, estoy bien gracias. Te quiero.

—Clark… —Bruce cerró sus ojos, negando, sus manos se posaron sobre las del periodista que aún le abrazaba— Lo siento.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes, uh?

—Todo esto. No me he comportado como debiera.

—Mmmm, tomando en cuenta que odias los hospitales, que tu hijo está en camilla y del otro lado del pasillo se halla la razón de su corazón roto, creo que te has comportado a la altura, B. Creo más bien, que deberías de juzgarte tan duro.

—¿Juzgarme? —Wayne le miró por encima del hombro.

—Ajam, crees que has fallado como padre, como abogado y hasta como pareja.

—Yo no… —un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar.

—¿Lo ves? Bruce, mírame —Kent le hizo girarse entre sus brazos, tomando su mentón con un par de dedos que levantaron su rostro— Todo se fue en espiral desde que secuestraron a Dick, entró tu miedo a perderlo y fallarle a la memoria de Talia, cuyo recuerdo viene ahora que debes estar en este hospital cuidando de Dick, sin contar a tus hijos en casa de mamá que te suplican no volver a Sussex cuando les prometiste que ya no lo harían. La presión que el bastardo de Luthor ha creado sobre ti con tu familia, frenando el caso. Y bueno, nosotros, por supuesto. Sé que te sientes entre la espada y la pared, por eso quieres huir a donde puedas volver a estar seguro, donde vuelvas a ganar confianza. Pero tampoco te gusta la idea, porque han encontrado aquí lo que habían perdido, ¿voy bien o me regreso?

—¿Cuándo te hiciste tan perceptivo? —susurró el abogado, tirando de su chamarra vieja de cuero.

—Es lo que pasa cuando te juntas con el mejor abogado del mundo. Bruce, escucha, yo te amo, ¿okay? Y si quieres volver, yo puedo…

—No, tu empleo y Jon…

—Bruce.

—Además —Bruce hizo un ademán en el aire, negando luego al bajar su cabeza y abrazar a Clark con fuerza.

—Hey, hey… sshh —este besó sus cabellos, acariciando su espalda— Escucha, de nuevo estás pensando demasiado a futuro, B. Vamos paso a paso, ¿de acuerdo? Primero hay que apoyar a Dick, segundo, vamos a patearle el trasero a Lex Luthor o me dejo de llamar Clark Kent. Luego podremos ir resolviendo lo demás.

—No quiero volver.

—Entonces quédate conmigo, así como estás. Quédate a mi lado, Bruce, y luchemos juntos.

—… quiero decirlo, pero no puedo.

Clark rió en su oído, siempre entendiendo a qué se refería. —Ya, eso también déjalo para después, ¿entendido? Anda, quiero escuchar a mi refunfuñón gatito dar órdenes de abogado a toda marcha.

Fuese la charla, el viento nocturno que refrescó su mente o el beso que vino enseguida, Bruce de pronto vio la luz que estaba necesitando. Luthor no ganaría, y Dick sería la pieza clave.

—Tengo que hablar con Diana.

—Wow, eso fue rápido. Te acompaño y me vas diciendo que está pensando esa cabecita tuya.

—Muévete, Kansas.

—¡Señor, sí, señor!

 


	23. XXII

**XXII.**

“ _Sólo dos legados duraderos podemos dejar a nuestros hijos: uno, raíces; otro, alas_.”

Hodding Carter.

* * *

 

 

 

 

La sorpresa fue para Tim y Damian. No solo Dick iría de vuelta a Metrópolis, también ellos junto con Alfred. Sobraba decir que escoltados por el idiota de Conner Kent, Jon y Krypto. El pequeño se preguntaba qué clase de cosas habían pasado mientras ellos no estaban en la ciudad que ahora su padre por fin los llamaba luego de mantenerlos escondidos en Kansas, pero lo agradeció porque ahora podía apoyar a su hermano mayor en algo que se veía demasiado severo. Dick estuvo tenso todo el viaje de vuelta a Metrópolis, sin hacer bromas o chistes y mirando siempre hacia la ventanilla como si no quisiera que le hablaran y Damian estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando su mano fue tomada por la de Richard, apretándola apenas, una señal que el niño entendió, abrazando a su hermano con cuidado de no lastimarle mientras iban por la autopista.

—Te quiero, hermano —le murmuró.

—Y yo, Dami.

No fueron a su departamento sino a una casa en una zona residencial que Damian notó estaba muy vigilada, al menos habría espacio suficiente para todos los que viajaban y su padre a quien Lois le prometió los vería en ese lugar. Descansaron lo suficiente cuando Bruce apareció siempre acompañado de Clark Kent, algo que ya no le extrañó al pequeño e hizo feliz a Jon. Todos fueron a recibirle con un fuerte abrazo y quizá una que otra lágrima del sensible de Tim. Una vez que le explicaron la presencia de Conner como de Krypto que babeó sus manos, fue tiempo de escuchar lo que sucedería. Algo de un juicio. Ellos solo estarían de oyentes, acaso si necesitaban su testimonio sobre el secuestro en caso de alguna aclaración. Quien iba a testificar era Dick, pero esa conversación ya no la escuchó Damian pues su padre y su hermano mayor se retiraron a una recámara para hablar a solas sobre el asunto.

—¿Cómo dicen que encontraron este perro? —preguntó Clark, compartiendo el entusiasmo de su hijo sobre Krypto.

—Atrás del molino de viento, papá —explicó Jon— Y es un gran amigo de Titus, ¿verdad, Dami?

—Yo diría que lo acosa —Damian miró a Clark casi a punto de decir _como alguien que conozco._

—Wow, es decir, dicen que los perros siempre aparecen cuando lo necesitan —murmuró el periodista acariciando la cabeza del perro.

—Y es cierto.

—Señorito Damian —Alfred le dedicó una mirada— Hay que terminar de desempacar.

Damian no estaba muy seguro si sus oraciones habían dado resultado o no, pero al menos sintió que todo estaba más tranquilo. Había más rostros alegres que tensos, y las charlas ya no eran susurros escondidos en una esquina para que los niños no los escucharan. Cuando su padre salió con Dick, de nuevo fue corriendo a abrazarle, sintiendo esa necesidad de sentir cerca a Bruce, el cual le levantó en brazos en uno de sus inusuales gestos.

—¿Todo bien?

—Te he extrañado, papá.

—Has tenido mucha compañía. No destrozaron nada en casa de los Kent, ¿verdad?

—No, casi no.

—Me quedo con el no.

—¿Papá?

—¿Qué pasa, hijo?

—¿Vamos a volver a Sussex?

Como por arte de magia, todos se quedaron callados, volviéndose a ellos en espera de la respuesta que vino enseguida.

—Bueno, he estado pensando —la sonrisa de su padre fue como uno de esos arcoíris mágicos para el pequeño— En que quizá es mejor quedarnos aquí.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —casi chilló Tim, abrazando al tonto de Conner quien estaba convenientemente cerca.

—Somos los Wayne, cazadores, no presas.

—Gracias, papá —Damian le abrazó por el cuello con fuerza, tal vez con una lágrima en un ojo.

Definitivamente las cosas iban mejorando, sobre todo para su hermano mayor a quien vio más esperanzado si bien aún tenía esa mirada triste. La cena con todos fue como en Kansas, se sintió así para Damian. Familia. Al llegar la noche, se coló a la recámara de Dick a quien encontró revisando algo en su celular, que dejó a un lado cuando le vio entrar con Titus siempre a su lado.

—Hey, Dami. ¿Pasa algo?

—Solo quería decirte que no te preocupes, no sé qué sea y quizá no puedo saberlo, pero le pedí a mamá que te cuidara y te ayudara —confesó el niño sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

—¿Tú qué…? —Dick sonrió, luego abrazándole con una mano alborotando sus cabellos— Oh, parece que a la reina del hielo se le derritió el corazón. Lo que hace unos días en Kansas.

—Te mordería, pero estoy contento de verte mejor. Estabas muy triste.

—Lo siento, Dami.

—Está bien.

—Vamos a estar bien, como antes. Ya verás.

—No, no como antes —Dami se separó para verle— Es como dijo la abuela Martha, las hojas de los árboles son verdes, pero no son las del año pasado ni las de hace un mes. Son las de hoy.

—Es cierto —Dick suspiró, levantando ambas cejas— Bien, será así entonces. Anda, tienes que dormir y nada de andar platicando tarde con Jon, allá en Kansas los alcanzaba a escuchar cuchicheando como viejas Celestinas.

—¡A que no!

—Buenas noches, hermanito.

—Te quiero, Dick.

—Y yo montones, Dami.

Se levantaron temprano por la mañana, todos bien arreglados para ir a los juzgados, de nuevo cuidados por los autos y una mujer que Tim le dijo se llamaba Diana. Era muy hermosa como de carácter fuerte, pero gentil en sus ademanes. Bruce llamó a su hermano mayor, ordenándole a los demás que fueran a la sala donde sería el juicio para esperarles. Damian miró a Dick con extrañeza, recibiendo una caricia en sus cabellos con un ligero empujoncito para que siguiera al grupo que iba entrando a la sala donde sería el juicio. El pequeño Wayne frunció su ceño al no entender la clase de dinámica entre los adultos para resolver los problemas, recibiendo un beso en su mejilla por parte de Jon, siempre animándolo sin soltar su mano al irse a sentar con Timothy y Conner que ya parecía la sombra de su otro hermano de la misma forma que Clark Kent lo era de Bruce.

Tuvo que esperar para volver a ver a Richard, lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo le tomó tiempo, cuando regresó ya la sala estaba llena de algunos periodistas, agentes por todas partes, amigos de su hermano que les saludaron -y que para el gusto de Damian eran del todo raros- con miembros del jurado. Dick llegó apurado, todavía limpiándose un ojo de lágrimas que pareció derramar más con una expresión completamente diferente con la que habían partido de Kansas. Se sentó entre Tim y Damian, el niño de inmediato tomó su mano que apretar con el ceño fruncido al verlo con sus ojos rojizos, pero al mismo tiempo muy calmado. Algo había hecho su padre que había obrado cierta magia en su hermano mayor.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Dami.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le ofreció Tim, igual de extrañado.

Dick negó, tomando aire y pasando un brazo alrededor de ambos, así vieron entrar por otra puerta a su padre junto con otros dos abogados, luego el fiscal con sus ayudantes. Todos estuvieron listos y fue solo cosa de un minuto para que el juez entrara. La gran sorpresa de Damian vino cuando trajeron esposado con varios policías y agentes a nada menos que Jason Todd, ese tipo que le había saludado con una pinta de delincuente que se notaba a kilómetros. Al igual que su hermano, se notaba que había llorado no hace poco, la mente del pequeño trabajó a toda prisa, levantando su rostro hacia Dick y luego hacia el ahora sospechoso o preso o lo que fuera sentándose al lado del juez para ser interrogado. ¿Dick se había enamorado de semejante peligro? ¿Cómo lo había consentido su padre? ¿Se habían vuelto locos todos?

—Dami, me aprietas mucho mi mano —musitó Jon con un leve quejido.

Aquel apenas entendió las preguntas que le hicieron a Jason, hilando poco a poco todos los eventos ocurridos y encontrándole sentido a varias cosas. Cuando Bruce se levantó al ser su turno para interrogar a Todd, dejó de momento sus deducciones para prestar atención a lo que venía pues algo le dijo que estaba a punto de suceder algo importante. El rostro de Clark, el de Diana y el de Dick tuvieron la misma expresión, contagiando a Damian esa ansiedad cuando su padre hizo la pregunta que levantaría una ola de diferentes expresiones en la sala de juicio.

—¿Alguien le ordenó hacer todo esto, Señor Todd?

—Sí —el muchacho tensó su cuello, mirando fugazmente de reojo a Dick antes de volver su vista a Bruce— Estaba siguiendo las órdenes del Señor Luthor.

Damian se abrazó con más fuerza de su hermano mayor, sin soltar la mano de Jon como formando un círculo de protección porque todo se volvió un caos. El juez azotó su martillo, los periodistas se pusieron de pie tomando fotos como locos, los murmullos fueron creciendo a expresiones y casi gritos de los presentes sentados junto a ellos. La calma de su padre fue lo que comenzó a poner orden, hablando con fuerza en ese modo conocido cuando se sabía vencedor. El juicio terminó abruptamente por aquella confesión, haciendo que se llevaran a Todd tal cual había entrado, todos levantándose para ir a diferentes partes. Diana y Lois Lane fueron con ellos hacia un pasillo para escoltarlos hacia las camionetas mientras Bruce se enfrentaba a una súbita caravana de reporteros afuera de la sala, con el padre de Jon no muy lejos de él, vigilando.

—Dick, ¿qué va a pasar? —preguntó Damian cuando estuvieron dentro del vehículo.

—Habrá justicia —le respondió su hermano.

Marcharon a la casa de refugio en donde ya les esperaba un manjar a los ojos de ambos niños, una mesa llena de hamburguesas, hot dogs, pizzas, papas y golosinas. Eso también quiso decir que Bruce y Clark tardarían en llegar, pero el aroma a comida les hizo olvidar eso de momento, atacando la mesa en cuanto la vieron con los consabidos regaños de Alfred por no usar servilletas o platos. Tim comentó que la confesión de Jason Todd estaba volviéndose tendencia por internet, encendiendo el televisor para escuchar varios canales cubrir aquella noticia. Uno de esos mostró a un rabioso Lex Luthor amenazando con demandar no solo al muchacho preso, sino también al bufete en el que trabajaba a su padre como a éste y para rematar al Daily Planet que sacaba ya la nota escrita por Clark Kent sobre los negocios turbios de aquel hombre. Lois bufó con manos en la cintura mientras comía apurada una papa a la francesa.

—Ya veremos, calvo de mierda.

—Señorita Lane.

—Perdona, Alfred.

—Tu papá y mi papá han hecho algo de súpers —comentó Jon entre dientes al tener las mejillas atiborradas con hamburguesa.

—No hables con la boca llena —replicó Damian solo por molestar, estaba asombrado y orgulloso.

Lo único que le confundía de todo aquello era por qué Dick se veía tan calmado cuando los últimos días había parecido que lo sentenciaban a muerte. Eso tendría que esperar, mientras tanto se entretuvieron con juegos de mesa o en sus tabletas para matar el tiempo dado que no podían salir ni tampoco hablar con nadie hasta que las cosas estuvieran realmente bajo control. Para la noche llegó Bruce con Clark, ambos exhaustos, pero con rostros que mostraban satisfacción. El juicio continuaría porque el fiscal deseaba una confesión larga y detallada de Jason Todd, a cambio de modificar la sentencia original y darle protección al convertirse de pronto en un testigo vital contra lo que sería un segundo juicio al que llamarían a Lex Luthor como acusado.

—Todo está por fin tomando la forma que debía tener —habló Lois Lane una vez que Clark terminó de explicar— Ese mequetrefe de Luthor irá a la cárcel cuando Hacienda comience a hurgar en sus cuentas y revisar sus prestanombres, sin afectar a los empleados inocentes de Luthor como pidió Brucie —ella le guiñó un ojo a su padre— Y ustedes ya al fin pueden decir lo que es más que obvio a estas alturas para todos.

—¿De qué hablas? —casi tosió el periodista.

—De cómo te gusta mucho el papá de Dami —Jon intervino todavía comiendo.

Alfred sonrió, ocultando el gesto al llevarse a los labios una taza de té. Dick, Tim y Damian miraron a su padre que tosió ligeramente, encontrando la hechura del mantel de lo más interesante mientras que Diana se carcajeó, aplaudiendo ligeramente al hacerlo. Clark estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

—¿Papá? —llamó Damian.

—Sí… Clark y yo… —tosió de nuevo— Estamos en una relación.

—Ay, papá, son novios y ya todos nos habíamos dado cuenta —bromeó Dick.

Damian sintió la mirada de Bruce en él. El pequeño bajó de su silla para rodear la mesa y darle un medio abrazo porque había notado esa expresión en sus ojos de preocupación.

—Está bien —le dijo con una sonrisa— Siempre y cuando nos quedemos para siempre en Metrópolis. Sin trampas ni andar cambiando tu palabra.

—Pequeño bastardo —murmuró Tim, recibiendo un codazo de Dick que fue el único que alcanzó a escucharlo.

Sin embargo, había sido una movida planeada de parte de Damian y notó el efecto en los demás que se quedaron callados observando a su padre en espera de su respuesta, incluyendo al todavía ruborizado Clark Kent. Incluso Titus y Krypto levantaron sus orejas como si de alguna manera los canes percibieran la expectativa de todos alrededor de la mesa. Bruce los miró de reojo, bajó la vista al mantel ordinario y con un suspiro al fin dejó escuchar esas palabras que fueron como fuegos artificiales en el corazón del niño.

—No nos iremos. Este es nuestro hogar.

Hubo muchos abrazos como si fuese la cena de Navidad, la charla fue más ligera con más bromas que incluyeron la incomodidad de Bruce que fue la delicia malsana de Dick, algo que pareció más como una venganza esperada por parte de su hermano mayor. Los siguientes días ya fueron alegres, menos tensos por ello, dando la oportunidad a Damian de hablar con Dick sobre Jason Todd.

—¿De verdad lo quieres?

—Bueno, sí, Dami.

—¿A pesar de lo que hizo?

—Hay ocasiones en que es en los errores y no en los aciertos, donde conoces a las personas, hermanito.

—Pero lo van a enjuiciar, escuché a papá decirlo.

—Dijimos que ya no espiarías, Dami.

—¿Qué va a pasar entre ustedes?

Dick rodó sus ojos. —En fin, pues… la sentencia de Jason será menor, mucho menor si muestra buena conducta. Además de que tendrá recomendaciones y cosas legales que ni yo comprendo. Cuando salga… lo veré.

—¿Lo esperarás?

—Sí.

—¿Como Madame Butterfly?

—¿Eso qué quiso decir?

Damian le sacó la lengua, frunciendo su ceño al tomar una mano de su hermano que palmeó, mirándole de vuelta.

—Yo quiero verte feliz.

—No todos podemos tener un perfecto Jon a nuestro lado.

—Gracioso.

—Dami, estaré bien, ¿okay? No te preocupes.

—¿Dick?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Crees que mamá… estaría orgullosa de nosotros?

—Dami —su hermano le sonrió— Estoy más que seguro.

—¿Qué hacen confabulando en el cuarto de lavado? —se asomó Tim, arqueando una ceja.

—Damian acaba de llamarme Madame Butterfly.

—Solo te falta cometer el hara kiri para redondear tu drama, Dick.

—¡Hey!

—Y espera a lo que viene cuando en Kansas se enteren.

—¿Se enteren de qué? —Damian miró a uno y otro— ¿De papá y Clark?

—Y de Tim y Conner.

—¡Dick, no empieces! Tú Dama y tu Vagabundo Todd.

—¡Delante del niño no me digas así!

Alfred los encontraría en plena batalla de ropa volando por todos lados igual que las canastas, pinzas e incluso vasitos medidores de detergente que pasaron peligrosamente por su cabeza al abrir la puerta que luego cerró discretamente, advirtiendo a los demás que no se acercaran hasta que la guerra terminara. Eso sucedió cuando Krypto se robó la ropa interior y se dio una persecución por toda la casa que terminó con todos en el jardín trasero rodando con el perro. Damian se sintió feliz como en viejos tiempos, pudiera ser con cierto atrevimiento que aún mejor a su vida pasada. Ya no había lágrimas, no había lutos o silencios pesados. Todavía tenían muchos temas que hablar y resolver, pero ya no se veían tan oscuros como antes, ni eran tan dolorosos como luego de que su madre falleciera.

—Gracias, mamá —murmuró para sí, viendo al cielo estrellado tendido ahí en el pasto.

No le extrañó nada que días más adelante, Lois les mostrara un ejemplar del Daily Planet donde se leía la sentencia contra Lex Luthor por evasión de impuestos y otros cargos adjudicados luego de la confesión de Jason Todd. Una vez desarticulada el grupo de los Outlaws y esos negocios turbios, por fin pudieron poner un pie de vuelta en casa luego de conocer a toda esa gente que era amiga de su hermano Dick, quien parecía celebridad con tantas caras desfilando frente a Damian quien estuvo a punto de correr a todos al ver tan lleno su espacio familiar tan sagrado. Alfred los había mantenido al corriente en sus estudios, así que volver a la escuela no fue tan difícil y el orgullo del pequeño Wayne no iba a permitir quedarse atrás ni tampoco decir una sola palabra en contra de su hermano mayor ni su padre. Tampoco faltaron esos reporteros que buscaban tomarle fotos quien sabe por qué razón o hacerle preguntas sobre lo que pensaba del caso de su padre, gente que Titus se encargó de ahuyentar como el buen guardián que era.

Lo más extraordinario fue la visita muy inesperada de los abuelos Wayne.

Estaban angustiados por todo lo que habían leído y visto en las noticias, y Damian juró que traían las intenciones de llevárselos de vuelta. Ese temple de su padre los frenó, desviando la conversación a otro derrotero, como fue el decirles de su relación con Clark Kent. La abuela Martha parpadeó por unos largos segundos y luego abrazó a su hijo para felicitarlo, aliviando la mitad de la angustia del pequeño. Thomas Wayne, por otra parte, fue caso distinto. Se puso muy serio, llamando a Bruce a su estudio donde hablaron a solas. No discutieron, o eso le pareció a Damian porque nunca escuchó gritos de ahí, si bien el abuelo se marchó apenas si despidiéndose de forma fría de ellos. Hubiera querido que reaccionaran como lo hicieron los Kent al saber la misma noticia, haciendo una comida que le dejó el estómago a reventar.

—Las personas son únicas, también sus corazones Señorito Damian —le explicó Alfred más tarde— Tenemos caminos compartidos y el Amo Thomas un día andará con nosotros, pero necesita más tiempo.

—No le hará nada a papá, ¿verdad?

—Él fue quien le enseñó a ser fuerte e independiente, no podría reclamarle nada.

—¿Dejará de querernos?

—Eso tampoco sucederá, Señorito, él puede ser duro y bastante tradicional, pero nunca alguien que no sea capaz de amar a su familia.

La tormenta que de pronto había caído, despejó. En menos de lo que Damian pensó llegó el aniversario luctuoso de su madre, una fecha que le había parecido antes amarga ahora era un momento para poder visitar su tumba allá en Sussex y contarle lo feliz que era en Metrópolis. Renovar su promesa de ser el mejor Wayne de todos, pero muy sobre todo, presentarle a esos tontos idiotas que los querían tan de forma incondicional como los locos que eran y que llevaban por apellido Kent. Los únicos culpables de darles un hogar cuando se habían quedado desamparados, de enseñarles que una familia no siempre es de sangre y que no es malo volver a empezar cuando se cree que todo ha terminado.


	24. XXIII

**XXIII.**

“ _Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender_.”

Françoise Sagan.

* * *

 

 

 

Dick supo que su vida sería muy difícil cuando de pequeño se percató que no era igual a los demás. Entró al colegio religioso como era costumbre en los Wayne, un lugar asfixiante para un chico con preferencias que no tenían cabida entre aquellas paredes. Sin duda siempre había sido un cliché desde entonces, enamorándose del muchachito perfecto al que todos admiraban, al que todos seguían y querían ser parte de su selecto grupo de amigos en donde se encontraba Richard más por casualidad que por méritos propios. Tener el apellido Wayne habría muchas puertas en Sussex, también hacía que ese objeto de deseo le llamara a su lado. La estancia en el colegio terminó sin que Dick alguna vez le dijera lo que sentía, bastaba haberlo visto en un callejón con sus otros amigos pateando a un chico al que habían acusado de ser demasiado amanerado, “rarito”, así que cerró su boca y sentimientos por largo tiempo.

Enamorarse de quien no debía era su marca registrada.

Pero no dejó que nadie notara aquello, esos sermones de los sacerdotes habían calado en su inconsciente y se volvió un perfecto imitador del típico chico casanova que volvía loco a todas las chicas a su alrededor. La fachada perfecta para el tímido adolescente homosexual. Cuando el abuelo Wayne hablaba de ser el heredero de la tradición y sus planes de buscarle una futura esposa que encajara en los estándares de la familia le quitaba el apetito, prefiriendo enfocar sus temores y frustraciones en otras cosas, como la gimnasia o las artes marciales en las que tenía talento, pero se concentraba por demás en ellas para escapar a las horas malditas en que debía fingir ser alguien quien no era porque tenía demasiado miedo para aceptarse ya, menos cuando una noche su madre les comunicó que estaba enferma de cáncer.

Y entonces vino esa mudanza a Metrópolis donde conoció a Jason Todd, el huracán que destruyó todo en su interior para instalarse cómodamente en su corazón igual que un conquistador dominando tierras inhóspitas. Le enseñó todo lo que en su tierra natal no aprendió y de golpe. Siguiendo su maldición de ser todo un cliché, tuvo que enamorarse perdidamente de ese joven que lo alejaba, pero buscaba al mismo tiempo porque Jason Todd tenía sus propios demonios a los que Dick no conocía ya fuese porque aquel idiota pensaba que no podría con ellos o bien no era digno de ser su soporte para vencerlos. Sin embargo, durante todo ese tiempo de peleas como de revolcones en los hoteles, el primogénito de Bruce Wayne terminó cayendo en los hechizos de Cupido antes de poder frenar su efecto hasta que vinieron los demonios de Jason a cobrar factura por tantos años de evasiones.

—¿Dick? —llamó Damian mientras viajaban en la camioneta rumbo a la casa de resguardo en la que vivirían mientras el juicio, sin responderle, perdido en esos pensamientos hasta que sintió a su pequeño hermano moverse para alejarse, momento en que buscó su mano para apretarla —Te quiero, hermano.

—Y yo, Dami.

Dick sentía que pisaba nubes en lugar de suelo fijo, que las conversaciones estaban a millones de años luz de distancia porque las escuchaba muy lejos, distantes pese a estar junto a su padre cuando dijo que no regresarían a Sussex, cosa que agradeció el joven. No de vuelta a donde fue lo que lo hizo siempre infeliz. Metrópolis estaba haciéndolo llorar, pero era más feliz. Tan solo quería escuchar de boca del propio Jason que había sido todo ese tiempo juntos, probablemente solo un entretenimiento que un verdadero cariño, tan solo necesitaba ese puñetazo de realidad para despertar por completo y definitivamente correr a los brazos paternos porque iba a quebrarse en pedacitos. Despreciado, con un campeonato de gimnasia perdido y un tobillo que no sabía le dejaría volver a los deportes, todo lucía mal para Richard. Una vez más, mientras revisaba viejas conversaciones con Jason por mensajes y las pocas fotos que le permitió tomar, es que Damian apareció como ese pequeño ángel demonio que le decía que no se rindiera.

Lloró toda la noche.

Bruce se había limitado a decirle poco, cuando fueron a la ciudad por el juicio, Dick notó que algo pasaba con su padre porque reconoció esa mirada cuando el flamante abogado inglés tenía en sus manos la victoria. Se preguntó qué era lo que había ya planeado y si estaba involucrado en eso, su respuesta vendría cuando Bruce le llamó aparte antes de entrar a la sala, confundiendo a propios y extraños con semejante petición. Tim pareció asustarse, más confiaba en la destreza legal de su padre para calmarse, cosa contraria con Damian cuyo instinto protector se disparó de inmediato, teniendo que calmarlo con una caricia en sus cabellos que también le sirvió de respiro antes de seguir a Bruce hasta otra sala donde había una larga mesa con sillas alrededor, de esas donde el jurado deliberaba. Ahí, vendría ese cáliz que Richard había estado esperando desde que fuese secuestrado y se enterara de que Red Hood y Jason Todd eran la misma persona.

—¿Papá?

—Richard —su padre tomó aire— Lamento todo esto que estás pasando, daría lo que fuera por quitar tanta pena de tu vida.

—Está bien. ¿Vas a seguir preparándome como testigo?

—No, quiero decirte algo sumamente importante.

—Te escucho.

—Es sobre Jason, hemos reunido toda la evidencia…

—Sé lo que es, papá. No hay necesidad de…

—Dick, no —Bruce negó— Jason, él fue a sacarte de ahí, jamás fue su intención el hacerte daño. Ni siquiera sabía que sus hombres te habían secuestrado. Pensaba volar todo para no dejar huella.

Dick abrió sus ojos, juntando sus cejas y aferrándose a la muleta que usaba para caminar.

—¿Qué…?

—Traté de matarlo, guiado por apariencias.

—Bueno, papá…

—Por eso ahora he pedido una licencia para que hablen antes del juicio. No puedo hacer mucho por él, hijo, los cargos le darán una condena larga, sin contar que se rehúsa a decir para quien trabajaba. Esto puede sonar cruel, pero me temo que esta será la última vez que lo veas. Sé que quieres escuchar respuestas tanto como yo, las tuyas me parecen más viables.

—¿T-Traerán a Jason… aquí? —el joven tartamudeó incrédulo.

Bruce sonrió, sujetándole por los hombros. —Serán solo unos minutos, no te puedo dar más.

—Papá…

—Lamento no haberte podido ayudar, quizá si hubiera sabido antes, si hubiera…

—Siempre has dicho que los hubiera son para quienes no saben pelear por su futuro.

—Cierto —su padre rió, acomodando sus cabellos— Te quiero, Richard.

—Y yo, papá.

—Bruce, estamos listos —se asomó Diana Prince, mirando con una sonrisa a Dick, quien tragó saliva.

—Adelante.

El sonido de las cadenas fue una daga en el corazón del joven Wayne, observando cada vez más pálido a Jason entrar vistiendo ese horrible uniforme naranja de preso con un cabestrillo y cicatrices en su rostro aun por sanar, las cadenas unidas a esposas en tobillos y muñecas como un perro rabioso, escoltado por media docena de guardias que se marcharon a la orden de Diana. Bruce no dijo nada, solo mirándolo antes de cerrar la puerta al salir, dejándolos completamente a solas. Solamente alguien como su padre podría conseguirse semejantes licencias en un caso así. Y todo por él. Dick se sintió tan mal hijo, bajando apenas su mirada para no encontrarse con la de Jason, quien se quedó donde los guardias lo habían puesto, a pasos de la mesa donde Richard estaba sentado tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, recordando que solo tenían unos cuantos minutos.

—¿Nunca me quisiste? —fue directo a la pregunta, no había tiempo que perder.

Dick levantó su rostro sin poder evitar que sus ojos se humedeciera al mirar a Todd, serio, inmutable y desafiante como siempre con todo y cabestrillo o esposas. Quizá solo sus ojos que vacilaron un poco antes de desviar su mirada, dándole su rostro tenso fue un signo positivo.

—Está bien. Yo si te quise, todavía te quiero —Richard apretó sus labios, tallándose un ojo— Papá ya me dijo que nunca tuviste intención de darme un tiro. Creo que estamos a mano entonces, ibas a salvarme, a mí me tomará no sé cuánto…

—Nadie me amó, ni siquiera mi madre. Desconocía que era eso hasta conocerte.

—Jason… —Dick se levantó, casi tropezando, haciendo que Jason también se moviera para alcanzarle, tomando sus manos con un temblor nunca visto en su estoica figura— Jason, escucha, perdóname, ¿okay? Siempre estuve juzgándote sin nunca ofrecerte ayuda o preocuparme a fondo por tus problemas que yo veía que tenías. Te fallé en eso, y ahora…

Esas lágrimas que había tratado de retener comenzaron a caer. Dick jaló aire, limpiándose de mala gana.

—Ahora te van a llevar a un lugar a donde no podré verte —sollozó, levantando una mano para tocar una de esas cicatrices— Pero te prometo que no voy a olvidarte. ¡Lo juro! Sé que puede parecer una locura, que romperé mi promesa. ¡No lo haré! Tú cambiaste mi vida, me diste lo que estaba haciéndome falta y… hiciste que adorara vivir aquí, esperar por ti hasta pelear contigo ha tenido mejor sabor que todos mis años en Sussex.

—¿Y Corine?

—Oh, Jason, ¿celos a estas alturas? —bromeó, aunque sus lágrimas seguían derramándose— No me olvides ¿de acuerdo? Porque la próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver vamos a tener canas los dos. Pero voy a esperarte, te lo juro, yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti.

Quiso continuar, pero su sollozo se lo impidió, manteniendo su sonrisa quebrada a Jason quien le miraba fijamente pensando en quien sabe qué cosas. De pronto, Dick vio esa sonrisa segura y coqueta que tanto adoraba acompañada de unos ojos húmedos. Las manos de Todd se elevaron para tomar su rostro, acariciándolo por sus mejillas, juntando sus frentes antes de darle un suave beso, de esos tiernos que no solía dar y que ahora era un obsequio en esos momentos tan duros.

—No llores.

—Perdóname por no haberte ayudado antes. No tienes por qué estar aquí ahora, si yo…

—He dicho que no llores. ¿Es verdad que me esperarás?

Dick asintió. —Madame Butterfly.

—¿Eh?

—Nada —rió desganado, aferrándose a esas manos— Voy a esperarte, eres a quien quiero en mi vida, Jason. A quien quiero a mi lado.

Todd se quedó callado. Las puertas se abrieron, con los guardias y Diana volviendo por él. Dick se aferró a ese uniforme de naranja chillante por última vez, recibiendo un beso en sus cabellos con un susurro que le dejó perplejo.

—Espérame, no será tanto tiempo.

Dick se quedó confundido, viendo la espalda de Jason perderse entre los guardias antes de doblar por la esquina del pasillo hablando con Diana quien de inmediato se giró a su padre quien entraba a la sala, con una mirada extraña. Dejó esa comitiva para volverse a Bruce, quien le ayudó a salir de ahí para cambiar de sala.

—Ve con tus hermanos, tengo que hablar con el fiscal.

—¿Papá?

—Todo va a estar bien, hijo. Confía en mí.

Por tantos juicios a los que Richard había asistido por gusto de ver a su padre litigar o porque lo esperaba para volver a casa, se dio cuenta que algo cambió pues estaban retrasados. Tampoco era tan ingenuo para no haberse percatado que esa pequeña charla con Jason había estado buscando algo que su padre usaría ahora. El muy bastardo. Dick rió un poco, más tranquilo. Si estaba haciendo un excelente ejercicio de imaginación, aquella primera sesión del juicio sería toda una bomba. Y lo fue. Jason confesó ante un sorprendido jurado, periodistas que no esperaron aquello y la mirada de Bruce de victoria absoluta. Pronto todo el mundo en Metrópolis estaba hablando de eso, lo cual le preocupó porque el blanco de aquella confesión era nada menos que el poderoso Lex Luthor a quien seguro no le hizo gracia la acción de Todd.

—El fiscal aceptó el trato —le explicaría su padre al volver a casa— La condena de Jason se reducirá por los nombres y evidencias que proporcionará para hundir a Luthor.

—Van a matarlo, papá.

—No en mi guardia.

—Hiciste que hablara con él para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ¿cierto? Me usaste.

—En realidad fue una sugerencia de tus amigos, Lucas y Andrew, ellos conocían a Jason y me dijeron que él nunca se hubiera metido en tantos líos por nada. Tal como supuse, eres su Talón de Aquiles.

—Pf —Dick bufó— Como si no fuese suficientemente un cliché.

—Si vas a serlo, tienes que cumplir todos los puntos.

—No me ayudes, papá —Richard negó apenas— Me dijo que lo esperara porque no sería tanto tiempo.

—Y tiene razón, ha cometido delitos que no pueden borrarse. Pero con las recomendaciones de Trent y buena conducta que espero la cumpla, saldrá libre en poco tiempo.

—¿Y dices que solo por mí?

—Cliché.

Dick rodó sus ojos, abrazando con fuerza a su padre. —Gracias, papá.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mucho mejor.

—No necesito decirte que no podrás visitarlo, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué no?

—No, Dick.

—Lo merezco por ser tu testigo estrella.

—Me han cambiado a mi hijo y han puesto a Damian en su lugar.

—¡Hey!

Agradeció esa extraña presencia de los Kent para distraer a su familia de los siguientes días del juicio. Fue su turno de declarar, enrojeciendo a las preguntas sobre su relación con Jason. Nada mejor para aceptar completamente una sexualidad que hacerlo en una sala de juicio llena de extraños que anotaban todo y frente a su padre. Su preocupación real era la seguridad de Jason. La férula se marchó, dejando solamente un vendaje terapéutico que le permitía usar calzado normal, dando gracias a la muleta al guardarla de vuelta. En una de las sesiones, los guardias se movilizaron ante una alerta de bomba. Dick supo que no había espacio para desobedecer, saliendo con Clark a un callejón por una salida de emergencia. Ahí encontraron a tres figuras golpeando a otras. Jamás los había visto en su vida, pero aparentemente Clark sí porque de inmediato se puso delante del joven en modo protector y algo preocupado buscando su celular.

—¿Qué sucede?

No era que la escena estuviera fuera de lugar, o tal vez sí. Dick notó que la figura más alta se dio cuenta de su presencia, dejando a los demás atrás para caminar hacia ellos.

—Llama a Bruce —ordenó el periodista con voz tensa.

—Tú —una manaza señaló a Dick, deteniéndose apenas a un par de metros de ellos— Cara bonita.

—No te acerques más, ninguno de ustedes. Estoy armado —amenazó Clark.

La poca luz que llegaba a ese callejón tocó a ese grandulón cuyos rasgos le dijeron a Dick sobre una enfermedad y ciertas carencias cognitivas. Jadeó al percatarse de quienes se trataban. La familia de Jason, por supuesto.

—Cuídalo —sonrió aquel fortachón— Tonto siempre.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —una voz de mujer llamó al grandote— ¡Vuelve acá!

Clark estaba tan asombrado y confundido como él, los otros dos jalaron al enorme hombre de sonrisa boba lejos de ellos. La mujer maldijo en varios idiomas mientras el otro, un joven de la edad de Jason miró a Kent, apuntándole con un dedo y llevándolo a sus labios. Desaparecieron entre la gente de la avenida adjunta, casi al mismo tiempo que guardias llamados por el periodista aparecieron. Entre los tres habían abatido al pequeño, pero peligrosamente armado grupo culpable de la amenaza de bomba en el edificio.

—Lo salvaron —explicó Diana luego de asegurarse de que ambos estaban bien— Nos salvaron.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Dick.

No le respondieron, aunque tenía una ligera idea. Aquel receso por la bomba les trajo otra sorpresa más, nada menos que al profesor Allen que tenía algo que decirle a Bruce. Un testigo más a favor de la conducta de Jason Todd. Igual que lo fueron Lucas y su esposo Andrew.

—Que impresionante, todos ayudando —comentó Tim cuando volvió a casa ya tarde. Damian dormía a pierna suelta con Jon.

—Jason los delató, ¿por qué lo salvarían de volar en pedacitos?

—Bueno, si lo que me contaste y nos contó Lois es cierto, es su familia. Tal vez estuvieron enojados con él por lo que hizo, pero al final, también lo quieren. Y siempre quieres lo mejor para tu familia, ¿o no?

—… en eso tienes razón.

—Yo no los conocí, pero tenía entendido que eran muy unidos, por eso formaron su banda y fueron tan temidos. Supongo que ese lazo fue el que los llevó a aceptar la decisión de Jason —Tim se encogió de hombros, mirándole luego— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, gracias, Timbo.

—¿Qué te dijo papá sobre las visitas conyugales?

—Timothy Wayne, ¿qué clase de preguntas son esas?

—Te dijo que no.

—Me dijo que no. Como ex ayudante de abogados, ¿sabes qué pasará?

—Bueno, con el acuerdo el juicio termina más pronto. Y lo que atestiguó el Doctor Allen terminó de apuntar hacia Lex Luthor, así que ahora Jason en lugar de ser el culpable es el testigo. Creo que también hizo eso para darle tiempo a su familia de huir, es lo que podía darles dada su situación. De todas maneras, Luthor está hundido, no pensó que los Outlaws fueran a traicionarle.

—Se merece eso y más.

—Lo sé. Ahora vendrá otro juicio, papá estará muy ocupado.

—Por lo que ustedes dos, deben comportarse.

—Damian es quien empieza.

—Hablo de Conner y de ti, pedazo de tonto. ¿No pueden ser más discretos?

—Lo dice quien declara sus amoríos en un juicio famoso.

Dick empujó a Tim, despeinándole y peleando en juego hasta que Alfred fue a reprenderlos. Jason tuvo una condena menor, con las condiciones del juez para su revisión posterior al caso. Metrópolis fue un hervidero al darse la demanda en contra de la persona de Alexander Luthor, no faltaron quienes lo defendieron públicamente. El joven agradeció que estuvieran en esa casa resguardada porque en la ciudad había un ambiente tenso, nadie se había atrevido a hacer lo que Bruce Wayne y Clark Kent. Ni tampoco ganar contra todo pronóstico. La fama del caso pasó al otro lado del mundo, llamando la atención de los abuelos Wayne cuya visita fue agridulce. Dick ya sabía que Thomas Wayne no comulgaba con nada que saliera de sus costumbres, la noticia de la relación de su padre con Clark o de su propia persona los desheredó.

Bruce lo tomó muy tranquilo, después de todo, no era que viviera de la fortuna Wayne. Irónicamente había sido el abuelo Thomas quien lo había enseñado a ser independiente cuando se le había ocurrido casarse con Talia. Tampoco Dick iba a extrañarlo, siempre había sido un ambiente tenso, ni qué decir de sus infelices años en el colegio. Con una inusitada carta de Jason, sus pensamientos cambiaron a mejores cosas, como el entrar a rehabilitación para volver al equipo de gimnasia, ayudar a Rachel con su club, visitar a Lucas, recuperar esa vida en Metrópolis. Visitar a los Kent, que, al contrario de los abuelos paternos, más bien lo tomaron con sabiduría, llamando a Dick y sus hermanos sus nietos. Las comidas familiares tuvieron más sillas, algo que hizo feliz a Alfred como a la abuela Martha cuando iban a verlos de cuando en cuando.

Las siguientes cartas de Jason fueron de lo más peculiares, porque Dick comenzó a conocerlo aún más al leer cosas de su vida, su pasado o lo que pensaba de él. No la estaba pasando tan mal, y eso se lo debía a Bruce quien seguía cuidándole porque la ira de Luthor no se apagaría tan fácil, aunque ya estuviera tras las rejas. Luego de mil ruegos, Bruce aceptó llevarlo a una visita más que vigilada por ojos paternos. Jason seguía siendo Jason, el uniforme y la prisión no lo detendrían de ser un altanero rebelde hocicón, cosa que amaba Dick. Su cliché. Así que la visita a Sussex por el aniversario luctuoso de su madre ya no fue amarga o tensa, no hasta que vieron al abuelo Thomas esperándolos afuera del cementerio.

—Papá…

—Quédense con Clark, enseguida regreso.

—Bruce, si él…

—Quédate con mis hijos, Kansas.

—Será mejor ir a la camioneta —sugirió Alfred.

Siempre visionario, el mayordomo adivinó que irían a la mansión para hablar con todos. Como dijera Alfred un día, su abuelo solo necesitó tiempo para asimilar las cosas. Fue gracioso que precisamente cuando Jason le escribiera que de la misma forma que su familia podía haberlo pateado hasta dejarlo inconsciente por cometer un error, eran los mismos que se habían arriesgado a ser arrestados por los agentes de Diana Prince con tal de salvarle el trasero de volar en pedacitos por una bomba de Luthor. Thomas Wayne era más o menos igual, primero había enfurecido con ellos, pero ahora les pedía una disculpa. Necesitaba a su familia, y la necesitaba feliz. Tanto los Wayne como los Kent intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Bruce se levantara, abrazando a su padre en reconciliación. Dick se preguntó si las oraciones de Damian a su madre habían surtido tal efecto.

—Joven Richard, otra carta.

—Gracias, Alfred.

—Espero que esté siendo apropiado con sus respuestas.

—Alfred, ¿no lo sabes todavía? Soy un cliché.


	25. XXIV

**XXIV.**

“ _Una familia feliz no es sino un paraíso anticipado_.”

Sir John Bowring.

* * *

 

 

 

 

—¿Qué tanto piensas?

Clark sonrió a Bruce, apartando un mechón húmedo de sus cabellos de su frente, recostado de lado observando los rasgos del abogado inglés.

—Lo que dijiste.

—He dicho muchas cosas, sobre todo estos últimos minutos.

—No eso —Bruce rodó sus ojos, dejando de lado los detalles del techo de aquel hotel para mirar al periodista— Sobre estar juntos.

—Estamos juntos.

—Clark.

—Okay —rió este, tomando aire, sus dedos delineando las facciones de Wayne— Solamente si estás de acuerdo como tus hijos, sé que no tengo el gran sueldo…

—Sigue con eso y me iré de aquí ahora mismo.

—Pienso que es mejor así, ¿no crees? Vivir todos juntos, una gran familia dispareja. Entiendo que esas cosas te cuestan mucho trabajo, que quizá no te sientas del todo cómodo con ello, por eso solamente lo sugerí. Bastante es que hayas cambiado de opinión de tomar un avión directo a Inglaterra.

—Fue un momento de debilidad.

—Cielos, traigan a los periodistas, Bruce Wayne admite una debilidad.

El abogado le picó las costillas, casi refunfuñando. —Eres desordenado, todo lo improvisas, la mayor parte del tiempo no sabes lo que dices.

—¿Ajá?

—¿Crees que funcione?

—Bruce, papá lo sospecha ya, mamá… creo que solo está esperando a que lo admitamos frente a ella porque algo me dice en su mirada que ya lo sabe. Lois lo sabe, Conner lo sabe, Jon lo sabe. Todos lo saben, cariño. De este lado creo que lo que te preocupa está resuelto.

—Mis padres no lo aprobarán.

—¿Será un gran problema?

—No, pero tampoco lo harán agradable.

—Ahora me tienes a mí para luchar contra eso.

—Eso es lo que precisamente me preocupa, no te mides cuando sacas a flote ese lado primitivo tuyo.

—No puedo, Bruce, de solo pensar que alguien te haga daño o a alguno de tus hijos… hace que me hierva la sangre y si pudiera, echaría rayos por los ojos.

—Qué bueno que no puedas, media Metrópolis estaría muerta.

—Ja, ja —Kent ladeó su cabeza, sonriendo coqueto— ¿Entonces es un sí, Señor Abogado Wayne?

—Quiero dormir.

—¡Oh, vamos, Bruce!

El abogado estaba agradecido por aquella pequeña distracción de Clark, con el comienzo del juicio tenía los nervios de punta debido a los peligros que eso iba a acarrear tanto para ellos como para sus hijos, especialmente a Dick quien estaba deprimido. Aunque las pesquisas de Lois Lane ayudaban a quitar un cargo contra Jason, el resto de sus delitos se mantenían, además de ese silencio que el joven mantenía para proteger a los suyos y de paso al infame de Luthor quien había tenido el descaro de enviar un obsequio a los Wayne luego de haberse enterado de lo sucedido en el centro comercial con toda la hipocresía del mundo. La logística de seguridad a cargo de Diana no iba a dejar pasar ni una mosca sin que lo supiera, podrían estar seguros de eso. Que Jason hablara dependía solamente de una sola cosa en la que Bruce estaba apostando todo.

—¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Dick sobre el informe de Diana?

—Todavía no.

—Bruce, merece saberlo.

—Lo sabrá, a su tiempo.

—¿Te he dicho lo irritante que eres cuando te pones en tu modo oscuro?

—Varias veces.

Como siempre pasaba cuando analizaba las cosas a detalle, su plan dio resultado luego de que Jason hablara a solas con Dick, cuyo semblante se iluminó al salir de la sala. Diana se lo confirmó, Todd daría nombres y direcciones además de fechas a cambio de una reducción de su condena en los delitos que le correspondían. Había sido acusado de tráfico de armas, sin embargo, los movimientos que los agentes de la Interpol tenían como evidencias no correspondían con las declaraciones que hiciera uno de los maestros de la universidad, el Doctor Allen a quien el muchacho había incluso protegido cuando los antiguos distribuidores del maestro al que había sustituido quisieron chantajearlo con hacerle daño si no seguía los pasos de su antecesor.

No se podía probar que Jason no hubiera ordenado el secuestro de Richard, pero estaba el informe de balística y forense de lo que había pretendido, teniendo una duda razonable sobre su comportamiento que unido a su confesión contra Luthor comenzaba a abrirle un camino menos penoso de su condena. Bruce ya estaba acostumbrado a los escándalos de la prensa, sus preguntas mordaces sobre todo si eran enviados de Lex Luthor. La presión no le era nueva ni tampoco pesada, ya había tenido casos similares en Sussex que resolvió con éxito, sin contar aquel periodista que era como su sombra y estaba siempre ahí cuidándole como un perro guardián. Bruce no lo necesitaba, más la compañía tenía un efecto placentero que no podía negar, sobre todo cuando Kent se comportaba como un perfecto idiota.

—¿Bruce?

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes mirarme?

—Estoy escribiendo un correo importante.

—Sólo unos segundos.

El abogado dejó lo que estaba haciendo por complacer a ese tonto proveniente de Kansas, viendo un ramo de rosas frescas y de pétalos grandes frente a él. La clase de detalles que Clark solía tener con él para distraerlo de momentos tensos, pero también hacerle saber cuánto lo amaba. Bruce las tomó, solo desde que había iniciado su relación con el periodista era que había recibido rosas. Nunca antes alguien lo había hecho en buena parte por su carácter, lo admitía con cierto orgullo y cierta tristeza al mismo tiempo. Algo que no fue problema para Kent, quien besó sus cabellos antes de retirarse para dejarlo trabajar, algo que Bruce impidió al alcanzar su mano y mirarle a los ojos cuando aquel se giró extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… te amo.

Los Wayne estaban acostumbrados a muchas cosas, entre ellas a ser objeto de admiración y halagos que sabían desdeñar para no caer en trampas del ego que luego les costaran sus trabajos o su reputación labrada por decenas de generaciones de fieros cazadores. Pero la cara de Clark cuando escuchó eso de boca de Bruce no pudo entrar en esa costumbre, desbordó una felicidad que trajo una sonrisa algo tímida en el estoico abogado inglés, apretando ese ramo de rosas contra su pecho, primero en algo de nerviosismo por la confesión y luego por el beso que Clark estampó en sus labios con una fuerza que casi lo tira de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Cosa extraña que esa clase de pequeños gestos, esos momentos en otros casos tan cotidianos fuesen los que le dieran fuerzas a Wayne para las tormentas que sobre ellos caían, saliendo airoso cual héroe de epopeya.

Controlar la prensa luego de que su primogénito declara sus amoríos con el idiota de Jason Todd fue una de esas, amenazar sin ser tan evidente a los jueces comprados por Luthor fue otra. Mantener a raya la necesidad de venganza de Lois Lane también fue parte de ello, mezclado con los momentos con sus hijos cuando podía volver a la casa del refugio. Verlos tan relajados, alegres de nuevo mientras hacían tonterías con los otros Kent le aliviaba, también le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al luchar con todas las habilidades de abogado que tenía para disminuir la condena de Todd y no enviar a la muerte ese cariño que se tenían el proclamado Red Hood y su hijo. Bruce conocía muy bien la sensación cuando tenía el juego ganado, pero aun así no se dejó cegar por las mieles de la victoria, debía mantener su mente fría porque el juicio de Luthor estaba por comenzar.

—Te veo contento, Bruce.

—Me siento mejor, Diana, gracias.

—¿Cuándo le dirán a los Kent y los Wayne sobre su relación?

—Pronto, si no es que ya lo saben.

—Por lo que me ha contado Clark, parece que en Kansas será noticia vieja.

—Vaya, no sabía que la provincia fuese más rápida en chismes que las redes sociales.

—Nunca subestimes el poder de un par de buenos ojos y oídos.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Diana.

—No fue nada, desde que los vi juntos la primera vez, sabía que debía tenerlos en una habitación a solas para que pasara lo que ya ha pasado.

Bruce tosió. —No hablo de eso, sobre tu apoyo para los dos juicios.

—Me puedes agradecer siendo madrina de la boda.

—¿Qué…?

—Oh, vamos, Bruce, se te notan las ganas de estampar tu apellido sobre Clark.

—…

El fiscal de Metrópolis accedió a la reunión antes del juicio, escuchando la propuesta de Bruce de reducir la condena de Jason Todd a cambio de las fechas, nombres y eventos comprobables de los movimientos de los Outlaws al servicio de Alexander Luthor. Tuvo, además, la carta de recomendación de Lucas Trent, que pareció ser de peso. Los reportes del Doctor Allen sobre las notas de Jason -que sospechó estaban mejoradas a propósito- se unieron a su petición que fue recibida por los Magistrados, aceptando que el muchacho tuviera la condena mínima que podía llegar a ser de menos años si mostraba buena conducta. Ahí tuvo que hablar con Todd, porque Dick ya le había contado la poca paciencia que tenía para las provocaciones.

—Si quieres salir antes, deberás comportarte.

—Con una condición.

—No estás en posición de pedir nada, Todd.

—Creí que ahora era mi abogado.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Bruce tomó aire.

—Escribirle a Dick, que le lleguen mis cartas.

Aquella petición sí que le sorprendió, su instinto paterno saliendo a relucir, pero calmándose antes de hacer una escena innecesaria. De todas formas, al final los chantajes de Richard hicieron efecto y tuvo que ceder en llevar a su hijo a visitar a Jason, quedándose con ellos. Se aseguró de que la vigilancia sobre el muchacho no menguara hasta que fuese libre, Luthor no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Bruce se encargaría de ir desarticulando todo su poderío, mientras tanto debía garantizar que nadie más fuese a morir o perderse por culpa de aquel millonario megalómano. El juicio contra aquel hombre duraría más que el de Jason Todd, en las pausas que tenían de las sesiones es que el abogado consideró oportuno ir a Kansas a decirles a los padres de Clark lo que había entre ellos, sino era que ese chico Conner ya lo hubiera dicho.

Hubo algo que no esperó y fue la reacción de la familia adoptiva de Jason, esos tres cabecillas del grupo que habían huido después de la confesión del joven, se presentaron para salvarle la vida a todos, sobre todo a Dick y Clark cuando se toparon con los enviados de Luthor al intentar poner una bomba en los juzgados. Clark reconoció a Arsenal, así que no le fue difícil adivinar quienes eran los otros dos. Bruce hubiera querido decirle a Diana, pero los ojos de súplica del periodista surtieron su efecto chantajista, además eran todo lo que Todd tenía y conocía.

—Bruce.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Llegó una carta, para Jason.

Como era de esperarse, los Outlaws, avisados por el escándalo cuando Red Hood confesara que trabajaba para Lex Luthor, se despedían de Metrópolis para buscar otras tierras en donde continuar con sus vidas. Para sorpresa del abogado, Jason le mostró la carta donde ellos le pedían que siguiera sus estudios y fuese ese mocoso que tanto anhelaba ser y nunca pudo porque ellos no tuvieron las oportunidades que los demás de tener una vida digna. Nunca más verían rastro de ellos, Bruce no diría nada al respecto, pidiendo a la Junta Administrativa de la prisión que le diera al muchacho la oportunidad de seguir estudiando. Era una petición familiar que no negó. Parecía que incluso entre esos círculos, la bondad podía asomar la cabeza para salvar una vida.

Bruce tenía cierta inquietud, no por Martha o Jonathan quienes hicieron una cena en su honor luego de darle un fuerte abrazo cuando fue a presentarse formalmente como pareja de su hijo. Ya lo sabían y no por Jon o Conner ni por Lois. Podrían ser una pareja de tierras lejanas a la ciudad, pero no ciegos. Eso no fue lo que tenía en zozobra a Bruce, eran sus propios padres. La prensa, siempre queriendo vender, ya había comenzado a revivir ese escándalo de su hijo con Red Hood con el nuevo juicio. Venganza o amarillismo, no lo supo decir. Lo que estaba seguro era que sus padres en Sussex ya debían haberse enterado. Ellos no serían tan cálidos ni comprensivos como los Kent, en especial su padre que tenía ciertas ideas sobre la familia y las costumbres. Si lo había desahuciado cuando se casó con Talia, Bruce se preguntaba cuál sería la represalia cuando se enterara de su relación con Clark.

—¿Crees que el jurado ya se haya convencido? ¿Bruce?

—¿Eh?

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, sólo es…

—¿Le pasa algo a los chicos?

—No.

—¿El juicio? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Clark, no. Es… Sussex.

—¿Qué ocurre?

El abogado dejó su computadora para verle. —No será como en Kansas.

—Oh, eso —Kent fue a él, arrodillándose a su lado, tomando una mano que besó por su dorso antes de sonreírle— ¿Sería muy muy grave?

—Tal vez, existe la remota posibilidad de que nunca más podamos volver a la mansión Wayne.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué. Son ellos. O mi padre, mejor dicho.

—Tranquilo, tienes un juicio en marcha. Y unos inquietos hijos. Vamos paso a paso, ¿de acuerdo? No olvides que no importa qué, me quedo siempre a tu lado.

—Cursi.

—Solo por ti, cariño.

Los abogados de Luthor eran muy buenos, pero él era mejor. Wayne quiso reírse en algunas sesiones al ver las caras de angustia de Clark o de Lois por los reveses que a veces sufría, luego demostrando que no eran cosas que le fuesen a quitar el sueño. Algo que le costó fue su lugar en la firma, entendió que el despacho tenía que castigarlo por imagen no tanto por lealtad a Luthor con quien rompieron relaciones. Encontró en el siempre hiperactivo Doctor Allen una inusitada invitación a trabajar en otra firma de abogados. Diana también le ofreció trabajo, pero encontró mayor tranquilidad y espacio como le gustaba con Allen que en la ajetreada oficina de la Interpol. Dick recuperó su condición física para volver a la gimnasia como a la universidad, Tim y Damian volvieron al colegio sin perder clases gracias a las instrucciones de Alfred y al final, el juicio lo ganó.

No así con sus padres.

Como lo esperaba, el escándalo con Luthor hizo que los Señores Wayne dejaran la mansión familiar en Sussex para viajar lo más pronto posible hacia Metrópolis y esclarecer las habladurías que habían leído en las gacetas amarillistas inglesas o en los noticieros vespertinos. Ahí estaban, en sus elegantes trajes con sus joyas y una mirada de inquietud al verlo con tres hijos, un perro, Alfred y los Kent con ellos. Thomas Wayne dejó ver su rechazo absoluto contrario a su madre quien no dijo nada, pero Bruce notó que ella no tenía problemas, sin embargo, la autoridad paterna seguía vigente. Con un ambiente pesado después del ataque del patriarca de la familia, el abogado siguió a su padre a su oficina para escuchar las palabras que ya esperaba.

—¿Crees que esto es un juego, Bruce?

—No, padre.

—¿Qué clase de comportamientos son estos? ¿Dónde dejaste la decencia? ¿La memoria de Talia?

—Ella nada tiene que ver.

—¿Así que pretendes seguir con eso?

—Si lo que dices es que no pretendo abandonar a Clark porque a ti no te gusta nuestra relación, es un rotundo sí.

—Mide tus palabras. ¿A eso has venido a esta ciudad? ¿Meterte en estos desfiguros a tu edad?

—He venido a ser feliz, si no quieres ser parte de ello… puedo mostrarte el camino de regreso a Sussex.

Thomas Wayne endureció su mirada, tensando los músculos de su cuello y mandíbula.

—No tengo más un hijo. Está muerto para mí.

Bruce se mantuvo tranquilo y sereno el resto del día frente a sus hijos, a solas con Clark buscaría su consuelo, después de todo eran sus padres. No era inmune al hecho de que fue no solo desheredado, era saber que había perdido un lazo con ellos. Alfred también le consoló diciéndole que les diera tiempo, no eran tan abiertos como los Kent más el cariño de padres ganaría por sobre las ideas que tuvieran sobre su nueva relación. Ser un Wayne cualquiera -como lo expresó Dick cuando se enteró- tuvo sus ventajas, hubo cierta libertad y al final, cuando todo el escándalo pasó y ellos dejaron de ser el blanco de la prensa, el abogado disfrutó mucho esa nueva faceta. Además, en Kansas siempre encontraron los brazos abiertos, para Martha Kent una mesa llena era símbolo de la más grande riqueza en el mundo.

—Am, ¿papá?

—¿Qué pasa, Tim?

—Am…

—¿Es sobre Conner?

—Sé que….

—Está bien.

—¿Uh? ¿No vas a darme un discurso sobre lo joven que soy y esa charla de las abejitas y las flores?

—¿Lo necesitas?

—Cierto que no —rió Tim— ¿De verdad no tienes problemas?

—Tim, ustedes eran más que obvios. ¿Qué le ven a los Kent?

—No sé, dímelo tú.

Esa familia tenía algo. Cuando fueron de visita a Kansas, durante la cena tuvo la enorme sorpresa que no vio venir y que de cierta manera hirió su orgullo detectivesco. Clark Kent, atolondrado periodista del Daily Planet le pidió matrimonio enfrente de sus hijos, su hijo, sus padres, los perros y una vaquilla que Jonathan Kent regaló a su hijo Damian quien sabe por qué razones. Así de folklórica como inverosímil fue su propuesta que aceptó luego de comprobar la mirada de complicidad de Dick y Tim con Clark. Fue otro momento de absurda felicidad, en la firma hizo alianza con el Comisionado Gordon de quien se habían apoyado antes con el lío de Luthor, gracias a que ahí en el despacho trabajaba su hija Bárbara quien fue la que lo recomendó además de la buena relación con el Fiscal. Tiempo de bonanzas, como decía Alfred.

Y también fue tiempo de perdones.

Damian fue el primero en pedir la visita a la tumba de su madre, algo que no podía negarles. Con la compañía de los Kent que ya eran parte de la familia, el viaje fue menos agridulce por el pensamiento de sus padres. Bruce ni siquiera había notado el tiempo transcurrido, ocupado en las competencias de Dick, los premios de Tim o las presentaciones de Damian, además de la firma y su relación con Clark. Alfred llamó su atención cuando salían del cementerio, reconociendo la camioneta de su padre y a este esperándoles. Bruce esperó que no fueran chantajes, o más reclamos. Visitar la tumba de Talia lejos de ser dolorosa había sido reconciliatoria y no quería que ese sentimiento se disipara por culpa de los ataques paternos. Fueron a la mansión en un silencio incómodo, medianamente aliviado por el recibimiento cálido de Martha Wayne.

—Recuerde, Amo Bruce. Son sus padres, no los dueños de su vida.

—Gracias, Alfred.

Con esa valentía inflamada por las atenciones protectoras de Clark, Bruce habló de nuevo a solas con su padre. La conversación fue totalmente distinta a la de Metrópolis. Como en los buenos cuentos, estaba arrepentido y había escuchado a su madre sobre aceptar que su felicidad le concernía solo a él, a ellos solamente apoyarlo. Un apretón de manos como caballeros ingleses cerró la distancia que había sido creada. Obviamente su padre no quería escenas bochornosas en la mansión, algo que no le pudo prometer. Sussex fue tan distinto a como lo dejó. Seguía siendo el mismo paisaje, solo que ahora el abogado lo vio más colorido, entretenido incluso. No más dolores, pesadillas ni tampoco sinsabores por rechazos paternos.

—¿Van a casarse? —su madre no pudo con la noticia, haciendo que su padre casi se ahogara con su té.

—Estoy terminando un libro, en cuanto sea publicado nos casaremos —asintió Clark con esa ligera vena de la venganza apareciendo en su rostro al descolocar así a Thomas Wayne.

—¿De qué es su libro, Señor Kent?

—Es un ensayo de cómo la sociedad siempre cambia con el tiempo, Madame. Nada es lo mismo de un día para otro.

—Fue una idea que me robó —se quejó Damian.

—Yo te la di primero —atajó Tim.

—Eso es una vil mentira, yo lo dije primero —se unió Dick, creando una guerra que hizo reír a los demás.

Bruce solo negó, dejando que esas locuras de sus hijos entretuvieran a sus padres, estirando su mano para alcanzar la de Clark a su lado, apretándola apenas sin dejar de mirar a Damian citar a Cicerón para ganarle el argumento a su hermano mayor. El periodista le miró, sonriendo, girando apenas su mano lo suficiente, dándole un suave apretón cariñoso. Aunque hubieran querido una boda discreta como lo planearon originalmente, jamás imaginaron el monstruo despertado en la unión entre Martha Kent y Martha Wayne, teniendo que resignarse a sus designios. El estante sobre la chimenea de la casa que compraron se llenó con las fotos de los chicos, los trofeos de Dick, las medallas de Tim, los diplomas de Damian, los premios de Clark… incluso una foto del descarado de Jason Todd tuvo un espacio ahí.

—¡Vacaciones en la playa! —pidió Damian.

—No se las merecen.

—¡Papá!

—Además, es un lugar demasiado… escandaloso.

—¿Temes que alguien admire el cuerpo de tu esposo? —bromeó Dick, pisando terreno peligroso.

—¿Qué?

—Ah, la playa es buena idea. Nos hace falta broncearnos, parecemos vampiros.

—Tim, eso no es cierto.

—Papá, vamos de vacaciones a la playa.

—Damian…

—¿SIIIIIIII? —los tres suplicaron al mismo tiempo.

—Si algo sale mal, no saldremos en diez años.

—¡PLAYAAAAAAAAA!

—¿Escuché algo sobre playa y vacaciones? —Clark llegó con Jon trayendo las pizzas— ¿Ya decidieron qué película destrozaremos hoy?

—¡La Monja! —exclamó Damian.

Bruce se permitió un vistazo a toda su familia sentada a su alrededor discutiendo los agujeros de guión de la película mientras llenaban sus bocas con trozos de pizza que compartían con Titus y Krypto, siendo corregidos en sus modales por Alfred. Sonrió al ver su peculiar familia, sentir ese abrazo sobre sus hombros siempre protector y quizá posesivo de su esposo también sentado a su lado, riendo ante las ocurrencias de Jon o de Tim, las peleas entre Dick y Damian. Un par de años atrás, si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría experimentando esa clase de vida luego de perder a Talia, los hubiera remitido al psiquiátrico. Contra todo pronóstico de su parte, se sentía completo y era feliz.

Y se sentía increíble.


	26. El mundo de pie

_Tres años después_.

 

Los birretes salieron despedidos al cielo claro de Metrópolis con la banda tocando fanfarrias para los egresados de la universidad. Sonrisas y gritos de felicidad aparecieron en los ya relajados ex estudiantes que rompieron filas para ir corriendo a donde sus familiares y amigos. Vinieron los abrazos, fotografías, regalos y una que otra lágrima de un padre o madre orgulloso de que su retoño hubiese concluido su carrera. Para Dick fue igual, siendo derribado por sus dos hermanos en el suelo, alborotados por tanto júbilo alrededor. Clark casi le rompe los huesos al levantarle con su abrazo, mientras que el de su padre fue como siempre era, elegante, protocolario, pero con un beso en sus cabellos con un susurro de que estaba orgulloso de él. Richard resistió las lágrimas porque Rachel, Gar y Víctor andaban cerca nada más por esperar a hacerle una broma.

—Ahora serás un miembro más de la esclavizante sociedad capitalista opresora de Metrópolis —bromeó Rachel cuando le felicitó.

—Seremos, kimosabi.

—¿Vendrás a la fiesta? —quiso saber Víctor.

—Me temo que pasaré por alto eso, tengo algo importante que hacer y no puede esperar. ¿Me perdonan?

—¿Pero iremos al viaje, cierto?

—Claro, Rachel, iremos tras los fantasmas londinenses, no te preocupes.

—¡Suerte en lo que hagas, Dick!

—A ti también, Gar.

Dick tenía algo importante que hacer, no había mentido respecto a sus amigos. Una vez que todas las felicitaciones, abrazos, besos de despedida y lágrimas de júbilo fueron dados y derramadas, fue con su familia a la camioneta, haciendo una parada para cambiarse las ropas formales de la graduación por otras más de su estilo. Alfred le tendió las llaves de su auto, conduciendo con ansias y mirando el reloj de cuando en cuando para no llegar tarde. Dejó la avenida para tomar una autopista solitaria y luego un camino apenas pavimentado viendo por un costado una larga alambrada con torretas de vigilancia que terminaba en unos portales altos bien resguardados frente a los cuales aparcó, tomando aire antes de salir.

Ese día, Jason era libre.

Miró su amuleto que le diera su pequeño hermano Damian, un trozo de metal pintado en azul que le diera tanto para sus estudios como sus competencias de gimnasia que ahora apretaba ligeramente, quería darse fuerzas. Claro que estaban las cartas como las llamadas reguladas y cortas, esas visitas más que supervisadas por Bruce o Clark, pero Dick no estaba seguro de cómo sería Jason cuando al fin fuera libre. Había guardado buen comportamiento contra todo pronóstico, con su petición para continuar sus estudios había ganado el visto bueno de sus supervisores, quedando en un ala de delitos menores, lejos de las malas influencias de otros prisioneros. El sonido de una alarma que anunció la apertura de la serie de puertas de la entrada lo hizo respingar.

Vio una silueta por la pequeña ventana de la última puerta, hablando con un oficial que sonreía a su interlocutor. Al abrirse la puerta, el corazón de Dick latió tan fuerte que le pareció que sonó igual a la última alarma de la última puerta que se abrió, dejándolo salir a la calle. Con unos jeans rotos, su chamarra de cuero rojo vino y playera negra, no parecía que ese tiempo hubiera hecho mella en Jason Todd, quien arqueó una ceja al ver a Dick esperándole nervioso a un lado de su auto, con esa sonrisa linda recibiéndole como un premio por ese tiempo encerrado.

—¿No vinieron los padrinos mágicos? —fue el saludo de Todd, caminando con un bulto bajo el brazo hacia Dick.

—Es mi regalo de graduación. Como el tuyo, ¿no es así?

Jason chasqueó su lengua, sacando debajo de su brazo una carpeta donde venía el papel donde constaba su propia graduación. Dick lo tomó, leyéndolo con orgullo y mirando al otro muchacho sin atinar a su siguiente movimiento. Todd lo hizo por ambos, atrapándole por la cintura para besarle largo y tendido haciendo que los oficiales decidieran mirar a otro lado.

—Este regalo me gusta más —rió Jason, palmeando el trasero de Dick.

—Pff, vamos, la familia… am… reservó una mesa para celebrar. Espero no te importe.

—Me importa, pero está bien. Quiero comer algo que no sea sano ni esté servido en trastes de metal.

—Cumpliste tu promesa —comentó Dick, subiendo al auto.

—Te dije que no esperarías mucho, ¿o sí?

—Fue como una pasada rápida por el infierno y luego al purgatorio, pero valió la pena. Gracias, Jason.

Este subió sus pies sobre el tablero del auto, estirándose mientras el vehículo arrancaba.

—Es como haber renacido.

—Una nueva oportunidad —Dick le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias por esperar por mí.

—Soy un Wayne, y los Wayne cumplen sus promesas.

—No se vale hacer citas de series.

—Hey, no lo hice.

—Claro que sí.

—Claro que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

Mientras se debatían entre los usos comunes del lenguaje y los refritos de series de televisión, el auto dejó aquella penitenciaría rumbo al centro de Metrópolis. Sin duda, la mejor celebración para ellos era saber que al fin todo estaba de vuelta en su lugar, un nuevo camino, nuevos retos, y ese cariño que había probado ser, literalmente, a prueba de balas.

 

 

**F I N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por haber compartido tiempo y espacio conmigo con esta historia, que la Calabaza Gigante haga realidad sus sueños, que los llene de amor y felicidad. Y que nos veamos en otra travesía pronto.
> 
> ¡Miau!


End file.
